Judgment's Fall
by TheCartoonFanatic01
Summary: When a fearsome alliance between familiar foes and new enemies threatens the safety of the world with its scheme of world domination, Ash and all of his friends must team up and stop this rising menace. However, as the stakes grow higher, a more sinister evil emerges, bolstered by the flaws of heroes and villains alike... Ash/Serena, AmourShipping, SatoSere! R&R!
1. Prologue, Part I

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! Merry Christmas, and welcome to "Judgment's Fall", the "Separation" sequel that I announced at the end of the story and have been working on for several months, ever since the original story ended. And after so long, I'm finally finished! I can only hope this introductory chapter pleases!

As to where the idea of this story came from in the first place, I always wanted to delve into another epic save-the-world Pokémon fic like my discontinued "Return of the Hero", only more up-to-date with the anime. More ideas began to form for the story, which caused it take on many forms and different storylines, until finally, I'd managed to find myself a plot that I would be proud of and be consistent with. To be honest, though, the plot actually consists of eight interconnected subplots, which feature different central characters. I wanted to demonstrate that the storyline featuring Ash, Serena, and the bond (not just the romance) between the both of them was going to be the primary focus of this story, which then led to the creation of "Separation" as a prequel for this story.

Before we begin, I would like to point out some things. First and foremost, this chapter is going to be quite long for a prologue, and so will the next chapter. Secondly, this chapter will not be featuring Ash and his friends at all, aside from a few references to the former, so you'll be reading through over 13,000 words without seeing some action from Ash and obviously AmourShipping too. And last, but not least, this story will have a planned total of 55 chapters, so be ready for quite for the ride.

Alright, enough chitchat! Time to begin this story, at long last. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** All forms of "Pokémon" DO NOT belong to me in any way! All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, and Pokémon Company International!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>TheCartoonFanatic01 presents<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The Pokémon world. An astounding place where dreams, imaginations, and ambitions come true.<em>

**__I never was__**

__Together on this world, humans and Pokémon alike live in peace and harmony as comrades, partners, friends.__

_**_Am always to be_**_

__Humans who capture Pokémon and use them to battle other humans and their Pokémon are known as Trainers. These battles have since become a popular worldwide sport, which is unequivocally known as Pokémon battling. It is the ultimate goal of Trainers to become what are known as Pokémon Masters.__

**__No one ever saw me__**

__Through the powers of courage and friendship, Trainers and their Pokémon withstand all obstacles standing in their way and achieve their goals.__

**__Nor ever will__**

_However..._

**__And yet I am the confidence of all__**

___...Underneath this bright and positive facade of light and hope, there is another side to the Pokémon world that we believe we know. One of darkness and despair. A deep shadow that is cast by the world. One that is hidden away from everyone in the world but a select few. A true mystery of itself.___

**__To live and breathe__**

__And soon...__

**__On this terrestrial ball__**

__...This dark side shall one day emerge...__

_**_What am I?_**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime, somewhere<strong>

"Hey, Gramps!"

The young girl heard the blades of grass beside her rustle as the body lying on them moved slightly, responding to her call. This was followed by a low groan of apparent disapproval. She was unable to stifle her giggling; her teasing never failed to work on her guardian. After all, he was still actually young.

"What have I told you?" the man replied. "Don't call me that. I swear to Arceus..."

The girl giggled again as she looked at her longtime companion. "Well," she said, "for a moment, it seemed like you died there. Needed to get you back here."

She heard a long, tranquil sigh come from his mouth. Not minding it, the girl then refocused her gaze back to the stars. Currently, she and her guardian were at a wide field of dandelions, lying down on the soft, grassy ground as a chilly nighttime breeze blew, causing the dandelions and the blades of grass to flutter, as if they were waving at the strange visiting duo. The sky was clear and devoid of any clouds, which allowed for an unhindered view of the twinkling stars. Never before had the girl seen a much more beautiful sight before in her entire life. If she died right there, lying on the field, then she'd die happy.

Upon spotting one particular star, brighter than all the others, her amber eyes widened.

"Wow, look at that one!" she exclaimed excitedly. "It's so _bright_..."

"Yeah, I guess it is," her guardian replied in his nonchalant voice, but the girl learned to do better than mind his tone a long time ago. Instead, she continued to gaze in awe at the star, wondering if there were any other stars that could match the intensity of its beauty. However, there were no other contenders.

Finally, she asked, "Hey, do you know how many stars there are in the Universe?"

"Why do you wanna know?" the man asked curiously.

"If there are so many stars, then that must mean there's gotta be at least one star that's much brighter than this one. Think of the beautiful sight..."

"Well, I'm no expert on stars. Never was one. But I'm willing to bet there are billions, maybe trillions of them out there. Chances are several stars exist that can be much brighter than the one you're seeing right now." He let out an exhausted sigh. "I don't think that's a long shot."

"Wish those stars could show themselves..."

"Don't think they can."

The girl looked back at her companion. "Why not?"

"Well, the Universe is very big, and the stars are all spread out across its layout. Stars that can be brighter than the ones we have right now are likely located in another part of the Universe, otherwise we'd have historical records of their sightings by now. Astronomically speaking, stars don't travel to our solar system on their own whim." He sighed again with a strange hint of sadness. "I guess...sometimes...things are just never meant to be..."

"Well, that sucks." The girl began to pout. "I was hoping I'd see something so beautiful..."

Silence reigned again. After what seemed like hours of watching the stars, a shooting star streaked past the sky, visible for only a second. The girl smiled, happy (and almost relieved) that she managed to conclude her otherwise boring and mundane day with an experience such as this.

Then, he spoke again. "You know..."

His voice trailed off, prompting her to ask, "You know what?"

He continued, "You know...when I was your age...I've always wanted to be...a _Pokémon Master_..."

"A Pokémon Master?" the girl repeated. "What's that?"

The man chuckled, which surprised her. This was actually the first time she heard her guardian...demonstrate any feeling of _joy_...

Another shooting star streaked past the sky.

"To be honest, the definition has become lost with the ages. But...it was an ideal that I wanted to achieve...no matter what..."

"So, have you become a Pokémon Master? Or are you still trying to become one?"

"No. I haven't become a Pokémon Master. Nor do I ever intend to become one anymore."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Why not? It sounds very, very interesting."

"Well...I found out, a long time ago, that sometimes, things are just never meant to be. Being a Pokémon Master is one of them."

The girl sat up and looked at her guardian, noticing the solemn expression on his face as he continued to look up at the dark, starry sky. She defiantly crossed her arms. She was unable to notice the shooting stars that began to race across the sky at high speeds in a meteor shower.

"Well," she said, "you can never know for sure till you keep trying."

"I _have_ tried. ...So many times..."

"Maybe you are not trying hard enough." She clenched a fist and placed it over her heart in a bold manner. "Determination and commitment always get the job done. Never give up till the end, as my mother used to say to me!" Her optimistic grin widened. "And besides, becoming a Pokémon Master sounds very easy!"

"You don't know what a Pokémon Master is," the man replied flatly, "and you believe becoming one is very easy?"

"If I put my mind into it, then yes! Anything is possible if you put your mind into it, and have determination and commitment and the phrase 'Never give up till the end' by your side! Once you have all of those, then there's absolutely _nothing_ that could go wrong when you're seeking your goal!"

"I see..."

The girl's smile faded as soon as she noticed the somber tone in her guardian's voice. She inched closer to him.

"Are...Are you okay?"

The man smiled slightly. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just...tired, that's all." He let out a long sigh. "You sound impressed with the whole Pokémon Master thing..."

"I may not know what it is, but it sounds very appealing. Like you'll be standing at the top of the world if you're one." Her eyes softened, and she looked up at the sky, finally noticing the beautiful meteor shower. "At the top of the world...as a Pokémon Master..." Her grin reappeared. "_Wow_..."

"Do you want to be a Pokémon Master?" the man asked, as if on instinct.

The girl looked back at her guardian, confused. "Me, a...a _Pokémon Master_?" She smiled once again and looked back at the sky. "Yes. I would like to be one." An excited, energetic glint flashed in her youthful amber eyes as she determinedly put a clenched fist over her heart again. "Yes. That shall be what I will pursue. I will become a Pokémon Master! And I'll be sure to use my well-earned abilities as a Pokémon Master to make you proud!"

She heard her guardian sigh again. "Really, now? You, a Pokémon Master?" When she nodded, he continued, "...Well then...by all means, go on ahead. I cannot bar you...from trying to reach...your dreams..." He sighed once again, followed by the slight rustling of blades of grass. "But...don't say I didn't warn you. After all, I did say that...sometimes...things are just never meant to be. ...And being a Pokémon Master is one of them..."

"Well then, I'm gonna prove you wrong on that!"

"Alright, then," sighed the companion. "You do that..."

After a minute passed, the girl grew bored and stood up, dusting her clothes. Then, she looked at her guardian and noticed that his eyes were closed.

"Hey!" she called. "Don't fall asleep on me again! Come on, let's go back home."

The man didn't respond. A tranquil look was on his face, giving him the semblance of a corpse in a coffin during a wake.

"Hey!" she called again. Then, she smiled cleverly. "Hey, Gramps!"

To her surprise, the man still didn't respond. She raised an eyebrow and walked closer to his still form. Contemplating whether she should do it or not, she then decided for it and delivered a soft kick to his side. The girl knew he despised her doing that as well, but she wanted to go home. However, there was still a lack of response. Blinking, she knelt down and began shaking him, starting to become worried for her guardian's well-being.

"Hey, hey, wake up!" the girl exclaimed. "Wake up now! Oh, don't you dare do that to me, you damn idiot! GRAMPS!"

However, he still didn't respond. Her jaw dropped open in shock, and she stopped shaking her guardian. Letting her arms drop to her sides lifelessly, she stood up and blinked, her mind struggling to comprehend what was before her. It didn't take long, though, for her to come to the startling, horrifying realization.

She was all alone.

The meteor shower continued, lighting up the sky with its magnificent barrage of shooting stars, as if celebrating.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>JUDGMENT'S FALL<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue, Part I<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Syndicate Headquarters<br>Location unknown  
>The present day<strong>

"The Syndicate?"

"Yes," the man with unkempt black hair said as he adjusted his thin-framed rectangular glasses. He turned around, his large black lab-coat making a soft swish as he did so. "The Syndicate is a criminal organization four years in the making. A criminal organization whose membership consists of many criminal organizations."

The man's lips curved into a small smile as he continued, "Commander Saturn."

The blue-haired man clad in the flashy silver-and-charcoal-gray suit twitched upon hearing the name, his hand subconsciously moving itself to cover the stylized gold G insignia boasted on his chest. Standing beside of this man were two women, one with long purple hair tied in a ponytail and the other with chin-length crimson hair, both of whom were wearing identical suits. All three were uncomfortable as they stared at the person apparently responsible for their liberation from prison. The small office room radiated an eerie air of superiority that was foreign to them. Behind this strange man was a large window screen that was tinted out.

"But why recruit us?" asked Saturn. "Team Galactic died along with its leader. Its ideals are no longer of use to its remaining members."

"_Your_ ideals," the black-haired man corrected, still smiling. "_Team Galactic's_ ideals still live on. Just because your great leader met a horrible, tragic fate doesn't mean Team Galactic's meaning of existence has been put to moot. No. In fact, such an event is just the turning point for you, Commander. It's just the _beginning_."

Saturn's blue eyes narrowed darkly, and he moved his head down for a fraction of an inch. His blue hair obscured his eyes.

"Please do not call me Commander, mister..."

The stranger's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, forgive me, where are my manners? The name is Alastair. I represent the Benefactor."

"The Benefactor?" asked the purple-haired woman beside Saturn.

"Oh yes, my dear Commander Jupiter," Alastair replied. "The Benefactor is the leader of the Syndicate, and its founder. He is the one who facilitated your escape from that hellhole of a penitentiary and gifted you freedom, as well as a second chance to fulfill your ideals. It is he you three must thank, not me or my grunts."

"A second chance to fulfill our ideals," Saturn repeated bitterly. "And how in the world are we expected to do that without our men and Pokémon?"

"Oh, don't fret, Commander Saturn. We have liberated them from their respective prisons and detention facilities as well. They are receiving the same information as you three. You will all be reunited shortly after this meeting is over. That is, if you and your colleagues make a decision, Commander Saturn-"

"I told you not to call me-"

"My dear, dear Commander Saturn," interrupted Alastair calmly, his smile still in place as he stretched out his arms, as if he were welcoming the three in an embrace. "Why do you treat your rank with distaste and contempt, when you proudly held it with such grace and nobility two years ago? Why do you reject your glorious past?"

"Yes, Commander Saturn," an elderly voice added.

The blue-haired man growled inwardly as he looked across his shoulder. Standing in the shadows, nearly unnoticeable, was a short, stout man with a balding head of mauve hair and wearing a pair of small circular glasses with red lenses and the same clothing as Alastair, which consisted of a large black lab-coat, a black undershirt with a red tie, and black pants. Saturn couldn't believe that after all of this time, Charon, the only Team Galactic member to escape capture, had joined the so-called Syndicate. It surprised him and the other Commanders to see that measly, unnerving colleague of theirs beside the stranger who bailed them out of jail.

"Why do you reject your past?" Charon continued, finishing off the sentence with his trademark eerie chuckle.

Saturn pursed his lips tightly and looked down at the carpeted floor. He was so awkwardly silent, one would think his absence of an adequate response was a product of inner conflict. Finally, the mounting tension between the former Commander and the enigmatic man was broken when Mars spoke up, her tone a curious one.

"How many organizations are part of your membership?"

"Over 300. 301 if Team Galactic generously takes up our offer. A good number of these organizations also have connections to the best Pokémon Poachers the world has to offer, so we have them in our wing as well." Alastair's grin widened slightly. "You have absolutely _no_ idea how many criminal syndicates there are in the world." The black-haired man immediately crossed his arms. "Do you three have any further questions before I continue with my presentation?"

"What exactly is the goal of the Syndicate?" Saturn asked, an eyebrow raised.

"What else, but to conquer the world?"

"And that is the goal of a criminal organization consisting of criminal organizations, which was assembled in four years?" When his questions were responded with an honest nod from Alastair, Saturn continued, "How were you and this so-called _Benefactor_ completely able to assemble such a congregation?... One that includes over 300 criminal organizations, nevertheless? Not even two organizations would be able to simply set aside their differences and align themselves under a single initiative due to their starkly differing goals. The fact that you allegedly were able to accomplish such a feat in just four years with that amount of syndicates is just ludicrous!"

"Ludicrous, maybe. That is undeniable, considering the facts you just laid out. But on the contrary, this scenario is indeed quite possible. And it is possible because it did indeed happen." When Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars all became confused at his remark, Alastair's grin widened even more as he called out, "Curtis?"

A young male voice replied for an intercom overhead, "Yes, Alastair sir?"

"Windows, please. Show our guests here a sample of the power that is our Syndicate."

"Understood, sir."

The tint on the window immediately retracted itself away into the corners, allowing the three former Team Galactic Commanders to have a full view of what was being hidden away from them until now. Upon laying their eyes on the sight, Jupiter and Mars gasped, while Saturn's eyes widened in shock. Before them was a gargantuan chamber, occupied by thousands of people wearing various types of suits, all of whom were working on numerous machines and devices of unspecified natures.

"What...What is _this_?..." Jupiter asked, almost in awe.

Still grinning, Alastair snapped his fingers, causing the mechanical tint to reappear and obscure the Commanders' views of the chamber. He then faced the trio.

"My dear, dear Commander Saturn, you may be right," he said. "Sure, it is impossible to unite even two criminal syndicates, both with different goals, under a single purpose. And indeed it was difficult. The Syndicate was established in a four-year period for nothing. However, after many long hours of surveying, of learning...such a leisure activity teaches you something pretty important. It teaches you a lot of things of importance, as a matter of fact."

"What exactly did you learn?..." Saturn asked, his eyes narrowing.

"The one thing that all of these organizations, including Team Galactic, have in common."

"And that commonality is what, exactly?"

"Why, the desire for conquest over the world."

The three Commanders blinked in surprise. How in the world did their goal for a New World Order necessitate claiming the planet as their own?

Apparently having read their thoughts, Alastair continued, "You all may be wondering how you and Team Galactic would want to take over the world if you're all just planning on destroying the current Universe, create a new one, and become its gods, all because you are dissatisfied with our current society? Well, is it not obvious?"

"What is not obvious?" asked Mars.

"To be powerful, beyond any measure. Isn't that the point of being a god? If you are not in possession of that kind of power, then what would you be, but a god?" He closed his eyes, a scoff escaping his mouth. "Certainly something to not be feared, I can assure that. Something less than worthy of attention. Such as mine."

"Do I take it that you are mocking us?!" demanded Saturn, his temper rising by the minute.

Alastair scoffed again. "That I am, Commander Saturn." He opened his eyes as they flashed with a glint of pure satisfaction. "Surely you do not want to be exposed to those kinds of opinions, especially now that you have been liberated by the very people who are now insulting you. Now do you?"

"HELL, NO! NO ONE INSULTS US WITH SUCH RECKLESS ABANDON AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

"Well then, it pleases me to be the first to do so."

"W-Wh-Wh-What?..." stuttered Saturn. However, Alastair merely smirked.

"I thought so. Anyway, back to my original explanation, it does not matter what kind of goal these different organizations have. The commonality we at the Syndicate have deduced from our thorough observations is that all of these organizations desire power and control over the world, above all else. Power and control that they all wish to attain from the Legendary Pokémon native to the regions they inhabit. Legendary Pokémon that we hope to capture to accomplish our goal."

"You mean _your_ goal."

Alastair pursed his lips bitterly. Saturn's defiance was starting to test his patience. "Why the negative tone, Commander Saturn? Do you mean to tell me you, of all of the people in Team Galactic, are reluctant in pursuing your dream, your _goal_ of the New World Order? _Team Galactic's goal_?"

"Like I told you, that goal perished with Cyrus the moment he jumped into that wormhole. What good is there when the one who understood that goal best is dead?"

"There is always the future, my dear friend. Look into the future with a positive spirit, and you find nothing but success."

However, Saturn continued to appear pessimistic. Alastair knew convincing the blue-haired Commander was going to be a challenge. But he knew that wouldn't serve as that large of an obstacle. Indeed, he didn't hear a further response from Saturn, so he took it that he won the argument and pressed on with the subject.

"So then, what do you think? Shall you take up the Benefactor's generous offer to provide you with all of the best resources needed for you to reach the New World Order that Team Galactic has desired for so long? Believe me, you may think the New World Order died with Cyrus, but I, _I_ still believe in the New World Order.

"Do you?"

* * *

><p>"I do not like this, you two."<p>

Saturn pursed his lips as leaned on the balcony overlooking massive concrete beams that were stretching in different directions, as well as the grassy fields below. He glanced at Jupiter and Mars, who had varying expressions. Jupiter appeared to be lost in thought, while Mars was obviously enthusiastic.

"I simply do not like all of it," continued Saturn.

"What're you talking about, Saturn?!" exclaimed the red-haired Commander, shocked by her comrade's attitude. "This could be our chance to finally achieve our goal of a New World Order! You saw that room of people! We don't have to worry about starting over, because they've already begun creating our resources for us! We do not even have to begin recruiting again, for we have an endless supply of allies! They may not be as like-minded as us, but Alastair-"

"Forget what Alastair said, Mars," Saturn snarled as he gazed over the balcony and at the concrete beams, which he noticed were supporting large fan-like structures. When he, Jupiter, and Mars were prematurely freed from their lifelong incarcerations, all three had been sedated immediately afterwards and regained consciousness in the office room, where they were met by Alastair. Therefore, none of them really knew where they exactly were, or how they got there.

"What do you mean forget what he said?! This is perfect for Team Galactic! Like he said, just because Cyrus is gone, does not mean the New World Order is too!"

"We were all _fooled_ by Cyrus into thinking he would share the New World Order with us." Saturn narrowed his blue eyes upon remembering his superior, whom he had entrusted everything, even his entire _life_, to. He can still feel the reeling blow that he felt when Cyrus exposed his betrayal. "Mars, what makes you think this Alastair person is just as trustworthy as Cyrus was when we first met him? For all we know, this Benefactor person does not actually exist, or better yet, _he_ is the Benefactor. And once we and all those other people carry out his bidding for long enough, once he is close to reaching his ambition because of _our_ efforts, whatever it is, he shall most likely leave us to suffer the consequences while he wins the glory of it all." He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "This is all too good to be true..."

"I don't think he is going to betray us like Cyrus did. Why would he go around uniting other criminal organizations from all across the planet? If he did decide to turn his back on us at the last second, all he is going to do is make a whole lot of people upset. There's too much risks for him. I think he's being sincere, Saturn."

The blue-haired man scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You said the same thing about Cyrus," he deadpanned, "and look where _that_ got us."

"Yes, grasping the opportunity for _a second chance_! Saturn, this whole Syndicate thing, it is much bigger than Team Galactic this time around! The New World Order could be possible! Why do you refuse to leave it all up to chance and accept their offer? I know I would! I mean, it looks like Charon definitely took that initiative."

"You trust _Charon's_ word over _mine_?"

"Well, this has to be the most tactical decision we had on our hands ever since we were defeated by those meddling children. We mustn't pass up this opportunity!"

Saturn sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to convince his colleague. Then, he remembered something important.

"Wait a minute, Jupiter hasn't decided," he said. Both Commanders glanced at the purple-haired woman, who was still thinking. "Jupiter?"

"What do you think, Jupiter?" asked Mars hopefully.

Jupiter didn't respond.

* * *

><p>"I didn't expect Saturn to be this ambivalent towards our generosity."<p>

"Heh heh heh. They'll accept our offer, either way."

From an upper balcony, Alastair and Charon observed the three Team Galactic Commanders deliberate on their final decision. Beside them was a young man, possibly still a teenager, who had green eyes and greenish-blond hair, and was wearing a black-and-red-striped leather jacket, black pants, and a black cap. A soft, cold breeze was blowing, which caused their lab-coats to flutter eerily with the wind. Behind them was a doorway leading into a small room shrouded in shadow.

"After all," Charon continued, "they are now fugitives from the law. They have to go somewhere for resources. And what better source for that than the Syndicate?"

"Indeed, Charon," replied a deep voice that resonated from the shadowy room. From within the pitch-blackness, something shifted. "This is just like with Teams Aqua, Magma, and Plasma. They will accept your gracious offer and join our ranks, Alastair, regardless of who is reluctant to actually take it. There is no need to fret."

Alastair smiled and glanced through the doorway. "Yes, you're right, boss," he replied, nodding. "You're always right." The black-haired man glanced back down at the lower balcony, watching as Saturn's shoulders slumped at Jupiter, seemingly in defeat. "Team Galactic will become the newest addition to the Syndicate."

However, the young man appeared concerned. "It still troubles me that two of the top-priority organizations haven't responded to our summons. Does this mean-?"

"Whether or not they have decided to join our ranks is no longer any of our concerns," the mysterious voice said in response. "If they deem us a threat in the wake of our exposure to them, then we still have enough manpower to overwhelm their forces and take them as our own. Please, Curtis, don't concern yourself."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Well then, speaking of matters that are of concern, how are things going with the girl, Curtis?"<strong>_

The teenage girl aimlessly walked down the well-lit but unoccupied hallway. She was looking down at the marble floor, her blue eyes filled with an unknown emotion. Her black-and-red-striped leather jumpsuit flashed with the bright lighting of the hallway, and her black-and-red visor obscured her eyes.

_**"She's still, shall I say, **_**shocked _that her mother wasn't among the Team Plasma members we aided, Alastair. I still haven't told her the truth."_**

Suddenly, tears of sadness began to well up in the corners of her eyes. Realizing this, the girl wiped them away and quickly reached inside her shirt.

_**"That's good. We still need her to coordinate Team Plasma as we get them integrated into the Syndicate's battle force. Ghetsis put great trust in her mother right before Team Plasma hit the can, and surely he will do the same thing for her. I do hope that you will oversee her every move, Curtis?"**_

From underneath her shirt, the girl pulled out the end of the necklace that had been obscured from view. It was a small, white locket in the shape of a heart. Opening it up, she gazed at the photo of an infant being held in the arms of an orange-haired, blue-eyed woman lying in a hospital bed. The woman appeared exhausted, but otherwise very joyful that she had brought something wonderful into the world. It was like there was no other happier moment the woman had ever experienced.

Upon seeing the photo, the girl knew that no matter what happened, she still had to bring pride to her mother, even in memory. She had to continue on with her goal.

_**"I shall, without fail."**_

The girl closed the locket and hid it back within her shirt.

**_"That's my boy, Curtis."_**

With that, the girl resumed walking down the hallway, with more conviction and determination.

* * *

><p><strong>International Police Precinct A-1 Headquarters<br>Location top-secret**

Looker was never the type of person to attend meetings of any sort on the job. His position usually required him to receive a case-file on his desk, accept the mission, learn any additional information while en route to his first designated location, complete the mission with as very few incidents as possible, and repeat the cycle, over and over again. The last time he was forced to go to a meeting was probably eighteen years ago, when the higher-ups announced...

"Looker. Hey, Looker!"

Interrupted by his musings, the International Police agent looked around and spotted another fellow agent approaching him. He cracked a smile at his colleague.

"Ah, Tedesco," he greeted. "So, they called you in for this meeting too?"

"Apparently, we've got all hands on deck," replied Tedesco, his serious expression not faltering for even a second.

Looker blinked in confusion. "Why? Do you know if anything has happened?"

"We weren't given any further details. We were all just told to gather at the briefing room immediately and to drop any current cases or duties of focus." Tedesco then placed a finger on his chin, his eyes narrowing in thought. "It is pretty weird, indeed. I wonder why the higher-ups would make us drop our stuff and report..."

"Well, we're about to find out soon enough," Looker replied as he and Tedesco approached the lecture hall-like briefing room and stepped inside, along with hundreds of other agents. After taking one of the allotted seats, with Tedesco sitting beside him at the right, Looker glanced at the stage, which was currently unoccupied, but he did notice the book pedestal, which seemed to hold a microphone and some unknown papers. However, before he could think about what those papers entailed...

"Hello, Looker," a drawling male voice greeted suddenly.

Looker sighed in bitter disgust and looked over at his left, where Archer, another agent, was calmly seated. He had met Archer only a few times on the job, but all of those uneventful encounters left an exceptionally sour aftertaste in Looker's mouth. Once a full-time agent for the International Police, he semiretired to teach at the International Police Academy, both jobs of which he was quite renowned for. However, Looker did not have any possible idea how the International Police Board or the students at the Academy found anything to renown Archer for, since his pompous, arrogant personality certainly disqualified him from such credit.

"Hello, Archer," the agent replied sourly. "I see you're doing well..."

"It has been a while, I see," continued Archer, the drawl still present in his voice. In his seat, Tedesco twitched; Looker was relieved that he was not the only one who caught onto Archer's stuck-up characteristics. "You seem to be doing very well yourself. I assume that your job is treating you well? Oh, how I envy you so..."

Looker had to stifle his laughter. "Yeah, I can only imagine, Archer, I can only imagine..."

"D'you have any idea why they brought us out here? I was in the middle of teaching a class when that ridiculous messenger unceremoniously interrupted my lecture."

"No idea." Looker's lip twitched. "Whatever it is, though, it's definitely not to give you a medal of commendation."

A nasty frown appeared on Archer's face, and his teal eyes narrowed menacingly. He despised Looker just as much as Looker despised him; it was a natural rivalry at best. However, before an argument could ensue, the two were silenced, along with the rest of the agents, when the side-doors leading to the stage opened up loudly.

Looker's eyes widened as the group of people stepped into the room, and he could hear gasps of shock coming from his colleagues, Tedesco and Archer included.

_"The General Assembly of the International Police?"_ he thought. _"But...why in the world are _they _here? Is the matter really _that _serious?..."_

The well-dressed men and women, led by a tall woman with blonde hair and an intimidating posture, stepped onto the stage, where they all were greeted by a short, stout man, who Looker identified as his precinct's commanding agent. The woman shook the man's hand and stepped behind the book pedestal, taking the papers.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman," the man greeted as he adjusted the microphone. "My name is Charlotte Durant, and I am the President of the International Police, as you may all know. I am deeply sorry for interrupting your current missions and bringing you all here in this hearing, but after you hear the grave news I am about to share, you will find that what you now have on your hands is much more dire. These are extremely serious matters, so I beg you all to be at full attention."

As the woman began speaking, a screen automatically lowered itself behind the General Assembly, bearing an image of the International Police insignia.

"At 12:38 a.m., earlier this morning, in Sinnoh Supermax Penitentiary, Salvador Turner, June Carpenter, and Marjorie Singer, inmates of the prison, all escaped from their confinements. As you may all know, they are also known as Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars, respectively, and infamous for being the Commanders of Team Galactic."

The screen immediately switched to an image of three mugshots.

If Looker didn't have the discipline, he would have simply sat up from his seat so abruptly in outrage that it would've fallen over. However, he did feel his heart skip a beat or two, and he had to clench his fists to hold back his surprise. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead as he recognized the leaders of that criminal syndicate he tracked down and arrested two years ago in Sinnoh. Now, they were staring back at him as common criminals on rap sheets.

He remembered about how they were about to inflict cataclysmic damage to the entire Universe...

"Silence, please," Charlotte said sternly, for whispers had begun to break out in the room. "I am not finished." She read the papers in her hand. "In addition to those three Commanders, a number of more local Sinnoh prisons and Pokémon detention facilities had a number of escapes simultaneously. In total, 402 people, and their Pokémon, were reported as having escaped from their respective cells. All 402 people, including Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars, were members of Team Galactic."

"W-What?" whispered Looker to himself, the shock in him continuing to rise. Team Galactic had escaped?...

The woman continued professionally, "Investigations made into the mass prison escapes found that all of them were coordinated extremely efficiently, and a strange occurrence involving the tracks left behind by the inmates." The screen switched to multiple crime-scene photos of clearings in forested areas. "They all suspiciously disappeared in the middle of clearings. This suggests that they were picked up by an aerial vehicle. This, along with the extensive amount of coordination that went into these escapes, suggests that these people were being assisted in some way by at least one person on the outside.

"Our top suspect is the man only known as Charon." The screen then showed what Looker recognized as a blurry, grainy photo of the elderly Commander, the best he managed to get for his superiors. "The only Team Galactic member who was not apprehended by authorities at Spear Pillar, and a Commander for Team Galactic. He had vanished from the scene of the arrests, and only one confirmed sighting of him in the past two years was made: in the Unova region.

"And that's not all. This is where it gets complicated."

_"Great,"_ Looker thought, his heart sinking. _"There's more bad news?"_

"At exactly the same time as the escape of the 402 Team Galactic members, 533 escapes in total, excluding the inmates' Pokémon, were reported by various prisons located throughout Unova. It was confirmed by the prison wardens that all 533 of the escapees were members of the disbanded Team Plasma."

Looker's skin began to pale as soon as he heard the last two words. He couldn't believe this was happening. Why wasn't he personally informed of this?!

Charlotte continued, "Among the 533 escapees were Ghetsis Harmonia, the leader and founder of Team Plasma, and his second-in-command, Colress Achroma." An image of Ghetsis and Colress's mugshots appeared on the screen, causing one of Looker's eyelids to twitch at the horror and misfortune of seeing such familiar faces. "Like the escapes of the Team Galactic members, the escapes were coordinated very efficiently; the escapees' tracks abruptly ended in the middle of clearings in the middle of forested areas, thus suggesting an escape by air; and the events were likely planned between them and at least one person on the outside.

"Prison officials said that Ghetsis and Colress did not receive any visits since their incarcerations, but they examined phone calls they made only a few weeks prior to the mass breakouts. Their contact was using a disposable cellphone, so that was a dead end. However, according to eyewitnesses, it appeared their caller was named Whi-Two, obviously a code-name of sorts. Authorities ran the name through all of the known criminal databases and found absolutely nothing on this person. Indeed, however, this Whi-Two person is considered the top suspect in the Team Plasma breakouts. His or her identity is being investigated by Unova police at this moment."

Archer suddenly raised his hand, catching the attention of Charlotte.

"I beg your pardon, Mrs. Durant," he said, "but what exactly is the connection between these two strings of mass breakouts?"

"Identical M.O.s, exactly simultaneous timings, the fact that both organizations had to have outside help to pull this off, and the fact that Charon was last seen in the Unova region, where Team Plasma was active." Charlotte's response was very strict and professional, to the actual point that Looker could hear Archer shifting in his seat uncomfortably. "With all of those facts in mind, these two chains of events just cannot be mere, simple coincidences. Now, because of the International Police's involvement in the arrests of Teams Galactic and Plasma, the Localized Law Enforcement Association has just requested our assistance in their ongoing investigation.

"And quite frankly, I think this is a matter of extreme urgency. The fact that not one, but _two_ criminal organizations the International Police has helped apprehend are now on the run from the law, this puts this entire agency at high risk. We at the General Assembly fear some sort of violent retaliation being plotted between the two organizations, who have quite possibly formed an alliance between each other. As of this moment, we are at Code Alpha Red."

The agents began murmuring again, this time in worried tones, and Looker and Tedesco looked at each other in shock. Code Alpha Red was the International Police's highest level in their security alert system. It had actually been many decades since the agency was at that kind of readiness level.

"Silence, _please_," Charlotte said again, this time more sternly; the murmurs ceased. "The General Assembly has issued the executive order for all agents to drop their cases and treat this investigation with full attention, with no distractions." The woman pursed her lips. "We are on a hair-trigger here, agents. The Sinnoh and Unova regional governments have urged their citizens to be on the lookout for members of these organizations, and there are talks of the regions debating on pulling out of participation in the upcoming Pokémon World Tournament in Kalos's Lumiose City. I ask that all of you get to work on this case and solve it as quickly as possible. We have two organizations out there, planning Arceus knows what, and we absolutely CANNOT take any chances at this point-"

"Uh, excuse me?" a voice suddenly interrupted.

Everyone's heads turned towards the doorway, where a teenage boy was standing. He was wearing the traditional male International Police Academy uniform and was holding a bag full of items in one hand, while a laptop tucked under his unoccupied arm. Looker heard Archer grunt bitterly beside him; it appeared he knew this boy.

"Excuse me, young sir," Charlotte said, her eyes narrowing suspiciously, "I didn't see you standing there. Who are you?"

"Um, my name's Nate," the boy replied. "Nate Brown. And, uh, I think you guys missed a couple of things... Make that a whole bunch of things-"

"I see you're wearing an Academy uniform, Mr. Brown," interrupted a member of the General Assembly. "Students aren't allowed here. How'd you get past security?"

"How I managed to get past your security doesn't matter. What matters is all the information that I have here in this bag and laptop-"

"We don't have time for your science project, Mr. Brown." This remark drew jeering snickers from some of the agents, causing Nate's face to turn florid; Looker could not help but felt bad for the student. "I ask you again, how did you manage to get past all of our security systems, which the staff here reviews three times a day?"

Looker could see the sweat appearing on Nate's forehead. Then, he saw Archer bury his face into his palms.

"I knew it..." the fellow agent whispered. Then, he stood up and spoke loudly, "So, it was _you_ who did it! I should've _known_!"

"Agent," Charlotte said, "please care to introduce yourself and explain this situation."

"I'm Agent Archer, Nate's instructor at the Academy." He bowed slightly with a pompous air that would have made a Glameow sick. "And it appears that Nate was the one who stole my special security clearance card hours earlier." The teal-haired agent glared daggers at his student, who was now surprised to see his teacher there. "You must be wondering why I am still here, if you stole my card. _Always_ carry a backup, my dear Nate." His eyes narrowed. "Did you really, honestly think that you could use my card to gain easy access to top-secret International Police institutions and get away with it? Just to make another childish attempt at proving yourself?!"

"Agent Archer," Charlotte said, her voice laced with a disturbing calmness that silenced Archer before he could continue on with his rant. "Do you mean to tell me, the President of the General Assembly of the International Police, that your security clearance card was _stolen_, by one of _your_ students, of all people?"

"I-I-I b-beg your p-p-_pardon_, m-m-ma'am?..." Archer asked, his teal eyes wide. His trembling voice was so shocked and terrified that Looker and even Tedesco nearly choked on their own spit while trying to stifle their laughter. One goes a day without seeing the revered agent Archer faltering in his confidence, so this was priceless.

"You, a well-trained, honorable agent for the International Police, became inattentive long enough for a mere _student_ to take your special security clearance card?"

"I-I wasn't being attentive- I mean, _inattentive_, ma'am-"

"Then how did one of _your_ students _acquire_ your security card? You couldn't have just possibly _given_ it to him."

"My Arceus, of course not. Not even for a silly tour of the place!"

"Well, whatever the reason, you obviously played a factor in this security breach, quite unfortunately. Inexcusable." This last remark caused Archer's face to redden even more, and Charlotte exhaled. "All this talk about how effective our security is against external threats, turns out we must focus on internal threats even more."

"Mrs. President, ma'am, i-if I can just explain-" began Archer. His face was as red as an apple at this point.

"Enough, Agent. I do not want to hear any more nonsensical blabbering from you." She placed a hand on her forehead in disbelief. "I am simply embarrassed to hear of this. Seat yourself, Agent. I highly congratulate you for posing a potential risk to the security of the International Police's institutions."

Archer gagged in horror at being criticized by his highest superior. However, he sat down, his face still red. Looker desperately wanted to burst out laughing.

Then, Nate spoke up, "Look, if the General Assembly doesn't mind, I-"

"As for _you_, young man," Charlotte interrupted, causing the student to squeak out fearfully, "you still unlawfully breached a top-secret, high-security meeting. I don't care what you have for us that could be of any use for our case. The fact that you are still underage already undermines your credibility. I am sorry, but you must be detained for trespassing." She looked at the muscular security guard standing near her. "Security, please remove him from this meeting."

"Wait, no!" Nate shouted as the guard quickly seized him. "I _really_ need to tell you this! It's important!"

"I cannot imagine what could be more important than this case at hand." The woman then eyed Nate's bag and laptop. "Security, confiscate his belongings too."

"NO!"

Without thinking, Looker stood up and exclaimed, "I'll do it!"

Charlotte glared at him sternly. Already from her icy-cold stare, he felt as if he could freeze in his tracks.

"Please identify yourself, Agent."

"Agent Looker, Mrs. President. It's an honor to meet you, it really is. And I would like to take Nate's belongings, if you don't mind."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Well, there's obviously only one guard. He's obviously gonna need some help if he's gonna have to escort the boy to detention and carry all his items at once." When Charlotte continued to glare at him in suspicion, Looker added innocently, "Unless there's supposed to be anything else you want to make clear during this meeting?"

"No," she replied. "No, that'll be all, Agent Looker. We're done here."

_"Not for me,"_ Looker added in his thoughts. _"Oh no, I'm still gonna have to find out why you didn't inform me of these escapes beforehand. But for the time being..."_

He approached Nate and the security guard, taking the bag and laptop from the former's hands. As he did, the student pleaded, "Please, you need to listen to me-"

"Don't see what there is to listen to, kid," the agent replied as the three stepped out of the meeting room, all sets of eyes following them as they did so.

"Please, Agent Looker," Nate said, a worried expression rising in his face. "What I have in there is much bigger than just Teams Galactic and Plasma escaping!"

"Oh, really?" Looker crossed his arms, a stern frown coming upon his face. "Well then, enlighten me, young sir."

"Uh, excuse me, Agent-" began the guard, but Looker immediately held up a hand, silencing him.

"Please, if he wants to get whatever he wants to tell us out there, might as well save him the trouble and get it over with. It wouldn't hurt anyone, now would it?"

"Teams Galactic and Plasma aren't the only criminal organizations that broke out of prison!" Nate blurted out abruptly.

Looker flicked his head at the young student. "Excuse me?"

"I said Teams Galactic a-"

"I know what you said, kid. I was just simply questioning the credibility of your claim."

"If you just read my notes and the news articles in my laptop, it'd make a whole lot of sense!"

"I suggest being quiet from now on, kid-" began the guard.

However, Nate continued persistently, staring up at Looker with an extremely serious expression. He spoke so quickly that the agent had a difficult time trying to keep up with all of the boy's words. But as he continued to listen in, with the guard or himself unable to interrupt, Looker found himself intrigued by the boy's findings.

"And that's not all! You see, I have been closely monitoring the recorded patterns of other known criminals and criminal organizations through the Pokémon Criminal Registry for the past six months, and I noticed something! I noticed an abnormal change in the activities of several other entities, starting four years ago! At first, the changes were only limited to simple Pokémon Poachers and small organizations. You wouldn't even notice the changes at first!

"Then, two years ago, there was a criminal organization active in the Oblivia region, one the Pokémon Rangers were investigating, called the Pokémon Pinchers. They suddenly just abandoned their headquarters in the region and began operating in other regions, under a completely different agenda! Without any real reason!"

"Maybe the Pinchers felt the pressure from the Rangers closing in on them and decided to switch their tactics," suggested Looker, shrugging dismissively. "After all, it _is_ quite natural for worthless cowards like them to make a run for it when cornered, like the pack of Rattata they are. To that, I say good riddance."

Nate, however, shook his head confidently. "No, no, the Rangers weren't even _close_ to apprehending them at the time. There's no indication something related to the Rangers provoked the Pinchers into abandoning ship. No, it was definitely something else. The same thing that caused teams like Cipher, Team Snagem, the Go-Rock Squad, Team Dim Sun, and dozens of other notable criminal organizations to do the same thing, right after the Pinchers did it."

"And you found out about _all_ of this?" Looker narrowed his eyes. "How, exactly?"

The student looked down at the floor. "I...I can't say-"

Suddenly, the guard tightened his grip on Nate, causing him to squeak fearfully. "Are you hiding something from us, kid?" he snarled viciously. "'Cause if you are-"

"Let the kid go," Looker said sternly. Nate looked at him in relief, while the guard appeared flabbergasted.

"Are you kiddin' me, Agent? This kid might've done more than just interrupt a top-secret meeting, judging from what he's been implying-"

"And if he did," Looker cut off, "I'll personally escort him to the detention facility myself. You have my word on that." He raised an eyebrow. "Are we clear on that?"

The guard blinked as he stared back at Looker. His bright-blue pupils flicked towards the agent's badge, and Looker could tell that the man was evaluating his rank as an agent for the International Police. Finally, the muscular man sighed in defeat and released Nate, the boy sighing in relief. He then glared at Looker.

"You'd better get this handled appropriately, Agent," he said as he walked back into the meeting room, "because I _will_ be forthcoming to the General Assembly if any of this turns out to simply be any additional trouble for the International Police. You have my word and my badge on that."

As soon as the guard was gone and the door was fully closed, Looker stared at Nate. He didn't know why, but now that he heard what Nate had to say, Looker found himself even more intrigued than ever. He knew that he was technically disobeying the President and the General Assembly by assisting this student, who had heard sensitive, top-secret details, and yet...he wanted to learn more. Looker didn't know what exactly was fueling his actions, but he felt confident in himself. Besides...

He felt as if Nate reminded him of someone... Someone who helped him out a lot in the past...

The agent smiled slightly at the teenage boy and said, "Well, I hope you're up for a lot of reading, kid."

* * *

><p><strong>A city in a distant land<strong>

She had never felt at so much peace before.

That was what Mewtwo thought when she had her eyes closed and allowed her mind to block out the cacophony of noises bombarding her eardrums. Standing on the antenna of a towering skyscraper with inhuman ease, the Genetic Pokémon remained still as she felt the cold air blow against her body, almost wrapping itself around her with a soft, gentle, almost maternal touch. ...Something she, as a man-made Pokémon, the product of a scientific experiment, lacked in life...

But she vowed to herself that she would find meaning in her life, despite the circumstances of her birth. She hoped there was something in this world that would offer it to her, a clear, definitive answer to what she sought. In the meantime, she would explore each and every corner of this planet in search for it, and to learn all about the world she now called home. The more she explored, the more she found out about the living beings who shared the world with her...

And yet, nothing about her, not even a single hint to her true purpose...

**_"There has to be something,"_** Mewtwo thought. **_"_Anything _that will give me an answer to my dilemma. It has been a year since my..._birth_,_ _and yet, all I have ever accomplished was accepting this world as my home, and accepting the creatures that share it with me. I learned a lot about both humans and Pokémon, and for that, I am glad. But I am _not _satisfied. There is a reason I am here. My existence cannot have been for nothing._**

**_"Every life is worth living. Life...is wonderful. ...But..._why_?..."_**

Suddenly, a pulse of strange psychic energy coursed through Mewtwo's body. She gasped, opened her eyes, and looked around in bewilderment. For a moment, just a brief moment, she had sensed the presence of another being, with powers so magnificent and destructive at the same time...powers that were almost like her own.

But she didn't know any other living being that could have powers like that, other than herself...

_**"Could that have been right?..."**_ she pondered to herself in wonder. _**"Did I just sense someone...with powers like my own?... Someone...like **_**me_?..."_**

Mewtwo then surveyed the city below. It was currently nighttime, so she could see a vast sea of yellow electrical lights, some of them moving on the streets below.

**"No,"** she said to herself. **"No, that cannot be right. I am the only one of my kind. There cannot _possibly_ be another..."**

"Swellow!" a voice chirped.

The Genetic Pokémon looked towards her left and saw a Swellow, one of the many Pokémon she befriended in the city, flying hurriedly towards her.

**"What is it, my friend?"** Mewtwo asked, noticing its panicked expression. **"What troubles you tonight?"**

"Swellow, Swell, Swellow!" replied the Swallow Pokémon loudly. "Swellow, Swell!"

Mewtwo's eyes widened as she understood its message. **"What?! Tell me, where is this happening?!"**

* * *

><p><strong>The local shipping dock<br>Near the city  
>A few minutes later<strong>

Mewtwo and Swellow landed stealthily on one of the dock's container cranes, where they found a flock of other Flying-type Pokémon looking down toward the ground below in observance. A Pelipper noticed the newest arrivals and greeted them both, causing Swellow to chirp in return. However, Mewtwo was motionless.

**"Which direction are they at?"** she asked. The Pelipper nodded towards the direction the other Pokémon were looking at, and Mewtwo followed their gazes.

Down below, she spotted a large group of humans and their Pokémon carrying several crates from a docked ship. The humans were carrying wooden crates, but their Pokémon, all large and muscular Fighting-type Pokémon, were collaborating in transporting gargantuan, rectangular steel crates.

Then, Mewtwo spotted a group of humans were grimy work clothing and tied together by sturdy rope, most likely the ship's crew. However, it was the next sight that disgusted her: cages that were located next to the hostages, all containing numerous Pokémon that were working for the humans. The ones who were still conscious were all shivering and cowering fearfully at the sight of their captors, some of whom were standing by the cages, equipped with futuristic-looking rods.

**"Disgusting humans,"** Mewtwo snarled as she levitated into the air. **"No Pokémon deserves to be faced with this kind of cruelty."**

Mewtwo then watched as one of the smaller imprisoned Pokémon caved in to pressure and began bursting into tears. One of its captors aggressively struck the metal bars of its cage with the rod, causing sparks to suddenly fly, and the Pokémon jumped backward, trembling even more in fear. Mewtwo's composure stiffened.

**"What insolence!"** she exclaimed in horror and outrage.** "What evil wickedness! These humans will pay _dearly_ for this outrageous mistreatment!"**

The feminine Genetic Pokémon immediately flew down towards the scene, landing in the middle of the operations and startling everyone present.

"What the?!" a man shouted.

"Hey, is that Mewtwo?!" exclaimed a woman.

"Impossible!" another man roared.

**"Let these Pokémon and their humans go,"** Mewtwo commanded, not wanting to bear with their nonsense, **"or you shall suffer the consequences!"**

One person chuckled and stepped forward. Mewtwo was shocked to see someone so young associated with a gang of criminals; this young boy just had to be no older than that Ash Ketchum boy she met a year ago. He had dark-brown hair and also wearing a formal black suit with a red undershirt and a black-and-red-striped tie, as well as a pair of black sunglasses. Judging by his extreme confidence despite her presence and the fact that most of the other criminals in her sights all seemed to be gathered around him, Mewtwo assumed, rather reluctantly so, that this boy was the leader of this operation...

She knew she had to keep a wary eye on this youngster.

"Truthfully, Mewtwo," the boy said, "I am quite surprised by your appearance. I did not expect to see _you_ here. But, like my father once said, the more, the merrier."

**"I do not understand that phrase, human."**

A terrible smirk suddenly appeared on the boy's face as he replied, "Too bad."

A split-second later, a blur of dark-gray and light-purple appeared from the ship. Before Mewtwo knew it, the blur violently smashed into her at high speeds, sending her crashing into a large stack of steel crates on the dock. As she tried to recover and stand up, she saw a Shadow Ball hurling at her in the corner of her eye...

* * *

><p>The criminals watched as the Shadow Ball struck the crates where Mewtwo had landed, resulting in a massive explosion that sent shards of metal flying. However, a dissatisfied expression replace the boy's previous face of triumph as he stared at the raging blaze that engulfed what was left of the scene.<p>

"It appears the threat has been neutralized, sir," said a woman standing by his side.

The boy shook his head, tutting. "What a shame. I had been expecting _more_ from this Mewtwo." He began to turn away. "She could've been a great asset-"

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed through the air, and everyone watched as several ablaze metal crates were thrown backward violently. Then, rising from the wreckage was a heavily bruised but still-mobile Mewtwo, who glared at the group of criminals, her eyes glowing a menacing shade of pink. Her fists were clenched tightly.

**"If you think you could defeat me so easily,"** she snarled, **"if you think you could possibly _use_ me as a _tool_, then you are sadly- OOF!"**

The strange blur had collided into Mewtwo again, sending her hurtling yards away from the dock. The boy grinned and looked at Mewtwo's assailant.

"Defeat her, MTX," he ordered calmly. "Oh, and make sure you bring her back alive in one piece."

The being known only as MTX nodded loyally in response to its master's orders.

* * *

><p><strong>A local park<br>****Several yards away from the dock**

Groaning, Mewtwo opened her eyes with great difficulty. Her head was spinning, and she felt disoriented from the latest attack. She wanted to sit up and examine her current surroundings, but she couldn't find the strength in her body to do so. All the Genetic Pokémon knew right now was that she was lying on soft ground, the feel of it strangely comforting as she looked up at the starry sky. There were voices nearby, voices belonging to young children and an older woman, perhaps their mother.

Two youthful faces suddenly interrupted her view of the night sky. One of the children, a girl with orange hair who was wearing a dark-blue visor, gasped.

"Mommy, Mommy, that strange Pokémon's awake!" she exclaimed.

"Eva, what did I _tell_ you?!" A woman with sandy-brown hair ran up to the children. "Don't go _near_ that-" Then, the woman gasped upon seeing Mewtwo. "Oh, my!"

**"There is no reason to worry, human,"** Mewtwo said, her voice weak. **"I am not a threat..."**

"Whoa, that Pokémon is _talking_!" cried the second child, a boy wearing a baseball uniform.

"Tanner, hush!" the mother responded as she grabbed both of her children protectively.

With a groan, Mewtwo began to sit up, but as soon as she was halfway through, her energy gave out and she collapsed on the ground. The children gasped.

"Mommy, that Pokémon's hurt!" the girl named Eva said.

"We need to help it!" exclaimed the boy named Tanner.

"No!" the mother replied. "Who knows what could happen if you two touch that thing-"

Then, the mother suddenly gasped in horror. Sensing something coming, Mewtwo looked over to her side and saw another Shadow Ball flying towards them. She then heard a Pokémon growling beside the family. Using all of the energy she could muster, Mewtwo stood up and activated a Protect barrier around herself and the family, seconds before the Shadow Ball hit it and exploded around it, the force of the blow nearly knocking her unconscious. The entire family let out screams of fear.

Once the smoke cleared, Mewtwo disengaged the Protect and immediately spotted her assailant levitating in the air. She could only make out its outline in the bright moonlight, and because of the distance between her and it, she could only make out one distinguishing feature, a possible tail. She put on a defensive stance.

**"Leave this place immediately,"** she warned. **"Go, now!"**

The mother nodded and prepared to escort Eva and Tanner away. "Come on, kids, we have to go now!"

"But Mommy!" protested Tanner. "This Pokémon looks hurt!"

"Yeah!" Eva added. "Why can't we help it?!"

The Pokémon, which Mewtwo identified as an Eevee, barked in agreement. However, the mother shook her head and continued leading her children away.

"We have to go _now_, kids!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

That was the last thing Mewtwo heard from this particular family before she turned back towards her attacker.

_**"This particular enemy is extremely powerful,"**_ she thought. _**"Just two hits and I'm already suffering serious damage to my body. To engage this thing in my regular form would be instantaneous defeat. ...Yes. I can only use my last resort for this assailant. I must use everything I've got!"**_

Mewtwo closed her eyes, put her hands together, and allowed herself to become engulfed by a light-blue, fire-like aura. As soon as that aura dissipated, she stood her ground, her form Mega Evolved. Feeling a new energy flowing through her body, Mewtwo lifted herself into the air, to which her opponent put on an offensive stance.

**"Shall we?"** Mewtwo asked before racing towards her opponent at lightning-fast speeds. She could see it barreling towards her with a similar speed as well.

Split-seconds later, the two collided into each other. Mewtwo immediately felt herself launch backward from the force of the collision, and before she can recover, she felt herself violently smashing through layers and layers of concrete. Finally, after a couple of seconds, she crashed through yet another wall of concrete and barreled into open air. Mewtwo managed to stop herself and found herself staring at a clean hole in the exterior of a tall building; she had crashed _through_ it...

But she couldn't see her mysterious assailant anywhere-

The same blur of dark-gray and light-purple flew through the hole and sent Mewtwo hurtling towards another nearby building with a single powerful punch. However, unlike last time, Mewtwo prepared herself, using Psychic on her body to stop herself from crashing into the building. Once she fully stopped, she fired an Aura Sphere attack at her opponent, which countered by firing a Shadow Ball. Both spheres collided, resulting in a large explosion that blew out any glass windows nearby.

Taking advantage of the cloud of billowing smoke, Mewtwo launched herself through it at high speed, but before she could reach her opponent, it abruptly moved out of her way with identical speed and reflex. Gasping in shock, Mewtwo quickly retaliated with an Aura Sphere, but the opponent dodged the attack again. As it did, she made out its head; it appeared to be wearing a helmet with a black visor, though what appeared to be short, blunt horns of a light-pink color were sticking out of it.

Before she could make out more of her opponent, Mewtwo watched as it launched another Shadow Ball towards her.

Quickly dodging it, she demanded, **"Who, or _what_ are you?!"**

The attacker didn't respond, instead launching several Shadow Balls at her. Mewtwo dodged every single one, but as soon as she dodged the last one, she was caught unawares by her opponent, which slammed into her and sent her flying high into the air. She tried to grab something that appeared at the corner of her eye, but this object broke off from its foundation and she continued to hurtle through the air. Once again, she had to use Psychic to stop herself from going any further.

Glancing at the object she was carrying, she saw it was the top of a skyscraper's spire. Then, she looked down and saw a gray blur heading towards her. Knowing she would never find out its identity by peacefully negotiating with it, Mewtwo threw the spire at her assailant's direction. Watching as the being dodged the bladed slab of concrete, she took advantage of this distraction to fire several Aura Spheres at it, then slammed into it at the speed of light.

Ensuring they were out of the city before making her next move, Mewtwo intentionally crashed the both of them into an empty field. She then tried to use Psychic on her opponent, but she suddenly found herself paralyzed. Her eyes widened in horror; _her opponent_ was using Psychic on her.

Before she knew it, she was being slammed into the ground repeatedly. She wanted to retaliate with another attack, but she couldn't do anything. She could only feel herself violently crashing into the earth over and over again. Mewtwo was glad she took the both of them away from the city limits, for being slammed into soft earth was more preferable than crashing through slabs of sturdy, rock-solid concrete. Finally, after a couple of minutes, the attacks stopped abruptly. She heard footsteps...

Mewtwo weakly raised her arm, hoping to fire an attack at her opponent. However, just as she did so, a foot suddenly smashed down on it hard, cutting her off.

_**"Such astounding power..."**_ she thought as she closed her eyes. _**"I cannot even identify my opponent, and it is about to defeat me. Simply unbelievable."**_ Mewtwo then heard the eerie sound of a Shadow Ball being formed. _**"...And to think, when I believed I had reached the farthest limit possible, I found that I have only just scratched the surface. ...I found a new limit."** _She mentally sighed in defeat._** "One I cannot reach now...**_

_**"I...I didn't even get to realize what my purpose was... I didn't even get to figure out why life is wonderful-"**_

A strange psychic energy, exactly identical to the one from before, suddenly pulsed through her body again. Mewtwo jerked her eyelids open in surprise, as she heard her opponent stumble backward, apparently in shock. However, she heard it regain its composure and approach her again, this time cautiously.

That was when Mewtwo remembered all of the Pokémon and humans who helped her in her quest to search for life's true meaning, everyone who she considered her friends. During her first days of life, she had been held captive by her own creators, who viewed her as nothing more than a test subject with no purpose beyond that simple objective. They had conducted experiments on her, using methods that bordered on extreme torture... She had never met such cruel, narcissistic beings...

But when she escaped, when she was gravely wounded, she had been tended to by Pokémon, _her_ fellow Pokémon. It was these same Pokémon who taught her there was more to this planet than cruelty, selfishness, and darkness, that whenever there was such negative emotions causing havoc, there was always love, compassion, and light to combat them and triumph over them in the end. She also learned from Pokémon that there was always a place for everyone in this world...

_**"There's always a place for everyone in this world..."**_ Mewtwo continued to think. _**"I may not know what it is, but I **_**will _find out one day. I am not just a science experiment, destined merely as a tool to bolster the arrogance of humans. No. I am Mewtwo. And I am not FINISHED!"_**

She immediately created a light-purple force-field around her and allowed it to expand rapidly. Her assailant was caught by this force-field and then thrown backward by the following explosion. Mewtwo then used the last ounce of her strength to force herself back up on her feet and then fire an Aura Sphere at her opponent, which hit it in the chest, causing another large explosion that threw it backward. Panting, Mewtwo watched as the assailant quickly recovered again.

_**"I cannot continue this fight..."**_ she thought. _**"Even in my Mega Evolved form, this opponent can easily best me in combat. I must retreat..."**_

With that, Mewtwo leaped to the air and sped away at the speed of light. However, she could hear her opponent following right behind her, firing Shadow Balls at her.

_**"This is a persistent one. I must find a way to evade it..."**_ She then spotted the city's skyscrapers ahead. _**"Perfect! I shall lose it here!"**_

The Genetic Pokémon entered the city limits and began racing between the skyscrapers in a zigzag pattern. She could hear her pursuer right behind her, but Mewtwo knew she had to lose it eventually. After all, she had been living in this city for months now, almost a year, and easily learned her way through it during all that time. She had never sensed this being in the vicinity previously, so chances are it was unfamiliar with all of the routes in the city.

Seconds turned into minutes, and yet, Mewtwo could hear her opponent still pursuing her. Finally, after almost an hour, she no longer heard its presence and stopped in midair. Looking around, the Genetic Pokémon saw no sight of the mysterious being anywhere. She let out a sigh of relief...

That familiar gray-and-purple blur suddenly crashed through one of the skyscrapers and slammed into her with brutal force. The two crashed into the wall of another skyscraper, after which the being then began dragging Mewtwo upward against said wall at a high speed. This action consequently left behind a large, long drag-mark going upward on the skyscraper's frame. Upon reaching the top of the skyscraper and hovering dozens of feet above it, the being then forced Mewtwo to face it.

She looked into the black visor of her attacker's helmet, and sensed a psychic energy dwelling within that seemed..._familiar_ to her...

**"_Why_?"** it suddenly asked.

Before Mewtwo could respond, the attacker suddenly threw her down onto the skyscraper aggressively. Before she knew it, she felt her body crashing down from floor to floor, hearing the occasional human screaming in shock. She felt slightly relieved she wasn't hitting anyone on the way down the skyscraper.

After a couple of minutes of this painful experience, Mewtwo finally felt herself hitting hard ground. Groaning, she tried to stand up, but her body already suffered too much... She couldn't take much more of this anymore... She could hear people screaming fearfully and running away from her...

She looked up and saw the gaping hole in the ceiling she left behind. Her assailant was slowly floating down the passage...

Mewtwo blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Rocket Emergency Headquarters<br>****Location top-secret**

With an outraged snarl, Giovanni slammed a clenched fist down hard on the armrest of his leather chair. He had just overheard the entire meeting held by the General Assembly of the International Police, courtesy of his implanted undercover spy. To know that not just one, but _two_ criminal organizations, both of them rivaling Team Rocket in their goal of conquest over the world, were both at large served a great amount of concern to the enigmatic Gym Leader.

And not only were these organizations now at large, but these mass escapes signaled, to Giovanni, further confirmation of the existence of another organization, one that just caught his undying attention a few weeks ago. The organization that referred to itself only as the Syndicate.

It had all started with an unmarked envelope from an unknown sender, which was found sitting innocently in its mail with all the other envelopes and packages from a wide assortment of people. Giovanni initially believed it'd be nothing more than another well-disguised means of communication from one of his agents overseas, but alas, it turned out to be a statement from this Syndicate organization, announcing its presence to all the other active criminal organizations worldwide.

And not only was it an announcement...but it was an actual _invitation_ to join their ranks! The thought of that letter made Giovanni want dearly to smash his precious wine collection. The nerve of these people to ask Team Rocket to _join_ them in a polite, proper manner, as if it was just a formal dinner they were talking about! It was like they were _challenging_ the strength of Team Rocket, taunting them, saying that the organization was weak, suffering without their assistance! Such an outrageous blasphemy! To further add the tension, it boasted that there were _other_ criminal organizations already in its ranks, with a small, partial list for emphasis. In all of his years of leading Team Rocket and having to deal with rival organizations, Giovanni had never seen such offhanded tactics!

Ever since he received that envelope, Giovanni ordered for the relocation of Team Rocket's offices to their secondary headquarters complex, used only in emergencies such as this. Since it was obvious these Syndicate people knew how and where to contact him, Giovanni didn't want to take any chances of an impending attack. Also, he issued alerts to all agents overseas, telling them to be on the alert for any highly suspicious people. Well, all overseas agents except-

His musings were suddenly interrupted by the creak of the door to his office. Almost on instinct, the Persian Giovanni considered his lifelong companion sprung up on its four paws and faced the doorway, issuing a menacing growl at the unknown figure standing there. Even Giovanni gripped his armrests in preparation.

Fortunately, a familiar voice replied, "Relax, sir. It's just me."

Upon recognizing the voice, Giovanni exhaled in relief and turned his revolving chair around. He saw Matori, his loyal secretary, standing at the doorway, then began stroking Persian's fur, causing the Classy Cat Pokémon to purr happily and lie down on the floor, completely placated. Once that was done, he stared angrily at Matori.

"What is it, Matori?" he demanded. "We're on high alert, and for you to just barge in like that unannounced-"

"My sincerest apologies, Giovanni, but I believe this is of the highest importance and you needed to hear it right away!" She immediately looked at the clipboard she was carrying. "We've been tracking any suspicious activity by this Syndicate organization, and we think we found something!"

The syndicate leader's attention was piqued. "What is it?"

"It's not the Syndicate, per se, but we think they might have a certain Pokémon in their ranks! You're never gonna believe who it is!"

Giovanni's eyes narrowed. The tone in Matori's voice could only mean one thing, but he knew he had to make sure. It had been five years since...

"Who is it?" he asked with a disturbing calmness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, this is about it for the first part of the prologue! Hopefully this wasn't too long of a read for you, and I do hope you stay tuned for the next part!

Okay, before anyone gripes about how I used the female Mewtwo from the sixteenth movie instead of the male Mewtwo that we all know the original series, I want to comment that it was indeed my fullest intention to use the female Mewtwo instead of the male one. Don't worry, the male Mewtwo will appear as well! But right now, I am still working on a way to better differentiate the two of them for you guys, so I apologize if there is any confusion about which Mewtwo I am talking about.

So, what'd you all think about this introductory chapter? Tell me your thoughts in your reviews, but I don't want any one-line reviews. I need you guys to be thorough in your descriptions, as best as possible at least, and point out anything that you feel doesn't seem right. Oh, and please, no flaming.

Well, hope you enjoyed this introductory chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE, AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	2. Prologue, Part II

**A/N:** HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! And as a New Year's gift, here's a new update from me, for this story! :D

ENJOY!

**Edit:** I've done some new changes with the chapter so it could fit with what happened in the most recent episode in the XY anime.

* * *

><p><strong>The Tin Tower<br>Ecruteak City, Johto  
>150 years ago<strong>

Bolts of lightning streaked across the large, dark mass of storm-clouds, illuminating ancient Ecruteak City as a torrent of rain poured down upon the town. Absolutely anywhere one would look, there was a conspicuous absence of townspeople. Nearby, a column of thick, dark smoke was rising from the remnants of a tower, blending with the clouds, up to the point where one would assume the bank of clouds were actually _originating_ from the smoke emanating from said tower.

Within the skeleton of this tower, the last flames from a ferocious fire were still flickering, very weakly so, as if they were little creatures, writhing pathetically as they struggled to live. At the center of a room on one of the tower's upper floors, two charred bodies lay, burned beyond any sort of recognition. One of the bodies seemed to be reaching towards a crib made of polished wood that was standing nearby; this crib was somehow untouched by the flames completely.

Inside the crib was an infant, a boy, who was sound asleep, unaware of the destruction and death that surrounded him. He stirred and turned over in his sleep, cooing softly as he clutched a stuffed Teddiursa toy protectively. Droplets of water from the rain dripped inside the room, but none of them touched his crib.

Finally, after a couple of hours passed and more of the flames were dying out, a droplet fell on the baby's nose, stirring him awake. He blinked as he looked up at the dripping beams of wood, confused as to why he was not looking at the ceiling he had familiarized himself with. To make matters even more confusing, everything was strangely silent. He couldn't hear his parents talking, the townspeople talking and strolling around outside, the birds chirping... All he could hear was the pouring rain.

Suddenly, the baby became hungry, like he usually was. He started crying, hoping that his mother would hear his wails and attend to him. However, no one came.

When minutes passed and no one responded to his cries, the baby felt something new emerge from inside him, overwhelming him. He did not know it at the time, but for the first time in the baby's life, he was feeling the primal emotion of fear. Very soon, hunger was no longer a concern for him. He now wanted someone to be there by his side, to show him that he was not alone in this world. His mother, his father, his caretakers...even the priest that scared him every time he spotted him.

Someone, anyone, anyone at all...

Then, the baby grew quiet. He heard a soft creak on the wooden floor... Someone was approaching!

Before he knew it, someone was looking down upon his crib. Someone he didn't recognize. Then again, there were a lot of people he met. He could only recognize his parents, caretakers, and that priest from any crowd. Anyone else, to him, would just be any random citizen of Ecruteak City, anyone who visited and adored him...

But then, he saw the emotion gleaming from the depths in the unknown visitor's eyes. The eyes were being filled up by this emotion like they were once vacant shells of themselves. It was an emotion that he knew all too well. It was something he always saw in his mother's eyes whenever she looked at him.

Upon seeing those eyes, those eyes of magnificent amber, the boy's own eyes softened.

**_"It was built to promote understanding between humans and Pokémon, and my ancestors protected it for generations. Over the decades, the Tin Tower became a special place for another reason. It was the only place on earth where Ho-Oh, the legendary Pokémon, made contact with humans. Ho-Oh's visits were a sign of peace, but it would only appear to a chosen few. Only those guarding the tower. Then, one day, invaders came who sought to use the Ho-Oh's power for evil! In the ensuing battle, the Tin Tower was set afire! The Ho-Oh fled... It ceased to make contact with humans...and it has never returned. Some wanted to rebuild the tower, but my ancestors insisted that it be left as a witness for future generations of man's brutality, but they also decided to build a new Tin Tower. Their hope was that the Ho-Oh might return, to a new place of peace. So far...these hopes have been in vain... We've waited so long that some people say that Ho-Oh was a legend that never really existed."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Tell me, Ash, what do you wanna grow up to be?"<em>**

**_"Well, I wanna grow up to be a Pokémon Master, Mom!"_**

With a gasp, Ash jerked his eyelids open and found himself staring at the darkened ceiling of the guestroom. Blinking in initial confusion, he then let out a heavy sigh.

"It was just a dream," he whispered to himself. "Just a dream..."

He sighed and closed his eyes.

_**"Oh, isn't that right?"**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue, Part II<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"A celebration has just begun at the Kalos region's prestigious Lumiose City earlier today. <strong>__**As I speak, everyone is here at the base of Lumiose City's famous Prism Tower, taking part in the Pokémon World Festival, an event commemorating the days preceding a certain world-famous event.**_

_**"In two more weeks, the competition everyone around the world has been talking about, the Pokémon World Tournament, will begin its ceremonies. For those who are unaware, although I can't imagine anyone who **_**is_, the Pokémon World Tournament, otherwise known as the PWT, is a brand-new competition that was announced last year by the young but brilliant presidents of the BW Agency, Hilda White and Hilbert Black. The tournament will be bringing together many different competitions from various regions located all across the world. It is a decennial event, the first one of its kind in modern history. This means that once the PWT's over, everyone will have to wait another ten years for the next one to take place._**

**_"Although it was announced that the PWT would bring together the competitive resources from fourteen different regions, the 1st Annual Pokémon World Tournament is only bringing in half of that amount due to current budget restraints for the BW Agency. And these seven lucky regions taking part in such a hallmark of all recorded history are Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Unova, Kalos, and the one and only Sinnoh!_**

**_"As you can see here, the Pokémon World Festival is totally _packed _with thousands of people flocking over from all corners of the world, not just the six participating regions! Oh, and believe me, the festivities here have just gotten started! And we at Sinnoh Now will be there all the way, covering the joyful celebrations and, of course, the PWT that is soon to follow. For all of those lovely people back at Sinnoh who unfortunately cannot travel to Lumiose City to experience these festivities for themselves, this is Rhonda for Sinnoh Now, signing out- OOF! OW!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>The Pokémon Center<br>****Route 13, near Lumiose City, Kalos  
><strong>**The present day**

Bonnie instantly burst out in fits of loud laughter and pointed at the television screen, which had just shown Rhonda being hit by the boom microphone up close and personal. Ash and Clemont also tried their best to stifle giggles of their own, although Serena watched the television with a worried expression.

"The silly reporter got hit in the face by that microphone thingy!" exclaimed Bonnie as she fell off the sofa the four were sitting on and began slamming her fists down hard on the carpet in her joy. "It was SO funny! AHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! Did you see that, Clemont?! Did you see it, did you see what happened to her?!"

"DEDENNE!" Dedenne added, also laughing along with its caretaker and unofficial Trainer.

"Now, now, Bonnie," Clemont replied, "you mustn't make fun of people when they get hurt." However, he was still trying to hold back his laughter. "You shouldn't."

"Oh, that Rhonda," said Ash. "She knows how to get her viewers' attention."

"Pika-Pikachu!" added Pikachu in emphasis as he hopped onto his Trainer's shoulder. Ash chuckled happily and began rubbing the underside of the Mouse Pokémon's chin with his index finger, causing it to coo. Then, he suddenly heard a familiar female voice address him and his friends.

"So, are you kids all going over to see the PWT?"

The quartet looked up and saw Nurse Joy approaching them, followed by her Wigglytuff assistant.

"Not only that, we're gonna compete in it!" Ash exclaimed, making a determined fist. "And we're gonna compete to win it!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

Joy's eyes brightened up with excitement. "Oh, that's excellent. I hope you all know what you're going up against."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we do. The Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, and Champions from all six participating regions! Certainly the best challenge out there, and there's no way I'm gonna miss out on that!" He raised his clenched fist in the air to show his determination. "I'll beat all of them, you can bet on that!"

"Now that's some high aspirations, if you ask me!" exclaimed Clemont, smiling nervously.

However, Bonnie beamed. "Well, what do you expect?" she replied. "This is Ash we're talking about! There's nothing he won't try to do!"

"Dedenne!" chirped Dedenne in agreement.

Serena merely nodded her head twice, also in agreement. Clemont chuckled nervously, but said no more. The smile on Joy's face widened slightly.

"Good to see and hear such determination and positive spirit!" she exclaimed. "Well, if you have the chance, would you mind saying hi to my relatives there for me?"

"Relatives?" asked Clemont.

Joy nodded. "Yes. There will be a special Pokémon Center for Trainers participating in the PWT. One Nurse Joy from each participating region will co-supervise the new Pokémon Center together. Let's see... The Joy from Kanto is my second cousin's third cousin, and she works at the Pokémon Center in Celadon City. The Joy from the Orange Islands is the first cousin of my sixth cousin twice removed, and she works at Mikan Island. The Joy from Johto is my third cousin's first cousin once removed, and she works at Blackthorn City. The Joy from Hoenn is my fifth cousin's fifth cousin, and she works at Rustboro City. The Joy from Sinnoh is my other third cousin's second cousin, and she works at Snowpoint City. The Joy from Unova is the fifth cousin thrice removed of my sixth cousin once removed, and she works at Accumula Town. And last, but not least, the Joy representing Kalos is none other than my silly cousin working at Lumiose City!"

She gave the quartet another bright smile. "Can you do that for me? It would be very much appreciated!"

However, all four were merely looking back at the Pokémon nurse with overwhelmed expressions, having to bear with hearing that entire description.

_"Did she expect us to write that down or something?..."_ Ash thought. However, he politely replied, "Sure, we'll do that, Nurse Joy! You have our word on it!"

"Pika pika!" added Pikachu encouragingly.

Joy giggled with excitement. "Oh, how sweet of you!" Then, her wristwatch started beeping, and she looked at it. "Oh, I have to get back to the emergency room! The Pokémon I'm caring for just regained consciousness!" She ran off towards the ER, waving at them as she passed by. "Good luck to all four of you! Have a safe trip!"

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" the four chorused as the nurse left. Then, Ash turned to his companions.

"So, shall we keep on moving?" he asked.

"You betcha, Ash!" Bonnie exclaimed in response. "I can't wait to see the Pokémon World Festival, and the PWT too!"

"Dedenne!" Dedenne chirped, smiling giddily.

Ash smiled, but before he could continue talking, something caught his attention. He gazed at the rest of the waiting room, where there were a few Trainers mingling, either getting ready for their respective journeys or waiting for their Pokémon as they were being treated. He could sense some mysterious force in the room. At first, he couldn't see absolutely anyone who stood out of the group, and he thought that he was somehow imagining things...

Then...he saw her...

At first, he thought she was a duplicate of Serena, what with her similar taste in clothing. However, he instantly knew his friend was standing right behind him, and that she recently got a change in looks and clothing. No, he was looking at someone else entirely. This girl had brown hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a sleeveless light-blue tank-top, a red skirt, light-blue socks that were sagging, white running shoes with a single red stripe each, a yellow shoulder bag, and a white hat with the top half of a Poké Ball symbol.

Ash blinked, wondering what it was about this girl that caught his attention. Then, his eyes widened when the girl turned around and stared at _him_...

There was a strange smile on her lips...

"Ash? Hello, Ash? Earth to Ash!"

The black-haired Trainer looked to his side and was met with a pair of eyes as blue as the ocean.

"What're you staring at?" Serena asked. Ash noticed that it was the first time his friend had spoken today.

"That girl over there," replied Ash, pointing to the direction the mysterious girl was standing at.

Serena followed the direction of his fingertip, then blinked in confusion. "What girl? I don't see any girl there."

"What?!" Ash looked at the spot where the girl was, but he gasped in shock upon seeing there was no one there. The girl was gone.

_"What?"_ he thought. _"But...But that can't be _possible_... I _saw_ her there... I saw her there, and now, she's gone! How'd that happen?!"_

"Ash, are you okay?" Serena asked, catching his attention.

"Pika?" Pikachu leaned closer towards his Trainer's face, inspecting his closest friend.

Looking at Serena, Ash contemplated on telling her about the girl he thought he saw. However, for some reason, something inside him told him to not do so.

So, he replied, "Yeah, yeah I'm okay." He flashed an innocent smile. "I'm fine, really. I just thought I saw someone familiar, that's all. But it looks like I was wrong."

Serena blinked. "Okay..." She then smiled. "I thought we were gonna start going to Lumiose City right now?"

"Oh yeah, of course!" Ash ran up to the entrance of the Pokémon Center and waited for his friends to catch up with him. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>On Route 13<strong>

"Man, I can't wait till we get to Lumiose City and begin participating in the PWT!"

"Pika pika!"

With an excited smile, Ash held his hand high up in the air, towards the sun, and clenched it into a fist, as if he was trying to catch it. The Trainer was leading the rest of the group as they walked up the side of the hill. They all knew that behind this hill was their intended destination: the beautiful Lumiose City.

"So we've heard, Ash," replied Serena, smiling.

"I wonder what other things they have in the PWD other than Gym Leaders?..." asked Bonnie.

"It's PW_T_, Bonnie," Clemont said, "and according to this brochure-" He pulled the pamphlet out from his pocket and opened it up to a particular page. "-there's more to the PWT than just Gym battles. While they're the main competition, there's a lot of other competitions in there as side-offers. There's Pokémon Musicals, Pokémon Baccer, PokéRinger, Clubsplosion, Pokémon Orienteering, Pokémon Racing, the Battle Frontier, the Battle Chateau, Pokéathlon-" His eyes widened. "Oh Serena, there's also Poké Puff Contests being held as a side-competition in the PWT! You could probably participate in those, since you're not the battling type."

Serena immediately beamed at this mention. "Yep, I'm SO participating in that one!" She leaned close to Clemont to look at the brochure. "What about Showcases?"

Clemont blinked and began blushing furiously. Despite having traveled with Serena for months now, this was the first time the two had been standing so close to each other. And besides his sister, he had never been in such close proximity to another girl before. It was just so embarrassing for him. He could smell her hair...

"_Hello_, Clemont!" Serena said sarcastically, catching his attention.

"W-Wh-What?" he stuttered nervously, but she didn't notice his behavior.

"I asked if there were any Showcases offered in the PWT as a side-offer." When Clemont was silent, she continued, "So...are there? Or are there not?"

"Huh? Oh, oh, that's right..." The aspiring inventor glanced nervously at the brochure and began reading the list of side-competitions. "Oh, yes. There are Showcases being featured in the PWT." He looked back up at Serena and smiled, his frame trembling by this point. "I guess you're in the clear on this one, huh Serena?"

"Mm-hm!" Serena smiled brightly and picked up the pace, distancing herself from Clemont, causing him to sigh in relief.

"Oh, I just remembered something!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Clemont, you're the Lumiose Gym Leader!"

"Technically, I still am. Why?"

Ash caught onto Bonnie's point and asked for her, "Yeah, doesn't that mean you're gonna be participating in the PWT as one of Kalos's Gym Leaders?"

Clemont began blushing again. "Y-Y-Y-Ye-Yeah, I-I think s-s-so..."

"Well, since I'm gonna participate in the PWT, I guess this means we'll be facing each other in battle! And right before our Gym battle too! May the best Trainer win!"

The inventor blinked and looked down at the ground. There seemed to be some unknown emotion etched on his face; his glasses were flashing with the sunlight.

"Yeah, may the best Trainer win..." he replied with an almost somber tone.

Ash raised an eyebrow, noticing something wrong with his friend. "Hey Clemont, are you okay?"

Clemont looked back up at Ash and flashed an innocent smile.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay," he replied. "In fact, I'm better than okay! Let's get to Lumiose City right now, shall we?!"

With that, Clemont stuffed the brochure back into his pocket and began running up the hill, much to the surprise of the others. Bonnie was especially suspicious.

"Huh, that's weird," she said. "Clemont would never run up a hill with that kind of excitement..."

"Dedenne..." added Dedenne, feeling its caretaker's suspicions.

However, Ash laughed and ran after his friend. "Who cares, guys? Even Clemont's excited to get the PWT underway! Come on, better catch up, guys!"

And with that, the entire group was running up the hill, laughing happily as they went, with the exception of Clemont, whose laughs were laced with nervousness.

* * *

><p>Little did the four know that, up in the sky, they were being secretly observed. In the conspicuous Meowth hot-air balloon, a familiar trio spied on the group with their advanced binoculars. Grins of malice slowly appeared on their faces the moment they focused on Ash's Pikachu.<p>

"Just you wait, Pikachu," Jessie said.

"Pretty soon, we'll get you," said James.

"Better count ya blessings!" Meowth exclaimed, snickering. "'Cause dis time, we'll win fa sure! Ha!"

Suddenly, Team Rocket's evil moment was interrupted by a loud, abrupt ringing, which startled James.

"Oh, dear!" he cried. "What is that?!"

"Dat's da Team Rocket communication device!" replied Meowth, pointing at the blue-haired man's pocket. "Someone's callin'!"

James immediately pulled out the device from his pocket. Upon inspecting it, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, it's the boss!"

"The boss?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Well, let's hear it, den!" cried Meowth as he, Jessie, and James assembled around the device.

James pressed a button, but all they saw on the screen was a distorted image of their employer, cut off occasionally by bouts of static. They could hear his voice, but as with the image, it was occasionally being cut off from the static as well. James raised an eyebrow and tried adjusting the antenna.

"Jess- ... -mes- ... urge- ... -atter ... You must- ... -cover..."

"What's going on, James?" Jessie demanded impatiently.

"Yeah!" added Meowth. "We can't hear da boss well!"

"Signal's gone haywire..." James replied as he continued trying to adjust the antenna. "The balloon's at a good height too. We may be in an area with bad reception."

"Oh, great. We can't even hear from da boss 'bout how we're da best and how he's continuin' ta trust us ta do our best fa Team Rocket!"

James sighed as he lowered the device. "Great, can't get a good signal." He then looked at the device. "I'm very sorry, sir! We can't hear you! Bad reception! We will get back to you once we're in a clearer area! Just sit tight and wait, sir!" Suddenly, the device's screen went black. "Huh? What in the world?"

"_Now_ what happened?" Jessie asked, rolling her eyes.

Inspecting the device briefly, James sighed upon spotting something. "Battery low," he replied.

"Aw, great!" Meowth snapped. "And dose were our last batteries!"

"Guess we're gonna have to make a stop at Lumiose City and get ourselves some more," said Jessie.

"Yes, that's right," James replied, but his face became somber. "Except..."

"Except what?" Jessie's eyes widened, and a furious frown appeared on her face. "Oh, please don't tell me-"

James chuckled nervously and tried to smile innocently. "We're totally _broke_-"

Jessie's screams of outrage and frustration, along with James's cries of helplessness, were heard for miles.

* * *

><p>Pikachu's ears twitched, and the Mouse Pokémon began looking around as Ash stopped running. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie noticed this and stopped running too.<p>

"Hey, Ash, what's wrong?" asked Serena.

"I swear, I can hear someone yelling," Ash replied, looking behind him, but seeing no one besides Serena and Bonnie there.

"I don't hear anyone yelling," Clemont remarked.

"Well, whoever it is I'm hearing, I'm sure someone's gotta be quite mad at someone else..."

* * *

><p><strong>Team Rocket Emergency Headquarters<br>****Location top-secret**

Giovanni grunted as the large screen went black. "What in Arceus's name happened there, Matori?!" he demanded. "Why'd we lose them?!"

"It appears they might be experiencing bad reception on their end, sir," the secretary replied.

"Actually," another grunt with purple hair said as he manned a projector, "they seem to have lost their device. I cam't seem to reestablish our connection with them-"

The syndicate leader grunted as he stood up with enough force to knock his chair over, startling Matori, the Team Rocket grunt, and even his Persian.

"I can't believe this!" he roared. "Team Rocket has been reduced to its weakest state for the first time, we are on high alert, our goal of complete world domination is about to be usurped by some _wannabes_, we are out of other options, and I CANNOT be able to contact my _three best agents_! Can this day get any worse than this?!"

"Please, sir," Matori said calmly, "I need you to calm down. The-"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! CAN'T SEE YOU, MATORI?! WE ARE AT **WAR**, AND FOR ONCE, TEAM ROCKET IS NOT COMING OUT ON TOP!"

"They will not come out on top if you are behaving this way, sir. How do you think Team Rocket got to its current state of power?"

Giovanni looked down at the carpeted floor. "Because of me...and my leadership..."

"That's right, sir. And Team Rocket needs you to remain strong, for its members. Otherwise, it will never come out on top. _We_ will never come out on top of this war."

"Yes..._yes_..." The leader looked up at the blank screen with a face of new determination. "Yes, that's right..." He glared at Matori. "Petrel?"

The grunt manning the projector came to full attention. "Yes, sir?"

"Find the coordinates of Jessie, James, and Meowth."

"Sure thing, sir." The purple-haired man prepared to leave, but stopped and looked back. "Wh-What for, sir? We lost our connection with them-"

"We need to pinpoint where they're headed. We mustn't waste our time trying to reestablish communications with them. As the minutes pass, the Syndicate is getting closer and closer to achieving its goal, whatever it may be, and Team Rocket will suffer once it does. No, we NEED Jessie, James, and Meowth as soon as possible! So, find their last known coordinates and assign Cassidy and Butch to find them using that information. They're our best hope in bringing down the Syndicate for good!"

"Yes, sir!"

And with that, Petrel left the office, leaving Matori behind with Giovanni. The syndicate leader smiled.

"Matori?"

"Yes, sir?" asked the secretary.

Giovanni chuckled lightly, still facing the blank screen. "What in the world would I do without you?"

Matori smiled slightly and bowed. "You're welcome, sir."

Giovanni's smile merely widened. "Contact _him_. Hopefully he has more info on the Syndicate from his end of things."

"Yes, sir."

Matori left the office, to which Giovanni set his chair back to its former position. He then sat back down on it, wheeled it around so he was facing his polished wooden desk, and rested both of his arms on the surface of it. He rested his cheek on his left palm, just as his Persian rubbed its head against his thigh.

"Yes," he said as he began to stroke Persian's head. "Team Rocket _will_ triumph in this newest debacle. No doubt about it. And soon, we _will_ accomplish our goals..."

* * *

><p><strong>On Route 13<strong>

"Hey, wait up, Ash!" Serena called as she continued running alongside Bonnie up the hill. "You don't want us to get separated again, now do you?!"

"Then you Slowpokes better catch up!" replied Ash loudly, still smiling. "HAHAHA!"

The two girls began running faster, with Serena smiling brightly at Ash all the way up the hill. It had been three months since she had been separated from him in the forest between Santalune City and Cyllage City. Since then, she made great progress in finding a goal for herself, and that goal was to become a Pokémon Performer. She even participated in her first Pokémon Showcase, even though she lost. But it didn't matter. She was one step closer to making decisions of her own. Now, her next step was to actually win a Pokémon Showcase, after her previous loss. Then, she could prove _him_ wrong...

The honey-haired Trainer suddenly shuddered at the memory. There was definitely no way she would want to meet up with him again, even if it was to show him that he had been wrong the entire time... No, she wanted to put that part of her journey behind her. Her concern now was to accomplish her goal and find herself.

Despite that, though, Serena still held her crush on Ash, and she was still determined to win his heart. That, she guaranteed to herself, was her other goal.

Next, she looked at Bonnie, who was running by her side, Dedenne perched on the top of her blonde head. Serena smiled widely, then looked back at Ash.

_"Don't worry, Ash, Bonnie, Clemont,"_ she thought to herself. _"I'll make you all proud. I'll stand up for myself, no matter what happens. After all, it's just like what you told me a long time ago, Ash. Never give up till the end. ...Yes. That's what I'm gonna do. I shall hold those six words close to my heart as I reach my dreams..."_

* * *

><p><strong>678 Vernal Avenue<br>Lumiose City, Kalos**

The nicely-paved asphalt streets and cobblestone sidewalks of Lumiose City had been extremely busy. Now, with the unexpected announcement that the PWT would be held in Lumiose, they became even more crowded with vehicles and pedestrians, with a large number of those people visiting from multiple different regions from all around the world. Never before in its history had the city experienced such a tremendous boost in both tourism and general population.

However, the fact that there was a great amount of people present in the streets had its disadvantages as much as it had its advantages. For example, a suspicious-looking person was mingling in the crowd, taking advantage of their numbers to blend in and appear normal. However, he or she was already unsuccessful at that due to the large hat, dark sunglasses, and black trench-coat this man was wearing. It was this strange taste of clothing that was attracting more than a few curious eyes.

Upon reaching the doorway of 678 Vernal Avenue, the man looked around to see if anyone was watching or following him. Then, he knocked on the door three times in a smooth, rhythmic pattern. Several seconds later, the door opened up, revealing a tall, thin man with gray eyes and red, stringy hair. Upon spotting his disguised compatriot, the second man snickered in a malevolent, high-pitched tone that sent chills down the first man's spine.

"I think the whole point of a disguise was so it wouldn't attract attention, lil' Nick..." the second man jeered.

The first man slouched sadly. "But these look _so_ cool on me, Lloyd..." he moaned in response.

Lloyd snickered again. "The boss is gonna be _so_ mad at you. How much did that crap cost?"

"...My entire wallet..."

"Yep. You're dead." The red-haired man let out a small yet high-pitched and sadistic cackle. "This is gonna be _savory_... Did you at least get the goods he requested?"

Nick sadly procured two plastic bags, both filled with food and water. "I'm not _completely_ dumb, ya know."

"Uh-huh. You just wish to be."

"Hey!"

Lloyd snickered again, but allowed Nick to step inside the house. After closing the door and locking it, Lloyd followed his accomplice to the living room, where the two found a man seated on a sofa, tinkering with unknown objects on the glass table. They couldn't see the right side of his face, but the left side sported neatly-combed, wavy green hair with golden streaks and a yellow eye that seemed to glint with malice. The yellow pupil flicked menacingly at the duo, and it eyed Nick.

"What in heaven's name are you wearing?" he asked.

"S-S-Some s-stuff I b-b-bo-bought a-at t-th-the s-s-store..." stuttered Nick, sensing his impending doom.

"Really. And how much did this _stuff_ cost?"

"His entire wallet, boss," Lloyd piped, accompanying the response with a menacing giggle.

The man raised an eyebrow. "His. Entire. _Wallet_..."

"It wasn't my fault, boss!" exclaimed Nick, waving his hands. "The clothes just looked _so_ good, so I just HAD to purchase them! I thought it'd make a good disguise!"

"A good disguise." The man stood up and turned his back on his inferiors, his fists clenched. "Let's see, you thought that wearing dark sunglasses, a large hat, and a black trench-coat _in the middle of a hot summer_ would qualify as _a good disguise_." Nick gulped at that remark. "Is that right, Nick? Am I not mistaken?"

"N-N-No. I-I mean yes, you are not mistaken, boss! You aren't!"

The man twirled around, revealing the other side of his face and causing Nick to gasp sharply at the sight of it, despite having seen it hundreds of times already. The right side of his face was clothed in a surgical fabric, with an eye-hole that exposed the man's bloodshot eye, its yellow pupil rather eerily pale. There were also a pair of large threads sewn in an X-shaped pattern over the area where the right side of his mouth should be, in order to keep a fabric tear in its place. However, due to the curve it took, it looked as if the man was always grinning on the right side of his face. It was an appearance that always made Nick cringe in fear.

"And so," snapped the man, "you still _wasted_ your money on those ridiculous clothes, despite your knowledge that we're BROKE! Isn't that right?!"

"Y-Y-_Yes_..." Nick replied fearfully.

"I can't believe this!" The man clutched his face with his hands. "We're dangerously low on money, we're wanted criminals, we're a man down..." He moaned loudly in distress. "My goodness, this ransom plan of yours had better work, Nick! Otherwise, I'm gonna give you a throttling like no other!"

"My Arceus, relax, Adam," a male voice said. The three watched as two additional people emerged from another room. One was a man with spiky light-blue hair and beady black eyes, and was wearing a brown leather jacket, a grimy white undershirt, and torn light-brown jeans. The other was a young woman with chin-length red hair and piercing bright green eyes, who was wearing a black tank-top, skin-tight blue jeans, and dark-brown sunglasses.

"How in the world am I supposed to relax, Sid?!" snapped the man named Adam. "I've got all these problems breathing down my neck, and-"

"If there's one pet peeve I have about you," the man interrupted, "it's your inability to control your temper."

"You've always been such a sore loser," added the woman, shrugging dismissively.

"Well then," Adam snarled, "why don't you two _geniuses_ just report us already? Huh? _Huh_?!"

"We have an enterprise on the side to maintain, Adam," Sid replied. "We've already got eyes on it as it is."

"Then, I guess we're stuck with each other!" Adam collapsed on the sofa. "What is your report, Cecile? Unless you're just here to bug me, as usual..."

"We should be able to have easy access to the BW Agency Presidents," the woman replied. "We just need to have the secret password."

"Secret password?" Nick asked.

Cecile glared daggers at him, causing him to cringe again. "Well, it's the BW Agency Presidents we're talking about. Of course there's gonna be security, which is with no doubt gonna check the legitimacy of all the news crews that report on them. How are the real ones supposed to get through security without that password?"

"Is it being worked on right now?" Adam asked as he continued tinkering with the unknown devices.

"Yes. It's being worked on as we speak. We should get it by tomorrow at best."

The green-haired villain smirked. "Good boy..." Then, he stood up. "Soon, _very_ soon, we're gonna have the best payday of our lives, men!"

"Oh my, I love paydays!" Nick exclaimed, giggling with delight.

"And once we get the money we need from this scheme," Adam continued, "we will rise back to prominence! No one will forget our names!"

"Oh my, I love prominence!" Nick exclaimed, giggling with delight.

Adam then clenched his left fist in determination. "And hopefully, while we are at it, I could probably find that foolish little girl and her stupid little Fennekin, and all of her bothersome little friends." His lips curved into a malevolent, almost maniacal grin. "And then, I believe I shall get my well-deserved revenge!"

"Oh my, I love revenge!" Nick exclaimed, giggling with delight.

With that, Adam burst into loud and malicious laughter. As he laughed away to his heart's content, his mind began formulating many scenarios on how he would carry out his revenge on Serena and Fennekin, each of the scenarios more disturbing than the last. He knew he couldn't wait for that time to come...

* * *

><p><strong>Room 439<br>The International Police Academy Dormitory  
>Location top-secret<strong>

"What _is_ this, Nate?"

Looker stared around the dorm room, whose walls were decorated nearly to the brim photos, newspaper clippings, sketches, and personal notes. Strands of thread in different colors stretched from one wall to the next, being held in place by pins. There were so much threads hanging that Looker had to sometimes duck down so he could navigate his way through the room as he was being guided by the Academy student. As he did, Nate flashed a nervous smile.

"Well, as you can see," he replied, "I don't get much visitors." The boy glared around at his handiwork. "This is all the research I _wasn't_ able to bring to the meeting."

"All of _this_?" Looker looked around as well. "You assembled all of _this_ in just six months?"

"I already had enough to go on with the Pokémon Criminal Registry's followings."

"And what else did you have to go on?"

Nate blinked. "E-Excuse me?..."

Looker looked at the student, a glint in his eye. "I am an agent for the International Police, kid. I'm trained to look for all the facts. And something tells me that your sources were not limited to just the Pokémon Criminal Registry, whose databases only specify general information about the criminal activities they monitor." He gave a grunt and closed his eyes. "No, you had to have at least one other source to help support your argument. So-" He opened his eyes. "-What is your other source?"

"I-If I t-tell you-"

"There's no if," interrupted the agent. "Just like that guard said back there, you may have done more than just interrupting a top-secret meeting between the General Assembly and the agency's best officers. If you did do something else, it's best if you spill it out now, to save you any further trouble." He crossed his arms. "_So_?..."

Nate was silent for a moment. Then, he pursed his lips and looked up at Looker.

"I didn't just look into the PCR," he replied. "I...I also looked into the databases of the G-Men and the Ranger Union."

Looker's eyes widened in shock. "You _what_?! How'd you manage to get into their databases?! Their respective security systems rival our own!"

"I..." The boy sighed and closed his eyes. "I hacked into them..."

"You hacked into them." He narrowed his eyes. "Who helped you?"

Nate opened his eyes. "You know about that too?"

"You're a mere student at the Academy. Only A-rank agents are allowed to hack into any kind of database, _ethically_ so. Tell me, _who_ helped you?..."

Nate let out a heavy sigh, took a deep breath, and blurted out in response, "Julio Songer."

Again, Looker's eyes widened, this time in horror, and a bead of sweat broke out on the side of his head. Julio Songer was a hacker and the leader of an organization of hackers that became a subject of great controversy eight years ago after they began leaking classified documents, which exposed government activities regarding mass surveillance, business taxation, and medical care related to certain types of Pokémon, subsequently bringing numerous government entities under scrutiny. The hacker organization was headquartered in a location unknown to the regional governments and the public.

"You...You managed to get into contact with Julio Songer?!" he exclaimed.

"Through extensive searching and other contacts," elaborated Nate.

"Do you have any idea how many government entities are looking for Songer and his organization?!"

"A whole lot." The student sighed heavily. "Which means I could be prosecuted for hacking into the G-Men and Ranger Union databases, and for being an accessory to illegal hacking." Then, he gritted his teeth angrily. "But it was for a very good cause, Agent Looker! I noticed these abrupt shifts of criminal activities worldwide, and I needed to take a closer look! And look at what I found!" He pointed to the notes, photos, and clippings that lined the walls of his room. "All of this!"

"And exactly what _is_ all of this?"

Nate narrowed his eyes. "The formation of a criminal organization consisting of criminal organizations."

Looker blinked in confusion. "Pardon me?..."

"It's exactly what you heard, Agent Looker. From all that I found, I have every reason to believe that there's someone recruiting all of these organizations and uniting them under a single goal." He approached a second, smaller whiteboard, which had printings of unknown online articles clipped to it. "Come take a look."

Looker sighed and reluctantly approached the second whiteboard. That was when he noticed a word written above the article clippings in red marker ink.

"'Benefactor'?" he read.

Nate nodded. "An unknown crime figure who is purported to serve as a sort of crossroads between all criminals and criminal enterprises in the world. It is said that he has done some sort of business with every single criminal there is in the world. No one knows his name or where he is, since he uses different aliases and never stays in a single place for too long. You can talk to your average street thug around the corner about the Benefactor, and he'll recognize the name. According to interviews, you can get into contact with the Benefactor by writing his name three times on a sheet of paper, putting that paper inside an envelope, and leaving it in any mailbox around the world. He will respond to you in three days, no more, no less, with a handwritten note that's written in code."

"In other words," Looker replied in a deadpan tone, "you are saying the boogeyman of crime in itself is responsible for these strange shifts in the patterns of criminals and syndicates, as well as the escapes of Teams Galactic and Plasma." He scoffed, causing Nate's skin to go pale. "I can't believe I'm wasting my time with this-"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, Agent Looker!" exclaimed Nate. "But there's no other explanation! It can't simply be a coincidence that every single criminal organization has suddenly switched gears in a steady four-year period! That Teams Galactic, Plasma, Aqua, and Magma were able to escape from their prisons at the same time-"

"Hold on, hold on. Teams Aqua and Magma _escaped_ from their prisons?"

"Well, I did just say Teams Galactic and Plasma weren't the only ones who escaped. Same with Teams Aqua and Magma. Their escapes happened on the same day as the escapes of Teams Galactic and Plasma, but the General Assembly wouldn't know about that because those escapes are being handled by the G-Men. However, all four mass escapes display the same M.O., the same coordination, the same efficiency, all the way down to the escape by air!"

"Still..." Looker glanced at the second whiteboard. "I find it pretty implausible that an urban myth like the Benefactor is responsible for all of this..."

"Well then, who, or what do _you_ think is responsible?"

"I..." Looker sighed and shook his head. "I have absolutely no idea..." Then, he cleared his throat once. "But that doesn't mean your explanation is instantly right."

"You still don't trust me?" Nate looked up at the agent with eyes shimmering with reckless determination. "Agent Looker, I have done all my research into this. I know _exactly_ what I am doing here. I understand all of this, I understand the Benefactor just as much as you understood Teams Galactic and Plasma!"

The agent looked away at the mention of the two organizations. Nate stepped closer to Looker, an eyebrow raised.

"Is...Is everything alright?" he asked. Then, he examined Looker's posture, and his eyes narrowed slightly. "No one told you, didn't they?..."

"Told me about what?"

"The escapes of Teams Galactic and Plasma. They didn't inform you beforehand, did they? Despite the fact that you investigated them for months. You were the agent responsible for bringing them to justice, for Arceus's sake! And they didn't tell you a thing? They just treated you like any other agent being given his or her mission?"

Looker pursed his lips. "I am not one to judge the decisions of the General Assembly."

"Well, maybe you should." The boy crossed his arms. "Surely they know what you did to get Teams Galactic and Plasma behind bars in the first place, do they not?"

"Yes, yes they should. I delivered my final reports to them in person, as a matter of fact..." He gritted his teeth, an angry grunt issuing from his mouth. "And they did not tell me a single thing about their escapes." However, he regained his calm composure and straightened out his suit. "Still, that doesn't give you any sort of excuse to bring me over to your side and assist you in presenting all of your evidence before the General Assembly..." He looked around the room again. "It does NOT matter how much of this is factual and accurate; there's no way the General Assembly will believe the words of a mere student of the International Police Academy."

"Well," replied Nate, closing his eyes, "like my father once said, as long as there's something to support what you stand for, then it's gotta be better than just nothing. And as long as there is something to support what you stand for, then you should make your stand with all of your determination, to the very end."

Looker's eyes softened. To him, those words sounded familiar for some reason...

"It sounds like your father was quite the bold type..."

"He was." Nate opened his eyes. "I'm surprised you don't remember. I expected better from you."

"Oh, believe me, kid..." Looker twirled around and glared at the boy. "I never forgot. Not at all."

Nate flashed an energetic, youthful smile. "Oh well, that's a relief."

* * *

><p><strong>On Route 13<strong>

Finally, after several minutes of running, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie reached the top of the hill, where they stopped. Despite having started out in the lead of the quartet, Clemont's lack of athleticism quickly caught up to him, and he found himself at the rear of the group again, while Ash took the lead. As soon as Clemont caught up to his friends, all four of them gazed in awe at the sight of faraway Lumiose City, whose buildings were almost illuminated by the morning sunlight.

"Whoa, look at that, guys!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" cried Pikachu in wonder.

"It's Lumiose City!" Serena said.

"YAY!" shouted Bonnie as she began jumping up and down. "See that, Clemont?! It's Lumiose City! And that means we're almost home!"

"Dedenne!" Dedenne added excitedly.

"Hooray..." moaned Clemont, weakly raising a fist in the air.

"Hey, Ash?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, Serena?" replied Ash as he looked at his friend.

"Didn't you say you challenged all of the Gym Leaders in Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova?"

"Yep, every single one of them!" The black-haired Trainer then raised his fist into the air. "And I'm gonna challenge them all again in the PWT! Oh man, I can't wait to meet up with them all once again, after so many years!" He lowered his fist as he stared at Lumiose City nostalgically. "I wonder how they've all been..."

"I'm pretty sure they're all doing fine, Ash."

"Well, I know one thing for sure." A smile of excitement appeared on Ash's face. "They're all gonna be excited to see me!"

"No doubt. I mean, who in their right mind _wouldn't_ be excited to see you after so long?"

Serena blushed slightly at this remark, but Ash didn't notice the honey-haired Trainer's reaction. Then, the Trainer resumed walking down the hill, followed by Serena, Bonnie, and an exhausted Clemont, who groaned in disappointment upon seeing that they were still walking when he thought they were going to take a break. As the quartet descended the hill, Ash put a finger on his chin in wonder as he began dwelling in the realm of his private thoughts.

_"I wonder who else I'm gonna see at the PWT besides the Gym Leaders I challenged,"_ he thought. _"Clemont mentioned the Battle Frontier being held as one of those side-competitions, so I'm definitely gonna see the Frontier Brains like Brandon and Anabel. But...that's all I can think of... What other familiar faces will be there?..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hilda White and Hilbert Black's Summer Getaway Mansion<br>****The Seventh District  
>Lumiose City, Kalos<strong>

"Whoa, look at this _mansion_!" Dawn exclaimed as she stepped out of the limousine.

"Piplup!" chirped her Piplup in agreement.

Indeed, the mansion in front of them was magnificent. It was extremely large and had two floors, two taller bell towers with spires, and a portico with white columns at the main entrance. Situated further in front of the mansion was a large fountain of complex design. It had sculptures of a Snivy, a Tepig, and an Oshawott, clothed fashionably. It was gushing out fresh, clear water. Surrounding the mansion were well-trimmed shrubs of flowers and berries, as well as a row of astounding trees.

Amazed by all of the sights and sounds, Piplup hopped out of Dawn's arms and dashed up to the fountain as fast as he could. There, he admired the sculptures of the three Unova starter Pokémon before looking into the water. Inside were Feebas, Clamperl, Luvdisc, Finneon, Lumineon, Alomomola, and Clauncher.

"Pip-piplup!" exclaimed the Penguin Pokémon as he leaned closer to the water.

"Piplup!" Dawn called. "Come over here!"

"Pip-piplup!" Piplup hopped off the seat of the fountain and ran back to his Trainer, hopping back into her arms.

As he did so, Dawn faced her current companions: her mother Johanna, her good rival Zoey, and their escort, who was a tall, thin man with gray hair and a goatee.

"Isn't this mansion _awesome_, guys?" she asked.

"Yeah, never seen anything like it," replied Johanna as she looked around, inspecting the building.

"What're you talking about?" Zoey asked, an eyebrow raised. "It looks like any other mansion to me."

"But the special thing is that it's home to the BW Agency Presidents Hilda and Hilbert!" exclaimed Dawn gleefully, the Coordinator obviously unable to contain her own excitement. "Ooh, I can't wait to meet them! I need to hear some good fashion advice from Hilda, and I'm pretty sure Hilbert's gotta be the _cutest_!"

Zoey shrugged dismissively. "Whatever you say, Dawn," she replied. "I'm just here for the sightseeing, and the Contests."

"This way, madams," announced the escort in a polite, proper tone. "Ms. White and Mr. Black should be expecting all of you."

The man then began strolling towards the main entrance with Johanna trailing right behind him. Dawn and Zoey looked at one another, grinned with excitement, and began running after them. As the group passed the columns, Dawn, Piplup, Zoey, and Johanna noticed the bases of these columns were sculpted in detailed patterns of Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott frolicking happily. Soon, the gray-haired man approached the wooden front door and began typing several unspecified digits on a small keyboard located on the door-handle. The keyboard then opened up, revealing a golden key, which the man took to unlock the door, allowing him to open it.

"Sir, madam," called the man as he and the others stepped inside the mansion, "it is Jones. I have brought the newest guests."

"Excellent, Jones!" a female voice replied. Dawn had to stifle a girlish squeal. "Bring them to the guestroom. We'll be down shortly. Oh, come on, Hilbert!"

"Is something the matter, madam?" Jones asked, sensing the urgency in his employer's voice.

"No, it's okay. Bring them to the guestroom, Jones, and keep all of our guests occupied!"

"As you wish, madam." Jones turned to Dawn, Piplup, Zoey, and Johanna. "Madams, Piplup, if you'll follow me, please..."

The gentleman led the others to a room to their immediate right. As they walked across the mansion, Dawn and Piplup began admiring the interior decorations of the mansion. It was public knowledge that Hilda White and Hilbert Black were extremely wealthy, but to see that proof up close was another thing entirely. The high-end furniture, all of the classical paintings, the valuable vases and plants scattered throughout, the many different paintings on the ceilings... There was no doubt the BW Agency Presidents possessed wealth and were more than willing to show it to any and all visitors to even their getaway homes.

"Oh my Arceus, DAWN!" a familiar voice shouted.

Dawn came to attention. "Huh? Who- EEK!"

Someone had embraced her in an extremely tight hug. At first, she couldn't recognize the person, but once this person broke the hug, her eyes widened.

"M-M-_May_?!"

May had definitely changed since she last saw her. Her brown hair was noticeably lighter, and her blue eyes were now gray for some reason; Dawn suspected she was wearing contacts for whatever reason. She was wearing a skin-tight red tank-top, white biking shorts with black under-leggings, predominantly yellow running shoes, a pale-yellow purse, and a bright-red headband with a large red-and-white-striped bow. For some reason, Dawn liked the clothes she last saw May in better than the ones she was currently wearing. However, she shrugged off the personal opinions on fashion. After all, May was still a good friend, and here she was, once again.

"In the flesh, Dawn," replied May, in response to her latest utterance.

"Oh my goodness, May!" Dawn exclaimed as she hugged her fellow Coordinator. "It's SO good to see you! It's been a while!"

"Two years, to be precise. It's good to see you and Piplup." May broke the hug and spotted Zoey. "Oh, Zoey! It's so good to see you here as well!"

"A pleasure to see you too, May," greeted Zoey, hugging May as well. "I assume you're here for the Contests offered by the PWT, am I right?"

"Uh-huh. Speaking of which-" A mischievous grin appeared on May's face as she pulled out a photo for Dawn and Zoey to see. "Guess who became Top Coordinator?"

Dawn and Zoey both gasped upon seeing the photo. It was of May holding the Ribbon Cup.

"You're a Top Coordinator now?!" they cried simultaneously.

"Yep. I won the Johto Grand Festival! Best day of my life! EEK!" She put the photo away, still grinning. "How about you two? Which of you two came out on top of the Sinnoh Grand Festival? I wasn't able to watch you guys compete because the Johto Grand Festival was taking place at the same time, so..."

"I did," replied Zoey, smiling proudly.

May squealed in excitement. "Ah, I had a feeling one of you two would've done it! I knew from the moment I first saw you two interacting that it'd be a serious rivalry between you both! Just like my rivalry with Drew. Well, I certainly taught him a thing or two at the Johto Grand Festival! HA HA!"

Dawn chuckled, although there was some nervousness laced in her voice. She couldn't help but feel that May's looks weren't the only things about her that changed...

"So, Dawn," Johanna piped, having watched the entire conversation with curiosity, "this must be the famous May you've told about, huh?"

"Yeah, that's-" Dawn began, but May suddenly ran up to Johanna and began shaking her hand rapidly.

"Oh, oh, you're Johanna, Dawn's mother!" squealed the Top Coordinator.

"Y-Yes, that's me..."

"Oh, it's such an HONOR to meet you! I've seen all the videos of you competing in Contests! My Arceus, you're so wonderful!"

"Oh. W-Why, thank you..."

Dawn could hear the slight nervousness in her mother's voice and sweat-dropped along with Zoey at May's behavior.

"May," a male voice suddenly said, "this is EXACTLY what I mean when I said you're too chipper for your own good..."

The four noticed a boy standing nearby, leaning against the wall coolly. At first glance, Dawn thought this newcomer was Conway, the creeper he was. However, after giving a closer look, she realized he was much younger than Conway, maybe around eleven or twelve years old. He sported long bluish-black hair and dark eyes, and was wearing a green short-sleeved shirt with a large white collar, light-brown cargo pants, and a pair of large glasses. The boy was sneering at May.

"Now you're freaking them out with your _chipper_ behavior, sis."

May immediately released Johanna's hand and fumed at the boy, her face turning steadily red by the minute.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, MAX?!" she roared, causing everyone but the boy to flinch. "STOP CALLING ME 'SIS'! YOU'RE NOT SEVEN ANYMORE!"

"I'll keep calling 'sis' as many times as I want..._sis_..." replied the boy jeeringly.

May growled, but before she could lash out at the boy, Dawn suddenly spoke, something in her memory having been triggered.

"Wait a sec, Max, Max..._Max_..." Then, she snapped her fingers. "Oh, I remember, you're May's little brother, aren't you?"

"Tragically so..." Max and May replied simultaneously, just as a door opened and a couple stepped into the hallway.

"May, Max," the woman said sternly, "are you two fighting again?"

"Aw, come on, Caroline!" exclaimed the man, chuckling as if the sibling argument was nothing. "They're having a sibling moment. And besides, they're old enough to make their own decisions." He crossed his arms as he smiled proudly. "I say don't judge them and let them suffer the consequences of their actions."

"Well, I wouldn't judge them if they didn't keep acting like they're still _children_, Norman..."

"Oh, hello there," Johanna greeted, stepping before the couple. "You must be Norman, the Petalburg City Gym Leader! It's nice to meet you!"

"A pleasure to meet you too!" replied Norman. Dawn couldn't help but giggle when she saw the woman named Caroline elbow her husband lightly, since both of them noticed the unusually kind and polite tone laced in Norman's voice; whether or not it was an intentional attribute, she could sense he was the womanizing type.

"Hello, I'm Norman's wife, Caroline," Caroline greeted, smiling innocently at Johanna. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. And I see you've already met my kids."

"Apparently so..." Johanna glanced nervously at May and Max, who were now staring daggers at each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen," piped Jones, who had been observing the entire scene calmly, "if you all please, we must be in the guestroom soon."

"Oh yes, sorry about that, Jones," replied Norman as he and the others followed the gentleman into the room from which he and his wife came out from.

Upon stepping inside, Dawn's eyes widened as she immediately spotted another familiar face, who was currently at the kitchen, preparing some sort of dish that was smelling quite delicious. How many more friends was she going to come across today?

"Well, well, this is certainly a flavorful surprise!"

"Whoa, hey there, Dawn!"

"Wow, Brock, Cilan!" Dawn exclaimed. "You're here too?"

"Yep," replied Brock. "My brother is now the Pewter City Gym Leader and I'm here to cheer them on in the PWT!

"Same here," Cilan added. "I also thought I would check out all the new Pokémon and do some evaluation time between them and their Trainers!" Then, he snapped his fingers. "Oh, I nearly forgot!" The Pokémon Connoisseur rushed towards a simmering pot and tasted its contents. "Mm, this is really good, Brock!"

"What'd I tell you? My cooking knows no bounds!"

"You two know each other?" asked Dawn, blinking in amazement.

"Well," Brock explained, "we came across each other in Johto when we helped out an injured Gyarados. The funny thing is, we never knew we were a friend of Ash's during that encounter. Then, when we met again just a few hours ago, that was when we finally learned what we had in common. And now, we're good friends!"

"More like rivals," Cilan replied jokingly. "We're trying to best each other at cooking."

"Oh, so now it's game on, huh?"

Brock smiled deviously. "I guess it is." Then, he spotted Zoey. "Oh, hey Zoe-"

Before he could complete his sentence, however, May suddenly ran past Johanna, Zoey, and Dawn and stared at the pots of food, the widest smile on her face.

"Are these almost done, guys?!" she exclaimed. "I'm starving and my stomach needs some satisfaction!"

"Not yet, May," Cilan replied as he placed a pot on another spot of the oven. "Just wait a while longer. After all, patience is the best virtue!"

"Oh Arceus, if only my stomach knew the meaning of patience..." the Top Coordinator moaned as she sulked away towards the living room, which Dawn then noticed was filled with several other people, most of whom she recognized as Gym Leaders from the seven regions, including Sinnoh.

Following Dawn's gaze, Brock smiled widely. "Oh, Dawn!" he said.

"Yeah, Brock?"

"There's someone I want you to meet."

Dawn blinked in confusion. "Who?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lysandre Café<br>Magenta Plaza  
>Lumiose City, Kalos<strong>

The soft ringing of the bell echoed through the occupied café as Alain stepped inside. Looking around quietly, he couldn't see the person he was looking for anywhere. After all, what with the unusually high tourism rates due to the PWT, there were bound to be an abundance of people enjoying a meal inside. Fortunately, the aspiring Mega Evolution specialist spotted the person he was looking for, sitting at the bar table, having a conversation with one of the waitresses.

Alain silently walked up towards the bar table, having to maneuver his way through the customers that had gotten up from their tables and began walking around for whatever reason. After a few seconds, he reached the table and sat down to the right of the person he sought. Both never faced each other during the conversation.

"My apologies for pulling you out of Hoenn on such short notice, Alain," said Lysandre as he took a sip of his tea.

"It's okay," Alain replied. "Besides, I've been planning on taking part in the PWT for some time now. Might as well seize that opportunity."

"Indeed. There _are_ going to be a lot of strong Trainers present."

"But I assume this is not why you called me over here in the first place, isn't that right?"

Lysandre's eyes narrowed slightly as he lowered his teacup. "Yes... That is correct..."

"I hear there's a dire situation going on."

"A dire situation indeed, Alain. A very dire one, actually." The red-haired man exhaled as he sipped his tea once again. "My connections are informing me that there's people with..._evil_ intentions in the PWT. People who intend to harness and exploit the power of Mega Evolution for their own dastardly purposes."

Alain's eyes narrowed. "That doesn't sound good."

"No, no it doesn't. Alain, I need you to infiltrate the PWT and identify these people for me. One of my agents is already on the inside, and she will assist you."

"Really. Mind telling me the agent's identity?"

"Can't disclose it. But you'll find out once you get inside. Once your mission is done, my connections will handle these people and their employers from here."

The shady Trainer nodded loyally. "Understood, Lysandre. I will do all I can to ensure this is done." Then, his eyes softened. "Will Sycamore be there?"

"No doubt." Lysandre placed his teacup down on the counter. "Don't let your past association with him interfere with the mission. You know why we must do this."

"Trust me, Lysandre, I haven't forgotten even the slightest. I was merely being curious, that is all."

"And don't forget, Steven Stone is also there."

"And you want me to continue my observations of him. I understand, sir." Alain stood up from his chair. "Thank you."

Lysandre raised one of his eyebrows slightly. "You won't stay for lunch? I especially recommend the herbal tea."

"I sincerely appreciate the gesture, Lysandre, but I have work to do."

"Ah yes, that's right." A small grin appeared on Lysandre's face. "I've almost forgotten how dedicated you are to your goal once you're set on it, Alain..."

The businessman took yet another sip of his tea.

* * *

><p>Outside Lysandre Café, Mairin waited beside the door that Alain had gone through, her Chespin clutched in her arms. Even though it took a couple of minutes, the girl had already grown impatient by that time, tapping her foot rapidly. People, civilians and tourists alike, stared at her curiously as they went through the door.<p>

"I wonder who, or what that girl is waiting for?..." a young man whispered to his girlfriend.

The woman grinned and shrugged. "Eh, I don't know," she replied teasingly. "Probably her _boyfriend_. No doubt she's being stood up, though."

"What makes you think that, babe?"

"Look at her attitude. There's no reason for a girl to act that way, other than being let down by the one she loves the most."

The man chuckled. "Man, babe, you sound like a real expert at women. You should probably write a book or two on the subject."

"Maybe I should!"

The couple then began laughing in unison as they passed Mairin and entered the café along with several other people. Fortunately, the young Trainer didn't hear their conversation, otherwise it would've served as a great embarrassment for her. A few seconds after the couple went in, Alain emerged from the building, his usual stoic expression in place on his face. Mairin struggled to hold in a yell of anger as she stood in front of her newfound friend, her eyes wide with irritation.

"What took you so long?!" she growled.

"It was only for a couple of minutes," replied Alain as he began walking past her. "You should probably learn to maintain your patience."

"But I wanted to know what you two were talking about!" Mairin began following the shady Trainer. "It must've been really important!"

"It's nothing that concerns you. It's the sole reason why I told you to stay outside while I had my meeting."

"But I wanna help with your mission! I wanna help you find lots of Mega Evolved Pokémon and defeat them! I wanna have a Mega Evolved Pokémon of my own! I-"

"You're far from getting a Pokémon that can Mega Evolve," interrupted Alain. "First and foremost, you need to have a Pokémon that you _know_ will be capable of Mega Evolving. Then, you need to have a Mega Stone that corresponds with the type of Pokémon that you have, along with a Key Stone. And last but not least, you _need_ to have a strong bond between you and your Pokémon, a bond that will never break even under the direst of circumstances. The last one can especially be hard for one as..._inexperienced_ as yourself to achieve. You need to have all of those points in mind before you go about in search of a Pokémon that can Mega Evolve."

To his surprise, however, Mairin had been taking notes on a small notepad during his entire explanation.

"Alright," she said, "have a Pokémon that can _definitely_ Mega Evolve. Okay. Get a Mega Stone and a Key Stone. Alright, whatever those look like. Have a strong bond between you and the Pokémon. High priority." The red-haired Trainer put away her notepad. "Alright, got it! Thanks for the pointers, Alain!"

The black-haired Trainer grunted with some unknown emotion. "You speak as if it's the easiest thing in the world."

"Well, I've been keeping track of all the Pokémon you encounter! All I gotta do is single out one Mega Evolved Pokémon I like, capture one of the same species, get a Mega Stone and Key Stone, and bond with the Pokémon until we're the best of friends! It's the simplest math one came come up with!" She then raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "By the way, Alain, where do you get yourself a Mega Stone and a Key Stone? I didn't notice any stores that were selling those things-"

"They're extremely rare," Alain interrupted again, "and they're not some pawn items that are sold in every store you see."

That revelation took Mairin aback.

"W-W-_WHAT_?!"

"I told you it would be difficult."

* * *

><p>Back inside Lysandre Café, Lysandre began chatting with the waitress again. She had blue hair that was styled in two rings, one hanging from each side of her head, and also blue eyes and lips applied with blue lipstick. Both were observing Alain and Mairin as both Trainers were walking away from the building.<p>

"You think we should be relying on this kid to help us find out about this Syndicate?" the woman asked.

"Malva can only do so much as a member of the Kalos Elite Four," replied Lysandre. "And besides, Aliana isn't in a good position to give us any reliable information on them from the inside... We must deal with this from a different angle. And what better way to gain insight than from the point-of-view of a PWT challenger? Xerosic is confident in his data, and he is rarely wrong. There _is_ at least one Syndicate agent inside the PWT, and we must identify him or her before he or she compromises our objective." He sipped his tea and looked at the waitress. "How are our guests holding up back there, Mable? Well, I assume?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lysandre Labs<br>Hidden within Lysandre Café**

_**"Yes, they're doing well, sir."**_

_**"Good."**_

Diancie's eyelids fluttered open, and the Jewel Pokémon found herself staring up at a set of lights. At first, the princess didn't remember what happened prior to her losing consciousness. Then, her memory began to return to her, and she tried to look at her hands on instinct, but for some reason, she felt _chained down_...

"Ah, I see you're coming to, princess," a voice said.

Diancie immediately began looking around, her head being the only thing that was mobile. From what she was able to see, it appeared that there were iron shackles encompassed around her limbs and torso. She recognized the advanced mechanical devices, all of which were displaying all sorts of what the humans called 'data'.

Then, a man approached her, a kind grin on his face. He had skin as white as snow, and three rows of reddish-orange hair on his otherwise bald head, the middle row of which extended upward in a tall spike. He was also wearing a lab-coat with a small tie, pants, and circular eye-protection goggles that were colored reddish-orange just like his hair, with the exception of his silver gloves and dark-gray earpiece. Diancie recognized him after a few seconds.

"Mr. Xerosic?" she asked. Then, she realized her mouth _moved_. She communicated with others with telepathy, not with her own mouth...

Noticing Diancie's surprised expression, the man replied, "Confused? Well, let me bring you back to speed. With our technology, we've managed to give you the pitch-perfect disguise." He grabbed a hand-mirror from a nearby table and showed it in front of Diancie's face. "Here, have a look-see..."

The princess's eyes widened in surprise, and she desperately wanted to take the mirror from Xerosic's hands. In front of her was not _her_, but a _human_...

She still had the same physical characteristics from her form as a Pokémon, but obviously converted to make her appear more human-like. She had flowing pink hair and eyes with red pupils, and her previously dark-gray skin was now turned into a fair white, resembling the skin of her friends Serena and Bonnie. She was wearing human clothes, which consisted of a white dress, a long light-blue skirt that flowed out from underneath the white skirt, a golden necklace with a large pink jewel that glittered with the light, and a crown that was made up of pink crystals and a pink diamond that served as the centerpiece. Diancie gazed in awe at her appearance.

Xerosic smiled after a few seconds. "You look magnificent, Princess Diancie. Or should I say...Princess Diane?"

Diancie looked at Xerosic. "Princess _Diane_?"

"Yes. That will be the name you must assume whenever you are out in public." The scientist pulled out a remote and pressed on a button, which caused the shackles binding Diancie to retract back into the chair she was lying on, allowing her to sit up and examine her hands out of curiosity. "And _don't_ forget it."

Diancie merely continued to stare at her hands... Her _human_ hands...

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown location<strong>

The watery sludge, the enclosed space, the glass that separated her from the outside world...

Mewtwo's eyes shot open as soon as she remembered the first day she opened her eyes and found herself in this world. It was never a pleasant memory for her, and she continued to have terrifying nightmares about it from time to time... Today's instance wouldn't have been any different if...if...

_**"**_**Why_?"_**

**_"What did that thing mean when it asked that?..."_** she thought.

Then, the Genetic Pokémon sat up and found herself sitting on a bed... A human bed...

"Um..."

A surprised Mewtwo immediately changed into her other form and prepared to fire an Aura Sphere. However, she immediately halted her attack once she spotted the woman who was standing in the doorway of the room she was in. She recognized her as the mother of the two children who had attempted to tend to her in the park during her battle. In the woman's hands was a tray of human-made food and berries that Pokémon loved to eat, presumably handpicked...

"AGH!" the woman cried. "Please don't hurt me! I was just trying to help!"

Sensing the woman's fear, Mewtwo promptly reverted back to her original form and dissipated her Aura Sphere.

**"I-I am sincerely sorry, human,"** she said apologetically. **"I was surprised by you, that is all..."**

"Oh..." Then, a small grin appeared on the woman's face. "I...I hope you like this Pokémon food... It's normally for our Eevee, but-"

However, Mewtwo smiled back. **"I think I can manage. Thank you."**

"Oh, you're very welcome..." A confused look became etched on the woman's face. "My children and I never got your name... What is it?..."

**"Mewtwo,"** replied the Genetic Pokémon. **"My name is Mewtwo. It is an honor to meet you."**

* * *

><p><strong>Celestic Town Historical Research Center<br>****Celestic Town, Sinnoh**

The armored truck approached the security gate outside the research center, its engine roaring. Inside it, the driver was rocking his head back and forth slightly as he listened to some music on his earphones. Two security guards and their Pokémon, an Arcanine and a Houndoom, approached the truck. They then noticed the driver's inattentiveness and tried to get his attention, but it appeared that he was too engrossed in the music to listen. Finally, one of the guards knocked hard on the window of his door, which startled the young man. With a hurried, almost embarrassed motion, he rolled down the window, removed his earphones, and smiled at the guard.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," he said. "Really catchy music."

"Just show me your ID, kid," barked the guard in response.

The man chuckled nervously and took out his wallet.

* * *

><p>"Arceus, I hate technology sometimes. And that's coming from a scientist."<p>

Inside the building, the elderly woman watched with patience as the two iron doors slid open, revealing the chamber that held only two glass containers and nothing else. She was rubbing her right eye as her two companions, both security guards, approached the glass containers to thoroughly inspect on their contents.

"Well, you _are_ the one who requested the new security measures in the first place, Professor Carolina," one of the guards replied. "After all, anything can happen now that Team Galactic's escaped." He turned away from his glass container. "The Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb both must be secure as we make this transfer."

"Does it look like I _understand_ that, young man?!" barked the woman as she stopped rubbing her eye. "But I was just wondering, must the vision in my right eye be potentially sacrificed as a result? I mean, I do read and write papers for a living." Her eyes then scanned the glass containers, both of which contained one orb each: a bluish orb with hexagons cut into its surface on the left, and a pale-pink spherical orb on the right. "Items secure. They can bring in the Griseous Orb now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Team Alpha, are you there? Over."<strong>_

Outside, the guard turned away from the truck driver to answer his walkie-talkie. "This is Team Alpha. Over."

_**"Allow the truck access. All is clear. Over and out."**_

The man nodded once and turned to his partner, who nodded at him before approaching a button on the side of the gate and pressing it. The iron gate slid open, and with one last innocent smile and wave of the hand, the driver directed the armored truck into the research center's premises with ease. Both guards never noticed the devious smirk that appeared on his face as he placed his earphones back over his ears and took out a Poké Ball from his pocket.

* * *

><p>As the first security guard conversed with Carolina, the second guard stepped behind the container holding the Lustrous Orb, where a keyboard was located. He took one glare at Carolina and his partner, and saw that they were still engrossed in their conversation. He then began covertly typing digits on the keyboard.<p>

* * *

><p>In the truck, the driver continued to rock his head in tune with the unknown music. He was still driving as he lowered the window of his door.<p>

* * *

><p>"What in Arceus's name?!"<p>

Carolina and the first guard watched as the Adamant and Lustrous Orb containers both opened up simultaneously. The man confronted his partner angrily.

"Hey, Stu!" he snapped. "What in the world are you _doing_?!"

However, the man named Stu began to chuckle. "Sorry, _Donny_," he replied. The guard gasped at the sound of Stu's voice; it appeared he never heard his partner use that kind of voice before. Carolina looked just as horrified as Donny. "However, I am afraid Stu is not with us, nor has he ever been."

Stu immediately tore off his entire head with a single stroke of his hand...only to reveal it was just a mask, which concealed the true face of a purple-haired man with hazel eyes and red streaks on two of his bangs. There was also a crimson-colored mark located underneath his right eye.

"I-Im-_Impostor_!" stuttered Carolina. She immediately dashed towards a red button on the wall, however...

"Not so fast," the intruder snarled as he threw a Poké Ball, summoning a Golbat. "Golbat, use Haze!"

The Bat Pokémon spewed out a billowing cloud of dark smoke, which engulfed the entire chamber and spilled out into the hallway. Donny began coughing at the Haze attack and attempted to swat away at the smoke, but Carolina realized what was happening and pointed at the glass containers.

"The Adamant and Lustrous Orbs!" she shouted.

"Are all mine..." completed the intruder mockingly as he lifted both orbs underneath his armpits and dashed out of the room, followed by Golbat.

* * *

><p>"Swampert, use Muddy Water," the driver commanded as he threw his Poké Ball out of the window.<p>

The Mud Fish Pokémon emerged from the Poké Ball, roared, and then begun spinning in a circle, shooting out mud in all directions, spraying all of the nearby security guards with it. At that moment, the driver violently skidded the armored truck to a stop, its side facing the research center, and the rear doors of the truck shot open. Eight security guards ran out and summoned their Pokémon, but then ordered them to attack all remaining security guards and their Pokémon.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Stu!" another guard shouted at his coworker and colleague as he fled towards the closed door the former was guarding. "Whoa, whoa, hold on there, what's the rush?" Then, he spotted the two orbs tucked underneath his friend's arms. "And why do you have the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs?"<p>

"There's an emergency!" exclaimed the second guard desperately. "The research center's under attack, and I was given orders by Professor Carolina to transport the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb to the emergency safe-room! So, if you'll excuse me, I would like to get through that door, please."

"We're under attack! Oh, dear Arceus..." The clueless guard began typing on his keyboard. "Yes, yes, of course!" Within seconds, the door opened. "Stu, stay safe!"

"Thank you very much."

And with that, the other guard fled past the doorway and towards the main entrance. The first guard prepared to close the door when...

"STOP! INTRUDER!"

The guard watched as Carolina and Donny ran towards him, the former panting considerably.

"Oh, ma'am!" he exclaimed. "There's no reason to worry! Stu is taking the orbs to the emergency safe-room, like you said-"

"YOU **IDIOT**!" screeched Carolina, causing the guard to flinch. "THAT WASN'T HIM!"

"I-I-I-" the guard stuttered.

"It was an impostor," elaborated Donny. "Stu was just a _disguise_..."

"AND YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" Carolina continued, outraged. "THERE ISN'T **EVEN** AN EMERGENCY SAFE-ROOM!"

The guard immediately realized what he had done. He could feel his legs buckling from the pressure.

"Oh, dear _Arceus_..." he moaned.

* * *

><p>The impostor dashed out of the research center, past the unconscious forms of the security guards and their Pokémon, and leaped into the back of the armored truck, where his accomplices awaited. With a satisfied grin, the driver recalled his Swampert and immediately drove the truck back towards the gate at high speeds. There, he spotted the two security guards he encountered earlier, but this apparently didn't faze him even in the slightest.<p>

"ARCANINE, USE INCINERATE!" one guard commanded.

"HOUNDOOM, USE INFERNO!" ordered the other guard.

The two Fire-type Pokémon fired their respective attacks, both of which struck the truck. However, being armored, the vehicle didn't suffer even a scratch. The guards were forced to jump out of the way as the truck sped past them, knocking Arcanine and Houndoom backward with the wind it left in its wake.

As he continued to drive, the driver procured a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Are all of the orbs secured?"

At the rear of the truck, the impostor and the eight security guards stared at their payload: the Adamant Orb, the Lustrous Orb, and the Griseous Orb.

"Yes, sir," replied the impostor, using his own walkie-talkie.

"Good." The driver hung up, then took out another device. "Now, to make sure we're not followed..."

He pressed a red button, a malevolent smirk appearing on his face as he did so.

* * *

><p>"Call Officer Jenny right away!" Carolina ordered.<p>

"Yes, ma'am!" replied Donny.

However, before he and the other guard could run to the nearest phone, all of the light-bulbs in the center suddenly began flickering, then exploded sparks and went out, plunging the entire building in darkness. As the guard looked around, Donny grabbed the phone and tried dialing a number, but his eyes widened.

"I'm getting static, Professor..." he said, looking at the woman. He then tried using his walkie-talkie, but was met with identical results. "Same with my walkie-talkie."

"Same with mine as well!" cried the second guard as he tried tinkering with his device.

"My _Arceus_..." Carolina placed a hand over her wrinkled face in disbelief. "I can't believe this happened _again_... I have to contact my granddaughter..."

"How? Our communication devices are all down, Professor!"

Carolina merely shook her head in response, and in wonder. Little did she know all of Celestic Town was experiencing the same electrical issues.

* * *

><p><strong>The Syndicate Headquarters<br>Location unknown**

Inside the shadow-enveloped room at the top of the Syndicate's unknown headquarters, Alastair, Charon, and Curtis all silently stared at a brightly illuminated screen, which was currently the room's only source of light. Behind them was an unknown person seated on what appeared to be a throne of sorts, rather fitting for someone of his anonymity and power. However, due to the darkness, his outline was the only thing visible to the naked eye.

On the screen was a layout of the Celestic Town Historical Research Center and all surrounding areas, mapped out by thermal imaging.

"It appears Orlando and Brodie succeeded in the objective," announced Alastair, grinning. "Celestic Town is now out of power. They will be incapacitated for weeks."

"Excellent," the unknown figure replied. "Just as I expected. After all, nothing can match the wits of the Syndicate."

"All three Time-Space Orbs are now under our possession. This still leaves many more items to obtain, but with our progress, nothing's impossible for the Syndicate!"

"Indeed. Now, onward with the next mission!"

"Yes, sir!"

Alastair left the room, leaving Charon and Curtis alone with their master. Both inferiors faced their leader, smiling triumphantly.

"It will be soon!" exclaimed Curtis. "_Soon_, people and Pokémon around the world shall know who their rightful masters are!"

"And what's better," added Charon, "is that no one will be any wiser. NO ONE."

"Yes," the figure replied. Though this person was obscured by the darkness, one could sense the sinister grin forming on his or her mouth. "_No one_ will stop us..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next time on "Judgment's Fall"<strong>

**Serena:** You seem to be acting a little weird this morning...

**Clemont:** I guess this is why they call Lumiose City the 'City of Light'.

**Dawn:** To think you once traveled with Ash...

**Meyer:** I'M SO MOVED!

**Hilda:** Come on, _behave_, idiot!

**Unknown:** Well, well, well, look at what the Glameow dragged in.

**Serena:** No, it can't be... It can't be you!

**Chapter 1: City of Light**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yep, this was definitely longer than the previous chapter. Hopefully you managed to get through all of that. My personal opinion of the chapter is a very positive one, especially with the action sequence at the end. I totally enjoyed writing that part, and if you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, then don't worry; there'll definitely be more action sequences like this in future chapters. In fact, I have a little surprise waiting in a couple more chapters, so stay tuned for that! :D

In the meantime, do interpret what you can from the next chapter's preview! :D

I'd like to thank those who reviewed the introductory chapter:

**TheGhostShadow:** Well, as you can see in one section of this chapter, that group you mentioned is still returning with a major role. But I'm very glad you think this story is going to be one hell of a ride from the last chapter and also the preview! And yes, you'll learn the answers eventually, in due time. So stay tuned! :D

**King nintendo (guest reviewer):** Can you please be more specific?

**PokeLoverTJC:** Well, can't say anything about your guess on Mewtwo's assailant for spoilers' sake. I'm glad you like my concept of the Syndicate being a worldwide criminal organization consisting of criminal organizations, and you're gonna definitely see more of that idea play out in future chapters. I'm also pleased to hear your satisfaction with how I'm expanding on the game and anime elements like the International Police. I thought they were an interesting organization that we barely did not even get to know about because we're focused on the protagonists most of the time, hence all of these new ideas for the agency. And I'll try to read your stories, but I've got a tight schedule right now, so we'll see about that. Forgive me if I somehow forget. :)

**NGA96:** Can't you tell me what you specifically thought was amazing about the chapter, please?

So, what'd you think about the conclusion of this two-part introductory chapter? Tell me your thoughts in your reviews, but once again, I don't want one-line reviews. I need you guys to be thorough in your descriptions, as best as possible at least, and point out anything that you feel doesn't seem right. Oh, and please, no flaming.

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	3. ACT I: City of Light

**Edit #1:** I've done some new changes with the chapter so it could fit with what happened in the most recent episode in the XY anime.

**Edit #2:** Corrected an error pointed out by ChE clarinetist. Thanks! :D

* * *

><p><strong>BEGINNING OF ACT I<strong>

**ACT I: Birth**

* * *

><p><strong>ACT I Summary:<strong> Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Clemont, and Bonnie head back to Lumiose City to participate in the decennial Pokémon World Tournament. There, the group meets up with a multitude of familiar faces and new friends. Simultaneous to this joyous union of friends, however, certain villains plot to take advantage of the tournament for their own selfish needs. Elsewhere in the world, a force of evil begins to emerge with an intent to place its mark on history...

* * *

><p><strong>Magenta Plaza<br>Lumiose City, Kalos**

"WHOO-HOO!" Ash hollered loudly to the heavens as he held out his arms in the air. "HERE WE ARE AGAIN, LUMIOSE CITY!"

"PIKA PIKA!" added Pikachu, equally as determined as his Trainer.

"Um, Ash?"

The Trainer looked at his right side to see Serena and Pikachu, who were staring back at him nervously. Then, he looked to his left and saw Clemont and Bonnie, both having equally nervous expressions. Confused by their reactions, he looked in front of him and then blushed with embarrassment. Standing in front of the group were countless people, civilians and tourists alike, staring back at him awkwardly in confusion, no doubt startled by his abrupt outburst.

"Ummm..." said Ash, his face becoming even more florid by the minute. "Uhhh... S-Sorry, everyone...about that... Heh heh heh..."

He looked away and began scratching the back of his head, hoping to avoid any further embarrassment. To his relief, all of the people nearby resumed their activities, although some of them glared warily towards him, as if they were expecting him to just suddenly shout out and make a scene again. He and the others walked across Magenta Plaza, looking rather nervous all the way. As the quartet did so, Clemont let out a moan of sheer embarrassment.

"Ash," moaned Clemont, almost inaudibly, "that's the third time you've yelled that out, in spite of the fact we're already in Lumiose City!"

"Well, you know me, Clemont," Ash replied, chuckling nervously as he sweated. "Once I get excited, I can barely contain myself. After all, we're back in Lumiose City, and it's to participate in the PWT! I've been waiting three months for this to come!" He made a determined fist. "Of course I've gotta be hyped and pumped for it!"

"But you don't have to make the rest of Lumiose City know about it..."

"Pika pika..." Pikachu added, shaking its head in disapproval of its own actions.

As the quartet of friends continued walking through Magenta Plaza, Ash suddenly sensed a strange, almost _supernatural_ presence nearby, among the massive crowd of people surrounding him. It...It felt exactly identical to the presence he felt back at the Pokémon Center alongside Route 13. His eyes widening in alarm, Ash began looking around, scanning the pedestrians walking past him. At first, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. ...Then again, that was what he thought last time...

Indeed, he saw that girl again, while he was looking away to refocus on the path ahead of him. Right in the corner of his eye, he could see her standing in the middle of several pedestrians, all of whom didn't seem to notice her. Within a matter of split-seconds, Ash caught the faint ghost of a smile forming on the girl's face...

Ash twirled towards the direction the girl was standing at, but he did not see her there again, nor was she even standing in the immediate area. The pedestrians were clearing, so it was virtually impossible for the girl to have just suddenly vanished into thin air. He would have noticed her running away or something...

"Ash?" asked Serena, catching the black-haired Trainer's attention.

"Huh?" Ash replied, confused. "Wh-What?"

"Are you okay, Ash? You seem to be acting a little weird this morning..."

At first, Ash thought about telling her what he thought he kept seeing. However, a second later, he realized that he did not want her to freak out over him potentially seeing things. Deciding to take the more tactical decision, he merely rubbed the back of his head in a calm manner and then shrugged coolly.

"Oh, I'm okay," he said. "I just could've sworn I saw a pastry shop nearby, though. Turned out I was wrong. Ah, well." Then, he continued to take the lead. "Come on, guys! The PWT isn't gonna wait forever!" Ash abruptly took off in a dash, forcing the others to run after him. "Come on, come on, we gotta get there quickly!"

"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu added encouragingly.

"Wait, Ash!" Serena and Clemont called after their friend simultaneously, while Bonnie skipped ahead of them, the only one to enjoy the sudden change of pace.

_"That's weird..."_ thought Serena. _"It's not like Ash to just shrug off the fact that he was mistaken in seeing a pastry shop. He would've been very disappointed..."_

In the meantime, as he continued to run, Ash began to ponder over what he was seeing recently...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: City of Light<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Pokémon World Festival<br>****The Prism Tower**

Ash cheered out loudly as he and Pikachu competed heatedly against an equally excited Bonnie and Dedenne in a game of ping-pong. A small crowd of fellow festival-goers had steadily gathered around their table, watching in awe, their eyes almost magnetized in captivation as the small ball bounced back and forth rapidly between each side of the table. Both teams of two gave it their all as they continued hitting the ball using their paddles or a part of their respective Pokémon's body.

Meanwhile, Clemont had found satisfaction in conversing with several other aspiring inventors at the festival's science fair. He had joined a table as its seven members were discussing about their various inventions. Before he knew it, they had begun evaluating their inventing capabilities and judged others' strengths and weaknesses in the subject. Clemont had never met such like-minded in his life for such a while, and it made him so thrilled to be a part of the conversation.

As for Serena, she joined a small audience as they closely observed a Pokémon Stylist grooming several Furfrou at once. She was astounded to see the different kinds of Furfrou trims this Stylist was able to concoct, all within a short matter of time. In fact, Serena began to write down notes, hoping the trims and the advice given by the Stylist would give her a great amount of inspiration for her when she was participating in Pokémon Showcases.

Finally, after a few hours of having fun at the festival passed, the four regrouped directly in front of the Prism Tower, where several other tourists were taking photos.

"Man, that was fun!" exclaimed Ash, smiling widely.

"Pikachu!" the Mouse Pokémon replied in agreement.

"Ohhh, just you wait, Ash!" Bonnie snapped as the little girl hopped up and down. "Just you wait! I'm gonna beat you at ping-pong one day! You'll see!"

"DEDENNE!" added Dedenne.

"Well then, I'll be waiting when you're ready to take me on, Bonnie! Because I'm not holding back when I compete against you again!"

"The same goes for when I have a Pokémon battle with you!"

Ash chuckled, the topic having never come up recently. "Wow, Bonnie, you remind me of someone I know very well..."

"Pika pika..." added Pikachu, thinking the same thought.

"So, how'd you find the festival, Serena?" asked Clemont, looking at the honey-haired Trainer.

"Oh, it was excellent!" Serena replied, smiling and clasping her hands together excitedly. "I got to see a Pokémon Stylist making all kinds of trims on Furfrou, and he also gave out good advice that I think should help me well in my Pokémon Showcases!" She pulled out two Poké Balls from her vest pocket, the very Poké Balls that contained her Braixen and Pancham. The honey-haired teenager looked at them softly before stuffing them back in her pocket. "So, where to next, Ash?"

"To Clemont and Bonnie's dad's place!" Ash exclaimed. "Where else? We're gonna need a place to stay, now don't we?"

"HOORAY!" Bonnie jumped again in excitement. "Hear that, Clemont?! We're gonna see Daddy again! YAY, YAY, **YAY**!"

"Oh, I look forward to it..." However, the inventor's voice trailed off considerably, something his sister or his friends didn't notice. "_Yay_..."

The group began walking away. As they did, Ash looked up at the towering, mighty Prism Tower. He remembered how he had scaled it on his own to stop a Garchomp running amok in the city. It was certainly a way to start off his journey in the Kalos region. He couldn't help but smile at that memory.

Then, he noticed how the light from the afternoon sun seemed to reflect from the tower's frame. As a result, it appeared as if the entire Prism Tower was _shining_...

Clemont noticed where his friend's attention was at and smiled proudly.

"Astounding, isn't it?" he asked, catching Ash's attention.

"Huh?" Ash looked at the inventor, then smiled at him. "Yeah..." He looked back at Prism Tower. "Yes, it is. The way the sunlight makes the tower shine like that..."

"It's all a part of how the tower was designed. I would know because I did thorough inspections of it from time to time. In fact, it's how the entire city was designed."

"Pika?" asked Pikachu in wonder.

Ash looked back at Clemont in amazement. "_Really_?"

Clemont nodded in response, still looking at the tower. "Yeah, really. I've seen it before with my very eyes when I was a child. Many times, actually... The way the city was specifically designed to radiate beauty in its finest, it is quite a beauty in itself. In fact, this aspect of Lumiose's design is the city's most notable attribute." He let out a soft chuckle. "I guess this is why they call Lumiose City the 'City of Light'. A very appropriate name, if you ask me. Don't you think so, Ash?"

The black-haired Trainer nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's very fitting..."

* * *

><p>Up in the sky, Team Rocket continued to observe Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie as they walked away from the vicinity of Prism Tower. Jessie snickered deviously.<p>

"It won't be long now," she remarked.

"Pikachu," snarled Meowth, "we're comin' ta get ya! HA HA!"

"But first," James piped, "we need to get ourselves some batteries for our communication devices! We should get back in touch with the boss ASAP."

"Right!" replied Jessie. Then, she placed a finger under her chin as she began to ponder Team Rocket's newest strategy through. "But...how, exactly? We cannot just simply break into an electronics store and steal to our heart's content, and no doubt that after what went down here last time, we'd be wanted criminals here..."

"Hey!" Meowth exclaimed, an idea having formed in his head. "I got an idea!"

"Really?" Jessie and James responded simultaneously, looking at their comrade. "Do tell us."

"Okay. Come in close and listen, ya two. So, here's da plan..."

* * *

><p><strong>Team Rocket Emergency Headquarters<br>****Location top-secret**

Giovanni's eyes remained glued to the screen, his serious demeanor unwavering as he consistently focused on the red tracking indicator, which was flying around the Orange Archipelago at the moment. It still amazed him as to how the Syndicate was able to capture the very thing he had been pursuing for years, as if the task was nothing to them. And now that they were claiming rightful ownership over it, the Team Rocket leader felt as if the world was slowly caving in.

The only thing he could do now was rely on his three trump cards: Jessie, James, and Meowth. It was his last option now. There was no more turning back in this war.

Just then, Giovanni heard the door to his office swing open, and a rapid set of footsteps. He could recognize the heavy breathing right away.

"What is it, Petrel?" he demanded softly as he stroked his Persian's fur. "This had better be _good_..."

"There is no need to worry, sir," Petrel replied. "We have managed to pinpoint the last known coordinates of Jessie, James, and Meowth."

"Where are they?"

"In the Kalos region, sir."

"I know that, idiot." Giovanni sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "_Where_ in Kalos, specifically?"

Petrel blustered incomprehensibly for a moment, before replying, "They seemed to be directing themselves toward Lumiose City."

"Dispatch Cassidy and Butch this instant."

"Already did that, sir. They're on their way to the location as we speak."

A malicious grin appeared on Giovanni's face. "_Good_..."

Elsewhere, a small jet flew out of the headquarters' secret hangar and into the sky for parts unknown...

* * *

><p><strong>Hilda White and Hilbert Black's Summer Getaway Mansion<br>****The Seventh District**

"Oh my Arceus, that's SO like Ash!"

Dawn burst out in laughter soon after, with Misty, Brock, May, Max, Norman, Caroline, Johanna, Zoey, Cilan, and several other Gym Leaders following suit. Misty and Brock had both taken to telling the others stories about their travels with Ash in the Kanto region. Dawn found herself particularly intrigued by the stories; she never heard anything about Ash's first days as a Pokémon Trainer. Now that she was hearing those stories, she became even more impressed with her old friend's antics.

"So," Dawn continued as the laughter died down, "Ash's Pikachu destroyed your bike too, didn't he?"

"Of course!" replied Misty, crossing her arms and frowning. "My goodness, I could not even _begin_ to comprehend why it took them two damn years to repair that bike and bring it back in good shape! And I could barely get more than an apology out of his mouth during that time! The nerve of him!"

After five years, Misty had certainly changed a lot. For starters, she had completely abandoned her original clothing of a low-cut yellow tank-top and blue shorts with red straps. Now, she was wearing a light-blue, short-sleeved shirt with a buttoned-up collar; light-blue shorts; and a flowing, light-blue, long-sleeved jacket. She had lost her side-ponytail in the left side of her hair; now, her orange hair was flowing down in two locks that curled forward.

"He still hasn't paid me back for _my_ bike..." May snarled as she clenched her fist tightly in anger. "It's been three years too! And what do I get?! Nothing!"

"Same here," Dawn added, sighing softly. "To think you once traveled with Ash, Misty."

The three girls then resumed laughing, while Cilan looked at Brock in confusion.

"Are they really serious?" the Pokémon Connoisseur asked. "Ash's Pikachu destroyed their bikes?"

"By some weird coincidence, yes," replied Brock. However, he was smiling. "But their attitudes? They don't mean it. Especially not Misty. She's always had a thing for Ash ever since they first met." He chuckled softly. "She just doesn't wanna admit it, even though it's been crystal-clear for a long time."

"Ohhhhh..."

"But still," Misty continued, as soon as she stopped laughing, "Ash is still awesome. In his own way.,," She took a sip from the can of soda she was carrying, although one could easily notice the blush present on her face. "To be honest, every time I think about him, it's not because of my bike. It's about everything else he's done..."

"Yeah," replied May. She looked down at the floor, blushing as well. "He certainly accomplished more than any other person I've ever seen."

Dawn didn't respond to those remarks. Instead, she looked out of the window longingly, blushing like the other two girls. An awkward air was quick to hang over the scene. Finally, after several seconds of this, the tense, emotional scene was interrupted by a dissatisfied Max, who abruptly cleared his throat.

"Well," he said, "while you three girls gossip on about Ash, we are forgetting about more important matters-"

"Ah, come on, Max," Brock interrupted. "We've all met Ash at some point in the past. A commonality such as that requires some reminiscing between one another."

"Yeah, I gotta admit," a loud, gruff voice said, "that Ash certainly proved to me he wasn't some baby 'round the block."

The speaker was a man with spiky, sandy-blond hair and black eyes. With the military-style clothing he was wearing, more than a few people would easily assume he was a high-ranking, well-respected soldier from the regional military. Sitting beside him was a Raichu. This man was Lt. Surge, Leader of the Vermilion City Gym.

"I remember my rematch with him," replied a second voice. "The dude certainly gave me a thrill even bigger than the biggest wave I've ever surfed!"

This speaker was a man with eyes as blue as the ocean and spiky, long sky-blue hair that was tied into a small ponytail. He was wearing a black-and-orange-striped, short-sleeved shirt; finger-less, black-and-orange-striped gloves; sleek sky-blue shorts; black-and-orange-striped swim-shoes; and a pair of large orange sunglasses resembling goggles. Sitting beside him was a younger girl with blue hair and wearing pink workout clothes. The man was Brawly, Leader of the Dewford Town Gym.

"Yeah, that's right!" exclaimed the girl sitting beside Brawly. "Man, it was the coolest battle I've ever seen! Nothing has ever rivaled it so far!"

"You got that right, Shauna," Brawly replied, chuckling and causing the girl to blush.

"So, about ninety-five percent of us have known Ash in some way," a third voice piped, this time belonging to a female. She was a petite girl with pale skin, lilac hair, and eyes with an identical color. The girl was also wearing flashy, proper clothing colored in varying shades of lilac, consisting of a shirt with a large, pointed collar and long sleeves, a pair of pants, and black shoes with white socks. She was Salon Maiden Anabel, the Frontier Brain in charge of the Kanto Battle Frontier's Battle Tower.

"Yeah," said Brock. "Mostly through battling you guys in Gym battles." He closed his eyes (as if they weren't closed already). "I remember _my_ battle with him..."

"Mm-hm," Misty replied, nodding. "If I can recall, he screwed up the first time, and was about to screw up again if I hadn't given him a little pointer midway in."

"I think he would've realized eventually, either way. It's typical of Ash to keep on trying and learning from his mistakes."

"Yes, it's just like cooking!" Cilan exclaimed elegantly. "Every time you tackle a new and completely foreign recipe, you're bound to fail to deliver in your final product. But through many attempts full of conditioning and discipline, you're eventually bound to get it right! I've always liked to think Ash that way."

"Like a chef?..." May asked in a deadpan tone while the others looked at him, flabbergasted by his odd analogy.

"Yes, that's right!"

Everyone fell to the floor.

"That's...quite an analogy there, Cilan," Brock replied.

Max quickly recovered from his brief period of stupor and stood back up. "Anyway," he said, "let's not focus too much on Ash." He adjusted his glasses as they glinted in the light. "We probably should be focusing on the more serious and sensitive stuff, like the PWT, for example! We don't wanna forget that, now do we?"

"Why don't you wanna talk about Ash, Max?" asked Brock as he raised an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you excited that he might be coming here to participate?"

"Yeah, Max," Misty added. "After all, the PWT sounds like something Ash wouldn't miss out on. If anything, I expected you to talk about him the most."

"I don't have time for that subject," Max replied nonchalantly as he took out an advanced calculator. "According to my calculations, the PWT is gonna bring in a whole lot of money, and the BW Agency will grant a good portion of those proceedings to every Gym Leader participating! I'm taking potentially thousands of Poké Dollars!" The young Trainer suddenly began punching in various unknown numbers on the calculator. "And if my calculations are correct, the Hoenn League may be getting the best share because of the reputation it has compared to other regions!" He turned to Norman, who was looking at him curiously. "Hey, Dad, when we get the money, can you buy me the new PokéNav, the one I saw on the cover of the Trainers' Weekly Magazine? Huh? Can you, can you?!"

As Max and Norman began conversing, Brock walked over to May and sat beside her.

"I don't recall Max being this nonchalant about Ash," the aspiring Pokémon Doctor said. "Especially when he might have that battle Ash promised him..."

However, May shrugged dismissively. "Eh, who knows?" she replied. "He's just probably trying to avoid the subject so he doesn't get distracted."

"Distracted?"

"Yeah. He's probably spending all this time thinking of many different strategies to beat Ash."

Brock looked at May, confused. "Probably, you say?"

"Or maybe he really doesn't care about Ash anymore." The Coordinator shrugged again. "I don't know. I can't read minds, you know, Brock."

The aspiring Pokémon Doctor raised an eyebrow. "But...he's your brother. The two of you traveled together with me and Ash for two years." He slightly pursed his lips as he continued to look at his old friend and traveling companion. "Surely the both of you understand each other clearly, like a book."

"Well, to be honest, we haven't seen each other a lot ever since I left for Johto. In fact, this is the first time in three years we saw each other face-to-face."

Brock's eyes widened, as well as those of Misty and Dawn, who were within earshot.

"You haven't seen Max in three years?!" all three exclaimed simultaneously.

"Or my entire family, for that matter," May added in a strange matter-of-fact tone.

"WHAT?!"

Before the three could further respond, Jones's voice called out, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your attention?"

Everyone gazed at the butler, who had just stepped into the guestroom. He bowed politely before them, then continued with his speech.

"Your meeting with Ms. White and Mr. Black will begin shortly. Now then, I understand that not everyone has made it, and may not even arrive at Lumiose City until a couple more days. Which is why I urge all of you to inform your colleagues of the details Ms. White and Mr. Black will disclose to you. They can only do this once, and they will not repeat themselves after today. Now..." The butler procured a large clipboard. "I would like to list those who are already here, just in case."

He began checking the names of the Gym Leaders and other representatives who were present.

First and foremost, Jones checked on the Kanto Gym Leaders. Those already present were Brock's brother Forrest, Misty herself, Janine (who had replaced her father Koga as the Fuchsia City Gym Leader, two years after Ash defeated him, as Misty and Brock both found out), and Blaine.

Secondly, Jones checked on the Johto Gym Leaders. Already present were Whitney, Chuck, Jasmine, and Pryce.

Thirdly, the butler checked on the Indigo Elite Four. All four members, consisting of Will, the newly-promoted Koga, Bruno, and Karen, were all present.

Fourthly, he checked on the Hoenn region representatives. The Gym Leaders currently included Brawly and Norman, while the Hoenn Elite Four only included Phoebe.

Fifthly, Jones checked on all the Sinnoh region representatives. The Gym Leaders already present were Roark, Gardenia, Crasher Wake, Fantina, and Byron. As for the Sinnoh Elite Four, members Aaron, Bertha, and Lucian were present, with Flint scheduled to arrive later with Sunyshore City Gym Leader Volkner.

Then, the butler checked over all the Unova region representatives. The Gym Leaders included Cilan's brothers Chili and Cress, Cheren (who had recently replaced the now-retired Lenora as the Normal-type specialist Gym), Burgh, Clay, and Marlon. The Unova Elite Four members present were Shauntal, Marshal, and Caitlin.

Next, he checked over the Kalos region representatives. The Gym Leaders present were Valerie and Wulfric. The only Kalos Elite Four member present was Malva.

Following that, he checked on the Orange League members. Cissy, Danny, and Luana were the only ones present.

Lastly, Jones checked on all the other miscellaneous representatives. They included (but weren't limited to) Johanna, May, and Zoey, the representatives for Pokémon Contests (Fantina, a Top Coordinator, was also secondarily selected as a representative); Greta, Tucker, Spenser, and Anabel, the representatives for the Kanto Battle Frontier; Thorton, Dahlia, and Argenta, the representatives for the Johto Battle Frontier; Gena, famous Poké Puff baker and the head juror for the Poké Puff Contests; Meg, the Trainer and leader of the famed Coronet Fighters team for Pokémon Baccer; and Nita, Evelyn, Dana, and Morgan, sisters and leaders of the Battle Maison.

"Alright, I believe that's everyone..." the butler finally concluded after almost an hour of checking. "Excellent, very excellent. Now, if you'll all follow me, please..."

"Alright, I believe that's everyone..." the butler finally concluded after almost an hour of checking. "Excellent, very excellent. Now, if you'll all follow me, please..."

The entire group followed Jones out of the guestroom, into the hallway, and into another room. Having forgotten about her conversation with May, Dawn had to stifle a squeal of excitement as soon as she noticed three people present in the room. Recognizing two of them, she honestly couldn't believe her luck right now.

One of those people was a teenage girl with blue eyes and sleek dark-brown hair tied into a thick ponytail, with two smaller locks hanging from the sides of her head. She was wearing a white tank-top; a small black waistcoat; blue jeans whose leggings were torn off, exposing spiky pockets; black cuffs with a red stripe; black-and-red boots with red shoelaces and black socks; a red purse; an Xtransceiver; and a white cap with a red visor and Poké Ball symbol.

The other person was a boy who was around the girl's age. He had spiky brown hair and eyes colored in an identical shade. He was wearing clothes that Dawn noticed were nearly identical to the ones Ash was wearing when she last saw him in the Unova region. This clothing consisted of a light-blue, long-sleeved hooded jacket with a dark-blue collar and cuffs; a black undershirt; charcoal-gray baggy jeans; red-and-black running shoes; a dark-blue-and-white-striped bag; an Xtransceiver like the one being worn by the girl; and a cap that was light-red at the front and white at the back, with a charcoal-gray visor and Poké Ball symbol.

The third person was an older man with spiky locks of hair that hung down his head, colored in an alternating pattern of black and white stripes. He had black eyes, a bitter frown on his face, deathly pale skin, and a small scar running across his right cheek. He was wearing a pitch-black suit with a white collar and cuffs, and also a white-and-black-striped bow and tie. However, it wasn't that person Dawn, or even the others, cared about; it was the two teenagers in front of them.

In front of these people were a Snivy, a Tepig, and an Oshawott, all dressed fancily and smiling widely... Well, the energy was absent from the Tepig's smile...

"Welcome, everyone!" greeted the girl, flashing a smile as bright as the summer sun. "It is a true pleasure to meet all of you! My name's Hilda White-" She pointed at the teenage boy, who appeared disappointed to be a part of this meeting. "-and this here is Hilbert Black. We're the BW Agency Presidents, and we hope you all had a good stay at our getaway manor so far!" The girl sat down in one of the many sofas that lay across in the room. "So, uh, let's get this meeting started, shall we?"

"Snivy!" cried Snivy happily.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott exclaimed with glee.

"Tepig..." said Tepig in an almost inaudible voice.

* * *

><p><strong>M Electronics<br>Autumnal Avenue  
><strong>

"HOORAY, WE'RE HERE AT LAST!"

"DEDENNE!"

Bonnie was now excitedly skipping ahead of the others as the quartet was steadily approaching Meyer's electrical appliance store. As the group came up to the front door, it opened, and a tall, thin man with blue hair and wearing a blue cap, pale-yellow overalls, and a light-blue T-shirt emerged, holding a large stack of boxes. The cap's visor was lowered down considerably, so it obscured most of his face. Bonnie watched the man in confusion, while Ash, Serena, and Clemont were about to offer help to this person. After all, the stack obviously looked too large for his handling. However, before they can even speak, the man quickly stumbled away out of sight.

"Hm, I wonder what that was all about..." Ash said.

Before Clemont could respond, the front door to the store opened again, this time revealing a muscular man wearing pale-blue overalls, a dark-blue shirt with rolled-up sleeves, and a dark-green cap. His brown eyes and dark-brown hair, complete with a spiky beard, was easily recognizable to the group.

"DADDY!" Bonnie shouted happily.

"Huh, what-?" began Meyer, just before his daughter hugged his leg tightly. Upon recognizing the group, he beamed. "Oh, Clemont, Bonnie, it's good to see you both again! Same with you two, Ash and Serena." He chuckled heartily. "Oh, I hope all of you are having a safe but enjoyable journey!"

"We are, Dad, thanks for saying..." Clemont replied nervously.

"It's good to see you again, Meyer!" exclaimed Ash.

"Pika pika!" added Pikachu, nodding.

Meyer nodded before his smile widened. "Ohhhhh, I'm assuming all of you are here to participate in that Pokémon Planet Festival everyone's been talking about?"

"It's Pokémon World Tournament, and yes, we're participating in it." Ash made a determined fist. "And we're in it to win it!"

"HA HA! Now THAT'S the spirit!" Then, he blinked as he began to put two and two together. "Wait a minute... They're saying the Gym Leaders from seven regions are going to be the tournament's main attraction... And that includes the Kalos Gym Leaders... Clemont's the Gym Leader of Lumiose City, the very city that's hosting the Pokémon World Tournament in the first place..." He looked at his son, who felt himself becoming smaller with the pressure. "Clemont?..."

"Y-Y-Yeah?..." replied Clemont nervously.

"I...I...I-I..." Tears began to well up at the corners of Meyer's eyes. "I...I'M SO MOVED!"

"Y-You _are_? EEK!"

Meyer had suddenly embraced Clemont in the tightest hug he ever delivered. "My son, promoting all that is Lumiose City and Kalos at the same time? I am SO proud of you, son! Oh, I can't believe the day has come that my little boy's gonna be under the spotlight! Oh, your mother would be SO proud of you, Clemont!"

Clemont chuckled nervously as he blushed furiously. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she will..."

"Oh, where are my manners?!" Meyer immediately broke the hug and began guiding his son inside the store. "Come in, come on in, everyone! I assume you are here to ask me to lend over the upstairs rooms, so there's no need to ask. Anyway, my new assistant just left, so you guys just missed him. Come in!"

"Thank you very much, Meyer," Ash and Serena replied simultaneously.

"You're welcome! Anything for my children and their friends! By the way, Serena, I like your new look."

"Oh." Serena blushed in embarrassment as she looked down at her new clothes. "Thanks, Meyer."

The group stepped into the electronics store, where they found Meyer's Ampharos charging an assortment of electrical devices.

"So, that guy was your assistant, Daddy?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah." The muscular electrician rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Unfortunately for me, I'm starting to get a little old for my work, and my Ampharos can only do so much. So, I hired that guy to help me out on some of my work. He's been working for this store for a couple of weeks now. Pretty good guy. He is a bit clumsy, though, and he has a lack of coordination. But he's pretty determined to get the job done. He reminds me of you, Ash." Meyer rubbed his beard as he began to think, being apparently confused about something. "Can't remember what the guy's name is, though. I'm pretty sure it's Boyd."

"Boyd, huh?" Ash asked. "Well, we'll be sure to say hi when we see him."

"Yeah, please do. So, fill me in, everyone! What'd I miss? Did you guys catch new Pokémon?"

"Yeah, lots!" exclaimed Bonnie giddily. "Wanna meet 'em?"

"I'd like nothing better!"

"Alright, then!" Ash cried as he pulled out his Poké Balls and threw them. "Come on out, everyone!"

The Poké Balls unleashed his Frogadier, Fletchinder, Hawlucha, and Sliggoo, all of which cried out happily in greeting, with the sole exception of Frogadier, who merely croaked coolly at the electrician. Serena and Clemont agreed and summoned their own Pokémon; Serena took out her Braixen and Pancham, while Clemont let out his Bunnelby, Chespin, and Luxray. Pikachu and Dedenne joined the group, and all of the Pokémon greeted Meyer, who smiled happily.

"Wow, look at all of these Pokémon!" he exclaimed. "You kids sure kept yourselves busy during your journey, haven't you?"

"You got that right!" replied Ash.

"So Ash, how many Badges do you have? I hear you're challenging the Kalos Gyms?"

"Yeah. I have three so far." The black-haired Trainer pulled out his Badge case and displayed his Badges to Meyer. "I'm going for my fourth."

"Impressive. You know, Ash, just because you're gonna come across the other Kalos Gym Leaders in the PWT, it doesn't mean you're gonna win Badges from them."

"Yeah, I read the PWT brochures." He put away the case. "It's a very complex system, isn't it? Do you know any more specific details?"

Meyer nodded. "Yes. First, you have to register for the PWT at the special Pokémon Center set up for the PWT. No doubt there's gonna be a long line.

"Then, once the PWT begins, you have to first compete in the Preliminary Tournament. You and 511 other Trainers have to battle each other in Pokémon battles, then keep moving up to battle the next Trainer with each win. It's a lot like the Pokémon League round setup, but once the top 32 Trainers are decided, you're awarded the Preliminary Certificate afterwards. That allows you to challenge in the Gym Tournaments. If you lose at some point during the battles, you can just challenge it again. However, you're required to have a Preliminary Certificate if you want to move on to the Gym Tournaments.

"Once you've got a Preliminary Certificate, you have to compete in the Gym Tournaments: the Kanto Leaders Tournament, the Orange Leaders Tournament, the Johto Leaders Tournament, the Hoenn Leaders Tournament, the Sinnoh Leaders Tournament, the Unova Leaders Tournament, and the Kalos Leaders Tournament. For those tournaments, there is no specific order you have to take. As long as you win all seven Tournaments, you're in the clear.

"In a single Gym Tournament, you have to challenge all of the Gym Leaders in a one-round Pokémon battle with no substitutions. If you get through all of them, you win the Gym Certificates: the Kanto Certificate, the Orange Certificate, the Johto Certificate, the Hoenn Certificate, the Sinnoh Certificate, the Unova Certificate, and the Kalos Certificate. If you lose a Gym Tournament, you have to backtrack and challenge the whole thing again. The thing is, however, the order of Gym Leaders you must face will be randomized by a computer, and so will the Pokémon they're using. Therefore, you need to be fully prepared for multiple different battling strategies. You can only get past the entire Gym Tournaments stage after you defeat all the Gym Leaders and win all seven Gym Certificates.

"Fortunately, if you lose one Gym Tournament after you won another one, that doesn't mean you have to backtrack to square one.

"Once you get all seven Gym Certificates, you compete in the Elite Tournament next. There, you need to battle the members of the Elite Fours of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. The rules of the Gym Tournaments apply for the Elite Tournament as well, so be on your toes for these guys too. Once you defeat everyone there, you will win the Elite Certificate, which will allow you to get to the most difficult stage of all: the Champions Tournament.

"Once you get over to the Champions Tournament using the Elite Certificate, you must face against the five Champions, each from a representative league: Lance of the Indigo League, Steven of the Hoenn League, Cynthia of the Sinnoh League, Alder of the Unova League, and Diantha of the Kalos League. All the rules of the Gym Tournaments and the Elite Tournament also apply to the Champions Tournament. Once you defeat all five Champions, you receive the Champions Certificate.

"Once you win the Champions Tournament and get the Champions Certificate, you move over to the World Tournament. Details about the World Tournament are being kept under wraps. They say that only those who make it to the World Tournament will find out what it is. And once you win it, you win the Pokémon World Trophy. The Pokémon World Trophy recognizes that you won the PWT, and the BW Agency Presidents Hilda White and Hilbert Black will declare you a World Victor.

"And, of course, you have till three months to get past all those Tournaments and win the Pokémon World Trophy. Then, the PWT closes down until the next decade."

"None of the brochures we read were very specific about this World Tournament..." replied Ash curiously. "I wonder what's waiting for me there..."

"Pika..." Pikachu added, also in wonder as he stared up at his Trainer.

Meanwhile, Serena stepped forward towards Meyer. "And what about the side-competitions?" she asked.

"Well," the electrician replied, "the side-competitions are for those who want an alternative to participating in the PWT, or for those who want to learn about all of the competitions celebrated in other parts of the world. There are not really any complex rule systems just like the one I just described for the PWT itself. All you have to do is win those side-competitions and get whatever trophies or titles they usually award the victors." Then, he beamed at Serena. "Oh, speaking of which..."

"What?"

"I never asked what you were planning on doing for your journey during the times we met. So, planning on participating in the PWT too?"

Serena shook her head in response. Then, she looked at her Fennekin and Pancham as they played with the other Pokémon.

"No, not really. I'm planning on participating in the Pokémon Showcases the PWT is offering."

"Ah, so you want to be a Pokémon Performer, eh?" He nodded approvingly. "Someone I once knew was a Pokémon Performer..."

"Really?" Bonnie asked, looking up at her father. "You do? Who, Daddy?"

"Huh? Oh, well...I-I kinda forgot... I know a close acquaintance of mine once had that occupation. That's all I know."

However, Serena looked at Meyer with suspicion. For some reason, she could sense he was lying about that statement...

Then, Meyer grinned at the entire group. "So, who's up for some lunch?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hilda White and Hilbert Black's Summer Getaway Mansion<br>****The Seventh District**

"And that wraps it up, everyone!" Hilda exclaimed, still flashing her cheery smile. "I hope all of you have a fun time at the PWT!"

"Thank you for your time!" everyone chorused before they left the room, led by Jones. Hilda waved at them energetically, while Hilbert and the black-and-white man accompanying them also waved back, albeit with way less energy. Once everyone left the room, Hilda glared at Hilbert angrily.

"Okay, what the hell was THAT, Hilbert?!" she snarled.

"What?" replied Hilbert in a deadpan voice. "I smiled at everyone and didn't do anything stupid. Isn't that what you wanted me to do, Hilda?"

"You could've at least put more energy and effort into that! I saw more than a few eyes on you! No doubt they think you're weird or something!" The girl crossed her arms. "This is NOT the proper behavior expected by the board, Hilbert. BW Agency's reputation depends on the upbeat energy of its Presidents! And you're not doing it right!" She sighed and looked away. "Seriously, Hilbert, what is wrong with you? You haven't been yourself lately, and that's saying something..."

"Ms. White is correct, Mr. Black," the black-and-white-haired man said, looking at Hilbert seriously. "You have been more out of tune than usual. It's concerning."

"I just...I just don't think hosting the PWT is the kind of thing for me..." Hilbert replied.

Hilda scoffed. "Says the person who suggested the idea in the first place."

"I only made the suggestion out of sarcasm. I didn't expect the board, and _you_ for that matter, to actually go through with it."

The girl's blue eyes widened in horror. "You're telling me you weren't being SERIOUS when you suggested it?!" she roared.

Now, Hilbert was on high alert. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA, Hilda! There's no need to-"

"OF COURSE THERE'S EVERY NEED TO BE TICKED!" interrupted Hilda as a fire began to form in her eyes. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT'LL HAPPEN WHEN ALL THE NEWS OUTLETS GET A HOLD OF THIS?!" When Hilbert didn't respond, she continued, "THE BW AGENCY'S REPUTATION WILL BE **RUINED**, FOR ARCEUS'S SAKE!"

"Okay, OKAY! I get the message, Hilda! Please don't kill me!"

"TEPIG!"

The Tepig immediately jumped out of the clothes it was dressed in and stepped between Hilbert and Hilda, looking up at the latter with fire snorting out of its nostrils.

"_Tepig_..." the Fire Pig Pokémon snarled.

"Tepig, what in the world are you doing?!" Hilda exclaimed, surprised by Tepig's change of behavior.

"Tepig!" said Hilbert as he took the Fire Pig Pokémon into his arms. Looking at its face, he whispered quietly enough so Hilda and the other man couldn't hear him, "It is okay, Tepig, you don't have to be worried, and especially not about me." When Tepig nodded at him, he looked up at Hilda and said, "Sorry about that, Hilda."

However, Hilda looked dissatisfied. "Come on, _behave_, idiot!" she snapped. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, otherwise I would've kicked your butt like usual!"

"Ms. White, ma'am," the man said calmly, "there is no more time to be discussing these matters. Your 4 o'clock is almost here."

"Oh damn it, that's right! Gotta get ready, gotta get ready!" Hilda rushed to a second door in the room, but before she could go through it, she glared back at Hilbert with a cold expression that chilled him and Tepig to the bone. "Don't think this discussion is done, Hilbert! I'll deal with YOU later!" She looked at the black-and-white-haired man. "Bernard, take care of Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott! Remember, shooting for the new PWT commercial starts in another half-hour!"

"Do I look like a Pokémon handler to you?!" cried the man, but the girl ignored him and exited the room. Hilbert sighed in relief as soon as she left.

"Man, that was close..." he said.

"Tepig..." Tepig added, nodding. Suddenly, a small vine appeared and slapped the Fire Pig Pokémon on the cheek lightly. "TEPIG!"

Down on the floor, Snivy was chuckling, its vine retracting. Angrily, Tepig hopped back down on the floor and faced the Grass Snake Pokémon.

"Tepig, tep-tepig TEPIG!" it growled.

"Snivy," replied Snivy, looking innocent.

"_Tepig_..." Tepig growled, snorting out flames as Oshawott watched fearfully.

"Great," the man named Bernard snarled. "And the three of them have to be in the middle of a fight while I have to take care of 'em. What luck..."

"Hey, Bernard?" asked Hilbert, his visor obscuring his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"May I have Tepig for the rest of the day?"

Bernard's eyes widened. "What?! What for, sir?! Did you hear Ms. White?"

"Yes, yes I did." Hilbert looked up at Bernard, a serious expression on his face. "But I want to have Tepig. You could use one of the stand-ins for the commercial."

"But none of the stand-ins will have the same kind of acting skills this Tepig has!"

"Just tell the director Tepig's not feeling well, so he may not be up to speed." Hilbert's eyes began to shimmer. "Please, just let me have Tepig for the day. Please?"

"_Sir_-"

"Are you disobeying an order from me? Remember, I'm the BW Agency President. You're the Vice-President. I outrank you."

Bernard gritted his teeth. "Damn it, no need to remind me..." He sighed heavily. "_Fine_..."

"Oh, thank you, Bertrand!" Hilbert smiled slightly. "I'm sorry about that last comment."

"No, no need to apologize. It's...It's a true statement, after all..."

"But you've been taking good care of me and Hilda ever since we were kids!" He looked away. "I don't think we thank you enough times for that, no matter how much we do-" He then paused for a moment. "No, scratch that. No matter how much _I_ do." He looked back at Bertrand again. "So, thank you, for letting me have Tepig."

Bertrand looked down at the boy and his shimmering eyes, his youthful and energetic smile. He sighed heavily and then cracked a smile after much effort.

"You're welcome, sir..."

* * *

><p>After spending over an hour avoiding all of the cameras, security guards, and service personnel, Hilbert managed to stealthily get out of the mansion and wandered to the backyard, with Tepig safely tucked in his arms. He was now wearing a thick brown jacket over his clothes, with the hood drawn over his head.<p>

"Can't believe I'm actually doing this..." he said. "This is the first time I actually went out on my own...without a _bodyguard_..."

"Tepig," piped Tepig, catching his attention. "Tepig tepig! _Tepig_!"

Hilbert nodded, smiling. "Yes, that's right," the boy replied. "We have to do this! We may not have another chance! Come on, Tepig!"

"Tepig!"

Hilbert rushed towards a tall hedge of roses and began walking alongside it, apparently in search of something. Finally, he stopped along a group of trees and looked down, spotting a pile of twigs holding dried and dead leaves. He set down Tepig on the ground, and the two began moving the twigs aside. After a couple of seconds, they eventually revealed a hole large enough for a person to fit. Apparently, it had taken a few months for that hole to be dug up.

Hilbert sighed and looked at the Fire Pig Pokémon. "Well..." he said, "are you ready, Tepig?"

Tepig nodded. "Tepig!"

* * *

><p><strong>Juice Shoppe<br>Autumnal Avenue**

"Thank you very much!" Serena said, smiling at the woman as she handed her and Clemont bags containing food and juice.

"You're very welcome!" replied the woman as the two Trainers began walking away. "You two have a safe trip!"

Serena and Clemont both examined the contents of the bags as they continued walking down the sidewalk, in order to make sure they had everything. As they did so, Clemont instinctively looked at Serena nervously, a tint of the brightest pink present on his cheeks. Ever since extremely awkward moment he had with her on Route 13, the inventor had only two things in his mind. One was the upcoming PWT and the mounting pressures he had about participating in it. The other thing...

"Clemont?" Serena's voice asked, bringing him back to reality. To his displeasure (and something else), she was looking back at him, confused. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Y-Ye-Yeah, yeah!" the inventor stuttered, looking back into his bag. "I-I'm okay. W-Why w-w-wouldn't I be?!"

"You were looking at me all funny." The girl's eyes narrowed slightly. "You've been acting weird ever since we left the Pokémon Center. Is everything alright?"

"Y-Y-Ye-Yeah, yeah! E-Ev-Everything's okay. W-Why w-w-wouldn't it be?!"

"You're stuttering like crazy. That to me is the first sign that everything's NOT okay." Serena smiled slightly, causing him to blush. "It's okay. You can tell me."

"B-B-But-"

"If you want," she interrupted, "I won't tell anyone. This conversation will just be between us."

_"Us,"_ thought Clemont, almost in awe. _"I don't think I've ever _heard _Serena use that word when referring to me and her only..."_

Before Clemont could reply, another voice, one strangely familiar to them, suddenly spoke up.

"Well, well, well, look at what the Glameow dragged in."

The two friends looked in front of them and saw someone standing in front of them. With the clothing she was wearing, she definitely stood out to them out of all the other people who were walking on the sidewalk. Clemont blinked in shock, but Serena was beyond dumbfounded at having to see this person again.

"No, it can't be..." she said, surprised. "It can't be you!"

* * *

><p><em>"As soon as my masterpiece had reached the fruit of its completion, I knew I had surpassed myself. Watching as the light of the Sun gleamed majestically from the buildings, there was no doubt to me that very few architectural marvels would be able to rival this. And as the reflected light shone upon me, like Arceus blessing me for my works, I knew that I had created a <strong>city of light<strong>, one whose beauty is everlasting, like the grace of nature. And that was when everyone cried."_

–Stéphane Eifler, Lumiose City architect

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next time on "Judgment's Fall"<strong>

**Unknown:** So, I guess I'll have to tell Ash how _I_ feel...

**Hilbert:** No. No, no, no, wait, WAIT!

**Ash:** Don't worry. I'll teach you how to battle!

**Adam:** You can't wait for the day either.

**Hilbert:** So, then...I've been doing this wrong, then...

**Alain:** Well, what do you know? This looks _interesting_...

**Team Rocket:** TOODLES!

**Chapter 2: The Will to Fight**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And here's the newest update of "Judgment's Fall"! So, what do you think Hilbert's intention is to go out into Lumiose City without a bodyguard? And who d'you think is the person Serena and Clemont have come across? Definitely someone Serena doesn't like... Also, we learned about how the PWT will be dealt with! It's quite obvious it's not accurate to the game, but considering there's more than just Gym Leaders involved in the PWT, I thought I'd just make a lot of changes. Hopefully all ya guys are cool with the system I designed for the tournament! And stay tuned for those answers and more on the next chapter!

As you can see, not every subplot is going to be covered with every chapter. We'll be alternating between different storylines depending on how I plan to execute this story. So, you're probably gonna have to wait a couple more chapters for updates on the International Police or Mewtwo, for example.

Well, I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**King nintendo (guest reviewer):** It'll certainly be epic, I'll tell you that!

**thor94:** Indeed, a lot of characters and plot. As for Ash, he's gonna start out his usual self (the first option), but he's gonna grow more as the story goes along. But I am certainly NOT gonna make him capture new Pokémon, ESPECIALLY not a Legendary Pokémon. It's out of my realism spectrum.

**SLIronLegion1012:** Glad to hear you want to read more! Yes, they'll reunite, and judging from the preview, definitely soon. ;)

**TheGhostShadow:** Ooh, you'll see about Clemont's change in personality, but it may be obvious to you. ;D Actually, about what you said about May's ORAS outfit, I do like it, but I intend to use that outfit as symbolism for something more..._negative_, per se. 'FemTwo' is indeed gonna be a good ally, obviously. :) As for Diancie and her situation, it's actually pretty unique, and you'll see soon in later chapters. Oh, of course I'd add Alain and Mairin! I've been interested in their story and I definitely didn't want to miss this chance to include them! Yes, Yancy's going to be in this story as well, but not in a role like Curtis's. As for your suggestion about TV Tropes, I have no idea how to use TV Tropes, or what kind of tropes I'm using. I'm not sure if TV Tropes would accept fanfiction, though...

**ajani's apprentice:** Yes, May's ORAS outfit is in here! And like I told TheGhostShadow, it's gonna be symbolism for something negative... ;)

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	4. The Will to Fight

**A/N:** I've posted a Table of Contents on my profile page. If you wanna know how long the story's gonna be, do check it. Otherwise, ENJOY!

**Edit #1:** Corrected an error pointed out by Gyga. Thanks! :D

**Edit #2:** I've done some new changes with the chapter so it could fit with what happened in the most recent episode in the XY anime.

**Edit #3:** Corrected an error pointed out by ChE clarinetist. Thanks! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Autumnal Avenue<br>Lumiose City, Kalos**

It was nighttime in Lumiose City, and there wasn't a single cloud present in the sky. As he looked up at the sky, so dark-blue that it was nearly black, Hilbert realized that he hadn't looked at the stars for so long. He couldn't even remember how long it had been since he had such a nice view. However, the stars were twinkling and still beautiful, just exactly as he remembered it. It only felt like yesterday now. For him, however, things would've been much better if...if...if...

"Tepig?"

Hilbert shook his head and looked down at Tepig, who was still tucked in his arms. The Fire Pig Pokémon was looking up at him with its shimmering eyes.

"Huh?" he replied. Then, Hilbert smiled at Tepig. "Oh, I'm fine, Tepig. I was just looking up at the sky." His eyes widened when he remembered something. "Oh, right! Tepig, you've never seen the night sky before, haven't you?" He raised Tepig slightly to give it more room to look up. "See it? Isn't it beautiful, Tepig?"

"Tepig!" the Fire Pig Pokémon exclaimed in wonder as it saw the sea of twinkling stars.

"Awesome, isn't it, huh?" Hilbert lowered his arms and looked at the still-amazed Tepig with a soft expression. "You spent your entire life having to act for BW Agency commercials. I spent my entire life being conditioned as the new BW Agency President. We both wasted our time with things we didn't want to do, when we should've been spending our lives doing something more..._worthwhile_... Like participating in Pokémon battles, like the ones we always saw on television..."

"Tepig..." moaned Tepig sadly.

"If only Hilda realized this too. She used to be so defiant about it, but now that she's actually president of the company, she's changed. Now she's always doing things for the good of the company, and she expects me to do the same." He sighed. "If only she realized there's more to life than just managing a top enterprise..."

"Tepig tepig!"

Hilbert shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yeah, you're right, Tepig! We mustn't get too absorbed! We must find ourselves a Pokémon battle to participate in..."

He looked around him, inspecting the pedestrians walking by and past him. The boy was slightly relieved that his identity was concealed by the thick brown jacket he was wearing. And yet, he knew he could not just expose himself and challenge some random person to a battle. It would be too out of the blue, and probably not all that proper. And besides, he could NOT risk being pursued by a crowd of rabid fans. No, he had to find the perfect opportunity. THEN he would-

"OOF!"

Hilbert's thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into a boy with spiky raven-black hair and auburn eyes. He was wearing a blue-and-white-striped collared shirt with a black undershirt, dark-blue jeans, red high-top sneakers, and a distinctive red cap with a white brim and rounded Poké Ball symbol. However, what really caught the young president's attention was the Pikachu perched on the boy's shoulder; it had adorable amber eyes and the friendliest smile one could see on a Pokémon.

"Oh, sorry about that!" the boy exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" added the Pikachu.

"Oh, no worries," Hilbert replied.

"Tepig," Tepig added.

To his horror, the strange boy then leaned closer to Hilbert, as if inspecting him. He feared the boy was going to recognize him...

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" asked the boy.

"N-No," stuttered Hilbert, clearing his throat. "You must be mistaking me for someone else."

As the two continued to look at each other in curiosity, Hilbert began to delve into his personal thoughts. This boy obviously looked like one of those Pokémon Trainers they kept talking about. The cap alone was enough proof for him. After all, it was a BW Agency product designed specifically for Trainers.

_"But...should I challenge him to a battle?"_ he asked in his mind. _"Maybe I shouldn't. He probably just got done with a battle. He might not be in the mood for another one! Although...what if he _is _in a mood for another battle, though? He might be one of those battle-crazy types! ...If he is, what should I say to him? Do I need to be straightforward? Do I have to make some elegant request? Damn, I'm the head of a company that appeals to Pokémon Trainers and I can't even think like one!"_

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Pika?"

The boy's voice and the Pikachu brought him back to reality. He blinked and then flashed an innocent smile at the duo.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "Just...Just thinking about something!"

"Okay." The boy turned around and began to walk away; Hilbert noticed he was holding a couple of plastic bags. "See ya around, I guess!"

"Pika pika!" the Pikachu called happily.

Hilbert and Tepig watched as the boy walked away, all the while engaged in a happy conversation with the Pikachu, no doubt a good friend and partner of his. The two couldn't help but feel that a good opportunity for their first Pokémon battle had just walked away from them... And yet, Hilbert smiled slightly.

"Y-Yeah, see ya...I guess..." A few minutes passed, and then... "DAMN IT, **DAMN IT**! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THAT WAS SO **STUPID**!"

"TEPIG!" the Fire Pig Pokémon hollered angrily.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: The Will to Fight<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere on Autumnal Avenue<strong>

"No, it can't be..." Serena said, surprised. "It can't be you!"

"So," replied Miette, sneering, "I guess I'll have to tell Ash how _I_ feel..."

Serena's eyes narrowed at her Poké Puff Contest rival. Though the two resolved their differences after competing in a Poké Puff Contest a couple of months back, she continued to feel some hostility towards Miette after her not-so-friendly farewell to her. And now that the blue-haired girl was standing right in front of her, she had to restrain herself from doing something stupid. Instead, she put on a friendly face, with all of the effort she had to muster regardless.

"Oh, h-hey there, Miette," she greeted, her lip twitching as she smiled. "Fancy seeing _you_ here..."

Miette's grin widened slightly. "Oh, come on, Serena. Don't think you can act all innocent. I can tell your sights have already shifted away from Ash..." She looked at Clemont, who began to blush furiously in embarrassment. "To be honest, I'm confused as to why you chose _him_. The glasses are already a big turn-off for me-"

"It's nothing like that, Miette!" interrupted Serena, her voice shaking.

"It-It's _not_?..." Clemont asked, looking at his friend nervously.

"Then what is it, then?" Miette crossed her arms. "Enlighten me, Serena."

"His dad sent us out on an errand. We're bringing him some food and drinks." She raised her bags for Miette to see. "Convinced?"

The blue-haired baker frowned at the bags and replied, "I guess." She shrugged and looked back at Serena. "So, I assume you are here to participate in the Poké Puff Contests in the PWT, am I right? 'Cause if you are-" A smug expression appeared on her face. "-it'll be _me_ who'll come out on top!"

"No, not anymore." For once during her second encounter with Miette, Serena felt extremely proud. "I'm now participating in Pokémon Showcases."

"Pokémon Showcases?" Miette blinked in shock. "You mean...You mean you're one of those _Pokémon Performers_? Is that what I'm hearing, Serena?"

Serena crossed her arms, her own smug expression forming. "Yep, that's right, Miette. I'm still a beginner, but I hope to work my way up to the big leagues!"

Unfortunately for her, Miette suddenly burst out laughing. In fact, she was laughing so hard she nearly fell over on the ground, being surprised by her own reaction.

"Now what's so FUNNY?!" demanded Serena, her honey hair flying as she stomped over towards her rival.

"Making modest Poké Puffs is one thing, Serena," Miette replied between her laughs, "but participating in those lame-as-heck Pokémon Showcases? Being a Pokémon Performer? That is a whole lot _worse_ than just making a batch of modest Poké Puffs!" Her laughs began to escalate. "I was expecting more from you, Serena, I really was! But for you to switch your focus like that, it's just hilarious! I guess all you ever do is just amuse me with your silly antics!"

Serena's face was turning redder and redder by the second. Miette calling her baking 'modest' and then threatening to go after Ash herself were different things. But calling Pokémon Showcases 'lame' and 'hilarious'? The very goal she wanted to pursue in life? How dare she do that!

Before she could act, however, Clemont already spoke for her.

"Hey, don't you say those things, Miette!" the aspiring inventor snapped at the baker in a voice so loud it even surprised him. "Serena never called Poké Puff Contests ridiculous, so that doesn't give you any right to go on about how Pokémon Showcases are lame! Do you get what I'm saying?!"

"Whoa, whoa, chill, I'm _sorry_!" Miette exclaimed, surprised by Clemont's behavior as everyone else. "Arceus, you don't have to be so loud on me!"

"Well," replied Serena angrily, "considering that you just insulted Pokémon Showcases, it gives him a perfect excuse to react that way. JUST as much as it gives me a perfect excuse to ram my _fist_-" She held up a trembling clenched fist up for Miette to see. "-through your TEETH!"

"Arceus, so aggressive!" Miette straightened out her headband and turned her back on the two. "I can see I'm not wanted here, so I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." That teasing remark caused Serena and Clemont to blush furiously in embarrassment. "I hope to see you in at least one Poké Puff Contest, Serena. I am quite a huge believer in finishing unfinished business, and for you to ditch Poké Puff Contests in favor of doing something more-" She abruptly paused for a moment to choose her words carefully. "_Unorthodox_, I'll just say...it just bugs me. It really does." The baker began walking away. "I'll see you soon, Serena. I like your new look, by the way. Toodles!"

Serena and Clemont watched her go with flustered looks on their faces. Once she was out of their sights, Clemont turned to Serena.

"Well..." he said, "that was..._awkward_, I'll just say."

"Tell me about it..." replied Serena as she sighed. "I can't believe she called Pokémon Showcases lame."

"I thought you two were over your feud?"

Serena sighed again, this time more heavily. The last words Miette told her during their first encounter were returning to her memory.

"Let's...Let's just say that we have unfinished business, like Miette said."

"So...what're you gonna do?"

Serena looked at her friend. "Huh?"

"I mean, are you gonna finish your 'unfinished business'?"

"Well, if I didn't, I obviously wouldn't hear the end of it from Miette." She glanced back at the direction Miette took. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to participate in one Poké Puff Contest. But...But I don't wanna neglect the Showcases. If, by any chance, a Showcase occurs at the same time as a Contest, it'll be a difficult decision for me to make." Serena sighed a third time. "Me, Braixen, and Pancham worked so hard to prepare for the Showcases, but...if I don't go to the Contest, who knows what will happen next? Miette will probably start scheming something very nasty..." She shuddered at all the possibilities. "I honestly don't wanna think about it right now..."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Clemont began walking down the sidewalk. "Besides, the PWT and all the other side-competitions don't begin until another couple of weeks or so. There's no need to spend that kind of time worrying about it." He turned around and saw Serena standing still, looking down at the sidewalk silently. "Come on, Serena. It's getting late, and you're not properly dressed for the late-night temperatures! You might catch a cold or something!"

"Oh, sorry." Serena smiled as she followed Clemont down the sidewalk. After a few minutes of silence, she said, "Hey, Clemont?"

"Yeah, Serena?" the inventor replied, still staring ahead.

The girl leaned towards her friend, smiling widely. "Thanks for sticking up for me like that," she said sweetly. "That was very kind of you."

Clemont began to blush. Once again, with Serena's current position, he was dangerously close to her, and he didn't know how to handle it.

"Y-Y-You're w-welcome, S-Serena," he stuttered. Then, he cleared his throat and continued, more clearly this time, "It was very unexpected of me, though..."

"Yeah, very unexpected, if I do say so myself. I've never seen you so angry before!"

"I didn't think I had that kind of anger in me." He shrugged. "I guess if you push the right buttons, then I can snap like that..."

Serena giggled, causing his blush to worsen. "It's kinda hilarious, actually. In a good way, of course!"

"O-Oh, okay... Th-Thanks, I guess..."

The two remained silent as they continued making their way back to Meyer's place. All the while, Clemont's blush was still present. It flared up every time Serena was in close proximity to him. He honestly didn't know what was happening to him...but one thing was for sure: Serena had something to do with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumnal Avenue Alleyways<strong>

"Aw, man!" Hilbert moaned as he stepped into an alleyway. "I _knew_ I should've challenged that guy to a battle somehow! Now I've been finding JACK!"

"Tepig..." moaned Tepig sadly.

The president smiled slightly and stroked the Fire Pig Pokémon's fur. "It's okay, Tepig. We'll find a Trainer to challenge soon. I promise you that."

"Ah, so you wanna challenge someone, kid?" a female voice asked suddenly from the shadows of the alleyway, startling Hilbert and Tepig.

"Wha?" Then, Hilbert stuttered, "Y-Y-Y-Ye-_Yeah_..." He cleared his throat. "I-I mean, _yes_. Whoever's there, I challenge you to a battle with my Tepig!"

To his horror, three menacing figures stepped out of the shadows. One was a man with light-brown hair, a large tuft of dyed-blue hair, and piercing gray eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket with gray metallic decorations, a white undershirt with a symbol of a Klang on it, blue jeans with strange X and O patterns on it, and a pair of strapped black boots. The other two were women, one with black hair and hazel eyes and the other with dark-brown hair and blue eyes. Both had twin pigtails of hot-pink, braided hair, and were wearing low-cut black tank-tops, torn blue jeans whose leggings were torn off, and yellow pantyhose.

"S-S-So, w-what is t-this?" Hilbert continued, being intimidated by the presence of this trio. "I-Is th-this gonna be a-a, uh, um...Triple Battle? I-I don't have two other Pokémon with me-" His skin paled when the three pulled out Poké Balls of their own, and Tepig began to tremble considerably. "W-Wait, h-hold on!"

"We don't care if you don't have two other Pokémon with you, kid," one of the women, the one who had black hair and hazel eyes, snarled.

Hilbert's eyes widened. "H-Hey! That's cheating! Y-You can't gang up on a Trainer l-like this-"

"Hey, that's what we live for!" the other woman interrupted, smirking triumphantly as she kept tossing her Poké Ball up and down.

"What you live for? W-What do you m-mean by that?..."

"You picked the wrong battlefield, kid," the first woman said. "You see-"

"-You're on OUR turf," completed the man.

"And for that," said the second woman, "you must pay the toll."

"T-T-To-_Toll_?..." Hilbert stuttered, alarmed. He didn't have much money on him, and he didn't know how much this toll demanded.

"Yes. After all, you're in the Autumnal Avenue Alleyways, territory of the Lumiose City Gang!"

"L-L-L-Lumiose C-City G-G-G-Ga-_Gang_?!"

"My, you're a bright one," the man sneered.

Beads of sweat broke out on Hilbert's forehead and began to drip down his face. He wanted to run, but he couldn't. He was just..._frozen in place_. He could not believe he was stupid enough to venture into dangerous areas! And with Tepig, one of the BW Agency mascots! He knew what was going to happen: the gang members try to take their toll from him, get unsatisfied with the amount of money he had, demand for more, and expose his identity in the process. Hilbert didn't want to know what would happen after that. ...Oh, how hopelessly STUPID he was! If Hilda found out about this, he wouldn't even hear the end of it!

He looked down at Tepig, who was also paralyzed with fear. If the gang members demanded Tepig, then...then...

"Don't just stand there like a statue, kid!" snapped the hazel-eyed woman. "Give us all you got! And _maybe_ we'll let you go..."

However, Hilbert continued to remain still. The man sighed angrily.

"Well, I guess we're not making ourselves clear enough, ladies," he growled at his companions.

The man threw his Poké Ball, which unleashed a Krookodile that growled at Hilbert and Tepig. Both shivered at the sight of the Intimidation Pokémon. The two women also threw their own Poké Balls, unleashing a Pangoro and a Mandibuzz. The latter Pokémon began circling overhead in the alleyway, further intimidating the two.

"So," the blue-eyed woman said, "what's your response, kid? Gonna give us the toll or what?"

Hilbert and Tepig's eyes widened as the Krookodile and Pangoro closed in on them, both growling viciously at them.

"No," Hilbert replied fearfully. "No, no, no, wait, WAIT!"

"Don't say we didn't warn ya," the man said. "Krookodile, use-"

"PIKACHU, USE THUNDERBOLT!" a familiar voice ordered.

A bolt of yellow electricity appeared and struck both Krookodile and Pangoro. To Hilbert's surprise, Krookodile unflinchingly took the attack and was undamaged by it, but fortunately, Pangoro was not as lucky, having to kneel over in pain. The president then twirled around and saw someone standing there.'

"Incompetent boy!" the blue-eyed woman shouted. "Mandibuzz! Use Brave Bird!"

The Mandibuzz squawked and flew into the air, becoming engulfed in red fire. Hilbert and Tepig watched in wonder as it then swooped down towards the boy, its body glowing a light-blue. However, an unknown Pokémon jumped off the boy's shoulder, while the boy sidestepped Mandibuzz's attack, avoiding it altogether.

"Damn it!" snarled the woman. "DAMN IT! MANDIBUZZ! BRAVE BIRD AGAIN!"

"Krookodile, use Bite!" the man commanded.

"Pangoro, use Sky Uppercut!" the hazel-eyed woman ordered.

All three Pokémon closed in on the boy's Pokémon...

"Hey, watch out!" Hilbert cried.

"Tep tepig!" added Tepig.

"PIKACHU, USE QUICK ATTACK!" the boy shouted. The Pikachu nodded and rushed towards its opponents, a trail of white being left in its wake. The Mouse Pokémon slammed into all three of the gang members' Pokémon, sending them flying backward and colliding painfully into their Trainers.

"OW!" the man roared. "ARCEUS-**DAMN** IT!"

"PIKA-PI!" yelled the Pikachu as it stared down its opponents aggressively.

"How could the three of you gang up on someone who has only one Pokémon and nothing else?!" the boy demanded furiously. At this point, Hilbert recognized him as the boy he bumped into on the sidewalk earlier, the one wearing the red cap. "That's cheating, totally not fair! Not to mention plain cowardly too!"

"Oh, look who's talking!" the blue-eyed woman snapped. "You and your Pikachu just beating the crud out of us like that!"

"At least I have other Pokémon to back me up. Wanna meet 'em?"

The three gang members all looked at their injured Pokémon. Deducing that they couldn't battle any further with their current condition, they growled angrily as they stood up and recalled them back in their Poké Balls. Hilbert immediately joined Ash's side as the trio faced down both boys and their Pokémon.

"This isn't over!" the man snarled as he burst into a run, followed by his female comrades. "We'll be back!"

"And I'll be looking forward to it!" called Ash as the gangsters disappeared. Then, he looked at Hilbert and Tepig. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Hilbert replied, nodding. "Thanks for saving my butt."

"Tepig!" added Tepig happily. This caught the boy's attention, and he smiled.

"Hey, a Tepig!"

The boy pulled out a Pokédex, activated it, and scanned Tepig with it. _**"Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon,"**_ described the device's robotic voice. _**"**__**It can dodge attacks from foes while shooting fireballs from its nose. It has a preference for eating berries that are roasted by it."**_

"Tepig's a Unova starter Pokémon," Ash said as he put his Pokédex away, "so you must be from Unova, right?"

Hilbert felt the beads of sweat returning. He didn't want to expose his identity just yet; what if this boy was some rabid fan who'll chase him everywhere? He certainly didn't want to waste his time trying to evade a fan. So, Hilbert knew he had to lie his way out of the undesirable predicament.

"Yeah, yeah, that's right!" he replied. "Name's Bernard, from Nuvema Town. And this is my starter Pokémon, Tepig!"

"Tepig!" greeted the Fire Pig Pokémon.

The boy's smile widened. "Nice to meet you, Bernard, Tepig! My name's Ash, from Pallet Town."

"Pallet Town?"

"Yeah, it's a place in the Kanto region."

Hilbert blinked in surprise. He didn't expect someone from a foreign region like Kanto to be this well-dressed, let alone wear BW Agency clothing...

Ash continued, "Oh, and this is my partner, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" the Mouse Pokémon greeted as it hopped onto its Trainer's shoulder.

"Tepig!" Tepig replied, addressing Pikachu.

"Nice to meet you, Ash, Pikachu," Hilbert said. "I can't thank you enough for saving me from those gangsters."

"It's no problem," Ash replied. Then, he turned his back, picked up some plastic bags that were lying nearby, and prepared to leave. "Well, I gotta go. Need to get all these supplies back to the place I'm staying at." He turned around and looked at Hilbert. "You probably should get going back to your hotel. It's getting really late!"

Hilbert blinked and began to think. At this point, his best chance at having a Pokémon battle would be to challenge Ash. He seemed nice enough. But just like Ash had already said, it was getting pretty late. With those gang members still out there, it probably wasn't the best idea for him to keep exploring Lumiose City in search of a potential Trainer to challenge. He didn't want to return to the mansion, though; security was much tighter during the night and if he were caught unawares by one of the guards, no doubt would suspicion be cast over him. Plus, he told Hilda he'd be out for the entire night, so he couldn't just return now, out of the blue-

_"Wait a minute..."_ thought Hilbert. _"I...I'm gonna be out for the entire night. I can't just return to the mansion now; I made it extremely clear to Hilda that I would be gone for the whole time. But..."_ Then, he mentally face-palmed himself. _"But I didn't get reservations for a hotel room! Oh Arceus, NO!"_

"Bernard, you okay?"

Hilbert looked up at Ash, who looked confused. He remained at the scene, apparently in wait for a response.

"Oh, I'm fine, Ash," he replied. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Ash asked.

"I didn't...reserve a room for a hotel..." He hesitated, wondering if he should just buy Ash's sympathy. "And I don't have any other place to stay at..."

"Oh man, that must suck." Then, Ash's auburn eyes brightened. "Hey, I know! Why don't you stay over at the place I'm staying at?"

The president's eyes widened in surprise. "What? You'd really let me stay over?"

"Hey, no one deserves to be left wandering around in the cold, especially when it's in dangerous streets! Come on, the building I'm staying at is even on this street. I am pretty sure my friend's dad will let you stay over for the night." Ash approached Hilbert, who looked at him in wonder. "What do you say, Bernard?"

"Pika!" added Pikachu in a friendly tone.

The brown-haired teenage boy blinked in shock. He'd never seen so much compassion before in his life. Being the head of a prestigious company like the BW Agency didn't demand any positive emotions. No, it was just sorting through confusing papers, sitting through boring professional meetings, and having to make flawless and perfect performances during shows and advertisements. For all his life, he heard nothing but demands and expectations, so seeing this kind of compassion was rare.

"I...I'd like to..." Hilbert replied, his eyes shimmering with tears. "Thank you... Thank you for the offer!"

Ash raised an eyebrow, noticing Hilbert's tears. "Whoa, Bernard? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The boy wiped his eyes. "I'm fine. Show me the way, Ash."

As the raven-haired Trainer led the way, Hilbert looked down at Tepig and smiled. Maybe, just maybe, they were one step closer to their goal...and maybe beyond...

* * *

><p><strong>M Electronics<br>Several minutes later**

"Wait a minute, _what_?"

Meyer glanced down at Ash and Pikachu as the former finished his explanation of the current situation. Hilbert and Tepig, in the meantime, looked around, examining the electrical appliance store curiously. Since his shopping always took place in upscale, high-end areas, Hilbert never really got a look at what Hilda considered to be lower-level stores. And to think, the store also doubled as a house? The idea of that would sound unappealing on paper, but Hilbert never really liked the high life and all of its demands. Therefore, the company president found himself to be extremely interested in how Ash's friend's lived his life.

"Like I said, Meyer," Ash said, "Bernard here doesn't have a place to stay at and-"

"Oh, I heard what you said the first time, Ash," interrupted Meyer suddenly. Hilbert didn't like how stern the man's voice sounded; was it a hint of disapproval? "But if this young man were to stay here, it wouldn't be possible. As much as it'd be good for business here, we don't wanna attract any unnecessary attention."

"Unnecessary attention?"

"Yeah." Meyer glared at Hilbert, who began to sweat nervously. "Because this disguise can't fool me..._Hilbert Black_."

"W-Wh-What?!" stuttered Hilbert, just before Meyer grabbed his drawn hood and thrust it off, revealing Hilbert's face.

"_WHAT_?!" Ash shouted in surprise. "I-I _know_ you! I saw you on all the brochures and everything! You're Hilbert Black, one of the BW Agency Presidents!"

"Pikachu!" cried Pikachu in shock.

"Yeah, I guess I am..." Hilbert replied sadly as he sighed heavily. "Sorry about lying, Ash. I just didn't want any fans drooling all over me."

"Tepig tep-tepig..." added Tepig.

"And I certainly don't want any reporters flooding around the store and making Clemont and Bonnie nervous," said Meyer sternly.

"That's not my intention, sir! I just...I just wanted to get away..."

"Get away?" asked Ash. "Get away from what?"

"My life. Just for one night, at least." Hilbert closed his eyes. "You see, it is not easy, being the president of a company like the BW Agency. It takes its toll on anyone, especially a kid like me." He opened his eyes and looked at Ash, Pikachu, and Meyer. "That is why...I fled the place I'm staying at and began exploring Lumiose City! I wanted to see all the stuff it had on my own, without bodyguards, paparazzi, crazy fans...everything, practically."

"Wow." Ash then looked at Tepig. "And I guess this Tepig is the same Tepig who's one of the BW Agency mascots?"

"Yeah. He feels the same way I do." A smile then appeared on the president's face. "You see, we both share a dream, a goal, actually."

"A goal? What kind of goal?"

Hilbert closed his eyes again, but this time, the smile remained on his face. "To have a Pokémon battle."

"A Pokémon battle?" The black-haired Trainer raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have Pokémon battles all the time?"

"No, actually." He opened his eyes and looked at Ash, smiling brightly. "I hoped I could find a Pokémon Trainer who I can challenge to my first battle!"

"Your first battle?!" exclaimed Ash. "Why didn't you challenge me earlier?! I could've gladly battled you!"

"Well..." Hilbert began fidgeting with his fingers. "I really didn't know exactly what to say..."

"All you had to do was say 'Hey, let's have a Pokémon battle! It's my first, so I'd really like to have one' or something like that!"

"R-R-Really?" The president began to blush in embarrassment. "So it's _that_ straightforward, huh?..."

"Don't worry." Ash made a determined fist. "I'll teach you how to battle!"

"PIKA!" added Pikachu in encouragement.

Hilbert's eyes widened. "What? You'd really be willing to do that?"

"Of course! I need some practice for my PWT matches, anyway. Might as well seize this opportunity!"

"Alright! Let's have a Pokémon battle now!"

"Tepig!" cried Tepig as he snorted out small flames in determination.

"Well..." Ash began rubbing the back of his head. "It's nighttime now, and I was hoping I'd call it a day..."

"Oh..."

Noticing the sadness in Hilbert's voice, Ash continued, "But we can battle tomorrow, don't worry about it!"

"But I can't go back to my place," replied Hilbert. "I told Hilda and the others I would be gone for the night..."

"Then you can stay here with us for the night!"

Hilbert's eyes brightened again. "Really?"

"Oh, no!" Meyer shouted abruptly. "Absolutely not! I can't afford to have Clemont and Bonnie spooked by the paparazzi-"

"Trust me, mister, I'm not here to bring the paparazzi over here. I'll keep a low cover, I promise!"

Suddenly, the ringing of the bell signaled the store door opening up. Serena and Clemont were entering the store, carrying their plastic bags. Serena seemed normal, but Clemont was blushing rather furiously for some reason. Then, the honey-haired girl spotted Hilbert and dropped her bags in shock.

"Uh...hey there?..." greeted Hilbert nervously as Ash and Meyer sweat-dropped.

The following hour was spent trying to calm down an excited Serena.

* * *

><p><strong>678 Vernal Avenue<strong>

Adam smirked to himself as he finished the last of the devices he set up for his scheme. Sitting back on the sofa he was sitting on, he began to think.

He never really cared about the scheme. Not at all, admittedly. All he cared about was seeking revenge against the Trainer who meddled in his affairs. The one named Serena Yates. Her and that little excuse of a Fennekin. Ever since the two burned half of his face, he knew he had to settle the score in the most sadistic way possible. After all, Adam _never_ allowed anyone to get away with messing with him. It was a policy that he held close to his heart.

The sole reason he partook in the ransom scheme (suggested by Nick, the incompetent buffoon he was) was because he knew she would conveniently be there. If she was not the one participating in this PWT, then it would have to be one of her precious little friends. Either way, he **KNEW** she would be there. And once he found her, he'd strike. Oh, he could _already_ imagine him committing unspeakable, heinous acts of torture upon her and her friends.

He could imagine her screams, her pleas for him to KILL her...

Suddenly, there was a brief flash of light in the poorly-illuminated room. Adam's smile widened as he viewed the figure that materialized in front of him.

"You can't wait for the day either," he said. "Isn't that right, Delphox?"

Delphox nodded and growled at its Trainer, an evil sneer of its own forming.

* * *

><p><strong>M Electronics<br>The next day**

_"So, I guess I'll have to tell Ash how _I_ feel..."_

Serena's eyelids jerked upon, and the first thing that greeted her sights was the burst of bright light. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the light, she sat up on her bed, letting out a heavy sigh as she buried her face in her palms. After a couple of seconds, she looked out of the window, noticing the rays of sunlight.

_"Whether or not I decide to participate in a Poké Puff Contest,"_ she thought, _"it won't matter. I'm definitely gonna see Miette again soon. And if Ash is there this time, then..."_ Her thoughts trailed off as she began imagining a scenario of Miette confessing to Ash, who then reciprocates her feelings. _"...Then..."_

"Hey, Serena!" called a familiar voice.

"Yeah, Ash?" Serena replied, feeling her heart flutter for a moment.

"Breakfast is ready! Come down before everyone else chows it down!"

"Alright! Coming!"

The honey-haired Trainer got out of the bed, put on her slippers, grabbed her purse, and rushed down the stairs. Upon entering the kitchen, she immediately spotted Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Meyer all seated at a circular wooden table, eating food from their plates. The Pokémon were all at the side, eating Pokémon food from the bowls set up. She was about to join them when she noticed someone else sitting at the table, one that she almost forgot about: Hilbert Black.

She remembered her sudden, out-of-the-blue meeting with him last night. At first, she honestly couldn't believe her eyes. A famous celebrity she followed daily, here in the very residence she was staying at? It was a fangirl's dream! That was when her voice went at abnormally high speeds as she introduced herself, shook Hilbert's hand, examined him thoroughly to make sure he was legitimate, and asked for his autograph. It took Ash, Meyer, and Clemont almost an hour to calm her down. But by that time, Bonnie had also awoken from the nap she was having, saw Hilbert, and had an unfortunately similar reaction.

Once both girls were placated, Serena and Bonnie learned from Ash what Hilbert told him and Meyer. She honestly could not believe Hilbert was very dissatisfied with his lifestyle and desperately wanted to do something _regular_. As a teenage boy who lived a very wealthy and luxurious lifestyle, surely he would have to be one of the luckiest and happiest people to ever walk on the world, someone who would draw jealousy from others underneath him.

But obviously, she was more than happy to help Ash teach Hilbert the ropes of Pokémon battling, even if she wasn't the biggest expert.

And now that Hilbert was her acquaintance, Serena knew she needed to keep her emotions at bay. This was a serious matter, and she knew it!

After composing herself, the girl sat down in the remaining empty chair and began setting up her cereal and milk.

"Oh, good morning, Serena," greeted Hilbert, smiling at her.

"Morning, Hilbert," Serena replied, looking at him. As soon as she did, she noticed he was still wearing pajamas. Of course, she and everyone else, sans Meyer, were still wearing their sleepwear too, but the pajamas Hilbert was wearing were old pajamas loaned by Clemont. It was weird seeing him wearing that kind of clothing...

"So, Ash," Hilbert piped as he looked at Ash, "what's the plan? What're we gonna do today?"

"What're we gonna do today?" replied Ash. "We're gonna have a Pokémon battle, of course, and I'm gonna teach you the ropes!"

"Pika PIKA!" added Pikachu.

"Yeah, but where are we gonna have that battle? I know we're supposed to do it in a clear area, but I don't know if the plaza's gonna be of any help-"

"There's a battlefield east of the city," Clemont interrupted. "Ash and I had our first battle together there. We're gonna use that one."

"Alright. And what Pokémon are you gonna use, Ash?"

"Pikachu, for starters." Then, Ash's eyes narrowed seriously. "Here is a tip of advice, Hilbert. Your opponents are usually never gonna tell you what Pokémon they are gonna use. You have to be on top of what kind of Pokémon they're using, even if you've never seen one of its species before. Treat every battle with caution."

Hilbert nodded. "Gotcha." Then, he flashed a wide smile. "Man, I'm sure glad I found you in the streets last night! Otherwise I would've been screwed for good!"

* * *

><p><strong>In the skies of Lumiose City<strong>

"Well? See any electronics stores yet?"

"No Jess, I haven't."

"Me neitha."

Jessie, James, and Meowth groaned loudly as they scanned the city below thoroughly using their binoculars. Ever since sunrise, the trio had been searching the entire city for a place where they could acquire some batteries for their equipment. However, none of them were able to find anything useful for the past couple of hours.

"Man, dis stinks," Meowth moaned as he lowered his binoculars. "We haven't found anyting for da whole moyning!"

"Relax, Meowth," snarled Jessie angrily as she continued searching. "We're bound to find something soon. This isn't Kalos's biggest city for nothing, ya know!"

"I coulda eaten a million whole breakfasts during dis time..."

"We'll eat all the breakfasts to our hearts' content after we find an electronics store, grab everything we need, and contact the boss! Now keep searching!"

Meowth sighed as he raised the binoculars back to his eyes. At first, he still couldn't see anything down below. But then, after a few minutes...

"Hey, what's dat?" he asked.

"What?" James replied, turning to his comrade. "You see something, Meowth?"

"Yeah. _Yeah_. I see one of dem electronics stoyes!"

"Oh, brilliant!" exclaimed Jessie as she put her binoculars away. "Let's swoop in down there and get all the stuff we need!"

"Ooh, better yet!" A malicious grin appeared on Meowth's face. "I see da twoips..."

"The twerps?" Jessie and James asked simultaneously.

"Yes, da twoips." Meowth put away his binoculars. "Why not steal batteries, when we can go afta da main twoip's Pikachu instead!"

As soon as Jessie and James put two and two together, evil grins of their own formed. Team Rocket shared a sinister giggle together as they redirected their Meowth hot-air balloon in the direction Ash and the others were headed. As they did, Wobbuffet popped out of its Poké Ball, shouting, "Wobbuffet!"

* * *

><p><strong>The battlefield<br>Eastern Lumiose City**

Ash and Hilbert stared down each other on either side of the battlefield, wide and determined smiles etched on their faces. Pikachu and Tepig were standing in front of their Trainers, staring each other down, also with determined expressions. Clemont stood on the side of the battlefield, acting as the referee of the match. Serena and Bonnie were sitting on the nearby bench, watching the unfolding scene with interest with Dedenne, who was perched on Bonnie's head.

"Alright!" announced Clemont. "The battle between Ash Ketchum and Hilbert Black will be ready to commence!"

"Ready, Hilbert?" asked Ash. "Hope you know Tepig's moves."

"I've been waiting for this my whole life, Ash," Hilbert replied, his smile widening. "And I've seen Tepig use its moves for commercials. Of course I'm ready!"

"Now _that's_ what I like to hear!" Ash looked at Pikachu. "You ready, Pikachu?"

"PIKA!" replied Pikachu loudly.

"Hope you're ready, Tepig," Hilbert said, looking at the Fire Pig Pokémon, "because this is our first Pokémon battle! It's now or never!"

"TEPIG!" replied Tepig, shooting flames out of its nostrils in preparation.

"ALRIGHT!" Clemont yelled at the top of his lungs. "BATTLE **BEGIN**!"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in the same area<strong>

"Sis, why do we have to carry all of these bags?!"

"Arceus, how many times do I have to tell you, Max? Don't call me 'sis'!"

Dawn sighed as she watched the two siblings resume the argument they started as soon as they left their hotel. She was currently walking alongside May, Misty, and Zoey, with Brock, Cilan, Max, Brock's brother Forrest, Cilan's brothers Chili and Cress, Barry, and Kenny trailing behind them. The boys were all carrying bags holding all of the items the girls bought from stores all over Lumiose City during the past couple of years. Earlier this morning, the group met up with Barry and Kenny when the two just arrived in Kalos to participate in the PWT. Needless to say, the girls quickly recruited the both of them to assist the other boys in carrying their bags.

Much to their displeasure, of course.

"My goodness," moaned Brock, who was the one with the heaviest load. "When I said I wanted to do some catching up with you girls, I didn't mean we should spend that time with you four shopping all around Lumiose City while we guys carry all the burden. Can't you girls just carry some of the bags?"

"Why?" Misty asked, winking in a teasing manner. "Can't you guys be gentlemen and help us ladies out?"

"Not when the guys are doing ALL the work!" snapped Barry. He then turned to his fellow comrades, his eyes alive with the energy that was his trademark. "Come on, you guys! We need to rebel against this torture! I mean, we outnumber them eight to four! Let's use our numbers to intimidate the girls into carrying these bags!"

"What was that you were saying, Barry?" Dawn, Misty, May, and Zoey asked simultaneously as they approached the blond Trainer, all of them wearing innocent smiles that could only signify impending doom. Barry immediately noticed the ominous change of atmosphere and took a step backward, his blood running cold.

"N-N-No-Nothing..." he stuttered.

"That's what we thought!" Misty replied, still smiling innocently. The four girls then resumed walking, with the boys right behind them.

"To think," said Cilan as he approached Barry, "you almost had them..."

However, Barry crossed his arms angrily. "Some friends you are," he replied nastily. "You didn't have my back. That kind of behavior will only get you fined!"

"It's just like Dee Dee to be shopping like this," Kenny said. Then, he sighed sadly. "Only now, there are four of her..."

The boys, sans Max, all let out disappointed sighs.

"What're we doing here, anyway?" piped Max, looking around to examine the presence of trees.

"We're exploring, Max!" Dawn replied, having heard his question. "What else?"

"Odd," Barry said as he pouted. "Seems to me you girls are just looking for another store to shop at- EEK!"

The four girls all silenced him immediately with ominous looks on their faces.

"ALRIGHT!" a voice suddenly yelled nearby. "BATTLE **BEGIN**!"

"What was that?" asked Chili.

"It sounds like there's a Pokémon battle going on nearby," Brock replied.

"Definitely sounds like it," Forrest added.

Then, the eight boys looked at one another, sensing the opportunity coming to them. Before the four girls knew what would be happening next, their 'gentlemen' had dropped their bags and fled towards the direction from which the voice came from. Dawn, May, Misty, and Zoey looked at each other, shook their heads, and sighed.

"Boys..." they chorused.

* * *

><p>"You first, Hilbert!" said Ash.<p>

"Alright!" Hilbert cried, pointing at Pikachu. "Tepig, use Ember!"

"Tepig!" the Fire Pig Pokémon replied, nodding before firing a shower of embers at Pikachu.

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" ordered Ash. Pikachu immediately dodged the attack.

"Keep it on, Tepig!" Hilbert commanded. "Keep using Ember!"

"Keep on dodging it, Pikachu!"

Tepig nodded and began firing Ember at all directions, all of which were dodged by Pikachu. The Fire Pig Pokémon tried to follow its opponent's moves, but its Embers wound up missing its target each and every time. Ash surveyed Tepig's movement as Pikachu continued dodging and suddenly found himself an opportunity to strike.

"Better be careful on your pattern, Hilbert!" he warned.

Hilbert's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"PIKACHU, USE THUNDERBOLT!"

"Pika-**CHUUUUU!**"

"DODGE IT, TEPIG!"

Tepig stopped firing its Ember and tried to sidestep the attack, but it was too late. The Thunderbolt struck it with full force, and the Fire Pig Pokémon yelled out loudly as it was being electrocuted. Hilbert gasped in horror as the Thunderbolt stopped, to which Tepig collapsed on the ground.

"**TEPIG!**"

"You see, Hilbert," explained Ash, "you were making Tepig fire Ember endlessly while Pikachu kept dodging. Using one attack is not good enough. You need to counter the opponent with a variety of attacks. Using Ember and Ember alone will give the other Trainer a distinct advantage, since they will realize what your next command is gonna be, and they'll use that to their advantage. Plus, the way your Tepig was firing while it was trying to get Pikachu, it was moving from left to right. Anyone can see such a pattern and find a hole in it. Now, if I remember my own Tepig well, the other attacks they can use are Flamethrower and Flame Charge."

"Well," replied Hilbert, looking at Tepig as it got up, "Tepig knows Flame Charge, I definitely know that. But it definitely doesn't know Flamethrower. Trying to get it to learn Flamethrower has Hilda going crazy." His eyes suddenly softened. "But...if I have Tepig use Flame Charge, it could get hurt-"

"Hurt by what?"

"By hitting the Pokémon. What if there's recoil damage?"

"There isn't recoil damage for Flame Charge if I recall. You don't have to worry, Hilbert."

"And then...there's the fact that Tepig isn't as comfortable using Flame Charge as it is using Ember..."

Ash exhaled, smiled slightly, and replied, "Hilbert, a Pokémon battle is not just about firing attacks at the opponent and see if they'll hit. It's also about demonstrating if you and your Pokémon have overcome the obstacles you faced during training, as well as recognizing new ones. From those new ones, you shall get the inspiration to train your Pokémon even further, so the two of you can overcome those new ones. Training Pokémon and battling Pokémon are one and the same. You cannot have one without the other. It's all about how effectively you train your Pokémon, like your Tepig, that determines how well you battle."

Hilbert stared in wonder at the black-haired Trainer as he listened through the entire explanation. His eyes were shimmering in awe.

"Wow..." Hilbert said as he looked back at Tepig. "All my life, I see Pokémon battles on television. I never imagined Trainers have to actually go through all that hard effort and work to make sure their Pokémon sustain themselves well on the battlefield... I thought it just...it just _happens_..."

"You cannot solely depend on what you see from other people as your information," Clemont said. "_Especially_ from something as limited as television. As the Lumiose City Gym Leader, I know for a fact that Pokémon battling is something you must perfect with your own Pokémon and yourself first before you perfect it with others. It is one of the basic principles of the sport. From knowing the capabilities of yourself and your Pokémon, you are one step closer to becoming stronger."

"Yeah, yeah, Clemont's right!" exclaimed Bonnie, nodding in agreement. "At first, I thought battling would be one of the easiest things to do in the whole wide world! But after seeing my brother, Ash, and Serena train their Pokémon, I knew I would have a hard time too." Then, she smiled. "But that's what makes it even more fun!"

"Dedenne!" added Dedenne.

"Wow..." Hilbert looked at Tepig, who was looking back at him. "So, then...I've been doing this wrong, then..." The brim of his cap obscured his eyes. "All wrong..."

Ash's eyes widened. "Um...sorry if we offended you, Hilbert. We were just-"

"No, no, it's okay." The president looked back up at Ash. His eyes were devoid of tears. "In fact, it's better than okay. I just learned something from you guys. And it's wonderful. It's _really_ wonderful. I never trained Tepig that much. I thought it'd be easy." He smile widened considerably. "But I guess I've got a lot more work to do!"

"So, should we continue our battle? Or should we help you train Tepig so he can be used with Flame Charge?"

Hilbert laughed once. "Definitely train Tepig!"

"Tepig?" asked the Fire Pig Pokémon, looking up at Hilbert in confusion. Then, it smiled as it understood. "Tepig!"

"Alright!" Ash made a determined fist as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. "I guess it's settled, then! We train Tepig!"

"Pika!" added Pikachu.

"YAY!" Bonnie exclaimed as she hopped in the air.

"Dede!" added Dedenne happily.

The BW Agency President smiled at his new friends, then looked down at Tepig. He could not believe he found such good people. They were definitely better than the people he came across during his work. Ash was high-spirited, determined, and never gave up. Clemont was extremely intelligent and had a lot of experience to back him up as a Gym Leader. Bonnie was upbeat and optimistic all the time. Serena...well, he never got to learn her personality outside of her fangirl attitude, but he was sure she had something admirable. Maybe, just maybe, with their help, he could actually find the courage he needed to...

* * *

><p>Nearby, a shady Trainer dressed in all black was watching the scene. He couldn't help but grin as he overheard Ash's lecture to Hilbert.<p>

"Well, what do you know?" Alain asked to no one in particular. "This looks _interesting_..."

He then walked away to search for Mairin and Chespie.

* * *

><p>"So," Ash said, "let's say we-"<p>

However, he was cut off as soon as a robotic arm appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Pikachu.

"PIKAPI!" shouted Pikachu worriedly.

"PIKACHU!" Ash cried as Serena, Hilbert, Clemont, and Bonnie all gasped in shock. "WHO DID THAT?!"

"Prepare for trouble, you're in for a shock!" a familiar voice said.

"And make it double, it is your world we'll rock!" a second familiar voice said as the group looked up and saw a Meowth hot-air balloon descending slowly.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of lightning!"

"Surrender now, or the consequences will be frightening!"

"Meowth, dat's right!" a third familiar voice shouted.

"WOBBUFFET!" shouted the voice of a Wobbuffet as it popped out of its Poké Ball.

**"TEAM ROCKET!"** Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie roared angrily.

"Team...who?" asked Hilbert.

"They're crooks who steal other people's Pokémon!" the four replied simultaneously, but everyone was surprised when other voices also added in to the response.

"W-What was dat?" asked Meowth.

Then, everyone saw them: Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Zoey, Cilan, Forrest, Barry, Kenny, Chili, and Cress, all of whom were running towards Ash and the others.

"OH, NO!" Jessie, James, and Meowth shouted simultaneously. "IT'S A TWERP/TWOIP INFESTATION!"

"WOBBUFFET!" added Wobbuffet.

"I see you three still haven't changed!" snapped Misty.

"You give Pikachu back right now!" May hollered.

"Or else!" roared Dawn.

"Well," sneered Jessie malevolently, "we'd love to stay and do some reminiscing and catching up, but as much as we'd love to-" She procured a remote and pressed a button, causing rockets to appear on the sides of the basket of Team Rocket's hot-air balloon. "-we sadly cannot. HAHAHAHAHA!"

The buttons activated themselves, causing the balloon to race away.

"TOODLES!" called Team Rocket.

**"PIKACHU!"** Ash screeched loudly.

* * *

><p><em>"The art of the Pokémon battle is certainly a most interesting thing. When you look at both sides of the battlefield, you can clearly see how determined the Trainers are to give it their all, to show how developed their relationships with their Pokémon are, to demonstrate good sportsmanship. It's not just about who's the most powerful. It's not just about who was more of <strong>the will to fight<strong>. It's all about the evaluation of the compatibility that is between Trainer and Pokémon."_

–Professor Samuel Oak, during the 93rd Annual Pokémon Institute Conference

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next time on "Judgment's Fall"<strong>

**Hilbert:** I've gotta help them somehow!

**Ash:** PIKACHU!

**Meowth:** Time to enact Plan B...

**Unknown:** No matter what, you three will always be the same hopeless losers to us.

**Ash:** I can't believe it's been a while since I last saw you guys!

**Floyd:** Well...fancy seeing you guys here...

**Iris:** Took us a while, but we're finally here, huh Axew?

**Axew: **AXEW!

**Chapter 3: A Heroic Union**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Probably not the best chapter I've ever written. I didn't even realize I forgot about Wobbuffet for a couple of chapters. I'm still trying to get the hang of dealing with multiple characters at once, so please bear with any fluctuations in quality in the meantime. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!

I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

**thor94:** Trust me, there are a lot more people to go, actually. ;) And I believe May's the only one who accomplished her dream. But don't worry. Ash will get stronger eventually. Not to the point where he goes around catching Legendary Pokémon, though. None of the good guys will do that. And...where'd Tobias come from?

**Avatar Rikki:** Yes, we will find out the answer soon.

**Gyga (guest reviewer):** So...were you correct?

**Guest reviewer:** I didn't put "Ash/Serena, AmourShipping, SatoSere!" in the fic's summary for nothing, you know. Of course it'll be AmourShipping! But there's also gonna be a whole lot of other Ash shippings involved, obviously. NONE OF THEM will prevail, though. Only AmourShipping.

**ajani's apprentice:** As I said earlier, a lot of Ash shippings will be involved! Indeed it'll be interesting. :)

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	5. A Heroic Union

**Lumiose City International Airport  
><strong>**Lumiose City, Kalos**

It was a busier day than usual at the Lumiose City International Airport, just as it was for several weeks now. Ever since the Pokémon World Festival opened its doors to everyone from across the globe, the airport's buildings were filled up nearly to the brink with the latest arrivals, and the stores there enjoyed an increased amount of sales. Of the amount of people leaving Lumiose City, there was about a hundred times more for those who were arriving.

Of those who arrived today, only two people stood out. One was taller than the other, with dark-brown eyes and long, spiky purple hair that was kept tied in a ponytail at the back of his head. He was wearing a salmon-colored shirt with a long collar, light-brown pants, a light-blue apron, and a cap that matched the color of his pants. His soft, caring expression would easily indicate to even the least-brightest people that he was a person they could easily trust.

However, the boy walking beside him was a different story. Like his companion, he had dark-brown eyes and long, spiky purple hair, though he didn't keep it tied in a ponytail, instead just letting it fall down his forehead and nearly obscure his eyes, casting them in shadow. He was wearing a long-sleeved dark-purple sweater with a dark-red zipper, pocket, and cuffs; a black undershirt; light-purple jeans; and purple-and-dark-red-striped running shoes. With the dark expression and piercing eyes, this boy would definitely be viewed upon by others as an untrustworthy person. Many would even be surprised to know that these two people were actually brothers.

"Well, here we are," announced the taller boy. "Lumiose City. Can't believe I'm actually here..."

"You don't have to say that all the time, you know," the younger boy replied bitterly. "This is the fifth time you said that, since our plane landed."

His companion shrugged. "It's a brand-new place! This calls for a brand-new adventure. You need to learn to be more adventurous, Paul!"

Paul scoffed. "I do not need to be adventurous, Reggie," he said sleekly. "All I'm concerned about is participating in the Pokémon World Tournament and getting as far as the World Tournament." He clenched his fist, to the point where it trembled. "Maybe even getting the Pokémon World Trophy..."

"Typical Paul," remarked Reggie, smiling as he shrugged. "Always aiming for the competition instead of just taking the advantage to rest and relax."

"Anyone who spends this spare time _resting and relaxing_ will not get far in the Pokémon World Tournament. That's just the natural order of things, Reggie." Paul's lips curved into a devious smirk. "Fortunately for me, I am _always_ prepared. Once I come out on top of everyone else, I am pretty sure you will retract your statement."

"Oh, I look _forward_ to it." However, Reggie rolled his eyes, his face wearing a smirk of his own.

"Now," Paul said, looking around, "where were we?... Ah..."

He approached a nearby stand, which proudly displayed the cover pages for several tourist brochures. As soon as he reached it, Paul realized that someone had been walking beside him. This new person was a Trainer who appeared to be around his age, if not slightly younger. He had a composed posture, dirty-blond hair, and pale-gray eyes that pierced deeply into Paul's soul in the same way his eyes would do to other people. He was also wearing an orange jacket, a charcoal-gray hoodie under it, a light-purple undershirt, silver cargo pants, and dark-blue-and-white sneakers. Both Trainers stared each other down intimidatingly.

"Hello..." the Trainer greeted cautiously.

"Hello yourself," replied Paul callously before staring at the brochures. He briefly eyed the brochures promoting the city's restaurants and other tourist attractions with distaste before grabbing the brochure promoting Lumiose City. Flipping through the pages, the purple-haired Trainer finally settled on the city map, which he surveyed closely. At the corner of his eye, he noticed the same Trainer grabbing the same brochure without giving a second thought about the others.

"Hey, Paul!" Reggie called. "What're you looking for?"

"The battlefield closest to here," replied Paul as he closed the brochure and approached his older brother. "It's apparently in the eastern part of the city."

"You wanna get over there right now and start training?"

Paul smirked again. "I can think of nothing better."

"Well, then-" Reggie took the suitcase Paul had previously been dragging. "-I'll just go set us up at the hotel. You know the address, right?"

"Memorized it a thousand times. I will meet you there at the end of the day, Reggie."

"Alright." Paul turned around and began to walk out of the airport, but not before he heard his brother call out to him. "I still think you desperately need some R&R!"

"Yeah, yeah..." he replied indifferently as he left the airport.

Paul never noticed the Trainer with the dirty-blond hair following him.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: A Heroic Union<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The battlefield<br>Eastern Lumiose City**

"I see you three still haven't changed!" snapped Misty as she, Ash, and the others stared up at Team Rocket in their hot-air balloon.

"You give Pikachu back right now!" May hollered.

"Or else!" roared Dawn.

"Well," sneered Jessie malevolently, "we'd love to stay and do some reminiscing and catching up, but as much as we'd love to-" She procured a remote and pressed a button, causing rockets to appear on the sides of the basket of Team Rocket's hot-air balloon. "-we sadly cannot. HAHAHAHAHA!"

The buttons activated themselves, causing the balloon to race away.

"TOODLES!" called Team Rocket.

**"PIKACHU!"** Ash screeched loudly as he burst into a run after the balloon.

**"PIKAPI!"** Pikachu called in desperation as the balloon grew farther.

"Oh no, Pikachu!" Bonnie cried as she began running after Ash.

"Dedenne!" added the Antenna Pokémon.

"Come on, everyone!" Brock shouted, addressing everyone else. "We've gotta get Team Rocket before they get away!"

"We're right with you!" replied Clemont, deciding to temporarily shrug off the question as to how all these strangers knew about Team Rocket.

"Yeah!" Serena added, nodding.

The entire group began sprinting after Ash and Bonnie, leaving the battlegrounds and continuing the pursuit in the nearby woods. As soon as they reached the woods, however, Serena noticed that Hilbert and Tepig were joining them and decided to stop in front of them as the others went on ahead.

"S-Serena, what're you doing?!" exclaimed Hilbert, surprised.

"You can't come with us, Hilbert!" Serena replied, shaking her head.

"W-Why?! We wanna help get Pikachu back!"

"Tepig TEPIG!" added Tepig in agreement.

"Yeah, but you guys don't have proper training yet, as Trainer and Pokémon. Who knows what tricks Team Rocket has up their sleeves? If either of you get hurt, then Ash would never forgive himself, and truthfully, neither would I! And besides, the BW Agency still needs its president and mascot." She patted Hilbert's shoulder with consolation. "I'm sorry, but you can't help us. You're not ready." She began running after the others. "Once this is all done, we'll begin training! I promise!"

"Y-You sure?..." Hilbert called.

"Of course! We've beaten Team Rocket many times before! I don't expect this outcome to be any different! Just stay at the battlefield and we'll come back for you!"

As soon as the honey-haired Trainer went out of sight, Hilbert grunted angrily and kicked at the ground, sending up a cloud of dust.

"Arceus-damn it!" he snapped.

"TEPIG!" squealed Tepig angrily, snorting out flames in distress.

Then, Hilbert sighed and sat down on the ground beside the Fire Pig Pokémon, who became solemn. He began stroking its head.

"I know, I wanna help them too," he said.

"Tepig..."

Then, after a few seconds, Hilbert stood up defiantly. "No! I'm not just gonna sit here like a Ducklett! I've gotta help them somehow! _We've_ gotta help them!"

"TEPIG!" roared Tepig in agreement.

"What do ya say, buddy?! Let's go help Ash get his Pikachu back from those stinking crooks!"

"Te-PIG!"

Tepig hopped into Hilbert's arms, and the BW Agency President sprinted further into the woods, in the direction where Serena disappeared, leaving a flurry of autumn leaves in his wake. However, he never noticed the two Trainers who were conveniently eavesdropping on the conversation and were now following him...

* * *

><p><strong>Jaune Plaza<br>In the skies of Lumiose City**

"I can't believe we have all the twerps from past and present in one place!" Jessie snarled. "This is _three times_ worse than the usual snatch-Pikachu-and-run plan!"

"Actually, I noticed that the Dragon Twerpette and her Axew weren't among the group," remarked James. "So was the Sketching Twerp."

"Who cares?!" snapped Meowth as he held up a plastic cage containing Pikachu. "We gotta geddaway with Pikachu before da twoips ruin our plans again!"

"PIKA-**CHUUUUU!**" roared the Mouse Pokémon as he tried shocking the cage with a Thunderbolt attack, but the electricity only wound up coursing through the cage's interior without affecting anything else. This failed attempt drew malevolent giggles from the Team Rocket trio.

"Oh, silly Pikachu," Jessie said. "You should've known by now that we're one step ahead of your shocking tricks."

"Wobbuffet!" added Wobbuffet as it saluted.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu snarled angrily. "Pika-pikachu!"

"Uh...translation, Meowth?" asked James, looking at the Scratch Cat Pokémon.

"Pikachu said dat da main twoip will beat us," Meowth replied.

"Pika!"

"As usual."

"Oh, boo hoo!" Jessie exclaimed in mock-distress, then she laughed heartily. "Too bad, Pikachu! Your twerpy little friend and his other friends won't save you now! We finally have you under our wing, and we will use you and your astounding Electric powers for our own evil needs! Now, first thing's first..."

The magenta-haired Team Rocket grunt opened up a nearby black toolbox and began reaching inside it for unknown items. Pikachu began to cower fearfully inside the plastic cage. What exactly was Jessie reaching for? A device that would absorb and channel all of his electricity? A contraption that would hypnotize it into swearing its allegiance with them? An invention that would implant some chip of mass destruction inside its body? Either way, there was no doubt it was frightening...

Suddenly, a series of clanking noises were heard. Pikachu found himself staring at an array of communication devices that were lying in front of him.

"Help us recharge these," James ordered.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked up at the trio curiously.

"Are you deaf or something?" snapped Jessie. "Help. Us. Recharge. Those. Devices."

"Pikachu, pika-pika chu-pi pika-pika pi-chu kachu? Pi-chu pikachu."

"Meowth?..." asked a confused James.

Meowth explained, "Pikachu asked if we took it just ta have it recharge dose tings. Den it said it was a new low fa us."

"A new low?" Jessie demanded, her rage growing. "A new low?! A NEW LOW?!" She grabbed the plastic cage and stared into the window that gave her a good look of Pikachu, who was staring back at her defiantly, almost mockingly. "We were about to receive a grand, glorious mission that involves world subjugation and domination like none other, but those things ran out of juice on us and now we need energy to get them back online so we can hear out this mission! So do as we say, Pikachu!"

"Pika-chu chu-pika kachu-pika."

"It said we shoulda just bought some batteries," clarified Meowth.

"Well, we're low on money right now, ya little rat!" screeched Jessie, startling her comrades, but causing Pikachu to smirk. "You do as we say NOW!"

"Chu-pi pika pikachu ka-pika kachu pi-pika. Pika-pika chu-pi pikachu pika-pi pika-kachu pikachu-pi pi-pi."

"It said we hafta get Pikachu out of da cage since it can't use its electricity inside da plastic," Meowth said.

"No doubt it's trying to trick us into letting it out so it can escape!" snarled Jessie. "Nice try, Pikachu!"

"Actually, Jess," interjected James as he held a finger up in realization, "Pikachu's absolutely right. Plastic cannot conduct electricity. And remember, we decided not to put holes or anything in the cage out of the expectation that they give Pikachu the leeway to shock us with a Thunderbolt as usual."

"What?..."

"In other words, the only way we will be able to ever get our communication devices recharged is if we do let Pikachu out. But hey!" James stood up and stretched his arms out. "We are high in the sky! If Pikachu tries to attack us, it'll blow up our balloon, and at such a height, none of us would survive the fall! Even if it just tries to escape us, there's still the fact that it has to hop off the balloon!" He sneered into the cage. "What do ya think NOW, Pikachu?!"

Pikachu's smirk disappeared. He had been planning on attacking Team Rocket after fooling them into letting him out, but he didn't take into account the height of the hot-air balloon. The only thing he could hope for now is if his Pikapi sent out a Flying-type Pokémon to help him dispatch these crooks...

"Fletchinder!" a familiar voice chirped.

The smirk returned on Pikachu's face, just as the faces of Team Rocket paled. Fletchinder came into view of all four, chirping angrily at the villainous trio.

"Fletchinder!" chirped the Ember Pokémon again.

"AGH!" James and Meowth cried simultaneously.

"Did-Did we have a-anything pre-prepared for a F-Flying-type P-Pokémon?" asked Jessie fearfully.

"N-_No_..." James stuttered in response as he shook his head.

"Aw, nuts..." Meowth said, smacking his forehead with his paw.

"Wobbuffet!" exclaimed the Patient Pokémon.

Seconds later, Fletchinder flew forward, its beak glowing white. Before Team Rocket could act, the plastic cage containing Pikachu was torn open, and with the Mouse Pokémon hopped onto the side of the balloon basket, its red cheeks sparkling with electricity. Jessie and Meowth cried out in distress, while James waved his hands.

"Now, now, Pikachu," the blue-haired man said frantically, his smile wracked with comical nervousness, "you _do_ remember what I said about the height of our hot-air balloon from the ground, do you?" Pikachu's cheeks immediately stopped sparkling as soon as he heard that comment. "That's right, Pikachu. I knew you'd be smart."

"Pika," replied Pikachu, nodding. "Pika-pika chu-pika pika-chu-chu pika pi-ka PIKA!"

James blinked in confusion. "Translation, Meowth?"

"Well," Meowth said, "Pikachu said dat you may be right, James, but we weyn't countin' on Fletchinder- ACK!"

Fletchinder had swooped across the balloon basket and startled Team Rocket, giving Pikachu enough time to hop onto his friend's back. Jessie screamed in outrage.

"NO!" she roared. "NOT **AGAIN**!"

"And here comes the attack..." predicted James. Fletchinder then swooped towards the balloon, beak glowing. "And the balloon being blown out..." The beak pierced the balloon, causing a loud popping noise, followed by the sound of a great rush of air being blown. "And us crash-landing on the ground..."

Jessie and Meowth screamed at the top of their lungs as the hot-air balloon crash-landed in the middle of Jaune Plaza. Fortunately, no one was hurt by the crash, but pedestrians who were nearby began running away from the scene. With pained groans, Team Rocket stumbled out of the wreckage of their balloon.

"Great," Jessie snarled. "Just _great_."

"Wobbuffet..." Wobbuffet groaned.

"What's next, James?" asked Meowth.

"The twerps confronting us," replied James, pointing off in a certain direction. There, the 'twerps' were indeed running towards the trio as fast as they could.

"PIKACHU!" Ash cried happily as Fletchinder swooped down towards him, Pikachu in tow.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu exclaimed as he hopped off Fletchinder's back and into his Trainer's arms.

"Oh, are you okay, buddy?"

"Pikachu."

"Alright." A determined look then flooded Ash's face as Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder. "Time to take care of these goons."

"You got that right, Ash," replied Brock as he and the others joined the raven-haired Trainer's sides.

"Get ready to go down, Team Rocket!" Max exclaimed.

"No, YOU get ready to go down, twerp!" Jessie snarled, pulling out a Poké Ball and throwing it. "Go, Pumpkaboo!"

"You too, Inkay!" cried James as he threw his own Poké Ball.

Pumpkaboo and Inkay emerged from their Poké Balls and growled menacingly at the group. They were joined by Wobbuffet, who stood in the middle and saluted.

"So, Ash," Misty said, winking at him, "shall we all work together to give Team Rocket a little lesson?"

"Yeah!" added May, lightly punching his shoulder. "It'll be just like the good ol' times!"

"What do you say?" Dawn asked, leaning towards him slightly.

Ash smiled and looked back at Team Rocket. "You betcha," he replied. "Let's do this together, everyone! Pikachu, Fletchinder!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu exclaimed, nodding.

"Fletchinder!" chirped Fletchinder as it circled overhead.

Meanwhile, everyone else (except for Bonnie, of course) pulled out their Poké Balls.

"Braixen, go!" Serena cried.

"Come on out, Luxray!" called Clemont.

"Go, Staryu!" Misty exclaimed.

"Croagunk, we need you!" shouted Brock.

"Glaceon, take the stage!" May said.

"Rock 'em, Gallade!" roared Max.

"Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn shouted.

"Glameow, ready? Go!" exclaimed Zoey.

"Pansage, it's battling time!" Cilan called.

"Let's go, Rhyperior!" shouted Forrest.

"Empoleon, get those crooks!" yelled Barry.

"You too, Empoleon!" roared Kenny.

"Pansear/Panpour, battling time!" Chili and Cress shouted simultaneously.

The Pokémon all emerged from their Poké Balls, with the exception of Piplup, who merely hopped out of Dawn's arms. Team Rocket's faces all paled once again.

"Yeah, that's right!" exclaimed Bonnie, smiling triumphantly. "You're outnumbered, Team Rocket! How're you gonna beat us now, huh? You should just give up!"

"Give up we shall not!" James snarled. "Inkay, use Psybeam!"

"Rhyperior, counter with Rock Wrecker!" commanded Forrest.

Forrest's Rhyperior immediately formed a large gray rock in its hand and threw it at the incoming Psybeam. Both moves collided, resulting in a massive explosion and a billowing cloud of dark smoke that swept across Team Rocket's side of the battlefield. They all yelled out and shielded their eyes from the smoke.

"Use Water Gun while they're distracted, Staryu!" Misty ordered, pointing at the cloud of smoke.

"You use Bubble Beam on them as well, Piplup!" shouted Dawn.

Staryu and Piplup fired the Water-type attacks, which delved into the smoke and began bombarding hitting Team Rocket.

"OW, OW, OW!" Jessie shrieked as she was being hit by the Bubble Beam. However, James's yells were muffled by the Water Gun, which knocked him backward.

"DAT'S IT!" Meowth roared. "LOOKS LIKE I'M GONNA HAFTA HANDLE DIS MYSELF!" He leaped out of the smoke, his claws ready. "FURY SW-"

"Use Psycho Cut, Gallade!" Max ordered suddenly. Gallade fired the attack from his arms at Meowth, forcing the Scratch Cat Pokémon to dodge the rings of energy.

"What?!" Meowth landed on the ground and stared down Max. "Well, looks like da mini-twoip grew talla, now did he?!"

"This _mini-twerp_ didn't just grow taller, Meowth," replied Max. "He's got a few new tricks up his sleeve! Gallade, use-"

"GLACEON, USE SHADOW BALL!" May interrupted suddenly, stepping in front of her younger brother and pointing at Meowth.

"WHAT?!" shrieked Meowth in fear. "NO, NO-"

The Fresh Snow Pokémon leaped in front of him and fired the attack, which struck him squarely in the chest before he could react. The subsequent explosion knocked him backward into Inkay, which caused both to collapse painfully on the ground. James gasped in horror upon witnessing this.

"Inkay, my darling!" he squealed in agony.

"Oh, my netha' regions..." moaned Meowth softly as he struggled to get up.

"Stupid twerps!" snapped Jessie. "Pumpkaboo! Use Dark Pulse!"

Pumpkaboo nodded and fired the attack at Glaceon. However, a glint briefly flashed in May's eyes.

"Dodge, Glaceon!" she ordered. "Then use Ice Shard!"

A smirking Glaceon dodged the Dark Pulse attack with a great amount of ease and then fired multiple shards of ice at Pumpkaboo's direction. Completely surprised by this unexpected outcome, the Pumpkin Pokémon tried to dodge it, but failed and its entire body was bombarded by the shards. Jessie gasped in absolute terror.

"Pumpkaboo!" the magenta-haired grunt squeaked. "No..."

"HA!" May exclaimed, crossing her arms as she looked smug. "What're you gonna do _now_, Team Rocket?"

"HEY!" snapped Max, staring at his sister. "That was Gallade's move, not yours!"

The Top Coordinator looked down at her brother. "I took care of it, didn't I?"

"You thought wrong!" cried James. "Inkay, use Foul Play!"

However, before Inkay can carry out the attack, Brock pointed at the Revolving Pokémon.

"Croagunk, use Poison Jab!" he cried. Croagunk immediately thrust his glowing paw into Inkay, knocking it up in the air and back down to the ground, unconscious.

"INKAY!" James shrieked.

"That's it!" Jessie growled, although her voice was shaking, and her lip was quivering. "I-I've HAD it with ya tw-_twerps_! W-Wobbuffet! You're up!"

"WOBBUFFET!" Wobbuffet shouted, saluting.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"PIKA-**CHUUUUU!**" cried Pikachu as he fired the attack.

"Counter with Mirror Coat, Wobbuffet!" snarled Jessie angrily.

"Wobb!" Wobbuffet's body began to glow white. As soon as Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit it, the electricity coursed backward towards the Mouse Pokémon, amplified.

"Dodge, Pikachu!" Ash shouted. The Mouse Pokémon nodded and immediately dodged the deflected Thunderbolt.

"Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon!" Barry commanded.

"You too, Empoleon!" ordered Kenny.

Both Emperor Pokémon fired the powerful blasts of water from their beaks, blasts of which barreled towards Wobbuffet. Unfortunately, the Patient Pokémon continued to use its Mirror Coat, which successfully deflected the Hydro Cannons away from itself and Team Rocket, sending them back towards the two Empoleon. Before they could dodge the attacks, however, they were too late: the Empoleon were thrown backward by the amplified force of their own Hydro Cannons.

"NO, EMPOLEON!" screamed Barry and Kenny simultaneously.

"Pumpkaboo, use Shadow Ball!" Jessie ordered, followed by the Pumpkin Pokémon firing a Shadow Ball at the heroes.

"Pansage, counter with Bullet Seed!" Cilan shouted, pointing at the Shadow Ball. The Grass Monkey Pokémon fired the attack, extinguishing said Shadow Ball. "Chili!"

"Gotcha!" replied the red-haired Striaton Gym Leader. "Pansear, use Fire Punch now!"

The High Temp Pokémon charged towards Jessie's Pumpkaboo, its clenched fist engulfed in raging flames. Before Pumpkaboo can move away from Pansear, the latter slammed its fist into Pumpkaboo's body, scorching it and critically wounding it. With a pained cry, the Pumpkin Pokémon tried to move away as it was set ablaze.

"PUMPKABOO!" screeched Jessie.

"And now," Cress said calmly, "we shall finish it with a little Water Gun!"

Panpour leaped into the air and fired a stream of water at Pumpkaboo. It managed to hit the Pumpkin Pokémon, extinguishing the flames. Having already suffered an extreme amount of severe injuries from Pansear's Fire Punch, Pumpkaboo slowly lost consciousness as it collapsed to the ground with a moan. It conveniently landed on top of Wobbuffet before the Patient Pokémon could avoid it. Seeing her Pokémon out of the count, Jessie's face began to turn florid in frustration.

"This ain't good," Meowth snarled as he recovered. "This ain't good at all!"

"Tell me about it," replied James as he tended to the fallen Inkay. "And here comes the inevitable blastoff..."

However, a crafty smirk appeared on the Scratch Cat Pokémon's face. "Time to enact Plan B..."

"There's a Plan B?" When his comrade looked at him with a deadpan expression, James immediately remembered. "Oh yeah, that's right! Plan B!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth immediately took their fallen comrades and fled into the wreckage of their hot-air balloon. Bonnie crossed her arms angrily.

"They're running away?!" she cried. "Scaredy-Glameows!"

"Dedenne!" added the Antenna Pokémon, equally outraged.

"Knowing Team Rocket," Ash replied, "they have one last trick up their sleeve..."

Indeed, the hot-air balloon suddenly started to inflate on its own, growing larger and larger to the point of excess. Then, the fabric exploded into shreds, revealing an unknown robotic mass that was still growing in size. The Trainers noticed that metallic panels were unfolding out of each other, essentially making up a final shape. As the mass continued to grow and begin to shape itself into a determinable robot, the group was forced to flee as the robot began to attack already with lasers.

"_**THAT'S**_ TEAM ROCKET'S PLAN B?!" shouted Misty over the creaking of metal.

"CERTAINLY NOT TEAM ROCKET'S USUAL STYLE!" replied Brock as he shielded Forrest from any potential harm.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Jessie cackled, her voice being heard from an intercom on the robot as it finished forming itself. "NOW YOU TWERPS WILL PAY **DEARLY**!"

"NOW WE WILL GET PIKACHU AND USE IT TO RECHARGE OUR COMMUNICATION DEVICES IN NO TIME!" proclaimed James.

"AND TEAM ROCKET WILL BE DA WISER!" Meowth hollered.

However, everyone was staring up at Team Rocket's newest creation with unsatisfied expressions. Pikachu had slapped his forehead in disbelief.

"All of this, just to recharge your _phones_?" asked Clemont, crossing his arms.

"That's a new low, Team Rocket," Misty said, sighing. "Even for you guys."

"A NEW **LOW**?" Jessie demanded, her rage growing, with the volume of her voice amplified greatly by the robot's advanced intercom. "**A NEW LOW**?! _**A NEW LOW**_?! WE WERE ABOUT TO RECEIVE A GRAND, GLORIOUS MISSION THAT INVOLVES WORLD SUBJUGATION AND DOMINATION LIKE NONE OTHER, BUT THOSE **STINKING** THINGS RAN OUT OF JUICE ON US AND NOW WE NEED ENERGY TO GET THEM BACK ONLINE SO WE CAN HEAR OUT THIS MISSION!"

"You should've just bought some batteries," Max replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"WELL, WE'RE LOW ON MONEY RIGHT NOW, YA LITTLE TWERP!" screeched Jessie, startling her comrades, but causing the heroes to smirk.

"Wait a minute," James said, putting a finger on his chin. "I just remembered something... The last of our money..."

"What about da last of da money, James?" asked Meowth.

"The last of our money, which could've been spent on batteries for our devices, was instead spent for this newest mecha..."

Jessie immediately caught on. "So...we wasted our money on _this_ robot when we could've used it on more useful things..."

"It appears so."

"GAH, HOW COULD THIS **HAPPEN**?!"

"Because you'll always be desperate wannabe criminals who'll hopelessly pine for Pikachu," Misty replied, having overheard their conversation along with the others.

"WE DIDN'T ASK FOR **YOUR** INPUT, WATER-TWERPETTE!" screeched Jessie, turning back to the intercom. "LET'S CRUSH THESE TWERPS AND GET PIKACHU, GUYS!"

"Right 'atcha," Meowth replied, preparing to press a button. "Time for da-"

"TEPIG, USE EMBER!" a voice shouted.

A shower of embers struck the robot's left foot, but it did nothing to the metal beyond leaving a few scratches. The robot's head turned towards the source...

"HILBERT?!" Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie exclaimed in surprise.

The BW Agency President was staring up at the robot with Tepig. Both were trying their best to stand their ground.

"You leave Ash and his friends alone!" Hilbert shouted.

"Like we'll listen to you, frat boy," replied James mockingly.

"Cute Tepig you've got there," Jessie said as she eyed the Fire Pig Pokémon through the computer screens. "Perhaps we'll take it for ourselves, along with Pikachu..."

"NO!" Hilbert roared, shocked.

"YES!" Meowth replied, preparing to press another button. "It's-"

However, the Scratch Cat Pokémon was cut off by a crashing noise. Outside, Ash and the others watched as a massive beam of lighting cut through the robot cleanly from the right side, exerting such force that it nearly fell over. This was followed by three greenish-blue spheres fired from the left, which bombarded the robot while it tried to recover from the first attack. Like the first attack, the robot was nearly knocked over by the force of the successive hits.

"What in Arceus's name?!" exclaimed James.

"Who in the world is DOING that?!" Jessie snapped.

"I can't detect da attacker on da screens!" Meowth shouted in alarm.

"WHAT?!" Jessie and James replied simultaneously.

Outside, Ash and the others were equally as confused by the attacks that came out of the blue.

"Who fired those attacks?" Ash asked as he looked around.

"I don't know," replied Clemont, "but whoever is doing this is obviously giving Team Rocket a hard time."

"Electivire," a familiar voice said calmly, "use Thunder again. Double time."

"More Energy Balls, Serperior," a second familiar voice added.

"Was that-?" began Brock, recognizing one of the voices, but he was cut off as a second Thunder appeared, striking Team Rocket's mecha.

**"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"** screeched Team Rocket as they were shocked by the excessively powerful electricity.

Then, a barrage of Energy Balls appeared and bombarded the robot relentlessly. Within seconds, the robot was engulfed in a massive explosion that blew Ash and the others backward with its powerful force. They could see three familiar dots flying to the sky from the gargantuan cloud of smoke and flame, dust trailing behind them.

* * *

><p>"That was too much electricity than we asked for..." groaned Jessie.<p>

"Definitely too much..." James replied, nodding his head weakly in agreement.

"Well," said Meowth, chuckling as he smiled slightly, "at least our communication devices were recharged..." He showed his comrades their walkie-talkies, which were sparking volts of electricity, but nonetheless active. "Now we can just contact da boss and learn our new mission from 'im... Win-win..."

"Yeah, but for now," James said, crossing his arms and sighing sadly, "we're blasting off again."

"Wobbuffet!" the Patient Pokémon added, saluting.

"INEVITABLY!" all of Team Rocket chorused as they went out of sight, followed by that all-too-familiar twinkle.

* * *

><p>"Well, there goes Team Rocket," said Misty, crossing her arms triumphantly. "Can't say I didn't see that coming."<p>

"Serves 'em right!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Trying to steal Pikachu like that!"

However, Ash, Serena, and Clemont were staring at Hilbert, who was rejoining the group with Tepig.

"Hilbert!" cried Serena. "I told you to stay at the battlefield and wait for us!"

"I couldn't just stand by and let you guys endanger yourselves!" replied Hilbert. "You guys could've been hurt! Maybe if I helped-"

"We've handled Team Rocket many times before, Hilbert," Clemont interrupted. "You didn't. Look at how Tepig could barely _scratch_ that thing with Ember!"

"That's why I said you need proper training first!" added Serena.

"Whoa, guys, guys, guys!" Ash exclaimed as he stepped in front of Hilbert defensively. "Hold on! Hilbert tried his best to help us, and he didn't get hurt in the process. That's all that matters." He turned towards the president, smiling. "They're right, Hilbert; you need proper training first if you wanna go up against an enemy."

"Yeah..." Hilbert replied, looking down at the ground shyly. "Sorry, Ash..."

"But still, thank you for your help."

The president looked back up at his friend, blushing in admiration. "R-_Really_?..."

Ash smiled back. "Of course! You just proved to me that you're a great friend. You're willing to help us despite the circumstances! And I'm glad to call you a friend."

"Pika pika!" added Pikachu.

"A friend..." Hilbert looked down at Tepig, who smiled back at him, equally satisfied. Then, he looked back up at Ash. "Thanks, Ash. Of course I'm your friend! You've helped me out in a time of need, without any reluctance! You saw potential in me as a Trainer! ...No one else has ever done that for me..."

"Well, it figures Ash would wanna help you out on a crisis," replied Misty. "That _is_ typical of Ash, after all."

"Yeah," Ash said, nodding. Then, his eyes widened as he remembered something. "Wait a minute!"

"What, Ash?" Brock asked.

"Who exactly was the one who fired that Thunder and Energy Ball?"

"That would be _us_," a voice replied sleekly.

Everyone turned around and spotted two Trainers approaching the group calmly. Ash recognized both of them at once.

"_Trip_?" he asked. "_Paul_?"

"In the flesh, Ketchum," replied Paul as he smirked. His Electivire's antennas began to spark with electricity.

* * *

><p><strong>The surrounding forests<br>Near Lumiose City**

"Ohhhhh... Man, what _hit_ me?..."

"A Thunderbolt, obviously..."

"What're you talking about, James?! That was no Pikachu-style Thunderbolt! That was WAY too powerful, even for Pikachu!"

Jessie stood up from the brush she landed on, dusting her clothes of the dirt and leaves. Lying on a large puddle of mud was James, who was completely brown from being engulfed in the soft earth. Hanging from the sturdy branch of a tree was Meowth, who was slowly inching his head up as he stared at his comrades.

"Even for Pikachu, ya say?..." Meowth asked. "That's quite an estimate, Jessie..."

"It completely fried our robot!" snapped Jessie in response. "That's saying something!"

"Yeah," James replied as he stood up from the mud, "the robot we wasted ALL our money on..."

"Yeah, well, don't blame me for it. If I can recall, it was _you_ who overruled me and Meowth!"

The blue-haired grunt slouched slightly. "I recall it being the other way _around_..."

Jessie blinked, then looked at Meowth. Nervously, the Scratch Cat Pokémon nodded in response. However, before the magenta-haired woman could lose her cool...

"No matter what," a familiar female voice said, "you three will always be the same hopeless losers to us."

"Agreed," a male voice replied, also sounding familiar.

Jessie and James's eyes widened in horror as they recognized the speakers.

"No," Jessie moaned. "No, no, no."

"It can't be..." whined James.

Suddenly, there was a brief flash of light, and then, a billowing cloud of yellowish-green, foul-smelling smoke began to fill the entire area. Jessie, James, and Meowth all covered their faces to protect themselves from the smoke. As they did, the familiar voices spoke again, this time reciting a motto they knew all too well.

"A shrieking whine! A blast from the past!" the female voice said.

"Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast!" recited the male voice.

"To the moon..."

"...And beyond..."

"What a blast!" both voices shouted.

The smoke began to clear up, and Jessie and James gritted their teeth as they saw the two people standing in front of them, people they hoped they'd see again. One was a woman around Jessie's age, with a slim figure, purple eyes, and golden hair. The other was a man around James's age, with light-green hair and brown eyes.

"Administering justice with lightning speed!" the woman exclaimed.

"Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need," said the man.

"So, here's a newsflash from across the wire..."

"The real Team Rocket is now on fire!"

The woman winked. "Cassidy!"

The man pointed to himself proudly. "And it's Butch!"

A Raticate suddenly appeared beside the woman, its front teeth flashing menacingly. "Rrrrraticate!" it snarled.

A Shuckle also appeared, standing beside the man. "Shuck-uckle!" it let out.

"Teaching the losers a thing or two..." Cassidy continued.

"The true Team Rocket..." continued Butch.

"Us! Not you!" both proclaimed.

"Says the people who rip off our motto!" Jessie snarled nastily.

"At least we put some creativity into _our_ mottos!" added James, his fist clenched.

"And at least _we_ know how to get on the boss's good side," Butch replied, chuckling.

"Yeah, well for your information, _Biff_, the boss has put his faith on me and my comrades for a year now."

A vein appeared in Butch's forehead as his eyes sprung alive with a furious rage.

**"IT'S BUTCH, I TELL YOU, _BUTCH_!"** he screeched, his voice almost cracking. **"NOT BIFF, FOR ARCEUS'S SAKE!"**

"Besides," Cassidy said, her arms crossed, "it was a bit of a fluke that the boss put his trust on you after so long. If we can recall, you three barely did anything when Team Galactic went down the drain two years ago." A smirk appeared on her face. "It was the work of that kid you keep following around. Him and his Pikachu."

"We had some input on dat too, ya know!" Meowth snapped, looking offended.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really!" growled Jessie. Then, she smirked deviously as well. "And look at you, Cassidy, making yourself appear oh-so-elegant and superior and triumphant as usual. Well, guess what, lil' missy?" The magenta-haired grunt leaned forward slightly. "I have not heard the boss say anything about _you_ and _your_ comrades for such a while. It's always been _me_ and _my_ comrades who have been getting all the good missions and the boss's trust. It seems like _you_ fell out of his _favor_..."

"Don't you dare say that, ya little twit!" exclaimed Cassidy. "Of course the boss still puts his favor in me, Butch, and our Pokémon!"

"Oh, really?" Jessie bared her teeth in a mocking smile. "Then tell me, Cassidy, why are you here? You couldn't have possibly been sent here to Kalos on a mission to steal Team Rocket some powerful, valuable, extremely rare Pokémon." She shrugged in mock-curiosity. "Otherwise, you two wouldn't be wasting your oh-so-precious time dumping yourselves on us. No, you wouldn't do that. Not on the boss's usual deadlines. Which makes me believe the boss sent you and Bill-"

**"IT'S NOT BILL, IT'S _BUTCH_!"**

"-Halfway across the globe to get me and my comrades, likely for that mission he was trying to contact us about before our devices went out." Jessie's smirk widened as James and Meowth began to understand what her point was. "In other words, you guys are the boss's Growlithe, getting him the bone he threw!"

"You DARE compare us to stinkin' little Growlithe?!" Cassidy and Butch snarled simultaneously.

"Yes, yes I am," replied Jessie.

"Whatcha tink 'bout us _now_, ya wiseguys?!" Meowth exclaimed triumphantly.

"Wobbuffet!" exclaimed Wobbuffet as it popped out of its Poké Ball.

Cassidy's eyelid twitched, while Butch sighed in defeat.

"Yes," replied the green-haired grunt, "the boss sent us to get you three bozos."

Then, Cassidy snarled, "But don't you think we didn't do this out of our own volition! We accepted the mission with what little pride we had left!"

"What pride?" asked Jessie, giggling mockingly.

"We're dead serious! Team Rocket is in serious trouble right now, and the boss wants all hands on deck! ESPECIALLY your hands!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth immediately came to full attention.

"Team Rocket is in trouble?" they asked at once.

"Wobbuffet?!" exclaimed Wobbuffet.

* * *

><p><strong>Restaurant Le Wow<br>Hibernal Avenue  
>Lumiose City, Kalos<strong>

"I can't believe it's been a while since I last saw you guys!" exclaimed Ash as he ate out of a plate.

Currently, he and all of the others were sitting at an oblong table inside Restaurant Le Wow. After they helped Officer Jenny clear up Jaune Plaza of all the destruction from Team Rocket's mecha, they decided to catch up over at the restaurant (which they managed to get into with Hilbert's help) since they were initially unable to do so because of Team Rocket's untimely intervention. Ash spent a few minutes introducing Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie to the group, and while the three were greeted rather positively from most of the others, one could easily see the tension that seemed to form between Serena, Misty, May, and Dawn.

"Yeah, it's been a _long_ while, Ash," Misty replied as she drank out of her cup.

"So, what're you all doing here?"

"What else, Ash, but the PWT?" replied Cilan. "I'm here to support Chili and Cress."

"Oh yeah, I remembered! Your brothers are still the Striaton Gym Leaders!"

"That's right, Ash," said Cress, waving his fork in emphasis.

"Typical Ketchum," Paul piped bitterly, though there was a friendly smile on his face. "Of course we're all here for the PWT."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" exclaimed Barry happily.

"I'm also here to support my brother," Brock piped, patting Forrest's back. "Forrest became the Pewter Gym Leader a couple of years back."

"Wow, that's awesome!" exclaimed Bonnie. She then looked up at Clemont. "Look at how young Forrest is! Does this mean I can become a Gym Leader?"

"I think you're a little too young for that, Bonnie," Clemont replied as he played around with his spaghetti. "And I don't think Dad will like that..."

Bonnie crossed her arms and began to pout. "Aw, phooey!"

Watching the exchange between brother and sister, May smiled widely. Her face was as red as a rose as she looked at Bonnie.

"Awww, Bonnie, you're so cute!" she cried, holding her face in her hands in adoration. "I think you'll a perfect Gym Leader, regardless of age!"

"Really?" Bonnie's eyes began to shimmer in wonder and excitement. "Thank you!"

Beside May, however, Max scoffed and crossed his arms. The volume of his scoff was loud enough to attract his older sister's attention.

"And what exactly is so funny?!" snapped the Top Coordinator.

"You're very supportive of _her_," replied Max, "but you never showed the same kind of love to me. I assume it's because she's a _girl_-"

"HEY!" Bonnie shouted, staring at Max angrily. "That's mean!"

"Dedenne!" added the Antenna Pokémon.

"Bonnie, please be quiet!" whispered Clemont urgently. "We're in a restaurant, you know!"

The little girl crossed her arms and pouted again. Not wanting the reunion to be railroaded into an argument, Ash decided to change the subject.

"So," he said, "how are you guys all doing? What have you all been up to since I last saw you?"

The following couple of hours were spent with Ash and the others exchanging stories and learning about each other's lives prior to the announcement of the PWT.

Max had turned ten last year and began his Pokémon journey in Hoenn, later placing in the top four at the Hoenn League. Now, he was exploring Kanto with the hope of securing a victory in the Kanto League. He managed to catch a variety of Pokémon in both regions using the knowledge he learned from his childhood experiences with his sister, Ash, and Brock. He also had three traveling companions, though they were going to arrive in Lumiose City later.

Dawn and Kenny both made an attempt at winning the Hoenn Grand Festival last year, which turned out to be unsuccessful. Now, the Coordinators were having a try at the Contests in Johto. Dawn's decision to participate was inspired by her brief journey in Johto while competing in the Wallace Cup there.

Zoey was experiencing a proud success as a Top Coordinator ever since her Grand Festival victory. Her face had been featured several times in Contest magazines.

Misty, Brock, and Cilan were all making excellent progress with their occupations and goals. Misty was under consideration for becoming a part of the Indigo Elite Four for a few months now, Brock was almost ready to receive his Pokémon Doctor license, and Cilan was on his way to becoming an S-Class Connoisseur.

Paul, Trip, and Barry, as traditional Pokémon Trainers, continued on their journeys at different regions. Trip had decided to continue traveling in Kanto, the very region he once begrudgingly called 'the boonies', and found that it was to his liking. Paul and Barry spent the last couple of years in regions Ash never heard about.

However, Ash was particularly interested by May's story. After departing from the Sinnoh Wallace Cup, she was able to win the Johto Grand Festival and become a Top Coordinator. Since that time, May became one of the more famous Top Coordinators, with the Contest media outlets following her for the past two years. It didn't take long until she found membership in the Top Coordinator Elite Association, an elite group of Top Coordinators considered to be 'the best of the best'. She was now good friends with other extremely famous Top Coordinator Elites, like Marina, Lisia, and Courtney. Ash was extremely happy for her success.

"That's awesome, May!" he exclaimed as soon as May finished her story. "I'm glad for you! You managed to accomplish your dream. I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks, Ash," replied May, blushing. Serena, Misty, and Dawn frowned at her upon noticing the tinge in her cheeks.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" a voice suddenly shouted. "IT'S MAY MAPLE FROM PETALBURG CITY!"

"What, really?!" another voice asked.

"Where, where?!" cried a third voice. "I wanna take a picture!"

Soon, the customers and even some of the restaurant employees began to swarm around the group's table, bursts of bright light now flashing everywhere incessantly and relentlessly. Ash and the others shielded their faces from the light, with some being overwhelmed by the heavy presence. The only ones who remained calm were none other than May and the ever-stoic Paul. Chuckling happily, May stood up from her chair, allowed her fans to get a couple of photos, and took out two Poké Balls.

"Hey, everyone!" she greeted. "Wanna see some of my action?!"

"YEAH!" everyone chorused, startling some of the people at May's table.

"Oh, boy..." groaned Max as he buried his face in his palms.

"BLAZIKEN, DELCATTY, TAKE THE STAGE!" called May as she threw the Poké Balls, unleashing her Pokémon.

"Whoa, May!" Ash exclaimed as he spotted the Delcatty. "Your Skitty evolved!"

"Of course it did," May replied, winking at him knowingly. "As a Top Coordinator Elite, I needed to make sure my Pokémon kept up with my skills!" Then, she pointed to the high-rising window ceiling, an extremely confident smile on her face. "Now, Blaziken, Delcatty! Let's give these folks a little Rain Dance!"

Delcatty fired an Ice Beam towards the ceiling, followed by a Fire Spin from Blaziken. The Fire Spin swirled around the Ice Beam without affecting it. As soon as both attacks were about to reach the ceiling, the Fire Spin enclosed itself around the Ice Beam, causing a small explosion of steam and vapor. Droplets of rain began to fall from the small clouds and down towards the customers, a product of the combined attacks. Everyone stared up in awe as the droplets hit their face. Once the rainfall cleared up, the clouds of vapor parted slowly, allowing the sunlight to break through from the window ceiling and illuminate the area, especially May. Any rain droplets that remained sparkled with the sunlight as they fell all around May, giving off the image that the air around her was _glittering_.

At first, no one in the restaurant reacted, which caused Ash and the others at their table to become alarmed. After all, the performance they saw looked amazing and indicated that a whole lot of work and training went into the move. However, May still looked confident, as if she was expecting something.

Then, the entire crowd burst into a cheer, with some applauding, Ash and most of the others included. Even Paul looked impressed.

The only one who wasn't impressed, however, was Serena. In fact, she was frowning at the Top Coordinator...

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge Plaza<strong>

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!"

Bonnie skipped between Ash and May as the entire group walked down the cobblestone walkway, engaged in group conversations. The bright golden sun was setting across the horizon. After May concluded her Contest act in the restaurant and signed some autographs for her younger fans, the group quickly finished the food they purchased and made their leave before May's fans could demand for more. The entire time, Bonnie made her awe and enthusiasm clear.

"Awesome, awesome, AWESOME!" the little girl squealed.

"DEDENNE!" Dedenne added, nodding in agreement.

"Will that girl _shut up_?..." asked Paul in irritation. Clemont, who was in earshot, chuckled nervously.

"Well, that's Bonnie for you," the inventor replied. "Always so excited about every fascinating thing she sees..."

Bonnie began walking backwards so she could look up at May. "How'd you do that, May?!" she asked.

"Well," replied May, "it takes a whole lot of practice, commitment, and teamwork between myself and my Pokémon for us to pull off a performance like that. Trust me, Bonnie, you've only seen a fraction of what I can do." She crossed her arms proudly. "I've got many techniques much more impressive than that."

"_Wow_..." Bonnie's eyes were shimmering in awe. Then, she began walking forward in the same style as May. "I know what I wanna be when I get older!"

"We already know, Bonnie," replied Ash, chuckling.

"I wanna be a Top Coordinator just like May!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Clemont exclaimed. He ran up beside his younger sister. "I thought you wanted to become a Gym Leader?"

"That was _before_ I saw May doing that Coordinating stuff! It's so awesome!" Bonnie looked down at Dedenne. "What do you say, Dedenne? Should we Coordinate?"

"Dedenne!" replied Dedenne, nodding in approval.

"Then it's settled!"

"That's awesome!" May cried, smiling. She stopped and knelt towards Bonnie. "Gonna be a Coordinator, eh? Well, how about you and I meet up again?" She placed an arm around Bonnie's shoulders, her smile widening. "I'll give you some pointers on how to become a Top Coordinator, like me!"

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course! I'll teach you everything I've got!"

Clemont's face paled when Bonnie replied excitedly, "Alright, I'll do it!"

The two girls resumed walking side by side, talking to each other excitedly as the others followed. Clemont continued to watch them, feeling an unknown emotion.

"That's nice," a voice said softly. Clemont turned to his side and saw Ash walking beside him. "Bonnie looks up to May a lot."

"Yeah, I guess..." replied Clemont as he looked down at the ground. He expected Ash to catch on and help him out, but he heard his friend pick up the pace so he can catch up with May. His heart sank even further once he heard Ash join their conversation, like it was nothing to be concerned about...

"That's my sister for ya."

Clemont looked to his other side and saw Max walking beside him. He was staring at his older sister with disapproval.

"Huh?" the inventor asked.

"All caught up in herself," replied Max. He looked at Clemont. "And she's got your sister in her clutches. This might not be good."

"Why? Why is it not good?"

Max looked back at May, his eyes narrowing. "Call it a _hunch_..."

Meanwhile, Serena watched as Ash, May, and Bonnie continued to talk among each other. She had to restrain herself from snapping, there and then. Not only did May have Ash's attention, but she also had Bonnie's. Serena knew she had to watch out for May as a potential rival for Ash's affections...

_"As if Miette wasn't bad enough..."_ she thought. _"And then there's..."_

She looked at Misty and Dawn. Both were distanced from each other but wore the same jealous expression as they observed Ash and May's conversation...

_"Looks like I've got some competition..."_

"Everything all right, Serena?" a voice asked. Serena saw Hilbert walking beside her.

"Yeah," she lied. "Yeah, everything's fine, Hilbert." She smiled softly. "Sorry we couldn't get to your training. We got sidetracked..."

"It's okay," replied Hilbert. "I think it can wait till tomorrow. As long as it's before the PWT, I'm fine."

"Tepig..." added Tepig.

Serena smiled Hilbert, and Hilbert smiled back. Then, she looked back at Ash and May, not noticing that Hilbert was still staring at her...

* * *

><p><strong>Autumnal Avenue<strong>

"We definitely should do this again tomorrow, Ash," Brock said as he and Ash shook his hands. Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were facing the others, standing on the sidewalks of Autumnal Avenue. M Electronics was a couple of blocks away, and the sun was still setting, giving the scene an orange glow.

"You bet we will!" replied Ash, giving a thumbs-up. "So, where should we meet, guys?"

"How about the Pokémon World Festival?" Cilan suggested. "There's a lot of fun activities there. We could occupy ourselves!"

"That sounds great!" replied Misty.

"I guess," Paul added, shrugging stoically.

"Then it's settled!" Ash exclaimed, holding up a determined fist. "We meet again tomorrow, at the Pokémon World Festival!"

"Pika!" added Pikachu.

"YEAH!" everyone else chorused.

A brief silence followed, then...

"You know," Dawn piped, "this entire time, this reunion actually reminds me of something I read in a book while I was at Johto, competing in the Wallace Cup there."

"Really?" replied Clemont, curious. "What did you read in Johto?"

"Well, I can't exactly remember what the book was called, nor can I fully recite what I read. I do know it was some weird limerick about a group of really good friends who once met at the end of the year or something like that. We're all good friends, we're all having a big reunion, and we are at the end of the year already."

"Well, it sounds pretty accurate, if you ask me," Ash said, smiling.

"Yeah, very accurate." Dawn suddenly rolled her eyes and scoffed as she remembered something. "You know, now that I'm thinking about it, that limerick ended with some weird question about one of those friends. I can't remember the question, though." She shrugged. "Whatever. Guess it's time to call it a day!"

"Yeah. We'll meet again tomorrow at the festival." He turned around, along with Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. "Till then, bye!"

The others chorused their goodbyes to the quartet as they made their way back to M Electronics. Ash and Clemont waved modestly at their friends, Bonnie continued walking backwards and waving at May in particular, and Serena was giving her own wave, although it was more halfhearted than the others. Her mind was still on the possibility of Misty, May, and Dawn being potential love rivals for Ash's heart, as well as a conversation she had with Hilbert while on their way to Autumnal Avenue...

_"Hey, uh...Serena?..."_

_"Yeah, Hilbert?"_

_"Do you, uh...do you wanna exchange phone numbers?"_

Serena stopped waving and looked down at the cobblestones that made up the sidewalk. She decided to give Hilbert the phone number to M Electronics, while he had given her his own number at the BW Agency's summer getaway mansion. She didn't know why she decided to do that, let alone why Hilbert asked for her number?...

_"Relax, Serena,"_ she thought. _"He probably did that so he could get in touch with Ash. After all, he admires him! Yeah, yeah, that's right! That's why!"_

The honey-haired Trainer looked up and smiled, just as the quartet was about to reach M Electronics. There, they saw someone standing at the doorway with Meyer, a box held in his hand. They recognized him as the same blue-haired, tall, thin man they saw leaving the store yesterday, the one Meyer claimed was a new assistant.

"Okay, Boyd," Meyer said, "make sure the equipment doesn't get broken along the way. The customer's paying a lot of good money for those things."

"Come on, Meyer," the man replied. "I've got the best hands! You can count on me to deliver this safely! ...And for the last time, it's Floyd, not Boyd!"

"Floyd?" Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie asked simultaneously.

The blue-haired man turned towards the quartet in surprise. Their eyes narrowed at him as soon as they recognized him.

"YOU!" they all shouted.

Floyd blinked in shock before replying, "Well...fancy seeing you guys here..."

* * *

><p><strong>Lumiose City International Airport<strong>

The girl with thick, long dark-purple hair tied in a ponytail stepped out of the Lumiose City International Airport, barely avoiding all of the countless other commuters who were flooding the building. She looked up at the horizon as the sun continued to set. Through the bright and golden sunlight, she could see the dark outline of a serpentine shape flying across the sky, slithering like a water snake through a body of water. The girl's lips curved into a smile.

"Took us a while," Iris said, "but we're finally here, huh Axew?"

The Axew popped out of the large mass of her purple hair and chirped excitedly, "AXEW!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the top of Prism Tower<strong>

Down below the streets of Lumiose City, no one noticed the figure crouched at the top of Prism Tower, surveying the skies with advanced binoculars. Finally, his sights settled on the serpentine shape flying across the sky in the horizon. A malicious smirk formed on his young face as he lowered his binoculars, revealing blue eyes.

"Target sighted, Alastair sir," he spoke into an earpiece. "It arrived just as we predicted."

"Excellent," the voice of Alastair replied. "We will be tracking its movements from here. Retreat from your post, Orlando. You're needed at Lake Valor."

"Understood, sir," Orlando said, nodding before switching off the earpiece.

The young teenage boy hopped onto a skateboard-shaped device, which activated itself and flew off into the sky with Orlando in tow.

* * *

><p><em>"There was once a group of close friends<br>Who once met up together at the years' ends.  
>Oh, <strong>a heroic union<strong> it must've always been,  
>But who was the one who raised their chin<br>And began making the amends?"_

–G.H. Warner, _Poems from the Johto Seas_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next time on "Judgment's Fall"<strong>

**Saturn:** I still believe in the New World Order! Don't you dare judge me on that...

**Maxie:** Well, well, well, it's been a while..._Archie_...

**Looker:** Look, I really think the kid's right about this!

**Alastair:** Good. Prepare to dive, men.

**Orlando:** We found something in the wreckage, Alastair.

**Archer:** I don't care what they say, kid. You're _still_ trying to prove something...

**Unknown:** Where... Where _am_ I?...

**Chapter 4: The Powers That Be**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And here we are, the eventful reunion chapter between most of our heroes! And more shall come! But for now, we must shift our focus to the Syndicate...

I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**FanaticLAguy06:** I'm glad to hear you're interested in this! Keep following; it'll definitely get more interesting by the time Act I ends... ;)

**Gyga (guest reviewer):** Ooh, so you're correct! Also, thanks for pointing out that error! I fixed it, if you didn't notice.

**ajani's apprentice:** We'll see if Tobias is involved...

**Guest reviewer:** Yes. But he will not be joining till later.

**King nintendo (guest reviewer):** Consider your question answered! :D

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	6. The Powers That Be

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't been very active with my other stories lately. I'm very focused on this one at the moment, as well as the ideas I'm brainstorming for future fics.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>The Syndicate Headquarters<br>Location unknown**

Luka felt her eyelids flutter open, and the first thing that came into her line of vision was the row of iron bars. Groaning, she slowly, almost carefully rotated her head around her shoulders to survey her surroundings. On either side of her were also rows of iron bars, polished and lacking of rust. The object her back was lying against was solid and smooth, so she assumed it was a wall made of concrete. Feeling a headache coming to her, Luka gripped her forehead and groaned again.

_"Where am I?..."_ she thought.

She tried to remember what happened to her before she was rendered unconscious. However, the female boater could only recall riding the Johto seas inside her boat when a burst of light abruptly illuminated the vehicle. Luka had stopped the boat and looked up at the sky to see who or what was causing the light when...

Unconsciously, Luka placed her hand over the left side of her neck. As soon as she did, that familiar pricking sensation arose, for only a second.

"Son of a..." murmured Luka.

"Uh uh uh," a voice suddenly replied, startling the woman.

"What?" she exclaimed. "Who-Who's there?"

"You need to learn to watch your language, missy," continued the voice. Luka noticed it sounded elderly. "We have kids here, you know..."

Luka tried to stand up, but found out she couldn't. Her legs felt completely numb, and whenever she tried to stand up, her arms began to tremble severely. She could only watch as the person who addressed her came into view. The figure stepped out of the darkness as he approached her cell, being illuminated by the poor lighting.

The enigmatic person was a short, stout man with a balding head sporting mauve hair. He was wearing a pair of small circular glasses with red lenses and what Luka saw as a strange choice of clothing. It consisted of a large black lab-coat, a black undershirt with a red tie, and black pants. Then, Luka noticed the sneer on his face.

"Who the hell are you?!" she cried.

However, the man raised his index finger and wagged it. "I thought I told you, missy," he replied tauntingly, "you need to watch the language-"

"To hell with that!" Luka clenched her fist. "Who are you?! Where am I?! Why am I here?!"

Suddenly, the man chuckled. His chuckle was so eerie that it brought shivers to Luka's skin. She mentally cursed herself for not bringing a jacket with her.

"Yep, you're _just_ like your great-grandfather. Always seeking the facts, before all else."

Luka's eyes widened in surprise, just as the man's sneer widened. Another chuckle escaped his lips, and it was more malicious than the first.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: The Powers That Be<strong>

* * *

><p>"It appears the girl has woken up from her sleep."<p>

"Excellent..."

Alastair stared down the metal railing and into the lower chamber that held twenty-five glass containers. Most of the containers were empty, except for just four. They were holding certain items: the Adamant Orb, the Lustrous Orb, the Griseous Orb, and what appeared to be a silver feather. Standing beside him was a purple-haired man sporting hazel eyes and red streaks on two of his bangs. There was also a crimson-colored mark located underneath his right eye.

"So," the purple-haired man said, "should we get rid of the girl now?"

"No, Brodie," replied Alastair as he continued to stare at the three orbs and the feather. "No. She'll be the first of many pieces of our leverage. Benefactor's orders."

The man named Brodie bowed. "Yes, sir. Understood." He then joined Alastair in looking down at the lower chamber. "We're getting closer..."

"Yes, and faster than we ever knew." A malevolent grin appeared on Alastair's face. "Demonstrates the rising power of the Syndicate."

"Indeed. We are making quite the ascendancy, sir. Historians will no doubt look back at this year in wonder and admiration."

The two men continued to stare down into the lower chamber in silence. Then, Alastair's head moved upward slightly.

"Anyway," he continued, "how goes the matter concerning our newest recruits, Brodie?"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in the headquarters<strong>

_**"Well, according to Curtis's report...there's some...**_**difficulties_..."_**

Saturn sat on the lower level of the bunk-bed, the very cushion he had to call his new bed ever since his breakout from prison. He was not dressed in his formal Team Galactic attire, instead wearing pale-gray sleepwear that would look rather ridiculous on him in the eyes of his inferior grunts. Looking at the clothing, the blue-haired man found that they reminded him of the clothes he wore in prison. It was as if the Syndicate was reminding him that he would still be in prison if it weren't for them.

**_"I assume you mean Saturn?"_**

Saturn's eyes narrowed slightly as he continued to stare down at his clothes. He clenched his hands into tight fists.

**_"...Yes. Mostly."_**

_"It doesn't matter if I'm incarcerated or not,"_ the Commander thought. _"In the end, I still have to answer to my past crimes in some way..."_

"Saturn?" a familiar voice asked. "You okay?"

The Commander looked up and saw Mars standing coolly in the doorway of the quarters he shared with her and Jupiter. She was dressed in her formal Team Galactic attire, her arms were crossed, and there was a tight frown etched upon her face. Saturn could sense what she was going to talk about from a mile away.

"Why aren't you dressed up, Saturn?" she asked. "Alastair is expecting us to report to him in a few minutes."

Saturn blinked, then replied, "My apologies. I was just caught up in my thoughts for a moment." He stood up. "I'll get on it right away..."

However, he didn't move, and Mars merely stood at the doorway, continuing to watch him. Finally, a bitter frown came upon the blue-haired man's face.

"What, Mars?" he asked. "I do need my privacy, you know. Get out."

"You know, Saturn," she replied, "it's been only a couple of days since our liberation from that Arceus-forsaken hellhole of a prison, and yet, all you've been doing this entire time is just sulking around like your Toxicroak. You haven't celebrated the occasion or anything, not even once. Very odd behavior, if you ask me-"

"If you're implying that I wholly prefer prison over liberation, then you're sadly mistaken, Mars. I am indeed thoroughly pleased in our freedom. I'm...just thinking..."

"Yeah." Mars scoffed. "Thinking about how _untrustworthy_ the Syndicate truly is."

Saturn gritted his teeth. "We thought Cyrus was trustworthy when he confided to us about his vision of the New World Order. And look how _that_ turned out, Mars. We wound up being tools for his own selfish and egotistical ambitions, tools which he intended to discard once he was done with them. Like an old screwdriver! You've got no further use for the screwdriver when it breaks on you, now do you?" He crossed his arms. "And now we expect to trust Alastair and his Syndicate just as quickly?"

"They're our newest opportunity to achieve the New World Order! We must seize this opportunity!" She narrowed her eyes. "Unless you no longer _believe_ in the-"

"I still believe in the New World Order!" shouted Saturn, startling his red-haired colleague. Then, he added in a vicious snarl, "Don't you dare judge me on that..."

Mars smirked. "Then hurry up and respond to Alastair's summons. Do not keep him waiting, Saturn." She turned around and started walking away, but then stopped. "Oh, and Saturn? About your old screwdriver analogy... If you just glue the screwdriver back together, won't it become useful to its user again?"

A growl emanated from the man's mouth as he watched Mars walk away from the scene. Once the redheaded woman was out of his sight, he looked down at himself, examining his clothes once again. Every time he looked down at them, he would easily mistake them for the attire he wore in prison. To Saturn, it seemed as though nothing changed. He was still a prisoner, left to suffer from the burden brought by the fallout of the crimes committed by Cyrus...

_"And what happens when the glue on the screwdriver finally breaks?..."_ he thought.

* * *

><p>In another, much larger chamber of the Syndicate headquarters, Maxie watched from a balcony as his Team Magma grunts interacted with one another, all rejoicing at their second chance in achieving their mutual goal. He was wearing a long-sleeved, red-and-charcoal-gray lab-coat bearing the Team Magma insignia; a charcoal-gray undershirt with a red collar; red pants with a large, yellow belt; red boots with high-rising red leg protectors; a red neck protector; and a pair of high-tech glasses.<p>

_"To think,"_ he thought, his lips pursing, _"after that horribly flawed attempt to control both Groudon and Kyogre, so as to expand the lands of Hoenn in order to attain peace, I believed that the lands were fine the way they were. It appears I was wrong, that I was hopelessly foolish and misled. As time passes, the chances of peace on Hoenn continue to slip downward. Peace can only be attained by force. And with the aid of the Syndicate, Team Magma can finally achieve this peace..."_

"Leader Maxie?" a voice piped. Maxie turned to his side and saw his Field Commander Tabitha approaching him. During their time in prison, Tabitha had changed a lot. He had gained some weight, his eyes became squinted, and he dyed his hair black. The Field Commander was wearing clothing identical to Maxie's.

"Yes, Tabitha?" replied Maxie.

"I give my thanks to the Syndicate for freeing us and allowing us to pursue Team Magma's goal again, even assisting us, but..." He looked around, as if someone was eavesdropping on their conversation. "I have my doubts about this entire operation. Specifically concerning the other organizations in the Syndicate's ranks-"

"If you're talking about Team Aqua, Tabitha," Maxie interrupted, "then you can abandon the subject. I met with Archie yesterday, and with Alastair's aid, we settled on a compromise that'll be enacted once the Syndicate conquers the world and helps us get what we need. Rest assured, Tabitha, everything is going as planned."

The Field Commander's eyes widened with disgust. "You're seriously okay with working _alongside_ Team Aqua, Leader?"

Maxie closed his eyes and sighed. "Of course not. It's an unbearable travesty, this compromise. But if we go against this, then there's no doubt the Syndicate will view Team Magma as dead weight, a grave threat to its goal. And once it does, it shall cut us away like a cancer." He opened his eyes and looked Tabitha directly, a serious expression etched on his face. "The Syndicate is our only lifeline at this point. Without its connections, Team Magma is as good as dead. And remember, we're wanted by Hoenn authorities. We've been that way ever since the Syndicate broke us out. If we surrender to them, we'll face even greater punishments for fleeing in the first place." He gazed down from the balcony at his inferior grunts. "And there's no doubt Archie feels the same way about this predicament."

"But still, Leader, we're working _alongside_ Team Aqua! The grunts haven't been informed of this yet. If they find out, there'll be a riot!"

"Indeed... Teams Magma and Aqua are like water and oil. They can never mix without one or the other being contaminated. I share your sentiments, Tabitha, that our alliance with them is the lowest point we could ever reach. But we must remember what we are fighting for. Peace across the lands of Hoenn."

"So," a voice said suddenly, "you wish to grant Hoenn peace by _expanding its lands_? And deprive it of its source of water? Yeah, totally peaceful, if you ask me."

Maxie smirked, while Tabitha's eyes widened (as much as they could, at least).

"Well, well, well," said Maxie, "it's been a while..._Archie_..."

The two Team Magma leaders twirled around and spotted the Team Aqua Leader standing a couple of yards away from them. Archie's skin had darkened slightly after spending his incarceration inside the beach-side prison he requested, and his beard had also grown sharper and slightly longer. He also wore a full-body blue swimsuit with white sides, a golden equipment belt, and a small charcoal-gray cape; a large, golden anchor-shaped necklace; and a light-blue bandana bearing the Team Aqua insignia. Maxie's eyes narrowed in suspicion, while Tabitha's hand twitched instinctively towards his pocket, something Archie noticed.

"Now, now, Tabitha," the Team Aqua Leader said, "you wouldn't wanna do that, now would you? It'd ruin that little compromise Maxie and I struck."

"So I've heard," snarled Tabitha as he moved his hand away from his pocket.

"Why are you here, Archie?" Maxie asked, his voice now laced with irritation.

Archie shrugged. "Well, I could not help but overhear your little conversation. What were your words, exactly? Uh... 'But we must remember what we are fighting for. Peace across the lands of Hoenn.' ...Right?" Then, he let out a laugh. "By expanding its lands and depriving the region of its sorely needed water?"

"I believe you already made your point on that, Archie."

"Then surely you must realize what I'm getting at here, Maxie."

The Team Magma Leader closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. "If you are here to challenge my ideals, then you're one to talk. Flood a good portion of Hoenn with the seas and kill many humans and Pokémon in the process. That was Team Aqua's ideal, right? To achieve peace?" He scoffed. "I've never heard of such a contradictory blasphemy! Hearing of it makes me sick." Maxie opened his eyes. "At least Team Magma's method of bringing about peace across Hoenn is less lethal."

"Yet it gives the people and Pokémon of Hoenn a slow and painful death at the hands of the Sun and the heat! I would prefer a quick and painless death over that!"

"Team Magma did not forget about the horrors of excessive heat, Archie. We planned to give the residents of Hoenn all the extracted water they need. And now what would _you_ have done for the residents of Hoenn, Archie? Hm? You can't give them more land to make up for their newfound inadequacies. Otherwise, everyone shall demand more land until you are essentially forced to bring back Hoenn to its original state, otherwise face resistance. It contradicts your goals!"

"Same with you and your precious water sanctions, Maxie." Archie smirked. "People will demand more water as well. You will be backed into a corner just as tightly as I would be." Then, he closed his eyes. "Hoenn has always suffered from a humid climate. It is quite a physical torture during the summer on its own. At least all those people and Pokémon will have the water they need to cool off. You, on the other hand, Maxie, seem to _enjoy_ enhancing the torture brought upon the poor innocents-"

"YOU DARE CAST ME IN SUCH A LIGHT?!" screeched Maxie, his glasses glinting with the sunlight. Down below the chamber, the Team Magma grunts stopped talking.

"Oh, maybe I am, maybe I am not," Archie replied calmly. His smirk was widening into a mocking sneer. "Tell me, Maxie, how does it feel to pursue a goal that you, in your deluded mindset, believe to be for the good of Hoenn when it fact it will turn out to be its ultimate downfall?!"

Seconds later, the Team Aqua Leader dodged a Hyper Beam that was fired his way. Landing on the balcony but keeping his balance, Archie growled as he looked up at Tabitha, who was glaring daggers at him. His Mightyena stood in front of him, facing Archie as well as smoke issued out of his mouth.

"If you EVER mock my Leader and the righteous ideal of Team Magma like that EVER again, Archie," the Field Commander snarled threateningly, "I swear, I SWEAR to the almighty Arceus, I will have Mightyena tear you limb from LIMB! Slowly and PAINFULLY so!" Mightyena barked in emphasis. "You got that, bozo?"

"CRAWDAUNT, BUBBLE BEAM!" a female voice screamed.

A blast of bubbles appeared, forcing Maxie, Tabitha, and Mightyena away from Archie. Tabitha growled as soon as he saw someone enter the scene with a Crawdaunt.

"_You_..." he snarled.

"Yes, me," replied Tactical Commander Shelly. Like Archie, her skin had darkened slightly from those years spent in the beach-side prison. She had also dyed her hair black with two light-blue streaks, and she was also wearing blue eye-contacts that covered her natural scarlet pupils. She was wearing a full-body, two-piece swimsuit colored in different shades of blue, along with golden goggles and a golden chain wrapped around her waist, dangling loosely.

Shelly continued, "It's obviously been a while, Tabitha, so allow me to give you and your _Leader_ a small tip of advice, now that we're working alongside each other. If you ever threaten _my_ Leader like that EVER again, either of you-" She pointed at Tabitha and Maxie. "-then I'll have Crawdaunt snap you in half with his claw! And I'll make sure it'll be, as Tabitha mentioned, _slow and painful_. Now, I want you to recall your Mightyena, Tabitha, or else!"

"Not until you recall your Crawdaunt, Shelly!" snapped Tabitha.

"No, your Mightyena goes first."

"No, Crawdaunt first!"

"Mightyena first!"

"Crawdaunt first!"

"Mightyena!"

"Crawdaunt!"

"MIGHTYENA!"

"CRAWDAUNT!"

**"MIGHTYENA!"**

**"CRAWDAUNT!"**

Mightyena and Crawdaunt growled at each other menacingly. Both prepared to fire attacks at each other when a lone Shadow Ball suddenly appeared and struck the ground between the Team Magma and Aqua leaders. Once the dust settled, a hole between the leaders was revealed to have been created by the small explosion.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!" Tabitha and Shelly screeched at once, as Mightyena and Crawdaunt readied themselves for battle.

"Tabitha..." Maxie whispered in warning.

"Shelly..." whispered Archie urgently.

The second-in-commands followed their superiors' terrified gazes. They immediately saw, to their utmost shock and horror, the very thing that aided in their liberation from prison: the feline-like unknown Pokémon clad in the suit of dark-gray armor. It was levitating in the air, directly above the Team Magma grunts, all of whom were looking up at it in awe and fear, some even cowering behind their colleagues. Maxie and Archie's skins paled at the sight of the unknown Pokémon.

"You are all _unbelievable_..." a voice said.

Maxie, Archie, Tabitha, and Shelly turned around and saw Alastair approaching them, his eyes closed. Trailing directly behind the black-haired man was (to Maxie and Tabitha's disgust) Brodie, former master of disguise for Team Magma. The two Team Magma leaders still couldn't believe that after all those years, Brodie managed to find employment within the Syndicate, the very organization that was now holding their organization under its wing.

"Alastair, sir!" Archie exclaimed, hoping to appeal to him, but Alastair silenced him with a dark glare.

"It's not even 24 hours," the Syndicate lieutenant said, "and Teams Aqua and Magma are already at each other's throats." He sighed. "To be honest, I was hoping the two of you would lose it at over _48_ hours." He shrugged. "But it appears I should've been more well-versed in the actions of two preschool children with only one toy."

Maxie and Archie grunted angrily at the insult, but refused to speak further. Alastair pursed his lips and looked at the unknown Pokémon.

"I have this handled, MTX," he said. "You are dismissed."

The Pokémon silently nodded before flying off. Then, Alastair glared at Tabitha and Shelly.

"Never do something that provocative ever again," he snarled. "The janitors just scrubbed this balcony clean too. Now, they have a bigger mess to take care of."

"Yes, sir..." both second-in-commands replied meekly.

Then, Alastair glared at Maxie and Archie. "You two, exert more control over your inferiors. You aren't the leaders of your organizations just for show, are you?"

"No, sir," both leaders replied, their skins now florid with frustration. "We'll be more careful next time, sir."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me-" With a swish of his lab-coat, Alastair turned around and headed back to the direction from which he came. "-I must be off. Brodie!"

"Alastair, sir!" the master of disguise barked in response.

"Keep your eye on them. And don't use this time to reconnect with old friends. Our time is almost upon us!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Alastair went out of sight, allowing Brodie to face all four leaders.

"Brodie..." Maxie said.

"Maxie," replied Brodie, nodding curtly. Then, he stretched out his arms. "So, who's in for some conquering?!"

* * *

><p><strong>International Police Precinct A-1 Headquarters<br>Location top-secret**

"Look, I really think the kid's right about this!"

"Agent Looker, I don't wanna hear about this anymore."

Looker was standing before the General Assembly of the International Police inside a small meeting room. A paper detailing Nate's findings was clutched in his hands. Charlotte Durant was at the head of the group, and her cold eyes were staring down the agent fiercely, although Looker was undaunted.

"Mrs. President," pleaded Looker, "you _must_ listen. For the sake of the world!"

"Agent Looker," Charlotte replied, "d'you honestly expect us to believe that someone, let alone a _student_ at the Academy, managed to assemble all of this information that you have before us? And in just a matter of six months? Even if _you_ did it, I wouldn't believe it. The International Police cannot afford to follow false leads-"

"They're not false, though!"

"Agent Looker, did you just _interrupt_ me?"

Looker's skin paled, and he bowed apologetically. "I did, ma'am. I'm sincerely sorry, ma'am."

Charlotte pursed her lips. "You should be lucky you have a stellar track record, Agent Looker, otherwise I would've demoted you back to a D-rank agent on the spot."

The agent's eyes narrowed as he remembered something. His lips pursed as well, he looked back up at the General Assembly, specifically Charlotte.

"Speaking of which..." he replied.

"Excuse me, Agent Looker?"

"Why didn't you inform me of the escapes of Teams Galactic and Plasma?" Looker slammed the paper down on the table the General Assembly members were seated on, startling several, although Charlotte was the only one who remained calm. "Why was I not given an alert on that before the meeting? I never heard so much of a peep before then! Do you remember exactly _who_ was responsible for putting them behind bars in the first place?!"

"We did remember, Agent Looker," Charlotte replied calmly. "It was you."

"Then why not tell me?"

"Because we couldn't trust you."

Looker raised an eyebrow. "_Excuse me_?"

"You heard us, agent. We at the General Assembly couldn't trust you." Her statement was met with nods of agreement from the other General Assembly members. "I thought it would be best if you were treated like any other agent at your precinct, receiving this mission for the first time. Everyone else agreed-"

"Why?! Why wouldn't you trust me?! I know Teams Galactic and Plasma better than anyone else! I would've provided a good insight on the case!"

"Well, if we can recall from the reports, you voluntarily allowed innocent bystanders to get involved."

"I never said that in any of my reports," snarled Looker.

"Well, the reports from the Localized Law Enforcement Association told us otherwise. The reports said that several people, including children, were caught up in your investigations, and you allowed them to assist you. That's a serious breach in International Police policy. Keeping innocent civilians clear of the investigation is one of the topmost priorities for any and all International Police agents. Surely you must've known that, Agent Looker. Right?"

"Those kids were an exception-" Looker began.

"There are _no_ exceptions in the rules, agent," interrupted Charlotte. "In fact, such actions, which were committed not once, but _twice_, are punishable with removal of badge and status. The only reason we went easy on you was because you have contributed so much for the International Police."

"So, you're saying the General Assembly gave me a pass for both incidents?"

"Yes, agent."

"Just because I was already doing so well?"

"Yes, agent..."

"In spite of the fact that it qualifies as a heavily biased decision under the International Police policies." Looker smirked when Charlotte became silent; he knew he got her and the rest of the General Assembly where he needed them. "I wonder how the world would react if they find out about this-"

"Don't you DARE, agent!" roared one of the assembly members.

"Do I take it you're _blackmailing_ us, Agent Looker?" asked Charlotte, her voice tight.

Looker's smirk widened as he replied, "Of course, Mrs. President. Surely, the General Assembly will give me a pass on that one too, since I've contributed _so much_ for the International Police." He watched Charlotte's skin pale. "And _surely_ the General Assembly will kindly take a look at these findings without asking anything, since I have contributed _so much_ for the International Police." He slid the paper over to the nearest assembly member before smiling innocently. "Please?"

"Agent Looker..." Charlotte began, but her voice trailed off. She was at a loss of words.

The agent's hand moved towards his pocket as he said mockingly, "Oh, I nearly forgot! I have to update my daily blog! My millions of subscribers are waiting-"

Before he knew it, Charlotte and the other members of the General Assembly were going over the paper. With a satisfied smile, the agent departed from the meeting room, straightening out his suit as he did so. He immediately saw Nate leaning against the opposite wall, his arms crossed.

"Oh, hey Looker!" the student greeted as he spotted Looker. His expression became tense. "So...did the General Assembly-?"

"They've decided to look at your paper," interrupted Looker.

Nate's eyes widened, and he smiled in relief. "_Really_?! Oh, thank Arceus!" Then, he raised an eyebrow. "But...how'd you manage to convince them to-?"

Again, Looker interrupted, "What can I tell you? Apparently, I contributed _so much_ to the International Police that they took the paper without a second thought."

* * *

><p><strong>Valor Lakefront<br>Lake Valor, Sinnoh**

The waters were calm at Lake Valor, and several Wingull and Pelipper flew over the surface, squawking and cawing. The only objects present in the lake were a couple of buoys, a sailboat, and a small cargo ship. Citizens of the lakeside town observed the lake in awe from its railings. Among them was a nicely-dressed couple, both of whom were walking along the lakeside, hand in hand. The woman's head was leaning against the man's shoulder as she was blushing slightly.

"Oh, Roman," the woman said lovingly, "this was a _wonderful_ anniversary. First a boat ride, then that gourmet meal, and now this lakeside walk. I am so happy that I could spend this time with you." Then, she kissed her lover in the lips for a couple of seconds. "And I'm very happy that I'm married to you."

"The feeling is mutual, Kylie," Roman replied as he kissed his wife back. Then, a smile came to his face. "Kylie?"

The blue-haired woman snuggled her head up against his shoulder. "Yeah, Roman honey?"

"Do you think it's..._time_?"

Kylie's eyes widened as she looked up at her husband. She immediately understood what he meant.

"Roman!" she exclaimed. "I...I don't know... I don't think I'm quite ready-"

"Well, I understand if you wanna wait a little longer. But think about it! It won't be just the restaurant that we'll be managing-"

"But that is exactly what worries me." Kylie looked down at the ground. "I'm not sure if I'm up for the responsibility. The Seven Stars Restaurant is bringing in all the tourists as usual. The bills for the house are piling up. Our Pokémon need daily care after their battles. Just think about what'll happen when we have an extra mouth or two to feed. Sure, it'd be very nice to wake up to a couple of adorable little faces, maybe with your looks and my hair. Watch them run around the house...scream at each other...hug our legs...tell us that they love us so much...grow up...have kids of their own..." A smile came to Kylie's face. "...Well, now that I think about it, I can't seem to wait any longer. I'm pretty sure the money we're getting will be enough for at least one more mouth..." She looked up. "W-What do you think, Roman?" However, she noticed Roman's attention seemed to be diverted to Lake Valor. "Um, Roman? Roman, honey? _Roman_..."

"What's that?" asked Roman, pointing towards the lake.

Kylie followed her husband's finger and saw that she was pointing at the strange streak of flames headed towards the cargo ship.

* * *

><p><strong>On the waters of Lake Valor<strong>

Orlando hopped off his flight device and landed smoothly on the deck of the cargo ship. His skateboard-shaped aircraft then transformed into a tiny sphere, which he caught as it fell through the air. After putting the sphere away, he approached the group of people who were already present on deck: Charon; four people dressed in seemingly high-tech, full-body swimsuits colored in shades of yellow, white, black, and green; a man controlling a large, excavator-like device; and ten or so people, all apparently knocked out and tied up together. Charon let out his signature chuckle as he approached the teenage boy and patted his shoulder.

"Prompt as usual, Orlando," the elderly scientist remarked. "And always making a grand, colorful entrance. I'm impressed."

"Just give me the orders, Charon," replied Orlando bitterly.

Charon sneered. "Touchy, touchy. Anyway, Alastair wants you and these four-" He pointed towards the people wearing the swimsuits. "-to dive down to the bottom of Lake Valor to retrieve the lost technology down there." He pointed towards the water. "Hopefully it'll still be operational."

"Down to the bottom of Lake Valor. I assume you're talking about the tech once used by Pokémon Hunter J?"

"Yes, that's exactly it." Charon approached a metal box, opened it up, and took out its contents: a fifth swimsuit. "Here, Orlando. I hear you really like red."

Orlando gritted his teeth. "Shut up, old man."

Charon merely chuckled again.

The following hour was spent with Orlando going to a private quarters so he could change into the swimsuit. Afterwards, he walked back onto the deck and joined his comrades as they stood in a straight line. Charon walked back and forth in front of the group, a walkie-talkie in his hand.

"Everything set?" asked Charon as he looked at Orlando and the four others.

"Yes, sir!" the five chorused.

"Larson, ready?"

"Yes, sir!" the large, muscular man wearing the green swimsuit replied.

"Redding, ready?"

"Yes, sir!" the tall, wiry man wearing the black swimsuit replied.

"Marks, ready?"

"Yes, sir!" the stout man wearing the white swimsuit replied.

"Stevenson, ready?"

"Yes, sir!" the muscular man wearing the yellow swimsuit replied.

"Orlando, ready?"

"Just get on with it already!" snapped Orlando, his swimsuit prepared.

Charon chuckled before pressing a button on his walkie-talkie and saying, "Alastair, sir, all final preparations have been made."

**_"Good," _**replied Alastair from the other line of the device._** "Prepare to dive, men."**_

The five lined themselves up at the side of the ship. Orlando looked down into the waters of Lake Valor and smirked, just before he pulled out a Poké Ball.

"Swampert, GO!" he shouted as he threw the Poké Ball, summoning the Mud Fish Pokémon.

Charon shouted, "GO, GO!"

Orlando dove into the lake, followed by Swampert, Stevenson, Marks, Redding, and Larson. Propellers instantly emerged from their backs and began running at high speeds, allowing the five to dive deeper down without any difficulty. Startled Water-type Pokémon swam away from the group as they raced downward, past them.

_**"Remember, you five,"**_ came Charon's scratchy voice, via shared communication device between the five swimsuits, _**"you've all got one hour at the bottom of the lake, starting when you reach it, so explore as fast as you can and retrieve as much technology as you can. Then, you've got only ten minutes to get back to the surface. Past that point, the water pressure will crush you better than I can crush an egg. Heh heh heh."**_

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Charon," Orlando replied sarcastically.

"Understood, Charon sir," Redding said as the communication switched off.

* * *

><p><strong>Lake Valor Police Station<br>****Lake Valor Waterfront**

"Officer Jenny!" Roman shouted as loud as he could. He and Kylie ran up to the local police station, where Jenny was standing guard with an Arcanine. "Officer Jenny, we just saw some weird rocket or something crash into that cargo ship, I think! And now, the ship's not moving!"

"Don't worry, Roman," replied Jenny. "We've already been informed of the situation. Officers are being dispatched to the ship as we speak." She then glanced towards the cargo ship, an eyebrow raised. "It's weird, though. There isn't any fire that I can seen. I don't even see smoke..."

Suddenly, another police officer burst out of the station. "Officer Jenny!" he cried.

"What is it, Officer?" replied Jenny as Roman and Kylie watched.

"Undersea radar detected six pings heading towards the bottom of the lake at high speed!"

"WHAT?!" Jenny, Roman, and Kylie all shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Lake Valor seabed<strong>

It didn't take long for Orlando and his comrades to land on the seabed of Lake Valor and begin exploring. Swampert took the lead as the five others trudged their way across the water and undersea vegetation. As they did so, they looked around and took occasional glances at their watches.

After a couple of minutes, Orlando pressed a button on his headgear and called, "Hey, Swampert! Do you see anything?!"

The Mud Fish Pokémon nodded and pointed off towards the northwestern direction. Orlando and his comrades climbed a small hill, then smiled upon recognizing their intended destination: the wreckage of the gargantuan, futuristic airship. Ever since its destruction at the hands of Uxie and Mesprit, the ship seemed to have become a makeshift home for the Water-type Pokémon living in Lake Valor, as many schools of various species were swimming through it, while others rested in its interior.

"Here we are, gentlemen," announced Orlando, stretching out his arms dramatically. "The airship of Pokémon Hunter J!"

"Some Pokémon Hunter..." Larson remarked, scoffing.

"Got taken down by two mere Pokémon," added Stevenson. "What a joke..."

"Alright, enough chitchat, men!" Orlando snapped. "Begin exploring right now! Salvage all the operational tech you can find! We have-" He took a quick glance at his watch. "-Only fifty-six minutes left before we need to get back to the surface! So I suggest you use those fifty-six minutes wisely! Go, go, GO!"

"Yes, Orlando sir!" the four men chorused. They saluted their superior before breaking off into different directions and entering the airship through holes adorning its hull, thus leaving Orlando and Swampert alone. The teenager looked up at the wreckage and smirked slightly.

"My thanks, Pokémon Hunter J," he said, "for leaving your tech for the Syndicate to use." He turned towards Swampert. "Ready to go, Swampert?"

Swampert nodded and grunted in response. Orlando chuckled before raising his left arm, which had a strange, large white bracelet wrapped around his wrist.

"Alright, then!" he shouted. "Swampert, MEGA EVOLVE!"

The Mud Fish Pokémon was engulfed in a bright burst of light, which then dissipated after several seconds. Now, its form was much larger and bulkier, with three long red spikes on its cheeks and three rows of long black fins running down its head and back. Mega Swampert roared and smashed its muscular hands together, causing a powerful shock-wave that struck the side of the airship and brought down a good portion of the wall, forming a large entrance for Orlando to walk through.

Orlando grabbed one of Mega Swampert's fins as it swam through the hole it formed. Pressing another button on his headgear, the teenager soon found himself being able to see through the walls and other obstacles. For the next half-hour, the two rummaged through the airship, taking any sort of undamaged technology they could possibly find. They would occasionally come across Stevenson, Marks, Redding, and Larson in different parts of the airship as the two went along.

Finally, after a while, Charon's voice emanated from the communication device on Orlando's headgear.

_**"Orlando, how's it going down there?"**_

"We've managed to find ourselves a lot of usable and repairable tech inside the airship, Charon sir," replied Orlando as he continued to hold onto the swimming Mega Swampert. "Pokémon Hunter J definitely outdid herself prior to her demise. So, how's it going on your end? Did the police respond already?"

Charon chuckled eerily. _**"Just as I predicted. Do not fret, Orlando. We dealt with the officers accordingly."**_

Orlando's eyes narrowed. "By accordingly, you mean that you gave them some cock-bull excuse to send them on their merry way, not knock them out, right?"

The scientist chuckled again, louder this time. _**"Oh, my dear boy Orlando. Have I ever lied to you?"**_

"Not when the Benefactor is concerned," the boy replied in a deadpan tone.

_**"We sent the officers on their merry way, just as you said, Orlando. No violence was required. Now, do continue on with your search. You've got-"**_

"Another half-hour left," interrupted an unsatisfied Orlando. "Do remember that I have myself a wristwatch, Charon." He sighed angrily as Charon chuckled yet again. "...Orlando out." The teenager deactivated his communication device, just as Mega Swampert stopped swimming. "Swampert? What is it?" He followed his Pokémon's gaze, finding that the Mud Fish Pokémon was looking towards a large steel door. "Do you sense something behind this door?"

Mega Swampert nodded, and Brendan activated his X-ray vision device. Staring at the contents behind the door, his eyes widened upon recognizing them.

"My Arceus..." he whispered to himself. Then, he deactivated the X-ray vision and pointed at the door. "Bring that door down, Swampert!"

Mega Swampert nodded again. Then, it grabbed the steel door and, with a loud roar, violently ripped the sheet of metal off its hinges with huge ease due to its large, bulky arms and form. Meanwhile, Orlando reactivated his communication device, waiting for one of his comrades to respond.

Redding was the first to respond. _**"Orlando, what is it?"**_

"Get everyone else to my position," ordered the boy. "You're not gonna believe what I just found."

_**"Roger that, Orlando,"**_ Redding replied before hanging up his line.

Then, the teenager rerouted his line to the person he needed to talk to the most. It didn't take long for him to respond.

_**"What is it, Orlando?"**_ asked Alastair. _**"This had better be important."**_

"We found something in the wreckage, Alastair," Orlando replied. "It's...It's unbelievable..."

There was a brief silence at Alastair's end. Then...

_**"I'm listening..."**_

* * *

><p><strong>International Police Precinct A-1 Headquarters<br>Location top-secret**

Looker couldn't help but smirk in his seat as the General Assembly stood on the stage of the briefing room. Charlotte was still holding the paper he gave them, and a bitter expression was etched on her face, no doubt brought from actually being _challenged_ by one of her inferior agents. Though he couldn't believe he actually stood up against the General Assembly like he did earlier that day, Looker felt extremely proud of himself regardless. Nate's information seemed factual and logical enough to require some professional insight. He instinctively glanced towards the doorway; while Nate wasn't standing outside, he was at the Academy, no doubt waiting...

"I wonder why the General Assembly called us here again..." a voice said, beseeching him. Looker turned to his right, spotting Tedesco taking the seat beside him.

"Beats me, Tedesco," Looker replied, lying through his teeth. "But I can only imagine it has something to do with our new case. Probably something groundbreaking."

"Speaking of groundbreaking," said Tedesco, looking over his colleague's shoulder, "where's Archer?"

Looker looked behind him and saw the seat usually occupied by his colleague and rival. Surprisingly, it was empty.

"Odd... Archer's never late to these kinds of meetings, even if he's semiretired..." Looker looked back at Tedesco. "Probably has to do with his pride getting hurt after that security bust with his student yesterday." He couldn't help but imagine a broken, defeated Archer and laugh at the thought. "Poor him..."

"Pride getting hurt?" Tedesco rolled his eyes as he gazed back at the stage. "More like shattered."

"Silence, please," Charlotte suddenly said sternly, silencing all conversations that were going on inside the room. "Agents, you must be wondering why all of you have been called back here, only a short time since our last meeting..." Her grip on Looker's paper tightened, something only the agent noticed. "Well, since that time, the General Assembly has received some new..._information_...regarding the case." She opened the paper and began reading it. "We have reason to believe Teams Galactic and Plasma, the criminal organizations who escaped from their prisons in Sinnoh and Unova, are not the only ones who fled captivity and are on the run."

Murmurs broke out among the confused and shocked agents. Blinking in surprise, Tedesco looked at Looker, who pretended to look as confused as everyone else.

"Not the only ones?" repeated Tedesco.

"This doesn't sound good," Looker replied innocently.

"For the last time, _silence_," Charlotte snapped, her voice sounding more irritated than usual. "This is a matter of dire urgency. The General Assembly has deemed this new information to be completely accurate and foreshadowing a grave threat to possibly the entire planet, so I urge everyone to LISTEN."

Silence fell across the briefing room, and even Looker was shocked by her reaction. Did Nate's research really appear convincing to the General Assembly?

Charlotte continued, "According to our information, we have reason to believe that numerous criminal organizations across the world are involved with the escapes of Teams Galactic and Plasma. This includes organizations that are not being investigated by us, but rather the G-Men and the Pokémon Rangers. And..." Charlotte's skin suddenly paled, surprising several agents. "We have every reason to believe this is bigger than just the escapes of two organizations."

An agent suddenly raised his hand, and Charlotte nodded at him.

"What makes you think so, Mrs. President?" he asked.

"The research our source managed to compile." She showed the audience of agents the paper that Looker gave her, and the latter noticed the sheet bore Nate's name on it. "According to it, there's been a number of strange shifts in criminal activity worldwide, and this is not just limited to regions like Sinnoh and Unova. These shifts were documented by the PCR, which indicates that they seem to have started four years ago, and that they became more alarming during the past few weeks."

"And what makes you think it's connected to the jailbreaks?" the agent asked.

"The fact that Teams Galactic and Plasma aren't the only criminal organizations to escape from their prisons." Her nostrils abruptly flared up. "And don't you dare talk among yourselves, agents! I am not yet finished with my announcement!" She cleared her throat. "Anyway, the International Police wasn't informed about these new jailbreaks because they are under the jurisdiction of the G-Men. However, these incidents bear the same M.O. as our jailbreaks."

"Who were the organizations that escapes, Mrs. President?" a female agent asked.

"Teams Magma and Aqua, both of the Hoenn region," replied Charlotte gravely. "These escapees include their leaders, Maxie and Archie, and their lieutenants, Tabitha and Shelly." She closed her eyes. "From what this research says, we are most likely dealing with an operation that took four years in the making, one that involves an extremely high number of criminal organizations. I won't even hesitate to say that all of these organizations might be working together under some sort of alliance..."

This time, it wasn't murmurs that broke out among the agents. It was shouting.

* * *

><p>It took a while for the General Assembly to calm the other agents down and then announce the new initiative of the case.<p>

Apparently, with the brand-new information presented for the case, the International Police agency was to join forces with the Localized Law Enforcement Association, the G-Men, and the Ranger Union, the first alliance of its kind in world history. This was because the other agencies had jurisdiction over all of the other criminals and criminal organizations in the PCR. Though the General Assembly hadn't contacted their counterparts in the three agencies, they expressed their plans to do so.

As for the agents investigating the case, they were ordered to remain on standby till they received further information from the General Assembly.

Once the comprehensive briefing ended, the agents flooded out of the room, surprisingly more disorganized than usual. Looker noticed more than a few shocked and panicked expressions on his colleagues' faces, Tedesco included. He was about to follow the others out of the room when he heard a familiar voice address him.

"Agent Looker!" called Charlotte. "May we see you for a moment?"

Tedesco, who was nearby, nudged Looker in the shoulder. "Guess you're gonna finally be properly filled in on Teams Galactic and Plasma," he said.

"Yeah, it appears so," Looker lied in response before waving at Tedesco and approaching the stage, where the General Assembly stood. "Yes, Mrs. President?"

"It appears this Nate kid is smarter than he seems," Charlotte replied. "He certainly knew his research."

"Ma'am, if I may, what exactly are you planning on doing about this...Benefactor business?"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

"I mean, you mentioned everything on that paper except for the Benefactor. What is your strategy for the Benefactor?"

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Just because I said this boy was smart and knew his research doesn't mean we found credibility on _all_ of his claims."

"But how else would you explain all of those organizations switching gears like that?"

"One man alone can't possibly control an organization of this magnitude. It would require a panel of people, much like the General Assembly. But I do not want to talk about this Benefactor nonsense. Tell me, Looker, where is Nate Brown right now? We wish to talk with him about this matter."

"He should be in his class at the Academy right now." Looker turned around to leave. "Shall I go get him?"

"Yes, please. And report back to us at the meeting room where you gave us this paper."

Looker nodded and prepared to leave. Then, he felt a chill rush through his body as Charlotte addressed him again.

"And Agent Looker?"

"Y-Y-Ye-_Yes_, M-Mrs. P-Pr-President?" stuttered the agent.

"Had you not threatened to blackmail us about our decision to keep you as a B-rank agent instead of demoting you on the spot, the General Assembly would not have found this information in the first place. And for that, we thank you for your..._unorthodox_...tactic. But if you do that again, we won't be as forgiving."

"You can bet your job on that," another assembly member snarled.

"Is that understood, Agent Looker?" Charlotte asked.

"Understood, Mrs. President," replied Looker as he looked back at them. "And thanks, for keeping me."

* * *

><p><strong>Room 201<br>Peller Hall, International Police Academy  
><strong>**Location top-secret**

Looker entered the large, expansive lecture hall, hoping to catch Nate as he departed. According to the class schedule he managed to take a quick look at while inside his dorm room, the agent had deduced that this classroom would be where the boy would be at. Unfortunately, he picked a very bad time to rush over there, since at this moment, it would be around the time class was dismissed. Indeed, he saw only the professor, a young, bespectacled blonde woman, sitting at her desk.

"Professor Lane?" he asked.

The woman looked up. "Yes, that's me," she replied. Then, she recognized the International Police uniform. "Oh! H-How may I help you, agent?"

"Yeah, do you know where one of your students might have gone? His name is Nate Brown."

"Nate Brown?" Her eyes brightened. "Ah yes, Nate! Such a brilliant student. Anyway, he had to leave class early. Another professor of his called him over."

"Another of his professors? Do you know who that professor is?"

A bitter look came upon the woman's face, and Looker recognized that expression from anywhere. He could see the response coming from a mile away.

"Who wouldn't?" she asked. "It was Professor Archer. Stuck-up bastard."

* * *

><p><strong>Archer's office, Room 467<br>Brunestein Hall, International Police Academy**

"I don't care what they say, kid. You're _still_ trying to prove something..."

Looker recognized Archer's voice coming through the doorway of his office. As he approached the simple wooden door bearing Archer's name, the agent could hear an uncomfortable shuffling on top of a seat. He quickly assumed it was Nate, and with a grunt of disgust, Looker swung the door open.

"Arceus-damn it, Archer, leave the kid alone," he snarled. His eyes immediately darted towards Nate, who was indeed sitting in an uncomfortable-looking seat. Archer was standing over the boy, his face florid, an infuriated expression on his face. The semiretired agent grunted in anger upon recognizing Looker.

"What the hell are ya doing here, Looker?!" Archer demanded.

"Looker!" cried Nate happily. "Did the General Assembly accept my research?"

Nate smiled triumphantly, much to Archer's distress. "They did, kid. They did." He crossed his arms triumphantly. "And now, because of your paper, we're gonna have to work alongside the Localized Law Enforcement Association, the G-Men, and the Ranger Union in order to bring down this organization."

"WHAT?!" barked Archer.

"What?!" Nate exclaimed. He laughed excitedly. "This alliance has never happened before!"

"Yep," replied Looker. "All because of you. Now, the President and the General Assembly want to see you." He narrowed his eyes at Archer. "_Now_."

Taking the cue, Nate quickly got out of his seat, took his backpack, and joined Looker's side. The both of them left the office, but not before Nate shot a smug look at Archer's direction, drawing a disgusted snarl from the professor. Once the two entered the main hallway and approached an elevator, Nate looked up at Looker.

"I knew I could count on you to do this for me!" he said, smiling.

"Well, anything for an old friend of mine," replied Looker, still looking at the elevator.

Back at Archer's office, the professor grumbled angrily to himself. Then, he sat down at his desk, gazing at his desktop blankly.

"Kid's just like his damn father..." he snarled to himself. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of his phone. "ARCEUS-DAMN IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Team Rocket Emergency Headquarters<br>****Location top-secret**

"Giovanni, sir!"

Giovanni grunted in surprise, having not expected Matori to run back into his office so quickly. He turned around on his revolving chair and stared at his secretary. He was surprised to see the exhausted but excited expression on her face, but he kept his curiosity at bay and continued to act professionally.

"What is it, Matori?" he asked.

"Butch and Cassidy have returned," replied Matori. "They have brought Jessie, James, and Meowth."

The Team Rocket leader smiled. "Bring them in, Matori."

The secretary nodded loyally, stepping out of the office and into the doorway, motioning someone to come on inside. A few seconds later, Jessie, James, and Meowth marched inside the office, followed closely by Cassidy, Butch, Raticate, and Shuckle. Giovanni grunted in disgust at the second group.

"I don't want _you_ two," he snarled at Cassidy and Butch. "Leave my office at once!"

With looks of dismay, the two grunts recalled their Pokémon and left the office sulking. Jessie, James, and Meowth grinned mockingly at the two retreating rivals. As soon as Cassidy and Butch stepped out of the office and Matori shut the door behind them, the trio came back to full attention and saluted.

"Jessie, James, and Meowth reporting for duty, Giovanni sir!" announced Jessie.

"What are your orders, sir?" asked James.

"It don't matter, eitha' way," Meowth replied. "We're ready ta serve!"

Giovanni grinned. "That's _exactly_ what I like to hear. Now, you three, I want you to listen _very_ closely..."

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown location<strong>

The woman felt her eyelids flutter open, and she was instantly greeted with a burst of bright light that was emanating from several large spotlights on the high-rising ceiling. Looking around, she noticed that the room she was in was devoid of any other objects, as far as she could tell... Then, she realized that her limbs were tightly restrained by steel cuffs on what she deduced to be an operating table of sorts...and that her left arm was entirely _robotic_...

She growled angrily and tried to struggle against their grip, but it was useless. Grunting in defeat, the woman laid her head back on the headrest of the table.

"Where..." she began, but she initially couldn't find her voice. Finally, she completed, "Where am I?..."

Suddenly, she heard a set of advanced doors open and close by themselves. Before she knew it, she was looking up at a man with unkempt black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of thin-framed rectangular glasses, a large black lab-coat, a black undershirt with a red tie, and black pants. A chuckle escaped from his lips.

"Welcome back to the world," he said, "Pokémon Hunter J."

* * *

><p><em>"Let every person with a heart and soul submit themselves to <strong>the powers that be<strong>, those that are anointed to Arceus."_

–Excerpt from The Original Book of Alpha, Chapter IV, Section I: Hearts and Souls

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next time on "Judgment's Fall"<strong>

**Bonnie:** You'd better not be lying this time, or else!

**Unknown #1:** I've never known you to be the mentor type, May.

**Bianca:** Watch out, watch out, WATCH OUT!

**Ash:** My goodness, more familiar faces!

**Clemont:** I can never be good enough for anything...

**Unknown #2:** How impressive...

**Serena, Misty, May, Dawn, Melody, Macy, Anabel, and Angie:** Grrrrrrrr...

**Chapter 5: World's Beginning**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Pokémon Hunter J returns! And it looks like the General Assembly has recognized the true threat and is doing something about it! Epicness is arising! :D

I would like to thank those who reviewed:

**Avatar Rikki:** Floyd is one of the four antagonists in "Separation", the one who's beginning to regret his association with his friends. Oh yes, do rejoice! Paul and Trip are in this story! And that's just the beginning, mind you! Oh, and as you can see, there's no Ash or any others in this chapter. But don't worry, that's obviously gonna change in the next chapter. I just needed to take a break and refocus on the bad guys, as well as those who are actually trying to get on top of them.

**Gyga (guest reviewer):** I'm glad you enjoyed the reunion! And there's more reunions to come! And speaking of your comment about Paul and Trip meeting up, that actually gave me a good idea! But you shall see in the next chapter. Speaking of Paul, yes, I based his new outfit on Silver's HGSS outfit. I did that because he is said to resemble Silver in more ways than one, and I wanted to reference that. Yes, I plan to bring in those minor rivals too. I'm gonna have a hard time in the future. :P

**ajani's apprentice:** Yes, this is AmourShipping. That's why I put it there in the summary. I never lie in the summaries. Needless to say, the poem's not important. It is just for the chapter, but you can interpret it any way you want. Some things are intentionally gonna go unanswered in this story. Yes, Gary will appear, but not now.

**King nintendo (guest reviewer):** Team Rocket will never fail to fascinate me with their new lows in the series. XD

**thor94:** I didn't indicate anything about Max being stronger than Ash. You really shouldn't look into those scenes literally. And when I said realism, I meant accuracy to the show (sadly enough). And please, don't go on about Ash's strength. I DID tell you he'll get stronger as the story goes along. Would it kill you to be patient?

**guest (guest reviewer):** **PLEASE DON'T START AN ARGUMENT IN THE REVIEW SECTION.** I've seen many in a story I'm following, and I do not want to have that in my reviews. If that happens, I WILL remove your reviews, as well as those of anyone else participating!

**Leader of the Bronies:** I'm so glad you think this is great! "The Way We Will Be" is not canon to this story and "Separation", though. It's its own canon.

**justareadersofar:** You'll see how it goes... ;)

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	7. World's Beginning

**A/N:** Man, I feel like I'm on a roll with this story. ENJOY!

**Edit:** I've done some new changes with the chapter so it could fit with what happened in the most recent episode in the XY anime.

* * *

><p><strong>M Electronics<br>Autumnal Avenue**

"Floyd?" Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie asked simultaneously.

The blue-haired man turned towards the quartet in surprise. Their eyes narrowed at him as soon as they recognized him.

"YOU!" they all shouted.

Floyd blinked in shock before replying, "Well...fancy seeing you guys here..."

_**"We were...we were, uh...researching. Yeah, that's what we were doing. Researching!"**_

_**"You remind me of someone I used to know very well."**_

_**"What, what?! What's going on, Serena?!"**_

_**"We've wasted enough time with this. Let's just get back to Nick and Lloyd..."**_

_**"CARBINK, USE PSYCHIC!"**_

Those words, and more, raced back to Serena's mind as she remembered her first encounter with Floyd and his evil companions. Those memories were accompanied by even more horrible, frightening ones of Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont all suffering gravely because of them, nearly even being killed! If Floyd was here, then that must mean Adam, Lloyd, and Nick were not far behind. And who knows what those four villains were scheming in Lumiose City?...

There was one thing Serena knew for sure, though: it wasn't good.

"You slimy, rotten, good-for-nothing CROOK!" Ash snapped suddenly, pointing at Floyd accusingly.

"PIKA!" Pikachu added, his cheeks sparkling with electricity.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on!" Meyer exclaimed, stepping between the kids and his new assistant. "You four _know_ Boyd?"

"It's _Floyd_, Meyer," corrected Floyd, almost in agitation as he set down the box he was holding.

"Of course we do, Daddy!" Bonnie shouted angrily, pointing at Floyd. "He's a meanie!"

"Dedenne!" added Dedenne, nodding in agreement.

"Now, now, Bonnie, we can't go around, making wild accusations towards strangers like that-"

"She's right, Dad!" interrupted an angry Clemont. "Floyd-"

Before Clemont could complete his sentence, however, Floyd suddenly stepped between Meyer and the kids, an innocent expression on his face.

"Ah, kids," he said, chuckling towards Meyer. "Always being so energetic and imaginative, aren't they? Hey, can I talk with them in private, please? It's urgent."

"S-Sure..." the electrician replied, puzzled by the behavior he was seeing. Floyd nodded and began guiding the quartet a considerable distance away from Meyer.

"How dare you trick my daddy like that, you meanie!" cried Bonnie as she punched the blue-haired man's leg, although her punches were less than hurtful.

"Come on, guys, give me a break," Floyd replied, looking at Meyer to see if he was listening in.

"Last time we did that," Serena growled, "you and your _friends_ nearly killed me and _my_ friends. How in the world are we supposed to trust you _again_?"

"_Please_ listen to me, Serena. I ditched Adam!"

Everyone blinked in shock at his confession. "You...You what?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, equally confused.

"I left him and the others a few weeks back. I swear to Arceus, I did! If I didn't, then they would be lurking somewhere around here, now would they? Adam would've already burst out at the sight of you, Serena!" Floyd sighed, removed the cap he was wearing, and ran a hand through his blue hair. "Look, kids, I've changed. I have repented myself of my sins. Now, I'm living a normal life in Lumiose City, making money from odd jobs. My job as Meyer's assistant is the actually longest I have ever held down a job, and if I lose the job now because of what I did in the past, then I'll be doomed, or worse! So please, just don't mention anything about what I did-"

"Do you _really_ expect us to buy that sympathy bait, Floyd?" interrupted Serena, crossing her arms.

The blue-haired man clasped his hands together. "PLEASE believe me! I need this job! I've really changed my ways! Ask Meyer! He'll know I didn't do anything shady ever since I started working for him!" He bowed, startling the quartet of youngsters. "This is not a trick! Please, please, _please_, believe in my words..."

"Hey, kids, Boyd?" asked Meyer, becoming steadily impatient. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, not at all!" replied Floyd before Clemont or Bonnie could respond. "And it's Boyd, not Floyd! I mean, Floyd, not Boyd!"

The electrician crossed his arms. "Well, if there's no problem at all, then can you cut the conversation there, please? Our customers can't afford to wait long hours."

"You're right, Meyer, absolutely right!" Floyd shot a glare towards the group of four, Serena in particular; a serious expression was etched on his face. "You may refuse to believe me all you want, kids, but I've changed. I won't stay around to convince you, though." He ran off towards the box he set down and picked it up. "I really do not have all the time in the world, anyway. Gotta make this delivery!" The man dashed off down the sidewalk. "I'll see you later! I trust you'll keep to your word!"

Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Meyer watched Floyd go. However, before he went out of sight...

"By the way," he called, "I like the new look, Serena!"

Serena's face became red in anger; she didn't want to be complimented by a villain. Once Floyd went out of sight, Meyer let out a hearty laugh.

"Ah, that Boyd kid's such an efficient worker," he said. "I'm glad I hired him on the spot!"

"He's been doing really good, Daddy?" asked Bonnie, looking up at her father.

"Of course! Otherwise, he would've been out of a job already and you'd be looking at a new assistant!" Then, he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "...Speaking of which, how do you kids know Boyd, anyway? I've got pictures of you in the house, kids, and I'm pretty sure he's seen them. Yet he's never mentioned meeting you-"

"We had a really bad run-in with him," Clemont snarled.

Meyer's eyes widened. "Really? A bad run-in, you say, Clemont? What'd he do, exactly?"

"He-" began Serena, but to her shock, Ash stepped in front of her, an innocent smile on his face.

"Oh, it was nothing," he replied. "He had an issue with Bonnie over some last-minute muffins."

"Pika?!" exclaimed Pikachu, shocked by his Pikapi's generosity towards their allegedly-reformed tormentor.

"WHAT?!" Serena and Clemont shouted at once.

"An issue over some _last-minute muffins_?!" snapped an outraged Bonnie. "NOTHING like that happened!"

"Remember, Bonnie?" Ash smiled at his younger friend. "The muffins at Shalour City?"

"Muffins?" asked Meyer, confused. "Shalour City? I'm confused..."

_"So am I..."_ thought Serena as the black-haired Trainer turned towards her and Clemont, winked, and secretly gave them a thumbs-up.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: World's Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of hours later<strong>

"Thanks for letting me stay over for dinner, Meyer!" exclaimed Floyd happily as he ate the food on his plate. "It means a lot to me!"

Currently, Floyd was seated in the circular wooden table with Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Meyer. All six were eating, while Pikachu and Dedenne ate Pokémon food with Ampharos and the other Pokémon owned by Ash, Serena, and Clemont. All the while, the Pokémon took cautious looks at Floyd.

"Hey, anything for a friend of my children's," Meyer replied, laughing. Fortunately for Clemont and Bonnie, his laugh was loud enough to mask the gagging noises the two siblings made as they started choking on their food. "Besides, I feel quite bad for you. Having to go home to a shack sitting outside the city all the time." He then focused on his soup. "To think, all the money I'm paying you is still not enough to get yourself a house in the city. I probably should give you a raise or something-"

"NO!" Clemont and Bonnie shouted simultaneously, startling their father and Floyd.

"No?" repeated Meyer. "W-What do you _mean_ 'no'? Kids, Boyd's struggling to make ends meet, and you're saying we should shun him off? After all the hard work he's done for me and the business?" He looked at Floyd, smiling widely. "I think his more-than-worthy efforts and determination deserve a good raise."

"Thank you, Meyer." The blue-haired man prepared to eat another spoonful of his food before continuing, "And it's Floyd, not Boyd!"

"More like meanie!" snapped Bonnie, pointing at Floyd.

"BONNIE!" Meyer stood up, his booming voice startling everyone at the table. "I will NOT tolerate this kind of table manners! Apologize to Floyd at once!"

"NO, DADDY! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"DEDENNE!" shouted the Antenna Pokémon.

"It-It's okay, Meyer-" began Floyd, but Meyer raised a hand to silence him.

"No, no, Floyd," the electrician said, "it's quite obvious my children still haven't gotten over that petty muffin incident." The mention of the purported incident caused Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie's faces to turn red in anger and frustration, while Ash chuckled nervously. "Now, Bonnie, I want you to apologize to Floyd right now."

"And if I don't?!" Bonnie asked, turning her back on her father and crossing her arms defiantly.

"Dedenne?!" added Dedenne.

"Then I will not allow you to play with Dedenne for a week."

Bonnie instantly turned around and bowed towards Floyd. "I'M SORRY, FLOYD, FOR BEING SUCH A MEANIE!"

"DEDENNE!" Dedenne cried, tears of sadness flowing down its cheeks.

Then, the little girl looked up at Floyd hatefully. "You'd better not be lying this time, or else!"

"_Bonnie_..." Meyer warned.

"Sorry."

"Dedenne..."

Ash chuckled at the scene, causing Serena to look at his direction curiously. She never expected him to be _this_ generous towards someone who once tried to kill him. Did he forget what exactly this person and his friends had done to brutalize and terrorize them? She knew Ash was a forgiving person, but she also knew he'd NEVER forgive people who senselessly endangered anyone, human or Pokémon, without any regret. It was weird behavior on Ash's part, and she knew it.

_"What are you _thinking_, Ash, by letting what happened with Floyd go?..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"This is Rhonda for Sinnoh Now, covering live the continuing festivities at the Pokémon World Festival! As we wandered around the festival, we have seen many famous celebrities taking part in the celebration. Gym Leaders, Champions, Top Coordinators, Pokémon Connoisseurs, the like! And we at Sinnoh Now can only imagine what the celebrity attendance will be like as the deadline for the PWT steadily approaches!<strong>_

_**"We now go to Francine at- OOF! OW!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Pokémon World Festival<br>****The Prism Tower**

"Can we buy some ice cream, Clemont?"

"Not yet. We need to eat lunch first. Remember what Dad said about our hygiene, Bonnie."

"Aw, phooey!"

"Dedenne!"

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were walking through the Pokémon World Festival grounds in search of Hilbert, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Paul, and Trip. Earlier, back at M Electronics, they received a call from Brock, who gave them the details on where to meet. However, considering the size of the festival, and the high tourist presence, it still proved to be difficult for the quartet to navigate their way across the area. Finally, after several minutes of searching...

"Hey, Ash! Over here!"

Ash turned his head towards a particular table in the middle of the festival food court. He smiled upon recognizing May first as she waved at him. Sitting at the same table was Misty, Brock, Max, Dawn, and Cilan. However, Hilbert, Paul, and Trip were absent from the table, though Ash assumed it was because they were late.

"PIKA-PIKA!" Pikachu called happily as the quartet approached the table.

"Good to see you again, Ash!" Brock greeted. Then, his grin widened slightly. "Hey, you'll never believe who I just saw on my way here, Ash."

Ash raised an eyebrow."Who?"

"Ritchie, Harrison, Tyson, and Nando."

"PIKA?!" Pikachu cried in joyful surprise.

"Ritchie, Harrison, Tyson, and Nando?!" exclaimed Ash, equally as surprised as Pikachu.

"Yep, them in the flesh." Brock's grin widened some more. "They're all traveling in a group, and they're here to participate in the PWT!"

"Who're those four?" Serena asked, confused.

"Some of Ash's old rivals."

"Wow," said Ash. "I can't believe Ritchie, Harrison, Tyson, and Nando are here too." However, he smiled. "But I guess that means more familiar faces, more rivalries!"

"Whoa, now! There's no need to get pumped up just yet, Ash. There's only two more weeks till the PWT starts."

"Yeah," Cilan replied, shaking his head. "There's absolutely no reason for ice cream to be served for a hot chili sauce. We must take this time to celebrate! Explore our new surroundings! Rejoice in our reunions and strike new friendships!" He scooped up some of the salad he was eating in a spoon. "The PWT can wait till later."

"You've got that right, Cilan," said Dawn.

"Pip-piplup!" Piplup chirped in agreement.

"Yeah, despite your weird analogy about ice cream with hot chili sauce," added May in a deadpan tone, causing the Pokémon Connoisseur to chuckle nervously. Then, her blue eyes brightened up. "Oh yeah, speaking of which!" She looked at Bonnie, who was sitting down at the table. "Wanna start learning some pointers on how to be a Pokémon Coordinator?" She pulled out a Poké Ball and winked playfully at the little girl. "I'll give you the best I know!"

Bonnie's eyes bulged with excitement. "WOW! Okay, okay! Let's go, Dedenne!"

"DEDENNE!" squeaked the Antenna Pokémon with excitement.

"Wait a minute, what?" Clemont asked, surprised. "Aren't we gonna eat lunch first?"

"But I promised to teach Bonnie some Contest pointers," replied May as she raised an eyebrow. Then, she smiled. "It won't take too long. Besides, looking at Bonnie, she looks like the kind of person who can't wait when it comes to something exciting!" Her smile widened. "After all, I was a lot like that! Come on, Bonnie!"

"Hooray!" the girl cheered as she followed the Top Coordinator away from the table.

"Dedenne!" added an enthusiastic Dedenne.

"Wait, Bonnie!" Clemont suddenly came to full attention, his eyes wide. "I'll-I'll buy you some ice cream by the time you get back!"

However, Bonnie didn't hear Clemont's shout. She was already skipping off alongside May towards one of the festival's unoccupied battlefields. Watching Clemont look after Bonnie and May in concern, Ash smiled, approached the aspiring inventor, and patted him on the back, chuckling warmly.

"Don't worry, Clemont," the raven-haired Trainer said. "I'm pretty sure Bonnie will have lots of fun with May."

"I..." Clemont hesitated for a moment. "I hope so..."

"Well, what're we waiting for?" asked Brock. "Come on, guys, have a seat! We haven't started lunch yet!"

Ash nodded as he sat down at the table with Serena and Clemont. The group spent the next few minutes discussing on random subjects as well as specific adventures that they recently experienced. All the while, Clemont was absentmindedly looking towards the direction Bonnie and May took, his eyes soft.

"So," Ash said after a while, "where's Hilbert?"

"He got held up with work," replied Brock. "We couldn't bring him along even if we tried because of that secret of his. He says he'll still come here, though, but later."

"Oh, okay. And..." The black-haired Trainer looked around. "What about Paul and Trip?"

"Well," replied Dawn, frowning with bitter disappointment as she narrowed her sapphire-blue eyes, "those two were unable to join us for lunch. They said they had to do some serious training." She emphasized the last two words through air quotes. "The PWT's two weeks away, and those two are only concerned about training."

"Well, that's Paul and Trip for you, though, Dawn. Always so concerned about strength and efficiency on the battlefield over all else." Ash chuckled. "Nothing is gonna change that part of them, even if Arceus was dooming the world." He chuckled again. "I say let them be. I would've done the same thing if I didn't have all this spare time to spend with all of you guys." Then, he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "By the way, Dawn, how are your Contests going?"

"Oh, they're doing...good, I guess." Dawn shrugged as she looked away. "Still not a Top Coordinator." However, she smiled at him. "But hey, I'm still trying hard!"

"As long as you're trying hard, then that's good enough! After all, no need to worry!"

Dawn's eyes brightened, and she blushed slightly. "Right! No need to worry!"

Meanwhile, Serena and Misty watched the conversation. Both of their faces were turning florid by the minute as they started calculating how to cut off the exchange. Finally, much to Serena's distress, Misty was the first to address Ash. To further her distress, she watched as the Gym Leader grabbed Ash's _hand_.

"So, Ash," the orange-haired girl said, "how's the aspiring Pokémon Master doing these days?..."

Not hearing Serena and Dawn gagging in horror at Misty's sudden move, Ash replied happily, "Oh, still falling short on my League wins. But as Dawn says, no need to worry! As long as I'm trying hard, then it'll be good enough!" He cracked a smile. "As long as I have that mindset, I'll probably be able to reach my goal!"

Now, everyone except for Ash was looking at Misty. Her face was turning red again, this time at the reference of Dawn. Her grip on Ash's hand tightened.

"Ow, ow, ow!" the oblivious Trainer exclaimed as he tried to pull his hand away. "Misty, you're holding on too tight!"

"No need to worry, you say?" asked Misty, her eyelid twitching. "That's cute-"

"You let go of Ash right now!" Serena shouted suddenly as she stood up. "Or else!"

Misty glared daggers at the honey-haired Trainer. "Or else what?"

"Or else you'll regret it DEARLY!"

The Cerulean City Gym Leader released Ash's hand and stood up, prompting Brock to stand up as well.

"Whoa, whoa, there's no need to fight!" Brock exclaimed, waving his hands.

"OF COURSE THERE IS!" Serena and Misty shouted at once, startling everyone at the table.

"Pika-pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed, waving his hands in an attempt to quell the fighting.

"What's going on?!" Ash demanded. "Why're we fighting?!"

"You got me..." replied a confused Brock.

Max placed a hand over his face. "Aw, jeez..." he whispered.

Instinctively, Cilan stood up as well as Serena and Misty began growling at each other like wild Pokémon.

"Please, guys," the Connoisseur said, "we didn't set up this reunion just to have us go at each other's throats! So settle down!"

Cilan's words were able to reach both the aspiring Pokémon Performer and the Water-type Gym Leader. Looking at their friends, and especially Ash, both girls realized what they were doing and immediately settled down. Brock and Cilan both mentally sighed with relief as Serena and Misty sat back down.

"Sorry," they both said.

"No problem," Ash replied. "But what set you two off?"

"Like you'd know, Ash." Not only did Serena and Misty say that response, but so did Dawn as she looked away, her face blushing red.

The raven-haired Trainer blinked in confusion. "_Oookkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy_..."

Silence fell upon the group's table. Ash, Brock, and Cilan were all looking at the other members of the table in curiosity. Clemont was trying his best to look absent from the scene. Serena and Misty were still glaring at each other hatefully, although they were now keeping their expressions subtle for the sake of their other friends. Dawn was pretending to continue looking away, but now, she was secretly eyeing both Serena and Misty, her mind sensing a really good opportunity from the bitter rivalry that she indirectly started between the two girls. As for Max, he still had his face buried in his palm, being the only one truly aware of the situation.

Finally, before the awkward tension could mount over...

"Hey, Serena!" a familiar voice called out.

Everyone watched as four Trainers approached their table. Ash, Serena, and Clemont gasped upon recognizing three of them.

"Shauna!" cried Serena.

"Tierno!" Ash exclaimed.

"Trevor!" greeted Clemont.

* * *

><p>"Come on out, everyone!"<p>

May tossed all six of her Poké Balls, summoning Blaziken, Glaceon, Delcatty, Venusaur, Blastoise, and Beautifly in beautiful bursts of light. All six Pokémon issued cries of triumph, while Bonnie gasped in awe, her eyes widening and shimmering in excitement. Dedenne itself looked completely awestruck by the performance.

"WOW!" shrieked an excited Bonnie. "So these are all your Pokémon?!"

"Well, I've got a couple more back at home," May replied. "I'll show you them later, but for now, we'll start our little lecture with the Pokémon I have right now. So-"

"I've never known you to be the mentor type, May," a drawling voice suddenly interrupted.

May grunted in disgust, and she and Bonnie glanced towards the other side of the battlefield they were using. Standing there was a boy around May's age, with long, thick, unkempt green hair that made him appear to Bonnie like a bush, along with eyes as green as his hair. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, a light-purple waistcoat, and bluish-green pants. Standing beside him was a Roserade, which looked evidently disappointed in being here.

"Drew," May greeted bitterly.

"You _know_ him, May?" Bonnie asked.

"He's a nobody, Bonnie. Ignore him."

A slight smirk curved the boy's lips. "What?" he replied sarcastically. "Aren't you gonna be courteous and give me a proper hello?"

May turned away. "I don't want any of your nonsense, Drew. As you can see, I'm giving her some pointers on how to become a Top Coordinator-"

"Like you?" Drew completed.

A smirk appeared on May's face. "Yes. Like me. Of course you wouldn't have that same luxury, since I beat you to the punch a long time ago."

"Well, seeing what being a Top Coordinator does to people, I can say I'm glad I got beaten by you back at the Johto Grand Festival."

May turned around, her smirk widening. "Ah, so we've finally come to the final stage of grief." She crossed her arms. "Well, guess what, Mr. Drew-boy? I am glad we were rivals. Without you, I wouldn't be where I am right now. Alright! Now that we've gotten this discussion over with it, I need you to go away. Bonnie needs me."

"As you wish," replied Drew, flicking his hair as he turned around, "_Ms. Top Coordinator_..."

May's face became red in an instant, and her frame began to tremble. Bonnie's eyes widened at the sudden change in her idol's behavior.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" the Top Coordinator screeched at the top of her lungs, startling everyone around her except for Drew, who smirked and turned back.

"Do what, May?" he asked.

"FLICKING YOUR HAIR LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO! ARCEUS, IT ALWAYS MAKES YOU LOOK SO **ARROGANT**!"

The green-haired Coordinator shrugged innocently. "What? I've got long hair. I can't help it if I wanna be able to see well."

"THEN GET A HAIRCUT, FOR ARCEUS'S SAKE!"

Drew shrugged again and walked away silently with Roserade in tow. May growled viciously at him until he was out of sight.

"M-Ma-May?" Bonnie asked, approaching her. "Are...Are you _okay_?..."

"Dedenne?" added Dedenne.

"Yeah..." May replied, the red tint fading from her skin. "Yeah, I'm okay, Bonnie. Sorry about that. It's...It's just that Drew annoys me _so much_. He's always been that way to me ever since he lost against me in the Johto Grand Festival and then when I became a Top Coordinator. No doubt he's just jealous."

Bonnie frowned angrily and looked at the direction Drew came from. She crossed her arms and huffed.

"I bet he is!" she exclaimed. "Let's ignore him, May! He's just a jealous meanie!"

"You got that right, Bonnie." The energetic smile returned to May's face as she looked down at Bonnie. "Well, now that Drew's out of the picture, let's start training!"

The little girl hopped up and down in response. "YAY!"

"DEDENNE!"

As the two resumed their lecture as planned, they never noticed Drew and Roserade watching them closely. Frowns of unknown emotion adorned their faces. Neither of them noticed the red-haired girl and her Glameow approaching the battlefield, also watching May and Bonnie with similar expressions.

* * *

><p>"What're you doing here, Shauna?!" exclaimed Serena happily as she stood up and hugged her friend and rival.<p>

"For the Pokémon Showcases, of course!" Shauna replied. "I wouldn't miss out on this opportunity for anything else in the world!" She scanned Serena from head to toe, admiring her new hairstyle and change of clothing. "I like the new look, girl!"

Serena blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks..."

"What about you guys?" Ash asked, looking at Tierno and Trevor.

"The PWT, man!" Tierno exclaimed in response as he and Ash shared a high-five. "What else?"

"It's pretty obvious everyone's here for the PWT," added Trevor. "We're all participating."

"So, I guess that means we're all rivals," replied Ash.

"You got that right!" Trevor flashed his friend and rival a thumbs-up. "Just like the good ol' days at the Summer Camp!"

Shauna then noticed the other people who were seated at Serena's table. "I never knew you had all of these friends, guys," she said. "Mind introducing us to them?"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Serena gestured towards Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, and the unknown fourth Trainer. "Guys, me, Ash, and the others met these three Trainers at the Pokémon Summer Camp. We're all good friends. This is Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, and-" She then noticed the fourth Trainer. "Wait, I don't know you..."

Serena examined the unfamiliar Trainer from head to toe. He was tall and thin, sporting long charcoal-gray hair that completely covered his ears, as well as gray eyes that glimmered with a youthful energy, something that closely reminded her of the energy she always saw in Ash's eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved jacket with a large collar, blue jeans, brown boots, and a pale-red cap with brown sunglasses on it, much like the style of her Pancham.

"I do," piped Misty, smiling slightly. "How's it going, Calem?"

"Oh, I've been doing fine, Misty," the unknown Trainer replied, smiling. "Thanks for asking."

"Misty, you know this person?" Ash asked, pointing at the boy.

"Yep," the Cerulean City Gym Leader replied. "He challenged my Gym a couple of days after we last met up. He really wiped the battlefield with my team."

"Nice to meet you all," said Calem, waving at Ash, Serena, and the others. "My name's Calem Xavier. I'm a friend of theirs." He pointed at Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor.

"Friend?" Tierno exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Calem's neck lightly. "More like ringleader, right man?"

The Trainer chuckled. "Yeah, you might as well say that..."

"Yeah, this guy was always the de facto leader of the group ever since we were kids!"

"Wait, Calem Xavier, you say?" Serena asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, that's my name," Calem replied. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just asking." However, Serena felt a strange tug in her gut. To her, the name sounded _familiar_ from somewhere...

"Yeah, well, that's me." He looked around at the table. "Hey, would you guys mind if we joined your table? Trevor here is starving."

"Sure!" Brock replied, smiling. "Anyone who's a friend of Ash is certainly welcome here! But..." He scanned the table. "We probably need more food..."

"Don't worry," Ash said as he stood up. "I'll get some more."

"I'll come with you, Ash!" Serena, Misty, and Dawn cried as they all stood up at once.

"After that excessively spicy argument you three got yourselves into?" asked Cilan disapprovingly. "I think only one of you should go-"

"We'll decide with rock-paper-scissors, then!" Misty and Dawn shouted as they immediately launched themselves into the game. "ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!"

"WHAT?!" snarled Misty. "YOU GOT ROCK?! THREE-ROUND GAME!"

"YOU'RE ON!" Dawn hollered.

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!"

As Misty and Dawn became immersed in the game, Ash felt someone tug at his arm. He looked across his shoulder and found himself staring into sapphire-blue eyes.

"Come on," Serena whispered. "While they're distracted."

"Pika?" asked Pikachu.

"Wha-?" Ash began, but Serena already began half-dragging him along with her. Looking behind him, he saw that Misty and Dawn had never noticed him and Serena leaving, still bickering and playing the childish game. He also noticed that Clemont, Calem, and Shauna were trailing right behind him.

"You sure got yourselves a nice fan-club there, Ash," Calem said, wagging his eyebrows at him.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "What're you talking about, Calem?" he asked.

Suddenly, the black-haired Trainer felt Serena's grip on his arm tighten considerably. He looked at her and noticed the growing redness on her face. Unfortunately for him, the grip was still tightening, and he was forced to break his arm away from his friend's vice-like grip. As Ash rubbed his sore limb, he heard Calem sigh.

"Whatever, Ash," he said. Then, Calem walked up beside Serena. "Hey, you're Serena Yates, right?"

"Y-Yes, that's me," replied Serena, her rage at Ash's obliviousness having been interrupted.

Calem flashed her a youthful, energetic smile that reminded her of Ash's. "I remember you!"

"Y-Yo-You d-_do_?"

"Yeah! You were my next-door neighbor for a couple of years!" Calem began rubbing his chin as he began reminiscing. "Your mother was always making you ride that Rhyhorn of hers, even though you didn't want to." He raised an eyebrow at Serena. "Don't _you_ remember me? I kept sticking up for you."

Serena looked away, blushing. "I do. At least, I do now." Memories of her less-than-pleasing childhood were starting to return to the forefront of her mind. "You were always getting timeouts from your mom because of that." Her eyes softened as she looked down at the ground. "I didn't think you'd remember me..."

"I'd remember any familiar face from my past." Calem began to chuckle. "It's funny, really. I met up with Shauna for the first time in seven years, and one of the first things she told me about was you. When she mentioned your full name, I knew you'd have to be that shy, quiet girl who lived next door and was being pressured into something by her mom." He shook his head. "And now, you finally found something to do on your own! Pokémon Showcases!

"You know, I know this is coming from a person you barely know, but as someone who stuck up for you, I must say, Serena...I'm quite happy for you!"

Serena looked up at Calem. "You are?" she replied in wonder.

The Trainer grinned at her. "Of course!"

The honey-haired Performer looked up at her newfound friend in awe. Less than a year after she reunited with the boy who saved her in the forest as a child, she was once again reuniting with another boy from her past. And this time, this boy actually _remembered_ her. In fact, he remembered her so much he brought up the subject first, not her...unlike Ash. She knew she met Calem after her fateful encounter with Ash, therefore she never really paid him much attention beyond friendliness since her attention was on Ash. But now, after all of those years, she was living out a scenario she had hoped to live out with Ash...

Meanwhile, Ash watched Calem and Serena's discussion. For some reason, as he watched them, he felt a strange twinge within him. He knew that it couldn't be some physical reaction, for he didn't feel any actual pain in his body, and he had just gotten out of a cold. However, the feeling he had...it was something that bothered him even more than any usual sort of physical pain. It was something he felt rarely, and he couldn't even recall the last time he felt such a feeling...

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the stomping of feet. Ash looked across his shoulder and spotted Shauna walking aggressively beside him. Her bared teeth were gritted against each other tightly, and he could barely hear a growl emanating from her mouth as she stared at Calem and Serena.

"Shauna?" Ash asked. "Are you okay?"

"Pika?" added Pikachu, switching shoulders to get a closer look at Shauna.

"Yeah," Shauna replied through gritted teeth. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

However, Ash sensed that the brown-haired Performer wasn't doing fine as she said. He did not want to provoke her any further, though; he had already seen enough unexplained tension from Serena, Misty, and Dawn. So, he looked across his shoulder, towards Clemont, who still looked distant.

"How about you, Clemont?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." replied the aspiring inventor absentmindedly. He wasn't staring at Serena and Calem like Shauna was, but instead, he seemed to be staring off into the distance, as if something was bothering him. However, before Ash could ponder all of these mysterious emotions that were surrounding him...

"Watch out, watch out, WATCH OUT!"

Ash, Serena, Shauna, Calem, and Clemont stopped and looked to their right. They saw a blur of orange and white, topped with a hint of green, barreling past several crowds of tourists at high speeds, towards Ash. As Pikachu screamed and Ash flinched, the latter couldn't help but feel that he saw this scenario before somewhere-

**"HEY, WATCH OUT- OOF!"**

The blur suddenly tripped on something and collided into Ash, sending him falling into a conveniently-placed tub full of cold water. Serena gasped in concern.

"ASH!" she shrieked as she grabbed her crush's hand. "Ash, are you all right?!"

Serena felt Ash's grip on her hand tighten, causing her to blush. However, she quickly shrugged it off as she pulled him out of the water.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ash replied. "Ah-CHOO!"

"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu sneezed as well.

* * *

><p>Serena felt the heat rush to her face as Ash removed his soaked shirt to squeeze the water out of it and into the bucket Calem placed near him. Her eyes scanned his body, which caused even more heat to rush to her face. His exposed torso sported a good amount of muscle accumulated from his many years of traveling; it was not a lot of muscle one could see on bodybuilders (she wasn't into that amount anyway), but the muscle definitely wasn't scarce or unnoticeable either. Plus, his skin was colored in a considerable tan that, combined with the water, allowed it to gleam with the sunlight in a fascinating way.<p>

"Can't say I'm surprised to see Ash pretty cut," a voice said, causing Serena to become red with anger. Sitting beside her was Misty, who too was scanning Ash's body slowly. Also sitting beside her were May, who had just returned from her tiny lesson with Bonnie; and Dawn, whose face was the reddest out of all of the other girls. It made the honey-haired Trainer want to explode, having to share this little show with her three other rivals. Speaking of which...

Serena glanced at Shauna, hoping her rival hadn't noticed Ash's toned body and subsequently taken more than a friendly liking to him. Fortunately, she seemed to be more focused on Calem, who was wiping Ash's Badge case. This fact caused her to sigh in relief; she definitely didn't want to see Shauna as a potential enemy...

And then, there was Bianca, the girl who knocked Ash into the tub of water. Unfortunately, she was inches away from Ash, bowing repeatedly like she was doing some sort of new exercise, chanting, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so, so sorry, Ash, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?!" Serena knew she may be trouble...

Finally, after Bianca's umpteenth apology, Ash chuckled after setting down his shirt on the nearby table and looked at her.

"There's no need to apologize to me, Bianca," he said, smiling. "It's all fine."

"What?" Bianca's eyes widened in relief. "_Really_?"

"Of course! It really doesn't surprise me that we met up in this way again."

"Oh, thank goodness!" The blonde Trainer clapped her hands together in pleasure. "I didn't want our reunion to go down this embarrassingly!"

"It's good to see you again, Bianca," greeted Cilan as he started drying Ash's shirt. "You're here for the PWT too?"

"Of course! And I'm in it to win it!"

Ash chuckled. "Well, you've got me to face, then! 'Cause I'm participating in the PWT too!"

"Well-" Bianca's eyes narrowed as a determined smile came onto her face. "-may be the best Trainer win!"

Serena sighed in relief upon hearing this exchange between the two Trainers. Watching Ash and Bianca interact with each other, it sounded as if Bianca had absolutely no interest in her crush beyond that of a friendly rivalry. Of course, she could not be too sure of that, but it didn't make much sense for an energetic girl like Bianca to act the way she does around Ash. Serena had to assume, right now, that Bianca's relationship with Ash was that of a friendly rivalry, and hopefully nothing more.

It really relieved her to know this. She didn't want to have any more rivals for Ash's attention than she already had-

"Ash?" a female voice asked. "Ash _Ketchum_?!"

"Oh my Arceus, Ash!" squealed another female voice.

"It IS him!" a third female voice cried happily. "I knew it, I could feel it in my heart!"

"H-Hey, Ash," greeted a fourth female voice timidly. "O-Over here!"

Serena, Misty, May, and Dawn watched in distress as four girls ran over towards Ash, some of them nearly knocking Calem and Cilan aside in the process. Serena had an odd feeling that the girls were attracted to him through the absence of his shirt. To her grief, Ash's eyes widened as soon as he recognized all four of them.

"My goodness, more familiar faces!" he cried, smiling. "Melody, Macy, Anabel, Angie! It's so good to see you all!"

Melody hadn't changed much since Ash last saw her in the Orange Islands, and she was wearing the clothes she wore during the Shamouti Island Festival. Macy had grown taller and thinner since Ash last saw her, and her hair was no longer tied in twin ponytails, instead flowing down to her shoulders. Anabel's purple hair, once a bit short enough to fool Ash into thinking she was actually a boy, had grown much longer and was flowing down from her shoulders, which were now exposed, thanks to the sleeveless shirt she was wearing. Angie hadn't changed outside of a new wardrobe of a red shirt, a maroon waistcoat, and green shorts.

"It's good to see you too, Ash!" Anabel exclaimed, pushing the other three girls aside. "So, how's it been? I heard you were about to be a Frontier Brain! How come-"

However, the Salon Maiden was cut off when Melody pushed her away roughly. "Hey, I was about to speak first, little missy!" she snapped. "One at a time, you know!" Then, looking at Ash, she smiled warmly. "O Chosen One, it is a great pleasure to reunite with you. How about we mark this second encounter with a kiss?"

Serena, Misty, May, Dawn, Macy, Anabel, and Angie all screamed in horror as Melody kissed Ash in the cheek. Macy recovered first and seized Melody.

"HEY!" the Fire-type enthusiast snarled. "What do ya think you're doing?!"

"Who do you think you are, grabbing me like that?!" exclaimed Melody.

"Why would you do that to him, _little missy_?!" Anabel growled as she stepped up to Melody. "Especially when _I_ was about to-"

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO WHAT?!" Angie screamed in surprise.

"What is going on?" Ash asked, looking back and forth between all four girls. "Why're you guys fighting all of a sudden-?"

"ZIP IT!" Melody, Macy, Anabel, and Angie shouted at him simultaneously.

"DON'T TELL HIM TO ZIP IT!" screamed Serena, Misty, May, and Dawn at once.

All eight girls immediately glared at one another threateningly, like predators at a crossroads. The rest of the group sweat-dropped at the awkward sight.

"Is it just me," Brock said, "or am I feeling a little _jealous_?..."

"Probably because of something you ate, Brock," replied Cilan.

"Nope, definitely not that," Calem piped seriously. "_Definitely_ not that..."

Max merely sighed and shook his head.

All the while, no one noticed the meek, almost sad expression etched on Bianca's face as she watched the eight girls stare each other down.

* * *

><p>Clemont walked across the festival grounds, deep in his thoughts as he carried a couple of plates of food. Ever since Ash had to return to the group with the others to dry off his clothes, the inventor had volunteered to get the extra food for them. And, as he walked over to one of the food stalls, he saw May and Bonnie walking back towards the others, Bonnie looking extremely pleased at being in May's company. Since then, that scene was glued to the forefront of his mind.<p>

He never recalled Bonnie being outwardly proud to be in _his_ company. In fact, she never was, in the seven years of her life. Even when they started traveling with Ash and Serena, she never declared her pride in her brother, not even once. Every time he looked at her, she was always looking up to Ash or Serena, as if they were her older siblings and not him. Sure, the two had some nice sibling-bonding moments, but Clemont knew that something was always missing between them. And he knew what exactly that missing piece of the puzzle was: her pride in him as an older brother, and his pride in her as a younger sister too.

Yes, he was never outwardly proud of Bonnie being in _his_ company too. Every time they came across some woman, she would embarrass him in front of Ash, Serena, and everyone else around them by 'proposing' to the woman for him. Bonnie kept saying that he needed someone to take care of him. Like he needed taking care of! He questioned himself more than once about the exact thoughts that raced in his little sister's mind every time she did that to him.

...

Then again, Clemont realized he was never really confident about anything. Not once had he legitimately muster the same kind of courage Ash had, or the same kind of optimism. Maybe that was why Bonnie looked up to him like an older brother. Maybe that was why she said he needed someone to take care of him...

Because he was a coward, unlike Ash... Maybe that was why Bonnie was never proud to be with him...

He really did try to learn courage and strength from Ash, just like he declared all those months ago, but all the aspiring inventor could ever learn from his experiences with Ash was the dangers of the outside world. He could never stand up to them. Not in the same way Ash would. All he could do was rely on him to solve things.

It was definitely no wonder...

He sighed softly. "I can never be good enough for anything..." he whispered to himself.

Just then, the aspiring inventor suddenly heard several people growling rather viciously, which snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking up, Clemont spotted Ash and the others in a rather awkward scene. Serena, Misty, May, and Dawn were in a circle, staring down each other and four other girls he didn't recognize. Glancing at Ash and seeing how flustered he was out of all the others, however, the inventor knew it had something to do with him. He saw how Serena, Misty, May, and Dawn looked towards him, the identical glimmers in their eyes. It was definitely recognizable from even a mile away to him.

And he wished he would get this kind of attention too...from her...

Clemont blinked and shook his head as he approached the scene.

"H-He-Hey, ev-everyone..." he stuttered, not wanting to incur the girls' wrath. "I-I got the f-food..."

The eight girls all glared at him, a fiery aura burning around them.

* * *

><p>Ash chuckled as Cilan cautiously applied a small bag of ice on Clemont's swelling head. He felt bad for his friend, but watching the girls startle the inventor and cause him to fall over on his head was admittedly a little <em>comical<em>, as much as he did not want to savor his friend's suffering. Then, he looked at all of his friends, who looked uncomfortable and tense as they looked at each other. He wished he knew what Serena and the others were thinking right now from their strange, erratic behaviors...

Suddenly, he felt it again. That supernatural presence from the Pokémon Center at Route 13, and the Magenta Plaza.

Looking around, it didn't take long for Ash to spot the girl this time. Like the last two times, she was mingling among the crowd of people, almost indistinguishable in the masses, although he could clearly see her eerie smile. He wanted to go to her, but he felt as if some magnetic force was holding him back. The girl was just there, standing still as everyone else walked by her in multiple directions, taunting him with that unnerving grin of hers. Did he know this girl from somewhere?...

"Ash?" a voice asked in the distance. "Ash, are you okay?"

Ash shook his head and looked at Serena. "Huh, what?" he replied in confusion.

"You were spacing out again," the honey-haired Trainer said. "Is something on your mind?"

The black-haired Trainer glanced back at the direction where he saw the strange girl. However, she was gone, just as usual.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked, hopping on his friend's lap and tilting his head in confusion. Looking down at the Mouse Pokémon, Ash smiled and stroked his friend's head.

"I'm fine, Serena, Pikachu," he said. "I was just thinking about the PWT, that's all."

"You remember what Brock said, Ash!" exclaimed Serena, wagging a finger at him. "You mustn't get so pumped up about the PWT when it's just two weeks away."

"Yeah, you're right." Ash chuckled nervously. "I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me, Serena."

The honey-haired girl blushed, then glared at the other girls to see if they were listening their conversation. Fortunately, they, along with everyone else at their table, was so engrossed in their food that no one was paying attention. With that, Serena let out a small, almost inaudible sigh of relief as she looked back at Ash.

"You're welcome."

She then flashed a smile at him, which somehow caused Ash's heart to feel warmer than usual. He ignored the feeling, however, and smiled back at her.

_**"How impressive..."**_

* * *

><p><em>"There's always a beginning to everything. We believe the PWT will be the beginning for world peace. In the words of some passage that I can't remember, it'll be like another <strong>world's beginning<strong>."_

–Hilda White, BW Agency President, during an interview about the Pokémon World Tournament

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next time on "Judgment's Fall"<strong>

**Diancie:** The Sun is so bright...

**Ash:** Remember this, Tepig mustn't let his fear hold him back!

**Hilbert:** Tepig! Tepig, what happened?!

**Melody:** I guess Ash is just a good-luck charm for people in need

**Lucas:** I've heard a lot about you..._Dawn_.

**Shauna:** Serena, it's important that you _know_ what you wish to do in life.

**Adam:** What can I say? I'm a scary guy.

**Chapter 6: Daunting Dance with the Devil**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Welp, according to the word count, this is the story's shortest chapter yet, at 8,000 words. :P

Anyway, obviously nothing much is happening. Just more re-introductions, the sparking of rivalries, and a harem forming around Ash. XD Anyway, sorry if the pace is being dragged out right now; we're not gonna be seeing action until another couple of chapters. Till then, be prepared for even more characters!

I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**ajani's apprentice:** Yes, J has returned! And she'll be even more deadlier than ever! And yes, we've seen a (sorta) cat-fight between the girls. XD

**Guest reviewer #1:** I'm hanging in there right now, no need to worry! :D

**Gyga (guest reviewer):** I'm glad to hear you're liking my treatment of the Syndicate and all of its members! It means a lot to me; I take writing my bad guys down pretty seriously. :) And congratulations, the run-in has resulted in a stripping from Ash! XD As for your Barry-Bianca idea, I haven't put much thought into it, nor do I think I'll be able to incorporate it into the story. Maybe? We'll see. As for my Paul-Trip scenario, that won't be till later, and that is if I actually _remember_ it.

**thor94:** If you're gonna spend a majority of your reviews talking about Ash's strength in the anime, quit it now. I need you to focus your reviews on the chapters I'm releasing right now, since I need as much feedback on my chapters as I can, and I don't wanna spend my time following up on a conversation in the review box. Long story short, Ash will become stronger later on in the story, he will do some serious ownage, and hopefully he won't disappoint you. DONE.

**Guest reviewer #2:** Yes, Primeape and all of Ash's other Pokémon will make an appearance in the story, in vital roles nonetheless. But now. You'll have to wait.

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	8. Daunting Dance with the Devil

**A/N:** OMG, DID YOU SEE THE NEW EPISODE THAT JUST CAME OUT IN JAPAN?! If you didn't, I'm not gonna share you the specific details. However, for all you Serena fans out there, I recommend watching it! It was simply awesome! I especially can't believe what happened at the end!

Because of the latest developments that came out of the episode, I have decided to incorporate them into the story as a late addition. They're minor, but I think they will serve an impact for my Serena storyline. When I'm done with this chapter, I'm gonna edit the previous chapters so they can reflect what just happened. You guys prepare yourselves for spoilers on that new episode, for they will be present in this chapter and the previous chapters as well!

Alright, all that aside, on with the new chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Lysandre Café<br>****Magenta Plaza**

Diancie longingly stared out of the window and into the clear blue sky, her red eyes shimmering with emotion as she gazed upon the beautiful Lumiose City. She could remember hearing about it from her friends Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, but she never really imagined that the city would be _this_ magnificent, especially in the bright sunlight. She hated to admit it, but she thought that Lumiose City looked even more beautiful than the Diamond Domain.

"The Sun is so bright..." she whispered to herself as she gazed at the distant but ever-so-bright Sun.

Then, the princess looked down and gazed at the walkway below. Since she was standing on the second floor of the café, which was inaccessible to anyone except for herself, her Carbink servants, and high-ranking Team Flare members, Diancie was in a good position to watch people as they walked past the building. Every time her eyes focused on one person in particular, she began to wonder what it was like to live as a human, not as a Pokémon...

Looking down at her newly-acquired human hands, Diancie felt her eyes soften at the sight of them. Now that she was thinking about how to be human, she began to wonder if this was her perfect opportunity to find out for herself. After all, she got a good taste of their lifestyle thanks to Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. Now, she sorely desired to live the life that always interested her, the life of a human. Unfortunately, she knew her efforts would be met with disapproval from certain people...

"Princess Diane!" a voice called.

Diancie turned around and saw Merrick walking towards her. Like her, he had been given a human form of his own. Now, he had a balding head with a row of sky-blue hair at the center, along with sky-blue eyes to match. He was wearing a gray suit, a silver undershirt with a large and spiky white collar, and sky-blue pants.

"Don't you mean Diancie, Merrick?" replied the princess questioningly.

"No, I mean Diane, Princess," Merrick said, frowning. "Remember, these men gave us these new disguises and identities for a reason! We're being hunted!"

"I'm well aware of that, Merrick. I was just wondering... Aren't the new names a little _too much_?"

"How do you think a human will react if you introduce yourself as Princess Diancie?" When Diancie was silent, the small servant stuck his chin up stubbornly. "Exactly. Now, come along, Princess." He turned around and began walking towards the nearby stairs. "Lysandre, Xerosic, and the others are waiting for us in the labulatory."

"Laboratory, Merrick," corrected Diancie.

Merrick rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come on, before someone sees you up there!"

Diancie sighed, but found herself no other choice. So, she followed Merrick down the staircase and onto the first floor, where the proper café was. Fortunately for her, it wasn't opening hours yet, and the café was completely devoid of any customers or employees. However, she couldn't help but wished it were...

The two approached a china cabinet, and Merrick moved one of the plates to the back. The cabinet promptly opened up as a set of doors, revealing another staircase, much larger this time. Diancie and Merrick went down the staircase, just a minute before the cabinet automatically shut itself and moved back to its original position. As soon as the two of them entered the Lysandre Labs, they spotted a group of people standing at the center of the laboratory. Diancie recognized them as Lysandre; his second-in-commands Xerosic, Bryony, and Mable; and her other servants Knight, Joke, and Dace. Lysandre quickly noticed their presence.

"Ah, Diancie, Merrick," he said, smiling. "Good to see both of you are here." The red-haired man turned towards another direction. "Celosia, let's get started."

The princess followed Lysandre's gaze and saw he was staring at another one of his second-in-commands, Celosia. She seemed to be operating a high-tech laptop.

"Yes, sir," the purple-haired scientist replied, still looking at the laptop. "I finished the last touches in Diancie's new identity. No one shall know Princess Diane existed for only a couple of weeks. In all of the databases, she was born seventeen years ago and is the princess of a secluded kingdom in the faraway Proxia region. She had decided to visit the Pokémon World Tournament with the hope that her kingdom will learn to assimilate with the rest of the world, and her father, the king, reluctantly voiced his approval, but she's under close watch by her guards, which would be Merrick, Knight, Joke, and Dace."

Lysandre nodded. "Excellent, Celosia." He turned to Diancie. "Did you get all of that, Princess Diane?"

Diancie blinked, then replied softly, "Yeah."

"Good. There will be an exhibition performance for the PWT in a couple of days. We've secured a seat for you as a special guest. Hope you're up for it."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: Daunting Dance with the Devil<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Pokémon World Festival<br>The Prism Tower**

"Your shirt should be dry now," Brock announced as he handed over Ash's shirt.

"Thanks," the black-haired Trainer replied as he put the shirt back on him, failing to notice the disappointed looks on all of the girls as he did so.

Several minutes had passed since the standoff between Serena, Misty, May, Dawn, Melody, Macy, Anabel, and Angie. Now, all eight girls finally calmed down and were beginning to get along again, although everyone else could tell there was a tense air between all of them. Since that time, the expanding group got another table for themselves, and they spent the following minutes engaged in more conversation, giving Ash the opportunity to learn more about those who just joined in.

Melody spent the last six years being the Festival Maiden for the Shamouti Island Festival, as expected of her. While she got pretty comfortable with the role, after the incident with Lugia and the warring Legendary Birds, she admitted she never liked all of the other Chosen Ones that followed Ash. Naturally, of course, this drew very agitated reactions from the other girls, but they managed to keep it subtle enough so that only Melody would notice. Her reasoning for coming to Lumiose City was to promote the Shamouti Island Festival, which was one of the Orange Islands' well-known traditions and was allowed to be entered as a side-offer for the PWT.

Macy competed in several Leagues all around the world following the conclusion of the Johto League. Naturally, she never won any, but she was progressively getting closer and closer to reaching that. During her last League, she managed to get into the Top 4 before being eliminated, courtesy of a Water-type specialist.

Anabel had become the highest-ranking member of the Kanto Battle Frontier two years ago after Brandon announced his retirement due to his commitment to protect Regigigas and the Snowpoint Temple. Since then, she had been accumulating a greater number of victories against challengers.

After the Lickilicky incident, Angie's parents' Day Care center became even more well-known among the community, and lots of recommendations were piling in, even for top celebrities such as members of the Sinnoh Elite Four. Because of that, the Day Care center was invited by the BW Agency to temporarily move its operations to Lumiose City so it could aid the Nurse Joys in caring for injured Pokémon. And so, Angie found herself coming along with her parents, much to her reluctance. She did not want to travel to a faraway region that she had never been to before, and as a result, her first couple of days were an uncomfortable and boring experience.

"That is, until I met up with you again, Ash!" Angie exclaimed, finishing her story. "That's when Lumiose City got really interesting!"

"I'm glad I could make Lumiose City interesting for you, I guess," replied Ash, smiling nervously. He hadn't understood the implication of Angie's words.

"You know," Melody said, "it actually doesn't surprise me that you'd be here in Lumiose, Ash. Of course you had to be here for the PWT, the greatest challenge yet for any Trainer across the planet." She shrugged in mock-boredom. "I guess I should've seen that coming from a mile away."

"So, what have you been up to?" asked Anabel. "I heard you beat Brandon, but you never became a Frontier Brain. Why didn't you? You would've been great!"

"Yeah, why didn't you, Ash?" Bonnie asked, her eyes wide in curiosity.

"Well, it would've sounded nice," Ash replied. "Being a Frontier Brain and all. But that meant I wouldn't travel around the world anymore. I wouldn't get to see all the cool places and Pokémon the world has to offer! I wanted to see the world and conquer everything that was there! Sitting around in one place and having to battle all sorts of challengers would've been very boring for me. Where's the adventure in that?" He shook his head. "No, being a Frontier Brain isn't for me."

"I should've known," Anabel said. "When I read your heart, I could tell it was different. What I didn't know is how different it would actually be."

"...You meant that as a compliment, right?"

"Of course I did! Yes, you may be brash and full of yourself at times-"

"Oh, joy," Ash sarcastically remarked.

"-But you make up for it through your compassion for others, be it people or Pokémon. You also never give up, despite the circumstances."

"Of course!" Ash held a clenched fist to his heart. "Never give up till the end, as I always say!"

Serena felt her heart flutter upon hearing those six words. Hearing Ash say them again made her feel all warm inside, since she was the one who reminded him about the words that were so important to her. However, she remembered the words were for Anabel, not her, and she felt her heart plunge to her stomach.

_"Of course he wouldn't be talking to _me_,"_ she thought. _"He's got catching up to do with his _other _friends..."_

"Those are some pretty deep words, man," Calem remarked. "Never give up till the end." He nodded approvingly. "I like it."

"Thanks," Ash replied, smiling. "Those were my mom's words, actually. She said those to me when I was young."

"Really?" asked Misty. "I've known Ash's mom for several years now and I just can't imagine her saying those kinds of words."

"Well, she's smart when it comes to it, Misty. Besides, she could've-"

"Hey, guys!" a voice interrupted. Everyone looked up to see a disguised Hilbert approaching their table.

"Hilbert!" greeted Ash.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried happily.

"Hey, Ash!" Hilbert replied, smiling. "Good to see you! Sorry I'm late! Hilda was really on my butt about something and I had to get it done so she can get off my case about it. Man, I thought-" Then, he stopped upon seeing all of the extra additions to the group. "Whoa, I thought there'd be way less than this..."

"Hilbert, these are some more of our friends. Guys, meet Hilbert."

"Hilbert?" Angie asked.

"As in Hilbert _Black_?" asked Anabel, her eyes widening.

"Uh..." Hilbert replied, smiling innocently. "Hi..."

"Oh my Arceus!" shrieked Melody, startling everyone at the table and anyone else nearby. "It's Hilbert Bl- MMPH!"

Hilbert had dashed forward to cover Melody's mouth. "Please, don't say anything! I don't wanna get swarmed by fans and reporters right now; I'm not in the mood!"

"Yeah, Melody," said Brock. "He's trying to avoid publicity for the day."

Melody looked at Brock, then at Ash, who nodded at her in agreement. Upon seeing his approval, she nodded back at him, allowing Hilbert to let go of her mouth with a relieved sigh. Serena, meanwhile, had to restrain herself from doing something stupid. After all, she could not bear the thought of having to watch Melody having to seek some sort of approval from Ash first before she could make a decision. Who in the world did that girl think she was? A submissive girlfriend?!

"Have a seat, Hilbert!" Ash exclaimed, making room between himself and Brock.

The BW Agency President beamed at the invitation. "Okay!"

Hilbert immediately went over to the other side of the table and sat between Ash and Brock. At that moment, Serena's eyes locked with Hilbert's, and she was rather surprised to see him flick his head in the other direction, a faint blush coming on his cheeks. She raised an eyebrow at the reaction, but before she could look into it...

"Hey, I'm back with more food..." a voice groaned.

Everyone looked up and saw Clemont approaching the table, holding additional plates of food in his hands with some difficulty. He had to activate his Aipom Arm so it could carry some extra dishes for him. Ash, Brock, Cilan, and Calem took the plates from the inventor's hands, while Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor took the plates from the Aipom Arm, before both groups dispersed the plates around the table in accordance to which food was ordered by which person.

Once everything was set up and everyone was seated, Brock stood up and tapped his spoon onto the table, catching everyone's attention.

"Well, we're all gathered here today," he announced. "Some people unfortunately couldn't make it, others were unexpected additions. But there is one thing we have in common, and it happens to be this person right here." He pointed at Ash, whose eyes widened in surprise. "Ash Ketchum."

"Me?" Ash replied.

"Pika?" added Pikachu.

"Of course you! It is because of you we all know each other in some way! You're the one who links us together, Ash, and we thank you for that. If it were not for that simple fact, barely any of us would still know each other! However, we do now, and we are all good friends. ...If we set aside some weird and unexplained tensions, of course." Serena, Misty, May, Dawn, Melody, Macy, Anabel, Angie, and Bianca blushed in shame and embarrassment at that remark. "That aside, the reason I'm saying this, right now, is because I believe this, all of this, could be the start of something new and absolutely wonderful.

"We're all different in some way. Some of us have a strong love for only one type, like Water or Fire. Some of us have different goals, like Breeder or Coordinator. We obviously come from various parts of the world, where the cultures are distinctly different. However, we are all here, getting along with one another and not bickering among each other over petty things. For the most part." Again, the girls, sans Shauna and Bonnie, all blushed, ashamed of their actions. "And we're all here because of this very tournament, the Pokémon World Tournament, which promotes world peace and multiculturalism by bringing together different regions, different cultures!

"We could've chosen not to come. We could've done something else to pass the time. However, we didn't. We chose to come here. And from what I've seen and heard from everyone seated at this table, and most likely from anyone else that we know who we might come across, we chose to be here...because of our experiences with this Trainer." He pointed at Ash. "Ash Ketchum. Thanks to his influence, we were motivated to pursue the next big challenge, to test ourselves!

"I know that for sure, because when I first met Ash, I was the Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym. I had a big responsibility to fulfill: accept challenges from up-and-coming Trainers, battle them, their Pokémon, and either send them leaving with a Badge or in tears and knowledge. In my spare time, I had another big responsibility to fulfill: take care of my little brothers and sisters, all nine of them. I thought I would never be able to fulfill my dream of becoming a Pokémon Breeder.

"But one day, when Ash challenged me, I saw something in him that no one else had seen at the time... That part of his spirit was what motivated me to pour out my inner desires to him, and that gave me all the leeway I needed to join him on his journey. That, and the fact that my father returned to take over.

"While I never became a Pokémon Breeder in the end, I did find another goal to pursue: a Pokémon Doctor." A grin appeared on Brock's face. "I'm close to achieving it now. I also have a desire to take on new adventures and new challenges. There wasn't anything in my way that I definitely could not handle. And it was all because of my adventures with Ash. And I'm sure all of you had gone through some sort of experience like that. There is no denying it."

Everyone was silent as they took in Brock's words and found that they all agreed in some way...with the exceptions of Clemont and Hilbert.

Brock continued, as he raised his plastic cup, "And it is from that inspiration that we are all here today, getting along despite our differences. From where I'm standing at this very table, I think it is _Ash_ who is the true Pokémon World Tournament. So..." He pointed his cup at Ash's direction. "To Ash Ketchum!"

"To Ash Ketchum!" everyone chanted, raising their own cups.

All Ash could do was smile in complete embarrassment.

* * *

><p>From a short distance away, Paul watched the group in silence as they made their toast. He completed his training a couple of minutes ago, and he had decided to cut through the Pokémon World Festival to reach his hotel. That was when he spotted Ash and his large group of friends seated at the table.<p>

Overhearing Brock's speech in its entirety, Paul knew he had to agree with the Pokémon Doctor. However, he knew better than to voice it. He didn't want to waste his time pouring out emotional sentiments to the interesting rival of his that he met back in the Sinnoh region two years ago.

All he could do was nod subtly in agreement, turn his back on the group, and walk away without a single word.

* * *

><p>As everyone ate their food, drank from their cups, and talked among each other, Ash felt someone tap his shoulder. Looking at his side, he saw Hilbert looking at him.<p>

"Hey, Ash?" the president asked.

"Yeah, Hilbert?" replied Ash as he took a bite of meat.

"Remember the promise you gave me yesterday? To help me train Tepig so he can be used to Flame Charge?"

Ash's auburn eyes widened as he remembered the promise. "Oh, yeah! I nearly forgot about that!" He flashed him a thumbs-up. "Of course! Let's do it right now!"

Hilbert's eyes widened too, but in surprise. "R-Ri-Right _now_?..." he replied, taken aback.

"Of course! If you want to become a Pokémon Trainer, then the first thing you need to know is how to train Pokémon! It's now or never, Hilbert."

The teenage boy looked into his friend's eyes, which were flashing with determination. He remembered the time he met Ash a couple of days ago, during that fateful night. Hilbert never imagined he'd come across someone who would be as caring, compassionate, and sympathetic as Ash. Now that he did, he wasn't surprised that all of Ash's friends would look up to him in admiration and be influenced by his positive and uplifting behavior...

He nodded. "Alright. Let's do it!"

Ash smiled at him. "That's the spirit, Hilbert!"

"Pika pika!" added Pikachu excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>The battlefield<br>Eastern Lumiose City**

Ash and Hilbert stood on the same battlefield where they tried to have a battle before Team Rocket intervened. Pikachu was perched on Ash's shoulder, while a scared Tepig was standing a yard away from Hilbert, nervously staring down the battlefield. Beads of sweat were dripping down from its furry skin and onto the dirty ground. Situated several yards away from Tepig was a number of obstacles of various types, such as a large rock, targets placed at different heights, a limbo pole, and a small ramp. Brock was standing at the side to oversee the training session. Everyone else was sitting at the sidelines, watching the entire thing progress with interest.

"Alright, Hilbert," said Ash. "You ready for this?"

Hilbert stared at Tepig and noticed that the Fire Pig Pokémon was trembling noticeably. Gulping, he suddenly became unsure of himself again. What if Tepig had some sort of severe panic attack? What if it hurt itself again while trying to use Flame Charge, or at the very least get spooked by the fire engulfing it? His fingers suddenly twitched towards one of his side-pockets; he was beginning to consider calling over one of the Nurse Joys to oversee the entire thing and be on standby...

"Hilbert?"

The BW Agency President flicked his head at Ash, who was staring at him curiously.

"Huh?" Hilbert replied, startled. "Wh-What?"

"I asked if you were ready for this?"

"Yes." Hilbert cleared his throat and made a determined fist. "Yeah, I'm ready for this!"

Ash chuckled. "That's the spirit, Hilbert!" He returned the fist with a thumbs-up before looking at Tepig. "But Tepig sure doesn't look ready for this."

Hilbert looked back at Tepig and saw the Fire Pig Pokémon had laid its stomach down on the ground. It was still trembling, even more noticeably so.

"Tepig?" he asked. "Tepig, you okay?"

"Pika pika?" added Pikachu.

"Tepig..." Tepig replied softly.

"Aw, man," said Hilbert, placing a hand over his forehead. "I don't know if I should do this. Tepig's obviously too overwhelmed by this-"

"No, you and Tepig CAN do this," Ash interrupted as he placed a hand on his newfound friend's shoulder. "Remember this, Tepig mustn't let his fear hold him back! It may only make things worse for him. This could be his only chance at conquering his fears of Flame Charge. If he does not take that chance to do what his heart tells him to do and not his brain, then maybe he never will find another opportunity to do so." His eyes narrowed. "His dreams will never be fulfilled in the end!"

Upon overhearing this, Tepig's eyes widened in shock. Standing up with some reluctance, it then snorted out small flames from its nostrils, briefly scorching the earth.

"Whoa, Tepig!" exclaimed Hilbert, surprised by the new burst of energy within Tepig.

"Looks like Tepig's pumped and all ready to go!" Ash replied, patting Hilbert in the back. "Now, let's see how Tepig usually does his Flame Charge. Tell him to use it!"

"Okay." Hilbert pointed at the large rock. "Tepig, use Flame Charge on that rock!"

"TEPIG!" Tepig roared as it snorted out flames again. This time, the flames were larger, and they encompassed the Fire Pig Pokémon's entire body. With a loud cry of determination, it dashed forward towards the rock, streaking flames behind it. Everyone watched it speed by, impressed so far.

"It's doing fine, Hilbert," Ash remarked, smiling and nodding approvingly. "I don't see why-"

"Just watch," interrupted Hilbert with disappointment.

Indeed, Tepig suddenly starting yelling in fear and changed course, running around the battlefield repeatedly in circles. The flames still enveloped its body.

"Oh, no!" Dawn cried. "Piplup, use Bubble Beam to put out the fire on Tepig!"

"Piplup!" replied Piplup, hopping off its Trainer's lap and firing a stream of bubbles at Tepig's direction. They hit their target, putting out the fire without injuring Tepig.

"Tepig!" Hilbert cried in concern as the Fire Pig Pokémon collapsed to the ground, crying. "Tepig, what happened?!"

"Tepig tepig tepig!" sobbed the Fire Pig Pokémon.

"Aw man, that's not good," said Ash as he approached the two. "I wonder what went wrong?" He glanced at Brock. "Brock, did you see anything unusual?"

"Not anything that caught my eye," the Pokémon Doctor replied.

"But Tepig was running around too fast!" Bonnie exclaimed. "We need to catch him in slow-mo!"

"Like we can be able to do that," replied Max, crossing his arms smugly.

Bonnie glared at Max, her cheeks puffed out. "Uh-huh!"

"Dedenne!" added Dedenne in agreement.

"Really. And how exactly are we gonna be able to watch the whole thing in slow-motion? Have someone use their superpowers to slow down time? I don't think so!"

Bonnie frowned angrily, as did Dedenne. She really wasn't liking this older boy. He seemed to be too full of himself for her liking. And to think, he was supposed to be May's younger brother. She thought the two of them could get along just like she did with May, but never before had she met a polar opposite.

"We can make a video and then play it in slow-mo!" she suggested forcefully.

"And does anyone have a camera?" Max adjusted his eyeglasses. "Do _you_ have a camera somewhere in that fanny-pack of yours? OW!"

Max reeled forward, clutching the back of his head as it swelled. May was still holding up her clenched fist, a disappointed expression on her face.

"Be quiet, Max," the Top Coordinator said. "You're upsetting Bonnie."

"Thank you, May!" Bonnie replied, smiling toothily.

"But he's right, though. None of us have a camera." May stood up. "I'll go buy us a camera-"

"That won't be necessary!" a voice interrupted.

Everyone looked to the side and saw a boy around Max's age running up to them. He had brown hair that fell down to his ears and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a gray shirt with rolled-up sleeves, brown cargo pants with shoulder-straps, white high-rising socks, brown shoes, and circular glasses. Running beside him was a...

"Zorua?" Hilbert asked, confused.

"Luke!" Ash cried, recognizing his friend. "You're here!"

"Yep, fancy seeing you here, Ash!" Luke replied as he approached Ash. "I came to Lumiose City to make a film about the PWT! I saw you guys at the table back at the Pokémon World Festival, but I lost track of you before I could say hello! So, I heard you guys wanted a camera?" He raised his camera. "'Cause mine's ready for use!"

"Thanks, Luke!" Ash took the camera from Luke's hands. "You're a lifesaver, man!"

Luke nodded, then spotted at Hilbert. "W-Wait a minute... You can't possibly be Hilbert Black, President of the BW Agency! ...Are you?"

"Maybe..." Hilbert replied nervously.

However, the aspiring filmmaker let out a yell of excitement. "Oh my Arceus! It HAS to be you! There can't be POSSIBLY be someone who looks exactly like you!" He pulled out a notepad from his paper and tried handing it over to Hilbert, who was now blushing in embarrassment. "Can I have your autograph? Please? It'd-"

"Uh, Luke?" Ash interrupted.

Luke glanced at Ash. "Huh?"

"We're helping him out on something, and he's not in the mood for autographs or anything like that."

"Oh." Luke looked down at his notepad, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh!" He stuffed away the notepad back into his pocket. "Oh, I'm so, so sorry..."

"Eh, it's okay," Hilbert replied courteously, smiling slightly. "I get that all the time. Now, let's do it again, Ash?"

Within a few minutes, Hilbert had Tepig use Flame Charge again, and as expected, they were met with the same worrying results. This time, however, Brock was able to record the incident on videotape using Luke's camera. Meanwhile, Luke and his Zorua were introduced to Ash's other friends, and Cilan filled him in on their current objective. Needless to say, Luke was initially confused by Hilbert's dissatisfaction as BW Agency President, then became enthusiastic about Hilbert's new goal.

As for Zorua, she had taken a joy in upsetting Dawn by turning into her.

"Hey, don't you dare change into me!" the blue-haired Coordinator shrieked as Piplup's eyes widened in horror. The Zorua-Dawn merely responded with a snicker.

"Alright, Ash, Hilbert!" called Brock. "I've got the whole thing recorded!"

"Okay, Brock!" replied Ash as he and Hilbert approached the aspiring Doctor, who was now rewinding the videotape. "Let's see what happened..."

As the three examined the videotape, Bonnie and Dedenne stuck out their tongues at Max. The eleven-year-old Trainer merely frowned bitterly at them.

"Alright then," Brock said, "so this is where Tepig first activates Flame Charge..." He slowed down the videotape, allowing Ash and Hilbert to watch as the flames flew out of Tepig's nostrils and enveloped its entire body. "Fast-forward, and Tepig's running smoothly. Nothing seems to be bothering it..." He resumed normal speed, and Tepig was running without hindrances of any sort. "But once Tepig gets close enough to the rock, panic sets in." The video approached the time where Tepig suddenly flew into a panic and began running around the battlefield wildly. "The same thing happened the first time we tried it out."

"I wonder why..." whispered Hilbert.

"Play the video again, Brock," Ash said.

Brock nodded and replayed the video. The three watched the recording play out to its entirety, then Brock replayed it again. Finally, Ash's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute."

"What?" Hilbert asked. "You got something?"

"Maybe," replied Ash. "Once Tepig's close enough to the rock, the Flame Charge loses its power, and yet, Tepig doesn't react. Once it gets closer, though, that's when he starts panicking." He placed a finger on his chin in thought. "Brock, play the videotape again, then slow it down on my mark."

Brock obliged and replayed the video. Once it came at a certain point, Ash raised his hand.

"Alright!" he cried, causing Brock to slow down the video. Hilbert watched as the Flame Charge indeed began losing the energy it displayed during its first moments of usage. His eyes widened in surprise, and then, he looked at Tepig closely. At first, he couldn't see what was the problem. Then, upon seeing its nose, it hit him.

"Ash?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"You mentioned having a Tepig once, and it knew Flame Charge, right?"

"Actually, it was a Pignite when it knew Flame Charge. But I assume it's the same thing as a Tepig. Why?"

"Well, when your Pignite kept using Flame Charge, do you remember the flames always coming out of its nostrils?"

"Yeah. And because of Pignite's speed, the flames were all over its body. Not once did Pignite have a problem with the move."

Hilbert smiled. "Then I think we found the problem."

"You did?" replied Ash and Brock simultaneously.

The president nodded. "Yeah. See, for the Tepig evolution line, the Flame Charge always originates from their nostrils, since they're capable of snorting out their own flames and such. But with all of that powerful speed that goes into the Flame Charge attack, they have to keep snorting out new flames from their nostrils so they can easily leave behind that flaming streak that is Flame Charge's trademark. If they stop, then the fire can instantly be blown away by the wind."

"But if that's true," Brock replied, "then why doesn't the fire go out in Tepig's case? Why does Tepig panic?"

However, Ash's eyes widened. "I understand now!" he exclaimed. "Since Tepig rarely uses Flame Charge, its speed is slower than usual. It's still enough for it to form a decent Flame Charge. But for some reason, likely because it doesn't understand the whole thing about Flame Charge, Tepig stops snorting out new flames. And with the speed it's using, it's not fast enough, and this allows the flames to stick to its body. In a sense, once it stops snorting out fire, Tepig sets itself alight!"

"Correct," Hilbert replied.

"Tepig is setting itself on fire!" exclaimed Bonnie. "Oh, no!"

"Yeah, that _does_ make a whole lot of sense," Max remarked.

"Well done," Anabel said, catching Ash and Hilbert's attentions. "You were able to solve that on your own, and faster than I expected!"

"You KNEW about Tepig's problem, and you didn't bother to TELL us?!" Hilbert cried, outraged.

"The whole point of Pokémon training is to learn what you're doing wrong on your own, and implement your learning experiences for the future. It's great to have the help of others along the way. However, if you consistently keep relying on others to solve your problems, then you are not helping yourself."

"She's right, Hilbert," Ash added, catching Hilbert's attention. "I'm impressed. You managed to deduce what was wrong with Tepig's Flame Charge. I doubt I would be able to figure out what was happening as quickly as you. That kind of effort is a great first step towards being a great Pokémon Trainer."

"Really?" replied Hilbert, awestruck.

The raven-haired Trainer nodded. "You betcha. And now that we know the problem, let's say we fix it!"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere near the battlefield, Nick trudged through the walkway, wearing the trench-coat, hat, and sunglasses he bought. Unfortunately for him, the bright Sun was bearing down on him with all of its heat, amplified by the thick clothing he was wearing. As a result, sweat was dripping down his entire body, almost leaving behind a noticeable trail. Clutched in his hands were more bags of food, water, and supplies, items that were demanded by Adam.<p>

"Oh, this is _so_ hot..." Nick moaned as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Man, Adam was right. These clothes _are_ terrible for a disguise in the hot summer..."

"Tepig, use Flame Charge on that rock again!" a voice called, catching his attention.

With an exhausted groan, he glanced towards the battlefield and saw a large number of people there. All but three of them all sitting on the audience seats, watching in apparent interest. Two of the remaining three Trainers were standing directly on the battlegrounds, guiding a Tepig as it used Flame Charge. Judging by the Tepig's movements, it was presumably using that move for the first time. The third Trainer was standing at the side, likely acting as a supervisor.

As soon as everyone cheered at Tepig successfully hitting its mark, a large rock, with Flame Charge, Nick scoffed.

"What a pushover," he remarked to himself. "Adam would easily pull off that kind of move before you can say 'Uncle'!"

He was about to leave when he caught sight of one of the Trainers guiding Tepig. For some reason, the Pikachu perched on the boy's shoulders seemed a bit familiar.

"Hmmm...what do we have here?..." he muttered as he further examined the Trainer. Since the boy had his back on him, Nick didn't recognize him at first. But then... "Wait a minute, spiky black hair, red cap, Pikachu on his shoulder... Why does all of that sound familiar?" Then, he snapped his fingers as soon as a memory returned to the man's mind. "Oh my Arceus! That must be the salesman who convinced me to buy these clothes! It's GOTTA be! Oh, I'm SO gonna have a lil' talk with him!"

Nick cracked his knuckles and marched down the hill, only to trip on a rock conveniently sticking out of the ground. He tumbled down the hill and into a large bush.

* * *

><p>"Ash never fails to amaze, as usual," Misty remarked as she continued watching. "If it weren't for him, then Hilbert probably wouldn't be making this good progress."<p>

"I guess Ash is just a good-luck charm for people in need," replied Melody. Then, she sighed softly. "It makes me wonder what'll happen if..."

Her voice trailed off, causing Dawn to ask, "If what?"

Melody blinked. "I forgot."

Dawn blinked and raised an eyebrow at Melody, puzzled at her odd statement. She then looked to her side and saw Serena, who was equally puzzled.

"What was that all about?" she whispered to the aspiring Performer. She was only met with a shrug as a response.

The Coordinator sighed in defeat and was about to rejoin the others in watching Ash and Hilbert train Tepig when...

"Hey, when are these people gonna be done?" a voice asked.

Dawn and Serena looked to their side and saw a male Trainer standing nearby, in the shade of the trees. He had dark-blue hair and eyes as blue as theirs. The Trainer was also wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, a black jacket with a large dark-gray stripe, a long scarlet scarf, red-and-silver-striped sneakers, a yellow backpack, and a scarlet beret with a blue-and-white Poké Ball symbol at the left side of it. Dawn couldn't help but sense a strange aura around this Trainer...

"No, it's not available yet," Serena replied.

"Oh," the Trainer said, slouching slightly. "All the other battlefields are taken..." He pulled out a Poké Ball from his pocket. "I need to train my Magmortar..."

"Why don't you wait here and watch with us? I'm pretty sure we'll be done soon."

The boy blinked, then smiled. "Okay. That sounds like a fair deal." He gestured to himself. "The name's Lucas."

"Nice to meet you, Lucas. I'm Serena."

"And I'm Dawn," piped Dawn, still feeling a little curious about this new Trainer.

"Dawn?" Lucas replied, an eyebrow raised.

"...Yes, that's my name, which I told you..."

Suddenly, a new, unknown light came to Lucas's eyes. "I've heard a lot about you..._Dawn_."

The blue-haired girl's eyes widened in surprise. "You...You _do_?"

"Of course..." Then, Lucas's eyes brightened optimistically as a smile came to his face. "I saw you competing in the Wallace Cup a couple of years back! I thought you were amazing back there!" His eyes focused on May, who was still watching the battlefield. "To think, you beat the person who would later become a Top Coordinator."

"Yeah, fate sure has a funny way of making itself known..."

"Yes." The unknown emotion returned to Lucas's eyes. "Fate sure is funny, isn't it?..."

Dawn and Serena continued to sit there, surveying Lucas. Serena didn't sense anything suspicious from him, but Dawn felt otherwise. There was something about his gaze that unsettled her. She knew it was not about unwanted infatuation; one look into Lucas's eyes and she could easily cross that off. The aura she could feel from Lucas, however, seemed much greater than that. The way he looked at her and only her... Did the two of them meet somewhere before?...

Suddenly, Lucas turned around and walked away, surprising both girls.

"Hey, Lucas!" Serena called.

Lucas stopped and replied, "Yeah?"

"I thought you were gonna stay and watch with us?"

He shrugged. "It's okay. I can come back later when you guys are done."

"What if someone else takes this battlefield before you?..." asked Dawn suspiciously.

They heard a scoff escape Lucas's mouth. He turned around and looked at Dawn only.

"Then I just find a different battlefield, Dawn."

Then, he continued walking away, his hands in his pockets. Dawn continued to watch him go, wondering what this odd feeling was between herself and this Trainer...

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of hours later<strong>

"I'm so glad you helped me train Tepig, Ash," Hilbert said as he picked up the Fire Pig Pokémon in his arms.

"Hey, no problem, Hilbert!" replied Ash optimistically, flashing a thumbs-up. "So, what do you think about Pokémon training?"

"It's hard." However, the president's smile widened. "But it's also fun. I got to learn a lot more about Tepig, more than I thought I'd ever know." He looked down and smiled at Tepig, who grinned back. "It feels like I'm much closer to Tepig now. But I guess this was the point of Pokémon training in the first place..."

"Indeed, Hilbert," Brock said as he approached both Trainers. "And as you continue to train Tepig, and hopefully other Pokémon, you'll find that there is a lot more to Pokémon than just what you see in television. It is a quite big responsibility, being a Pokémon Trainer, one that can overwhelm you at times. However, as long as you have the dedication and commitment, you'll be fine in the end." He gave Hilbert a thumbs-up of his own. "You can bet on it."

Hilbert absorbed Brock's words, and his grin widened even more. With that, he gave his own thumbs-up.

"That's right, Ash, Brock!" he exclaimed. "I WILL become a Pokémon Trainer! And I'll be a great one!"

Everyone else at the sidelines exploded into a cacophony of cheering and applauding, and they flooded from their seats and all around Hilbert, giving their own pieces of advice and encouragement. The only one who remained at the sidelines was Serena, who watched in admiration as Hilbert accepted the responsibilities of a Trainer without making a second thought. She wished she had that kind of courage when she first became a Pokémon Trainer.

Her eyes softened as she looked down at the ground. She remembered how she lost her first Pokémon Showcase, and how the loss affected her greatly. Hearing Ash and Brock's words of advice, Serena began to wonder if her loss was preventable if she took more time to focus on her training prior to even knowing about Pokémon Showcases. She had instead spent all of that time following Ash everywhere and wondering how she could win his heart...

And it nearly cost her back at the forest where she met Adam and Floyd...

"Serena?" a voice asked. "Hey, Serena?"

Serena looked up and saw Shauna approaching her. "Oh, hey Shauna," she replied.

"You okay, girl?"

The honey-haired Trainer smiled at her rival. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you're not joining the others." She pointed at the group, and Serena saw they were all leaving. "We're all about to leave the battlefield and go eat somewhere, so I thought..." Shauna stopped, and her eyes softened as soon as she realized the problem. "It's about what happened back at the Coumarine City Showcase, huh?"

Serena blinked, then sighed heavily, answering Shauna's questions. With a sigh of her own, she sat down next to her and placed a hand around Serena's back.

"It's okay, Serena," she said. "You win some, you lose some. Besides, that was your first Showcase. There's no shame in losing your first time."

"It's just that...well..." replied Serena. Then, she hesitated for a moment to ponder over her words. "I had a lot of time to train, a whole lot of time. even before I met you at Professor Sycamore's summer camp. I knew I had to find a goal as a new Trainer, and I knew that something was out there, waiting for me... It was something that was etched on my mind. And yet, I never spent any of that time training my Braixen while it was still a Fennekin, in preparation for all that. I was..._distracted_...to say the least..." A memory of a young Ash smiling down at her flashed across her mind for a few seconds. "And I nearly paid the price for that. Literally."

Shauna's eyes widened in surprise. "You nearly paid the price for that?" she repeated. "That doesn't sound too good. What happened, Serena?"

"I'd rather not tell you." Serena shuddered as she remembered her near-fatal experience in the forest. "I'll just say what happened to me got me thinking seriously. I started training as a result." She looked at Shauna. "Then, I met you, you told me about Showcases, and I decided to become pursue them as a goal. That was when my training became serious. But now..." Serena looked back at the battlefield. "Now that I lost my first Showcase, I'm thinking again... Are they for me?"

Shauna smiled softly as she patted Serena's back. "Well, it's really not my place to tell you where you exactly should go in the future. But now that we're here, talking about this..." A faint blush came to her cheeks. "...I thought I'd tell you a little something I probably should've told you when we first met."

Serena came to full attention. "Huh?"

"I was just like you, Serena. Unsure of myself, indecisive about my pursuits, undecided about my long-term goal..."

The honey-haired girl's eyes widened. "You _were_?"

"Yes. At one point, I thought there was nothing in the world that was for me. But then, a good friend of mine told me something special. Something that I held to my heart since then." Shauna instinctively glanced off somewhere; Serena followed her gaze and saw her rival was looking at Calem, her scarlet blush rising in intensity. "Serena, it's important that you _know_ what you wish to do in life." She looked back at her. "Because if you don't, if you spend more of your time jumping around from goal to goal without a concrete vision of yourself in the future, you'll wind up regretting it, and the last days of your life will be spent with you in shame and torment.

"So, Serena, it's okay if you don't want to be a Performer anymore-"

"I do wanna be a Performer!" Serena interrupted. "I was just wondering about all the time I had to prepare myself-"

"Nevertheless," cut off Shauna, "this is still important to know, Serena, because I can tell you're still unsure about yourself." She stood up. "Just know those words."

Serena blinked, taking in the meaning of Shauna's words and processing them. She didn't know what exactly Shauna was trying to accomplish from that, but Serena knew for a fact her rival was trying to help, and for that, she appreciated it. So, she nodded and stood up, putting her hand over her heart.

"I will, Shauna," she replied. "Thank you for that."

Shauna nodded in response and smiled. "Good to hear I helped you in some way! Now come on, the others are waiting!"

She ran off towards the others, who Serena noticed were waiting for them. The honey-haired Performer smiled and followed after her rival.

* * *

><p><strong>678 Vernal Avenue<br>****Lumiose City, Kalos**

Adam didn't react as soon as he heard the door open and close, followed by a shuffling movement and Nick's familiar groans.

"You're late," he snarled as he continued to clean one of his Poké Balls.

"Sorry, boss," replied Nick. "I had a little..._detour_..."

Growling, Adam looked up at Nick and prepared to berate him for his lack of promptness when he noticed his compatriot's current condition. His clothes had pieces of twigs and blades of grass sticking out of them, along with some grimy green stains. Nick's hair was unkempt, with twigs and grass sticking out of the strands.

"What the hell happened to you, Nick?"

"I told you, boss, a little detour." His skin paled when Adam wouldn't respond to his response. "Please don't be quiet, boss. You're at your scariest when you're quiet."

"What can I say?" Adam's eyes narrowed. "I'm a scary guy."

From the kitchen, Lloyd, who overheard the entire conversation, snickered sadistically to himself.

* * *

><p><em>"Trying to fix our flaws is a worthless task. How could we fix something that Arceus made crooked in the first place? It's ludicrous, to say the least. To be honest, I'd rather dance with the devil than try to fix my new physical defect. It'd be a <strong>daunting dance with the devil<strong>, I will admit that, but I couldn't think of a better alternative than a dance. After all, isn't it technically the same thing?"_

–Kalos comedian Gail Poyles, on being wheelchair-ridden after her near-fatal car crash

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next time on "Judgment's Fall"<strong>

**Hilbert:** I would like to invite you guys over to a special dinner at my place.

**Unknown:** Hiiiiii, ev-er-y-bo-dy!

**Hilda:** You're pretty cool, Serena. I like you!

**Serena:** I...I _love_ you...

**Calem:** You can't ask for everything in life, you know.

**Shauna:** Everything's fine, Serena. Oh, everything's FINE.

**Ash:** It's okay, Serena. I'm here for you.

**Chapter 7: Romantic Dinner**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Definitely not one of my better chapters. I am still trying! And because of the newest episode, I had to revise the second half of this chapter almost completely, which is why a number of the stuff in last chapter's preview didn't make it in. Speaking of which, I'm also editing that preview.

Anyway, it looks like Hilbert got some serious training, Serena's got some comfort after her loss at her first Pokémon Showcase, and the group narrowly avoided what may have been a deadly second encounter with Adam and his cronies! And it also looks like something interesting may happen in the next chapter...

I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed:

**ajani's apprentice:** Maybe, maybe not... ;)

**the Blade of Vengeance:** Ah, harems are lovely, aren't they? XD No, the supernatural girl ISN'T Latias. But she will appear later on. As for Bayleef, I actually never thought about it. Maybe, depending on how much characters I can handle in this harem! :D

**Gyga (guest reviewer):** I'm SO GLAD you loved that chapter! I had to use everything I had to manage it all. I have a feeling this story will be the death of me, but I'm gonna take it like a boss and continue dishing out more entertaining scenarios! And I'm glad to hear you read "Separation". It's a little essential in understanding this story and especially the AmourShipping subplot, as well as the tidbits with Adam, Floyd, Lloyd, and Nick.

**Guest reviewer #1:** Sorry about that. XD

**Guest reviewer #2:** No, there won't be any Drew/Zoey pairings. But they will share a certain common goal. And yes, Clemont and Max WILL have stuff to talk 'bout.

**The Totem:** I'm very pleased you're loving the story so far! :D As for Pikachu relearning Volt Tackle, maybe. It'll depend on what I want to do with it.

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	9. Romantic Dinner

**A/N:** I was coming down with a sickness while writing this, so I apologize if the quality for this chapter is not par with the others. ENJOY!

**P.S.:** Sorry this was a day late. Once again, the sickness.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumnal Avenue Alleyways<strong>

"Beaten by a kid and his little Pikachu. Who would've thunk it?"

"Certainly not us."

Three Lumiose City Gangsters were lying among the discarded trash bags and other cluttered items of junk inside the alleyway. A Krookodile and a Pangoro stood tall and mighty by their sides, while a Mandibuzz was circling overhead in a controlled manner. These three gangsters were the same ones who tried to rob Hilbert Black a couple of nights ago, only to be thwarted by a raven-haired Trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu.

"What in the world happened?" asked the man as he tossed away a bottle he had been drinking out of. "We had that boy in our clutches. The one with the Tepig."

"It was usual procedure, man," replied the hazel-eyed woman. "Everything was going down the way it should've."

"Then that kid with the Pikachu arrived," the blue-eyed woman concluded. "And everything went south..."

The trio remained silent for another few minutes. Finally, the man grunted angrily and stood up, his fists clenched. A look of newfound determination was on his face.

"Hell, no!" he snarled. "There's no way in HELL we're gonna sit here and let what happened sink into us like it's NOTHING! We've gotta do something now! Something that'll put us back on top again! Something that'll ensure all of Lumiose City remembers us! Something horrible and drastic, like, like, like-"

"Getting a big payday, perhaps?" a new voice asked.

The three gangsters looked towards the end of the hallway and their eyes widened in surprise. Standing there confidently was a tall man with spiky light-blue hair and beady black eyes. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, a green undershirt, and torn light-brown jeans. Upon recognizing this man, the blue-eyed woman chuckled.

"Ah, Sid!" she greeted. "Our good ol' salesman!"

"You came just in the nick of time, man!" exclaimed the man as he approached Sid and shook his hand. "We need to take a look at your inventory-"

"Actually," Sid interrupted, "I've got myself some acquaintances who need as much help as they can get. See, they've got a little scheme planned, and the reward is a payday unlike any other payday you fellas have ever seen before." He scanned all three gangsters. "I told them I knew some guys who would love to help out."

The three gangsters all looked at one another. Then, smiles appeared on their faces, and the man faced Sid.

"Count us in. So, exactly how big is this payday supposed to be?"

Sid grinned. "Ask him for yourself."

Before the man could respond, Sid stepped aside. The three gangsters watched as another man stepped into the fray, a Delphox standing beside him.

"Think BW Agency," Adam Glazing said. "_That's_ our payday."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7: Romantic Dinner<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere on Autumnal Avenue<strong>

The rest of the day was spent with Ash and all of his friends exploring Lumiose City, down to every nook and cranny possible.

All of the girls, even the ever-tomboyish Angie, shopped to their hearts' content and tortured the boys with all of the bags they forced them to carry, as gentlemen of course. Miraculously, none of the girls never found any sort of conflict among each other through shopping. In fact, they got along better because of it. That is, unless they were asking the ever-oblivious Ash which piece of clothing looked better on who. By the time an hour passed, the boys were desperately craving for death.

Luke showed Brock and Cilan some of the films he made in the past year, and the three shared their opinions on all-time favorites and big-time bombs. Clemont soon joined the conversation and began bonding with Luke over the technology used to create the most dazzling special effects in movies.

Ash, Calem, Tierno, Trevor, and Max passed the time by talking about Pokémon battling, naturally. They also took the time to mention all of their rivals and what they individually expected of the PWT. As a novice to the art of Pokémon battles, Hilbert, who also inserted himself into the discussion, had a hard time being able to make his own input and felt like a fifth wheel at times, but fortunately, he was able to learn a lot more information from the others.

Pikachu, Tepig, Piplup, and Zorua spent the entire time playing, eating Pokémon food made by Brock and Cilan, and saving Piplup from getting itself into trouble with another Trainer's Pokémon. Occasionally, Zorua took some entertainment out of disguising itself as one of the girls and flirting with Ash, drawing a lot of ire.

By the time sundown approached, the group was walking down Autumnal Avenue, having concluded their newest day together. Out of the other groups walking down the sidewalk, Ash's group was the largest by far. Bonnie was ahead of the others, skipping down the sidewalk with Dedenne perched on the top of her head, as usual. Ash and Hilbert were leading the others, engaged in conversation. Directly behind them was Serena, who was subtly listening in on them.

"Thank you, Ash," said Hilbert, looking down at the sidewalk sheepishly, "for helping me train Tepig."

"Tepig tepig!" added Tepig in excitement.

Ash chuckled and gave his friend a thumbs-up. "Hey, no problem, Hilbert, no problem at all!" he replied, flashing a wide, toothy grin. "After all, I never, EVER leave a friend behind whenever they're in need! So, when should we do this training again? Same time, same place tomorrow?"

"Actually..." Hilbert stopped walking, prompting the others to stop as well. "We can't begin training tomorrow, or even for the following week."

"Pika?" Pikachu replied, confused.

"Why not?" asked Ash, equally as confused as Pikachu.

"I have to start training with Hilda on the PWT Exhibition Performance. It's in a couple of days."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" May exclaimed. "The PWT Exhibition Performance! I almost forgot about that!"

"Yeah, me too!" cried Misty. "I was so caught up in meeting up with Ash again that everything else in my mind was completely blacked out!"

"PWT Exhubation Performance?" Bonnie asked, an eyebrow raised. "What's that, May?"

"It's _exhibition_, Bonnie," corrected Clemont.

The little girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So, what is it, May?! Huh? What is the PWT what's-it-called?"

"Oh, well, the PWT Exhibition Performance is an unofficial opening day of sorts for the PWT, Bonnie," explained May. "By now, everyone who's been invited by the BW Agency to participate in the PWT and all of its side-competitions should have arrived in Lumiose City. Then, that's when the Exhibition Performance begins! In it, Gym Leaders, Champions, Top Coordinators, and many other famous figures in the PWT will show off their powers and capabilities, sometimes battling each other and even challenging amateurs to quick battles. All of that is gonna last for two hours, and then everyone will gather up for one last sendoff before the day ends."

"And Hilda and I will give the opening and closing speeches," Hilbert said, sounding somewhat glum at the prospect. "So I need to start practicing with her..."

"Speaking of which, I need to be off!" Misty cried, running off in the opposite direction. "I have to practice as well!" Then, she stopped, turned back, and gave Ash an abrupt hug, which caused Serena, May, Dawn, Melody, Macy, Anabel, Angie, and even Bianca to gag. "Bye, Ashy. It was nice meeting with you again. Catch ya later!"

Misty then ran off for good, leaving behind a dumbfounded (and blushing) Ash. Brock then gestured to the direction Misty went off to.

"Yeah, I have to get going too," the aspiring Doctor said. "I need to check up on Forrest's Pokémon so they can be in prime shape for the Exhibition Performance!"

"Same here," added Cilan as he began walking off. "I promised Chili and Cress I'd make them a new recipe I learned, and Chili's not the best in patience. See ya!"

"I have to get going too," Luke added, waving, Zorua trotting beside him. "It was great seeing you again, Ash! See you at the Exhibition Performance!"

Ash and the others waved goodbye to Brock, Cilan, and Luke as they went on their separate ways. Once they were gone, May patted Bonnie in the head.

"We've gotta go as well," she announced. "Our parents are expecting us."

"Aw man, _really_, sis?" moaned Max. "I didn't even get to have that Pokémon battle with Ash-"

The Top Coordinator crossed her arms. "Well, you should've thought about challenging him to one before he started helping Hilbert out with his training problems!"

Max pouted, causing Ash to chuckle slightly in nostalgia. Even though he was now all grown up and a full-fledged Pokémon Trainer, he still acted like that seven-year-old boy he met all those years ago. Then, he bent down, since Max was still a head shorter than him, and ruffled the boy's black hair.

"I see you remembered that little promise we made three years ago, Max," the raven-haired Trainer said, smiling softly. "Unfortunately, it looks like we're gonna have to hold it off for now. But don't worry." He ruffled Max's hair again, causing the young Trainer to smile. "We'll have that battle soon, before the PWT's over. I promise."

"Pikachu!" cried Pikachu happily.

Max's smile widened, and he began prancing off in excitement, talking to himself as he began forming battle strategies. May chuckled as she watched her brother go.

"Always pumped for a challenge," she said. "Just like a certain someone I know."

"Well," Ash replied, rubbing his head nervously, "he's certainly learned from a good role model, I'll say that for sure."

"I am certain he did." To everyone's surprise (especially Serena's), May kissed Ash on the cheek. "You have a good day, Ash. I'll see you soon!"

"Y-Y-Ye-Yeah..."

Serena, Dawn, Melody, Macy, Anabel, Angie, and Bianca gagged in horror as the Top Coordinator patted Ash's other cheek softly before following Max. Unsure of how to top what May just did, Dawn gave a brief wave, then followed her friend, still gagging as Piplup looked up at his Trainer, smirking unpleasantly. Meanwhile, Melody, Macy, Anabel, Angie, and Bianca, all equally as shocked as Dawn and Serena over May's move, briefly bade Ash and the others their own farewells before breaking off in different directions. This just left Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Hilbert, Calem, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor.

"Well..." Trevor remarked, "that was..._weird_..."

"You tell me about it..." replied Ash, still feeling Misty's hug and May's kiss. He knew he was getting a lot of attention from the girls lately, but he didn't know why.

"Spoken like a _man_," Calem said, smirking at Ash's direction.

The black-haired Trainer looked at Calem, confused. "Excuse me?"

"Pika..." Pikachu moaned, dissatisfied by his Pikapi's obliviousness.

"Nothing," the Kalos native replied quickly. "Anyway, I guess it's time for me to get going as well-"

"Hold on," Hilbert interrupted suddenly.

"What's wrong, Hilbert?" asked Ash.

"Actually, I would like to..." Hilbert hesitated for a moment. "I would like to invite you guys over to a special dinner at my place."

Serena blinked. "Wait," she said. "_You're_ inviting _us_ over to _your_ place? As in that summer getaway mansion of yours that's supposed to be here?"

"Well, of course. As thanks for helping me train Tepig."

"Tepig!" added Tepig, nodding in agreement.

"Oh," said Ash. "I wish you could've said this while everyone else was still here. Surely they'd love to come as well. They also pitched in with your training too."

"We only have a few reservations open now, so I thought I'd just leave them for you guys, since you guys contributed to my education the most. Besides, some of the others are already occupying their reservations thanks to their connections to the PWT, so you'll most likely see them there again."

"Well, then," piped Calem, "sounds like a good deal! Especially if I'm dealing with a dinner served by the BW Agency. Count me in!"

"Same here!" Tierno added. "When does the dinner start, man?"

"Tonight, at eight o'clock. The mansion is at the Seventh District. I'll write you the address..."

As Hilbert pulled out a small sheet of paper and a pen, Clemont's eyes widened in surprise.

"Seventh District?" the aspiring inventor asked. "The neighborhood of Lumiose City where the wealthiest families live?"

"Yes, that's the place. Trust me, though, it's not as luxurious and high-end as you would think, Clemont." Hilbert finished writing down the address and gave it to Ash. "Here it is, Ash. I really hope you guys can make it over there." He smiled, his eyes brightening. "I'm pretty sure Hilda would love to meet you guys."

"Of course we can make it!" Ash exclaimed in response. He then looked at the others, all of whom nodded in agreement. "You betcha!"

"Good!" Hilbert replied, smiling. Then, he added as an afterthought, "Oh, and by the way, the guests are all supposed to dress nicely. Hopefully you've got yourselves some nice clothes to wear. You'll never hear the end of it from Hilda when you arrive to one of her parties under-dressed..."

"Told ya that shopping was worth it!" Shauna exclaimed, pointing a finger in the air in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You don't have to remind me..." the boys all chorused in deadpan responses.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu sighed.

"Dedenne..." Dedenne added in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Lumiose Press Headquarters<br>Estival Avenue**

The dark-blue van skidded to a stop alongside the concrete sidewalk. Though the sides read 'ANERES PEST HUNTERS' in flashy symbols, they appeared to be recently applied. Inside, Adam, Lloyd, Nick, Sid, and their Pokémon were readying their Bug Pokémon exterminator equipment while Cecile and the three gangsters watched in silence. Outside, several pedestrians passed the van, looking at it curiously, then at the Lumiose Press headquarters building, wondering if there was an infestation.

"Are you sure this is gonna work, man?" the male gangster asked.

"No," Adam replied sarcastically before he thrust a gas mask over his face. "Of course it'll work! We've got the blueprints to the entire building. After we get everyone out and running from that building with that cock-Tauros excuse of a Bug Pokémon infestation, we make our way through the complex and get the chopper within five minutes. While we make our getaway with the chopper, you and the others distract the police with a little robbery. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it..."

"Good." He glared at Cecile. "Your driving skills had better not rusted away during the past eighteen years!"

"Well, I didn't volunteer to be the wheel-man for nothing, ya know," snarled the woman.

Adam ignored her and asked, "You have the warrant we forged, right Nick?"

However, Nick was silent, and his cheeks were turning scarlet. Lloyd giggled sadistically, while Adam sighed in anger.

"You lost it, didn't you?..." he snarled. When Nick remained silent, he growled viciously. "I swear to Arceus, Nick, I'm gonna have Delphox burn you ALIVE!"

Delphox barked at Nick in emphasis, causing the crook to flinch and let out a frightened squeak.

Lloyd giggled again, procured a pink sheet of paper, and waved it in front of Adam. "Never trust Nick with _anything_, _ever_," he said.

With a grunt, Adam snatched the paper out of Lloyd's hands, opened up the van's rear doors, and stepped outside with Delphox. Lloyd followed after him with his new Tyrunt, then Nick with his Hawlucha, and finally Sid with his Shiny Greninja. Nearby pedestrians stopped at the sight of them, as they were all wearing protective gear completely from head to toe, as if they were dealing with not a Bug Pokémon infestation, but a radiation incident.

"Look at them, Mommy!" a little girl shouted, giggling and pointing at the group of alleged exterminators as she held onto her mother's skirt. "They look funny!"

Adam shot a glare at the girl. "You have a death wish, little punk?" he snarled. "Because I'll gladly give it to you."

Delphox also glared at the girl, raised one of its clawed paws, and barked loudly and aggressively at her. The innocent child, disturbed by this odd response, instantly burst out into tears and hid behind her mother, who appeared shocked at what had just happened. However, Adam merely gave a remorseless, triumphant smirk and followed his comrades towards the Lumiose Press building. As they did, the dark-blue van sped away to parts unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>M Electronics<br>Autumnal Avenue**

Serena's eyes narrowed as she examined herself in the mirror, making different poses so she could evaluate herself in different angles. She was wearing a pink dress that flowed down to her ankles and glittered with the light. It showed off her smooth shoulders, hugged at her figure slightly, and had see-through fabric on the skirt, allowing anyone a good view of her legs if one were to give a close look. Tied onto her chest was the blue ribbon Ash gave her at Coumarine City. In addition, Serena was wearing a sapphire necklace and her trademark fedora. Her honey-colored hair was done so well that it had a glow to it as well.

After concluding she looked well in these clothes, the aspiring Performer began traveling down the stairs to the kitchen. As she did, she began thinking about Ash. To her slight misfortune, these thoughts were accompanied by ones of Calem. He easily remembered her from a long time ago, even before she can remember him first; it was definitely something Ash couldn't accomplish. Every time she thought about either of those two boys, she felt warm inside...

Just like she would with Ash...

_"I've never gotten anywhere with Ash,"_ she thought. _"Not once have I been able to do anything to make him notice me. Maybe I'm just realizing that now. Maybe it's the reason why I'm acting this way around Hilbert and Calem. And yet...I feel like Ash is the only one for me... It's something I've known since I first met him..."_

"Hey, Serena!" Bonnie's cheery voice called, dispelling her thoughts. "Wow, you look so PRETTY! Clemont, look at Serena! Isn't she so pretty in that dress?"

Nervously, Clemont took one look at Serena, which lasted for only a second before he flicked his head in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, she looks pretty," he replied quickly, his face as red as a Tamato Berry. However, Serena ignored the reply as soon as she saw Ash.

Her crush was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and a black bow-tie. While his jet-black hair was still unkempt, it was the least scruffiest she had ever seen it, and Serena had to muster a giggle at the cleanliness and proper attire that she was seeing on Ash. As handsome as he was in it, she could never imagine the very day she would see him look so proper and well-dressed for a high-end party. Serena definitely preferred the rugged, well-worn image of Ash Ketchum better.

"Hey, Ash," she greeted as she recovered from her attempt at giggling.

"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu cried, amazed at Serena's amazing appearance.

"Oh, Serena!" Ash exclaimed as soon as he spotted her. "Wow! You look... You look..."

"Yes?" Serena asked hopefully. In her mind, she thought, _"Maybe I don't have to worry about Hilbert and Calem. Maybe, just maybe, he-"_

"You look great in those clothes!"

Serena's eyes narrowed at the less-than-satisfactory compliment from Ash. It definitely wasn't what she was expecting, but...

She forced a smile and replied, "Thanks, Ash. You look great too! Although I definitely wouldn't imagine you to be the well-dressed kind of guy."

* * *

><p><strong>Hilda White and Hilbert Black's Summer Getaway Mansion<br>The Seventh District**

"This is it," Clemont announced as he, Ash, Serena, and Bonnie approached a steel gateway to one of the mansions within the Seventh District.

"Whoa, look at this _mansion_!" Bonnie exclaimed as she ran up to the gate and clutched the bars, looking through them and into the mansion that was ahead.

"DEDE-**NNE!**" squeaked the Antenna Pokémon as it peeked through the bars and sniffed at the air energetically.

"Yeah, that is a pretty awesome-looking mansion!" Ash cried as he joined Bonnie in looking through the gate.

"Pika!" added Pikachu.

"Well," Serena said, crossing her arms, "as much as I'd like to admire the mansion, we need to find a way to get through that gate first." She looked through the gate in search of other people, but didn't see anyone. "Looks like there's no one standing around here that we can talk to. No guards or anything."

"Were we supposed to contact someone and ask them to open the gate for us?" asked Clemont.

"I'm not sure," Ash replied, looking at Serena and Clemont. "Hilbert never mentioned us having to get in touch with anyone so we could get in."

"We should probably call him," Bonnie suggested, looking up at the raven-haired Trainer.

"Yeah, let's." Then, Ash sighed. "Only...we don't know his number..."

"I do," piped Serena. As soon as Ash looked at her in surprise, she blushed in embarrassment. "We exchanged numbers."

"You did?" For some reason, Ash's voice sounded suspicious, which intrigued the honey-haired Trainer. "Why, Serena?"

"So we could keep in track of each other, of course!" Serena was trying her best to hide her growing blush. "There's nothing wrong with that, right?..."

"No, nothing wrong..."

However, Ash continued to look at Serena with suspicion and...some other emotion unknown to her. Hoping to avoid the tension before it could escalate, she took out the cellphone Meyer gave her before the quartet left for the mansion and dialed the number Hilbert gave to her. She heard three consecutive rings. Then...

"Hello, BW Agency Summer Getaway Mansion!" a female voice replied. "Hilda speaking!"

Serena had to hold back a squeal of delight upon hearing that name. "Oh my Arceus, Hilda?" she asked. "As in Hilda _White_?!"

"_Yeeesssssssss_... That's meeeee... Who is this? And how'd you get this number?"

"Oh, my name's Serena! Hilbert invited us over to your place for dinner."

"Serena, Serena, Serena..." There was a pause. "Nope, we've got no one named Serena on the list."

The Performer's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, what?! What do you mean my name's not on the list?!"

"Something wrong, Serena?" Clemont asked, his eyebrow raised.

However, Serena ignored him and continued, "Come on, Hilda, Hilbert definitely invited me and my friends over. Go ask him!"

"Okaaayyyyy... Hold on for a sec."

A second later, the honey-haired girl heard Hilda hang up on the other end. She grunted angrily and shut off the cellphone.

"She doesn't even know how to put me on hold..." she muttered to herself.

"Is everything alright, Serena?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu added.

"Well, apparently we're not on the guest list, Ash! I had her go and ask Hilbert about it, but she hangs up on me!"

"Hey, everyone!" a familiar voice called. "Did we miss out on anything?!"

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie looked further down the sidewalk and saw Calem, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor approaching them, all wearing their best clothing as well. Upon spotting Calem, Serena blushed again, noticing how handsome he was in a suit and tie, even more so than...

"Hey, guys," greeted Ash, stepping forward. "We're having a little trouble trying to get into the place, actually..."

"Wait, what?" Trevor asked. "Why?"

"Apparently, we weren't on the guest list," replied Serena, pouting. "I tried calling the mansion, but Hilda answered and then hung up on me by accident."

"Hilda?!" Shauna exclaimed. "As in Hilda _White_?!"

"Yeah, that was her... She was definitely the show, alright..." Suddenly, Serena felt her hand vibrating, and realized it was coming from the cellphone. "Hold on a sec, guys." She quickly pressed the answer button of the phone and put the device to her ear. "Oh hey, Hilbert! Is that you?!"

"Guess again, Stella," Hilda's voice replied.

Serena's eyes narrowed. "It's Serena."

"Whatever. Sorry about that little fiasco back there, Serena! Turns out you and your friends were a last-minute addition, so I was not aware you technically made it to the guest list. And besides, you're friends with the Lumiose City Gym Leader, and the BW Agency needs to get in touch with him ASAP. PWT matters and all of the like and such. Make sure he's aware of that!" There was a quick pause. "Alright, you guys can come on in! Again, my apologies, Stella!"

Serena sighed. "It's _Serena_."

However, Hilda already hung up. Several seconds later, the iron gates opened up, allowing the seven Trainers and the young girl to step inside the mansion grounds.

"Hooray, we're in!" Bonnie hollered.

"DEDENNE!" squeaked the Antenna Pokémon.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried in awe as he and the others surveyed the interior of the mansion's front yard. It was laid out with decorative lights of various colors, which were automatically turning themselves on and off in a discernible pattern. In front of them was a fountain with sculptures of clothed Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott.

"Hiiiiii, ev-er-y-bo-dy!" a voice exclaimed.

The group of eight watched as a girl around their age pranced onto the fray with style and gusto. She had turquoise eyes and hair, and was wearing a glittering blue-and-white, low-cut tank-top; white shorts with a glittering, blue frilly skirt; light-blue boots with white fluff at the top; a white-and-light-blue-striped pantyhose on her left leg; thick, white fluffy cuffs; sapphire-blue earrings; and a small light-blue tiara that was slightly lopsided on her hair. With all of the fluff she was wearing, the girl nearly resembled a Swablu or an Altaria. An elegant cry abruptly sounded above them, prompting them to look up. Circling above them gracefully was an Altaria.

Shauna suddenly gasped happily. "It can't be!" she squealed to herself.

"Lisia here!" the girl cried, bowing. "Me and my Altaria, Ali, have come to take you into the BW Agency Summer Getaway Mansion for a bit of fun!"

"Oh my Arceus, it's actually Lisia!" squealed Shauna as she ran forward and began shaking the girl's hand rapidly. "It's such an honor to actually meet you in person, Lisia! I'm such a big fan! I'm probably your biggest fan ever! Oh, forgive my lack of manners!" Shauna bowed to the girl. "Name's Shauna!"

"Nice to meet you, Shauna!" Lisia replied, smiling warmly as her Altaria landed beside her. "It's always cool to meet up with fans!"

"Uh, excuse me, Shauna?" Ash asked, raising a hand as if he was asking a teacher during a lecture. "Who's Lisia?"

"WHO'S LISIA?!" Shauna, Serena, and even Calem shouted in shock.

"Well, for your information, _Ash_," Shauna explained angrily, "Lisia has gotta be one of the greatest Pokémon Coordinators of all time! Born to a family of Coordinators, she took up the family mantle and became a Coordinator since day one. She annihilated the Hoenn Pokémon Contests on all of her first tries and then won the Hoenn Grand Festival, earning herself the title of Top Coordinator! Then, she annihilated all the Contests and Grand Festivals in Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh, among others, and became known as the Contest Idol! Since then, she has become the top go-to person for the Universal Contest Committee in sense of Contest promotions. Essentially, Lisia is the face of Pokémon Contests everywhere! You don't say 'Pokémon Contest' without thinking about Lisia first!"

As soon as she finished her explanation, Shauna was panting in anger and staring up at Ash angrily. Lisia was watching the Performer, clearly impressed.

"Well, good to see a fan who actually did some research..." the Contest Idol remarked. Then, she looked at Ash. "So, you're Ash, right?"

"Yes, that's me," replied Ash. "I...I'm sorry if I didn't know why you were-"

Lisia shrugged dismissively. "Ah, it's okay. I mean, there's bound to be someone in the world who doesn't know who I am. And besides-" She then examined Ash from head to toe, a twinkle present in her turquoise eye. "-I think I definitely have it in me to forgive someone as cute as you!"

Serena gagged at that statement. Her skin then paled considerably the moment Lisia took Ash's hand.

"May was definitely right about you!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, you know May?!" Ash asked.

"Yep!" Lisia clapped her hands together, smiling at the memory of her friend. "We're both Top Coordinator Elites, so we came across each other a lot during meetings. She's told me a lot about you, and I can see why she likes you!" She took Ash's hand and began guiding him towards the mansion. "She'll be glad to see you too!"

Everyone else followed after the two. At this point, Serena was visibly shaking in anger at Ash and Lisia's interaction. It looks like she found yet another rival...

"Hey, Serena?" a voice asked. Serena looked at her side and saw Calem staring at her.

"Yeah?" she replied, forgetting about her conflicted feelings for her former next-door neighbor.

"Are you okay? You look pretty upset."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm FINE, Calem!" She began marching towards the mansion faster. "All fine!"

Calem continued to watch Serena walk away in concern. Neither of them noticed Shauna, who was secretly surveying them with an expression of utmost fury.

Eventually, Lisia reached the front door and knocked on it. A few seconds later, the door opened up.

"Here we are, everyone!" Lisia announced as Ali chirped.

Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Calem, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor gaped in awe upon stepping inside the mansion with Lisia and Ali. Inside, there was magnificent furniture dispersed throughout the rooms, classical paintings lined the walls, valuable vases and plants were lying in several corners, and there was a fantastic-looking painting on the ceiling, depicting a Snivy, a Tepig, and an Oshawott flying through a starry night sky as a Cresselia watched from a distance.

"Whoa, look at all of this!" exclaimed Ash, his eyes shimmering in awe. "This whole mansion is very AWESOME!"

"I am glad you think so!" a voice replied. Everyone looked at a sofa that was in front of them and found a girl sitting on it. Her brown hair was flowing down her back and shoulders, shining with the golden light coming from the chandelier hanging overhead. She was wearing a creamy-tan dress with frilly shoulder-straps and cuffs.

"Are you-?" began Serena, but before she could complete her question, a tall, thin, older man with gray hair and a goatee stepped beside the girl.

"Welcome to the BW Agency Summer Getaway Mansion," he greeted. "My name is Jones, and I will be your head butler. This here is Madam Hilda White."

"You're Hilda White?!" Shauna squealed, the strange look of distraction having faded away from her face. "Oh my goodness, one celebrity after another! It's so nice-"

"It's nice to meet you too!" Hilda interrupted, smiling. "But I'm afraid we have to save the introductions till later. We need to have all of you checked out first!"

"Why?" Trevor asked. "I thought we were allowed inside."

"Just in case, sir," replied the man named Jones. "As the PWT approaches, we are taking measures to step up security, for the personal safety of both Hilda White and Hilbert Black. You never know what dangers await them, seeking to exploit their connections to the BW Agency. Now please, this way, ladies and gentlemen."

The eight found themselves with no other choice but to follow the butler to another room. Fortunately for them, it didn't take all that long for everyone to get checked for anything potentially dangerous. All they had to do was check their pockets and show all of their Pokémon so Jones can declare all of them safe. By the time about quarter of an hour passed, everyone was done with their security checks. Now, they were following Jones to the kitchen with Hilda and Lisia.

"So," piped Hilda, "who's the Stella girl I talked to on the phone?"

"That would be me," Serena replied, frowning. "And it's _Serena_, not _Stella_."

"Oh, oops!" The brown-haired girl lightly patted herself on her forehead and stuck out her tongue. "Silly me. Anyway, I apologize for hanging up on you. I barely ever use the telephone, any kind of telephone actually. That's the responsibility of the vice-president Bernard. I hope you can forgive me for that little mishap, Serena."

Serena sighed heavily. It wasn't like she hated Hilda or anything, but hearing her made her feel like the BW Agency President barely did any actual socializing.

"Yeah, I forgive you," the Performer replied. "I guess..."

Hilda giggled happily. "You're pretty cool, Serena. I like you!"

"Serena?" a familiar voice asked.

Everyone turned to see someone standing by a plughole in the wall, operating with it. Serena, Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont gasped, recognizing this person.

"Floyd?!" Serena exclaimed.

"Floyd, what're YOU doing here?!" cried Clemont.

"Wait a minute," Hilda said, "you guys know our electrician?"

"He's your electrician?" asked Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie simultaneously.

"For a couple of weeks now. We've been relying on M Electronics to give all our stuff, PWT-related and otherwise, a major update. This guy is really good-"

"No, he's BAD!" Bonnie snapped. "He's a bad, bad, BAD guy!"

"DEDENNE!" squeaked Dedenne angrily.

Hilda blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

* * *

><p><strong>An abandoned cabin<br>Route 13  
>Outside Lumiose City<strong>

In the forested areas surrounding Lumiose City, numerous wild Pokémon wandered around, sometimes in herds, and grazed on the vegetation. It was a quiet, tranquil night, and the Pokémon were attending to their daily activities in peace and harmony. Some of them even decided to take the time to stop for a moment and gaze up at the exposed Moon, the view of the natural satellite being unhindered from a complete absence of clouds in the night sky.

Then, a strange, mechanical whirring noise was heard in the distance, faint at first, but growing louder and louder in volume by the minute. All forest Pokémon within earshot curiously turned their heads in different directions, puzzled, wondering where exactly the noise was coming from.

Suddenly, a medium-sized helicopter came into view, flying across the sky at high speed. It was hovering dangerously close to the treetops; as a result, all of the wild Pokémon fled in fear at the sight of it, frightened off by the loud noise made by its rotors and assuming the occupants were poachers, out on a hunt. On the side was an insignia that read 'LUMIOSE PRESS'. Sitting inside the cockpit was Sid, who was driving the chopper while Adam, Lloyd, Nick, and their Pokémon sat in the back.

"Alright, alright, land on that clearing there, Sid!" ordered Adam, pointing towards a clear area of grass situated in front of the abandoned cabin they selected as their secondary headquarters sometime ago. Sid nodded and directed the chopper downward towards the area Adam pointed at.

"This looks too hot, Adam!" Nick exclaimed, cowering with fear. "Too hot-"

"Don't jinx it, you idiot! Sid's a trained pilot; landing in a clearing is elementary for him!" He glared at Sid, who was beginning to sweat. "Right, Sid?"

"Well," the man replied, "last time I flew was twenty years ago, so..."

"So your skills are a little rusty."

"Maybe more than a little rusty..."

A couple of seconds later, the chopper landed extremely roughly on the field of grass, causing several forest Pokémon who were nearby to scurry away in fear. Though the chopper didn't suffer any damage from the near-fatal landing, Adam, Sid, Lloyd, Nick, and their Pokémon stumbled out, their skins pale-green. It didn't take long for Nick to begin vomiting all over the blades of grass. Nearby, Lloyd snickered at his accomplice's misfortune before retching himself.

"That was _quite_ a landing, Sid..." snarled Adam as he took deep breaths. "_Quite_ a good landing..."

"Yes, quite a landing," a voice piped. Everyone looked up to see Cecile and the three gangsters approaching them. "The distraction ploy went exactly as planned."

"No one followed you here?" Adam asked between deep breaths.

"Not a single officer. And I assume you managed to fool all of those journalists at Lumiose Press?"

"They fell for it hook, line, and sinker."

"Alright. Then we're all in the clear."

"Good..." The green-haired man stared across the grassy clearing as Pokémon continued to flee from the scene. He smirked maliciously. "Soon, very soon, we will get ourselves the payday of a lifetime." His smirk widened. "And maybe even a little payback for me. ...Just you wait, lil' Serena. I'm coming for you..."

His skin then paled even further, and the villain retched.

* * *

><p><strong>Hilda White and Hilbert Black's Summer Getaway Mansion<br>The Seventh District**

"To whoever made this food...I...I _love_ you..."

Serena smiled widely in delight as she took another bite of the plate of food Jones gave her and sighed in relief. She couldn't believe the kind of chefs the BW Agency had employed. She didn't even think that she could compete with them! They were all obviously so skilled in their work if the food greatly satisfied her to no end and left behind a great aftertaste. Ash apparently thought the same way, as he was emptying out plate after plate, ravenously devouring the food within seconds.

Currently, Serena, Ash, and the others were seated comfortably at a large and oblong table with several other participants in the Pokémon World Tournament, such as Gym Leaders, Pokémon Champions, Top Coordinators, Connoisseurs, and Performers. Sitting on either end of the table was Hilbert and Hilda, who were both receiving special attention from Jones and the other butlers and maids. Every single person at the table was eating their food quietly and politely, with the exception of Ash.

Previously, Ash spent almost an hour getting reacquainted with Gym Leaders he challenged in the past, as well as their Pokémon. The ones he was especially pleased to see were Lt. Surge, Clair, Norman, Volkner, Roxie, and Viola. He also showed off his current team of Pokémon to the Gym Leaders.

Unfortunately for Serena, she found herself unceremoniously reunited with Misty, May, Dawn, and Anabel, who predictably went over to Ash's side almost immediately and competed over who got to greet him first (for the record, Misty won that honor, to the others' displeasure). To make matters worse, Lisia unexpectedly decided to join in on the flirting, much to the ire of the other girls, especially May. However, her dissatisfaction was balanced out with the appearance of the Kalos Queen Aria.

Speaking of problems, Serena looked at Bonnie, who was staring suspiciously at Floyd's direction as the alleged electrician ate from his own plate, having been invited courteously to a place in the table by Hilda. Just like last time with Meyer, Ash defended Floyd again and informed Hilda that Bonnie held animosity against the former villain over some special muffins at Shalour City, allegations that were met with protest by Bonnie and Clemont.

To be honest, Serena had a problem with Floyd and Ash defending him as well. However, she didn't bother to protest, not just yet. After all, she never saw Adam and his other cronies around Floyd, and that, plus Ash's word for it, caused her to decide to give Floyd the benefit of the doubt. But still...she felt a bit suspicious of him...

"So, Ash," Hilda said, looking at the raven-haired Trainer, "I hear you challenged almost all of these Gym Leaders and came out on top all the time. That true?"

"Yeah, pretty much," replied Ash, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "It's nothing, though. Really-"

"No, it's definitely not _nothing_! You've challenged the Gym Leaders of five different regions, including my native Unova! You're on your way to conquering a sixth one! Judging from what I've heard, you secured yourself good spots in the Pokémon Leagues you applied to! You even conquered the Kanto Battle Frontier, the specialized battling tournament run by Scott!" Hilda leaned back in her seat and took a sip of her drink. "I'm surprised. With all that skill, you should've become a Frontier Brain."

"Yeah, he definitely should've," Anabel said, looking at Ash with a twinkle in her eye. "I could sense he had all of the skill held in his heart. But it really didn't surprise me when Scott told me he turned down the offer. All because he wanted to continue his adventure. With his skill in training, he has twice the desire for adventure." A loving smile came to her face, which caused Serena to blush in anger. "It was something that was strong within his heart. I could sense it if I was a mile away..."

"Gee, thanks Anabel," Ash said, chuckling nervously. "But I am not all that perfect. For seven years, I have been striving to reach my true goal: to become a Pokémon Master. To be the very best, like no one ever was." He sighed heavily. "But after five tries and zero results, I definitely haven't gotten myself anywhere. No progress... No real achievement to benefit my quest... No success... Nothing." However, an optimistic grin suddenly appeared on his face. "But I will NOT give up in my goal. Not even if Arceus was destroying the whole world. One day, I will fulfill my goal and become the world's greatest Pokémon Master. ...Even if it means denying myself the chance of becoming a Frontier Brain, or anything else, for that matter." He then scooped up some of his food in a spoon. "That's my resolve."

"Wow..." Hilda said, her eyes shimmering and dreamy now. "You're willing to shoulder all of your losses and ignore everything else for your goal. That's...that's deep."

"You've got that right," Misty replied. "Ash never gives up. That's what's so awesome about him!"

"Is that so?" a voice piped. Everyone looked at Calem, who was coolly sipping his drink. Once he was done, he continued, "You set aside your past defeats like they're nothing, you ignore any other interesting prospects without even showing at least a hint of interest, and most of all, you don't seem to address the true feelings of all the people around you." He looked at Ash seriously, his eyes narrowed. "From what _I _am hearing from you, all you could really think about is your dream to become a Pokémon Master, with no regard for about anything else." Calem closed his eyes and began sipping his drink again. "Sounds pretty selfish, if you ask me..."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise at that insult, especially Ash's. Pikachu glanced at his friend nervously, wondering what his reaction would.

Indeed, Ash stood up from his chair, outraged. "I'm not selfish, Calem!" he shouted. "Why would you say that about me?!"

"I explained everything to you. You ignore your League defeats, you ignore other opportunities like being a Frontier Brain, and you ignore the feelings of other people around you." Ash turned red at that last remark, something Calem noticed. "Now, I'm not saying any of them are intentional, but all I'm saying you really seem dead-set on fulfilling your goal of becoming the world's greatest Pokémon Master, no matter what happens, no matter the circumstances."

"Well, of course! It's been my dream, ever since I was a kid! I would never give up on it! But I definitely take to mind all of my losses in all of the Leagues I competed in. I know I am ignoring other opportunities that come my way, like becoming a Frontier Brain, but like Anabel said, I just turn them down because I want to continue on my journey. It's not like those occupations are unimportant to me, otherwise I wouldn't have challenged the Battle Frontier in the first place. And I certainly NEVER set aside the feelings of other people around me! I've helped friends and strangers all the time, every day of every week! I'm certainly not selfish!"

"Alright, you've proven me wrong on those terms." However, Calem remained serious. "But tell me this, Ash..."

"Tell you what?! What're you trying to prove by saying this, Calem?!"

Calem asked with conviction, "If you were told that by sacrificing, say, _Pikachu_, you would become a Pokémon Master, would you do it?"

"WHAT?!" Ash demanded, along with several other people at the table, including Serena and Hilbert. "Why would that be possible?!"

"Just use your imagination, Ash. Let's say that's possible. Would you do it?"

"Of course I wouldn't sacrifice Pikachu!" Ash took Pikachu in his arms and held onto the Mouse Pokémon protectively. "Pikachu's my BEST FRIEND! I would NEVER do that to him, even if it meant becoming a Pokémon Master! I would die first rather than having to sacrifice Pikachu so I could become a Pokémon Master!"

To everyone's surprise, Calem smiled, seemingly with relief, and stood up from his chair.

"Really, huh?" he asked.

"YEAH!" roared Ash. "YOU TAKE MY WORD FOR IT, CALEM!"

"Oh, I believe you, Ash." Calem's smile widened and he closed his eyes. "You just proved to me that you are indeed compassionate. I was sadly mistaken about you."

And with that, the Kalos Trainer walked away from the table and out of the kitchen, his smile still in place. Everyone's eyes were glued on him in curiosity as he made his leave. However, before he could get out of earshot, he suddenly spoke again, his voice resonating through the room.

"Just remember these words, Ash. A time will come when you have to choose between one and the other. You can't ask for everything in life, you know."

As soon as Calem went out of the room, Shauna stood up and followed after her friend. Serena stood up as well, watching her friend.

"Shauna?" she asked. "Hey, Shauna, is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Serena," replied Shauna, although she looked and sounded clearly agitated. "Oh, everything's FINE."

Shauna left the kitchen as well, following the same direction as Calem. In the meantime, Ash sat back down on his chair, looking both agitated and confused.

"What in the world was _that_ all about?..." he asked. "Calem was acting totally weird there..."

"Pikachu..." replied Pikachu, shaking his head.

"Well..." Hilda said, obviously puzzled by what had just happened, "that was..._weird_..." Then, she forced an optimistic smile. "But now that it's over, let's start eating!" However, everyone else was looking at her with deadpan expressions, and she sweat-dropped. "What?! Gotta keep the good mood going!"

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

_"Are you okay, Ash?"_

**_"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..."_**

_"You're upset, aren't you?"_

**_"..._Yeah_... I can't imagine Calem actually saying that to me... I thought he was a cool guy!"_**

_"I think he meant well. But you mustn't let his words affect you like that. It'll throw you off your game!"_

**_"Yeah, yeah, you're right. I should've known that. ...You know, I'm glad I have a friend like you, Serena."_**

_"And I'm glad to be your friend too, Ash..."_

**_"...S-Serena? Why're you _crying_?..."_**

_"It's just...you're not only just a friend to me, Ash. I...I-I...I love you, Ash Ketchum! I've loved you ever since we first met at the summer camp!"_

**_"You...You _love _me?"_**

_"Yes... Sorry about that-"_

_**"No, Serena. No. It's okay, it really is. You see...I like you too, Serena..."**_

_"What?! You...You do? Y-You really do, Ash?..."_

_**"Oh, don't cry, Serena. It's okay. It's okay, Serena. I'm here for you."**_

_"Oh, Ash!"_

As soon as the dream was about to get better, Serena suddenly jerked her eyelids open and found herself lying on one of the sofas. Looking around, she realized that she was now in the mansion living room. At first, the Performer wondered how in the world she wound up sleeping on the sofa. Then, she remembered soon after the weird incident between Ash and Calem during the dinner, everyone dispersed. Right now, mostly everyone was outside, getting reacquainted with none other than...

Serena's eyes softened. She had tried so hard to get Ash's attention during that dinner, but unfortunately, she was beaten to the punch by just about everyone else in the party, especially the girls. Including Misty, May, Dawn, Anabel, Lisia, and even Hilda, unfortunately. It was becoming increasingly frustrating for her, trying to even get her crush's attention for one second. After all, she knew he needed some comforting, after having his dream challenged by Calem for whatever reason...

_"If you were told that by sacrificing, say, _Pikachu_, you would become a Pokémon Master, would you do it?"_

_**"Of course I wouldn't sacrifice Pikachu! Pikachu's my BEST FRIEND! I would NEVER do that to him, even if it meant becoming a Pokémon Master! I would die first rather than having to sacrifice Pikachu so I could become a Pokémon Master!"**_

Speaking of which...

_"ASH! FENNEKIN!"_

_**"What stupid fools they were. But...they're victims of your foolishness, Serena.**_

_**"Since we have these two along with you, I thought I would make my revenge as sadistic as possible. Heh heh heh heh. I shall allow you, Serena, to choose only one of them to live. The one you pick is spared from a painful death at the hands of my Aggron, who's been lusting for blood for a while now. So, who shall it be, little Serena? The boy you wished to confess your feelings to for so long, or the fox you wished to understand more? It is your choice to make.**_

_**"Either way, someone **_**will**_** die. And **_**you're**_** gonna have to watch and relish in your foolishness. ...Your pick."**_

Serena shivered at the memory of Adam making her choose between Ash and her then-Fennekin. She wondered what would happen if this kind of incident happened again... With a heavy sigh, she reached into her pockets and pulled out her two Poké Balls. Looking at them for a second, she then threw them into the air.

"Come on out, you guys," she said.

Braixen and Pancham emerged from their Poké Balls. Upon spotting Serena, the both of them cried out happily at the sight of their Trainer. However, upon seeing her soft, almost sad expression, they became curious. However, their fears were assuaged when she gave them a kind smile.

"Oh, I'm fine, guys. I'm not down or anything. It's just that...certain events just happened. I didn't have anything to do with anything that happened, but it made me go into some serious thinking. And now, I just wanted you guys to know that if anything happens, if I were to choose between you both and my goal, I would choose you without a single thought." Her smile widened, and she embraced her two Pokémon in a tight hug, which they returned. "I love you both, Braixen, Pancham."

Braixen barked happily in response, while Pancham cooed excitedly at the attention it was receiving.

"Hey there, Serena..."

The three looked up and saw Floyd standing near another sofa, holding a toolbox. Serena's eyes widened and she stood up defensively, while Braixen snarled at him.

"What're YOU doing here, Floyd?!" Serena snapped.

"I just got done with my work and was about to leave when I saw you doing your...thing."

The Performer's eyes narrowed at Floyd. "You know, _Floyd_, I don't know why Ash easily forgives you, but for once in my life, I know better than him." She pointed at him accusingly. "I know I haven't seen Adam and his other cronies around you, I know you aren't doing anything outright suspicious, I know you've been acting very, _unusually_ nice, but my gut is telling me that _you_ are up to something evil, and my gut is rarely wrong. So if you try and do anything-"

"I swear to Arceus, Serena!" Floyd interrupted, waving his free hand defensively. "I really HAVE changed my ways! What will it take to convince you and the others?!"

"Maybe if you turn yourself in, I'll give forgiving you a shot."

The blue-haired man's skin paled. Then, he lifted his toolbox slightly and turned his back on the Performer.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Serena," he replied softly. "I...I'm too cowardly to face the consequences and go to jail. I can only hope that by starting over I'll redeem myself..." He started walking away, but suddenly stopped. "Oh, and Serena? Remember those words I told you all of those months ago, back in the forest?"

"Words?" Serena blinked. "What words?"

Then, another memory came to her mind...

_**"Always hope for the best and don't think about everyone else, because you're the only one in charge of your life."**_

Serena exhaled, before a small grin came to her face. "Yes, I do remember now. That was actually useful words of advice, Floyd."

"Glad to help." Floyd looked back at Serena. "And I'm glad you are following by those words to the fullest. Just keep remembering those words, and you'll make it."

Without saying another word, Floyd left the room, with Serena, Braixen, and Pancham watching him go curiously. They could heard the front door being opening and then closing, signifying his departure. The three didn't know that the entire exchange were being watched by Calem, who was standing at the corner of a doorway. He smiled happily before leaving.

"Well, now _that's_ more like it..." he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><em>"A <strong>romantic dinner<strong> teaches one nothing, save for the best table manners."_

–Ancient Kalos proverb

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next time on "Judgment's Fall"<strong>

**Hilbert:** So...wanna go out for a little lunch somewhere?

**Serena:** You'll become a great Trainer, Hilbert, I know it!

**Hilbert:** I just wish Hilda would think the same way as you...

**Serena:** Can I tell you something, Hilbert?

**Hilbert:** You know, I really enjoyed today.

**Serena:** So did I.

**Miette:** Heh heh heh...

**Chapter 8: Heart and Soul**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just so all you know, some of Lisia's dialogue was taken from the ORAS games, so I'll give credit to them for the inspiration.

Anyway, I don't have anything much to say about the chapter, other than I was coming down with a bad sickness while writing it, explaining why it is a day late, sadly enough. Turns out it was a sinus infection. If the chapter's quality seemed poor to you, once again, I apologize for that. Hopefully by the time I write the next chapter next week, my infection will clear up. I'm taking some medication for it right now, so hopefully that should be soon.

I would like to thank those who reviewed (can't answer reviews right now, sorry):

**Gyga (guest reviewer)**

**ajani's apprentice**

**Guest reviewer**

**justareadersofar**

**Ejennings167**

Well, hope you enjoyed this late chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	10. Heart and Soul

**A/N:** My laptop crashed for some reason, so now, I'm relying on my desktop, which I haven't used in over a year, sadly enough. Because of that, I'm not used to the keyboard the desktop uses and typing this chapter was a complete and utter disaster for me. Therefore explaining why this is a day late.

Oh, the things I do to get things done. XD

Anyway, I just saw the newest episode and, just like last time, made some minor changes to the previous chapters to reflect what happened in that episode. However, what I just realized is that now, from what happened in the new episode and through the changes I made, I'd unintentionally presented myself with a little continuity error in the story. If any of you have seen the newest episode, you'll probably know what exactly I'm talking about. This chapter will not solve the continuity error, but I'm pretty sure the next one would. And just so you guys know, that'll be the last time I will be making any sort of changes to the previous chapters in order to reflect recent occurrences in the XY anime. Therefore, consider the story's placement in the anime timeline to be right before Ash's Gym battle with Clemont.

Okay, enough chitchat! ENJOY!

**P.S.:** Also, I noticed that I have been neglecting "The Way We Will Be" for over a month now. My apologies. I'll resume work on the new chapter after this!

* * *

><p><strong>Hilda White and Hilbert Black's Summer Getaway Mansion<br>The Seventh District**

"Bye-bye, everyone!" Hilda called, waving. "Hope you enjoyed the party!"

She, Hilbert, Jones, and Bertrand along with Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, watched as several more guests of the BW Agency party, most of them Gym Leaders, walked out of the manor and into the front yard, where limousines were parked and waiting for some of them. Some of the adults appeared intoxicated, no doubt from all the alcohol they had spent the party drinking down. The most intoxicated of them all was none other than Lt. Surge, whose speech was slurred and his legs wobbly. His Raichu, which was out of its Poké Ball for the entire party, could only shake its head in disapproval at its Trainer's less-than-civil antics.

"Bye-bye, Hilda, heh heh heh..." the army lieutenant said as he half-stumbled down the stairs. "I'll see ya to-mo-row."

"Madam Hilda," Jones said, beseeching his younger superior, "shall I have someone drive our dear lieutenant back to his hotel?" He glanced at Surge worriedly as he began flirting unsuccessfully with Jasmine and Whitney. "I do not trust his safety, what with the dark of the night and his unfortunate alcohol intoxication."

"AAAGGGHHH! YOWCH!"

Hilda and Jones flinched at the loud, sudden yelp of pain. Then, they watched Surge as he stumbled backward from Jasmine and Whitney, clutching his nether regions and moaning loudly in pain while Raichu sweat-dropped nervously. Clair was standing in front of her fellow Johto Gym Leaders protectively, having just put her right leg back down on the walkway. Ash and Pikachu could only chuckle nervously at the scene while the others watched, shocked at what just transpired in front of them.

"And for other reasons as well," added Jones. "Namely occurrences involving women..."

"Yeah, get someone," said Hilda, in response to Jones's early statement. She then surveyed Surge more closely. "Someone who'll deal with him the entire ride over."

"Well, that's Lt. Surge for you," Morty said, having just arrived at the doorway to witness Surge's misfortune. "Always getting himself in trouble with women."

"Sounds like a certain someone we know, huh Pikachu?" said Ash, looking at the Mouse Pokémon.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu replied, nodding.

Elsewhere within the mansion, Brock could be heard sneezing suddenly, but no one paid attention. Meanwhile, Morty took notice of Ash's presence.

"Oh, wait a minute!" the Ecruteak City Gym Leader exclaimed. "Could my eyes be deceiving me? Is that _you_, Ash Ketchum?"

Ash blinked, wondering why Morty was addressing him. Then, he realized why: he hadn't recognized the blond-haired man with the new clothes he was wearing. They consisted of a charcoal-gray sweatshirt with purple cuffs, tan cargo pants, purple-and-black shoes, a purple headband, and a purple scarf with red stripes at the ends. Upon recognizing the Ecruteak City Gym Leader, Ash's eyes widened in surprise, and a wide grin quickly appeared on his face.

"Morty!" he replied happily. "I didn't recognize you with that new getup!"

"Same here, although I _did_ spend most of the party outside, so I could've recognized you sooner. So, anyway, how have you been doing?"

As Ash and Morty engaged in a happy, friendly discussion, Serena silently watched with a soft smile on her face. Even now, she was still amazed that her crush would know this many people, Gym Leaders, Coordinators, Frontier Brains, and otherwise. Then, she began to ponder about her future career as a Pokémon Performer and wondered if she too would get that same luxury of being in good friendships with so many well-known people. It all seemed so appealing now. After all, she had been following so many famous celebrities for the past several years of her life and had dreams of becoming one herself...just like Ash was...

_**"Always hope for the best and don't think about everyone else, because you're the only one in charge of your life."**_

_**"I'm glad you are following by those words to the fullest. Just keep remembering those words, and you'll make it."**_

Serena's eyes softened as she continued to watch Ash. His exchange with Calem, plus her latest encounter with Floyd... Both events got her thinking again...

_"Am I really close to accomplishing my dreams? Or am I still being distracted by my love for him? Am I still benefiting from traveling with him?..."_

"Hey, Serena?" a voice asked suddenly, interrupting her thoughts.

Serena looked at her side and saw Hilbert standing there, looking at her. There was a strange glimmer in his brown eyes.

"Yeah, Hilbert?" replied the Performer.

"So..." The president twiddled with his fingers nervously. "...Wanna go out for a little lunch somewhere?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8: Heart and Soul<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Kalos Power Plant<br>Lumiose Badlands  
>Near Lumiose City<strong>

The parking lot of the Kalos Power Plant was deserted of all vehicles, save for one dark-blue van that read 'ANERES PEST HUNTERS' on the sides in flashy lettering. An eerie fog blanketed the entire area, and as the Moon shone upon the parking lot, its light gave the fog an eerie glow. It was something straight out of a horror movie.

Inside the van, Cecile and Lloyd sat in the front seats, lying in wait of someone. Cecile was leaning her head against the wheel, appearing exhausted, while Lloyd was watching her like a predator would watch its prey. Eventually, the woman noticed her comrade's gaze and growled, unsettled by his apparent intent.

"Stop looking at me like that, Lloyd," she snarled.

Lloyd merely chuckled in response, causing her to moan angrily.

"It's not funny, ya know. You're really creeping me out, like you always do."

Lloyd immediately burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP, LLOYD! GAH! MY ARCEUS, I'M GONNA CALL ADAM ON THE WALKIE-TALKIE AND TELL HIM YOU'RE MESSING UP THE PLAN!"

Lloyd stopped laughing, causing Cecile to sigh in relief.

"Thank _Arceus_ for that..."

"You guys called me over?" a voice asked suddenly, startling both villains. Cecile and Lloyd glanced at the latter's door, where they saw a stocky man wearing a Kalos Power Plant employee suit; he had black hair, a thin mustache, and beady eyes that resembled a Piplup's. Reading the man's name-tag, Cecile sighed in relief.

"Ah, thank goodness you came, Burke." She pointed at Lloyd. "THIS moron was being a creeper during the entire wait!"

"Sorry about my lateness," the man named Burke replied as Cecile and Lloyd got out of the van. "So, shall we get started?"

"Yes, please." Cecile glanced at Lloyd bitterly. "Before he drives me nuts."

Lloyd merely giggled malevolently in response. He reached into his pocket and prepared to pull out a Poké Ball...

* * *

><p><strong>Lysandre Café<br>Magenta Plaza  
><strong>**A couple of days later**

_"Arceus, why did I agree to this?..."_

That single thought raced across Serena's mind as she sat on the nice leather seat of her table, absentmindedly watching the other patrons and employees of the café mill around while waiting for Hilbert. Without even making a second thought, she had accepted Hilbert's proposal to go out for what he called 'a little lunch'. It did not even really take long for them to get settled on the time and place for their 'little lunch' to take place. Now, the day of their 'little lunch' had come, and she was sitting at her table, waiting for Hilbert to arrive so then they could get on with their 'little lunch'. And what better way to pass all of this spare time than to mull over why she made her decision to start this 'little lunch' in the first place?!

To be honest, Serena didn't know why she let things turn out the way they were right now. At first, she thought it was because she had been so disillusioned with not having Ash's attention all the time, what with all of the attention he was receiving from the other guests at the party. And the girls. How that irked her so! But despite all of her feelings towards that, all of the anger she had felt, she eventually knew that wasn't the reason. No, it had to be something that wasn't as petty as that!

But she didn't have any other reason. None at all.

_"There has to be a reason,"_ she thought. _"I couldn't have possibly agreed to that out-of-the-blue proposal just so I can have a date with a favorite celebrity of mine!"_ Her eyes narrowed with suspicion._ "Yeah, it couldn't be because of that! Maybe I must've sensed he needed my help with something and followed that gut... No way, we barely even interacted during the time I personally knew him! ...I wondered what that look in his eyes was all about..."_

She remembered the glimmer in Hilbert's eyes when she looked at him...

Serena exhaled in an attempt to calm herself down, and began tapping her fingers against her exposed thigh. She didn't really want to think about the circumstances behind this dinner too much right now. With all that was happening right now, all of the pressures she had concerning Ash, the unnecessary attention he was getting, her goals and dreams, her training for the PWT Showcase, and Miette, her head was beginning to hurt even at the slightest deep thought.

"Uh, hello miss?" a feminine voice said, catching the Performer's attention. She looked up and saw a waitress staring down at her curiously. The woman had blue hair that was styled in two rings, one hanging from each side of her head, and also blue eyes and lips applied with lipstick of an identical color.

"Oh, sorry," replied Serena, patting herself lightly on the cheek. "I kinda spaced out for a sec."

"Oh, good to hear our customer is doing fine health-wise." The waitress smiled. "My name is Mable, and I will be your waitress for the day. May I take your order?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, not right now. I'm waiting for someone first."

"Oh, really?" Mable's eye twinkled for a second. "Maybe that someone is your boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" cried Serena, her voice so loud that the people sitting in the neighboring tables were startled. "We're just having a friendly lunch, that's all!"

"If you insist." However, the twinkle was still present in Mable's eye, which upset Serena. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Hopefully you'll be ready to order by then!"

The waitress turned around with a swish of her apron and went to the next available table, leaving behind Serena, who was blushing furiously in embarrassment now. Looking down at the counter of her table and seeing her reflection in the polished wood, she let out a heavy sigh, trying to calm herself down again.

_"No way, there's no way!"_ she thought. _"I can't possibly be in actual _love _with Hilbert Black, am I right?! I'm in love with Ash! I'm in...in love...with Ash. That's right. I am. I am in love with the kind and generous boy who saved me in the forest...when I was a child...when I was seven...which was ten years ago... The boy who saved me...who barely remembered me when I met up with him again... The boy who has everyone else's attention...especially the girls..."_

She sighed again, this time sadly, and laid her head on the wooden counter. However, a few seconds after she did that...

"Hey, Serena!"

"AGH!" Serena yelped, once again startling the people sitting in the nearby tables. She flew her head upward and saw Hilbert standing at her side. "Wha-what?!"

The president, who was disguised in normal civilian clothing, raised an eyebrow and asked, "Serena, you okay? You looked like you were spaced out for a sec-"

"No, I'm fine!" the honey-haired girl interrupted, waving her hands frantically in a desperate attempt to convince her friend otherwise. "I'm fine, I'm absolutely fine!"

Hilbert blinked, seemingly unconvinced as he sat down on the opposite seat of the table. "Okay, if you insist, Serena. Anyway, I had to bring Tepig. He couldn't stand being inside the mansion with Snivy and Oshawott for even a minute, so now, he's waiting outside. Forgive me if I keep looking off."

"It's okay..."

"Anyway...you look good..."

"Thanks, I guess." Then, Serena added in her mind, _"Though you've always seen me wearing this clothing..."_

The two spent the first few minutes of their lunch in silence. Hilbert pursed his lips nervously, while Serena anxiously twiddled her fingers and adjusted her fedora for every couple of seconds while looking around innocently to survey the café. Finally, Hilbert decided to break the ice first and speak up.

"So...what do you think of this café, Serena?" he asked.

"Huh?" Serena looked at Hilbert, curious.

"I asked you what you thought of this café."

"Oh, I heard you. I...I just..." She paused briefly, then shrugged. "Eh, never mind." The Performer began looking around the interior of the building again. "I think it's a great café, Hilbert. To think, of all the times I've been to Lumiose City, I never imagined this was here in the first place. You sure know your places, Hilbert."

"Hey, I'm the president of the BW Agency, one of the most prestigious companies in the world. Of course I gotta have good knowledge of the best places in town!" His brown eyes suddenly softened. "That has to be the only upside to my lifestyle that I can find, though. If only I was more than just a BW Agency President..."

"Do you mind if I ask something, Hilbert?" Serena piped.

"Shoot."

"Why did you become so dissatisfied with being the BW Agency President?"

Hilbert sighed and looked out of the nearby window. "Ever since I was a child," he explained, "I grew up watching Pokémon battles with Hilda. To be honest, the both of us were so amazed by what we saw on TV. We vowed to each other that we'd get out of following our parents' footsteps and become great Pokémon Trainers."

"Hilda felt that way too?" asked Serena. "Looking at her, she seems pretty committed to being a BW Agency President, enjoying it actually."

"She once felt the same way I did as a child. We both desperately wanted to live lives of our own. We wanted to break away from the scope of our parents' extremely high expectations and become our own persons." He chuckled fondly at the childhood memories. "We would pretend to have our own Pokémon journeys and battles. Every chance we got, we would sneak out of our homes and go to the local battlefield so we could watch real Pokémon battles. Man, our parents would be very upset at what we were always doing. And once, Hilda and I promised each other that once we became Trainers, our first battles would be with each other."

Serena's expression softened. "And I assume Hilda's behavior changed as time went by, huh?"

Hilbert's face darkened. "Yeah," he replied.

"What happened, Hilbert?"

"I honestly don't know. She just took business and the BW Agency more seriously day after day. Finally, the Hilda before me was someone I would never recognize."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hilbert." The honey-haired girl sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I actually asked you that question-"

"No, no, it's okay, Serena," interrupted Hilbert, waving his hand passively. "In fact, I'm quite glad I could share that piece of info. I'm glad I can finally share anything to anyone, as a matter of fact, now that I met Ash. I never got to pour out my feelings because all the people I'm surrounded by will just advise me to suck it up and be on my best behavior for the _sake of the BW Agency's reputation_." He wagged his index fingers at the last six words. "Namely Hilda."

"That must be quite hard on you."

"Indeed it is. No matter how many people I meet and talk with on the job, it always feels so lonely." Hilbert sighed and buried his face in his palms. "You have no idea how pressing it is, to be subjected to high expectations from lots of people, expectations you don't want to fulfill since you know there is another calling for you."

Before she knew it, Serena found herself grabbing Hilbert's wrist in a gesture of comfort.

"Believe me, Hilbert," she said, "I know what you mean."

Hilbert looked up and stared into Serena's sapphire-blue eyes. "You...You do?" he asked.

Serena nodded, a tight frown on her face. "Yes. See, my mom's a famous Rhyhorn Racer, and she expected me to follow in her footsteps. Ever since I was a child, she made me ride the family Rhyhorn for hours, and not once did I enjoy it, even in the slightest. But I couldn't argue against my mom. All I could ever do was follow her orders. But I knew...I **KNEW** from the bottom of my heart, that there was something else waiting for me. Somewhere out there in the world, I knew there was a goal I could definitely enjoy and fully commit myself to. And after traveling with Ash, I found it: Pokémon Performing. And fortunately, I had my mom's blessing."

By that point, Hilbert's eyes had gone wide from hearing Serena's inspiring back-story. "Oh, wow... I-I never knew that about you, Serena. Then again, I never really asked..." Then, he sighed sadly. "But even if I decide to become a Trainer, I will never have the blessing of others like you did, Serena."

Serena's grip on his wrist tightened slightly, and she even clasped her other hand around the same wrist. She was staring him down seriously.

"You'll have MY blessing, Hilbert!" she said encouragingly. "And Ash's! And Clemont's and Bonnie's too! Don't think for a _second_ that no one will approve of what you decide to do in your life! You'll become a great Trainer, Hilbert, I know it! One of the greatest, even! And no one can convince you otherwise!"

Silence fell upon their table, and Serena and Hilbert were both blushing nervously at the position they were in. Serena was leaning towards Hilbert, her hands clasped over his wrist tightly, and their faces were now inches away from each other. Finally realizing this, the both of them broke away and resumed their original positions.

"S-So-Sorry..." stuttered the honey-haired Trainer.

"N-No prob..." the president replied.

The two became silent again. After a couple of minutes, Hilbert broke the silence again.

"H-Hey, Serena?"

"Y-Yeah?..." she replied.

"T-Th-Thanks. For having faith in me."

Her blush increased by the minute. "Y-Yo-You're _welcome_..."

"I just wish Hilda would think the same way as you..."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't?"

"No." He shook his head. "Ever since she got into the whole BW Agency affair stuff, she's looked down upon me for continuing to hold onto my..._our_ childhood dream. I never imagined that people could change like that, especially a person like Hilda, but unfortunately, I was proven wrong on that."

"Well, people change, sadly enough. Everyone does. I guess it's one of the rules of nature." Serena's eyes softened as she began to remember a younger Ash helping her back in the forest. "Sometimes, people can change to a point where they will forget who they once were...who important people in their lives were..."

"Well, I hope you don't change, Serena. I could use a good friend like you, and from what I've heard, you're a really good person...and I believe that in my heart..."

Silence reigned yet again as both teenagers began to blush furiously again. Serena couldn't help but feel quite surprised at the compliment that Hilbert just gave her. And unfortunately, the awkwardness of the scene was amplified the moment Mable approached their table again, smiling brightly.

"Why, hello there!" she exclaimed. "I see the happy young couple has settled in well with the accommodations of our café!"

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Serena and Hilbert screamed at once, startling everyone else in the room.

However, Mable smirked. "If you insist, you two." She whipped out a notepad from her pocket. "So, how may I take your order?"

Serena and Hilbert looked up at the blue-haired waitress, pouting. However, they decided to take their orders already to avoid any further awkwardness. Once Mable wrote down their orders on the notepad and left to get their food, the two teenagers looked at one another, wondering what to say next, all the while still blushing.

"So..." Hilbert began, but his voice trailed off.

"Uhhhhh..." attempted Serena, but she immediately stopped after being unable to find a suitable topic.

Silence fell upon their table once again. Eventually, Serena decided to stand up and get out of the table.

"Uh, where are you going, Serena?" asked Hilbert, watching her.

"Bathroom," Serena replied quickly as she left without looking back.

She passed several times and entered a hallway where the bathrooms were. Upon approaching the door to the women's restroom, she reached for the handle, but as the honey-haired Performer was about to open the door, she abruptly stopped herself. She could still feel the beads of sweat forming on her forehead, the unnaturally warm heat on her face, especially her cheeks... She honestly couldn't believe that exchange she had with Hilbert. It nearly bordered on romantic, for Arceus's sake!...

_"I can't believe it..."_ she thought. _"I...I can't believe it... I was so close to Hilbert... We might've as well been kissing! And now the waitress thinks we're a couple!"_

"Uhhhhh..."

Serena gasped in embarrassment and looked at her side. There, she saw a girl around her age with light-brown hair and eyes standing beside her. She was wearing a large white cap with a red bow on the left side, a red long-sleeved shirt with a white collar, a black undershirt, blue short overalls, a yellow purse, light-red shoes, and white thigh-high socks. This girl was watching her with a look of curiosity and also...what appeared to be amusement, sadly...

"Eep," Serena managed, before she immediately opened the door and rushed into the restroom. Fortunately, it was for one person only, allowing her to close the door behind her and lock it. Leaning against the door's surface, she let out a sigh of relief as she heard the girl make her leave, talking to someone she called Khoury.

_"Aw no, that was _so _embarrassing..."_ Serena then looked at herself in the mirror in front of her. _"But not as embarrassing as..."_

An image of her clutching Hilbert's wrist and leaning close to his face flashed across her mind. Looking at herself in the mirror, she frowned in disappointment.

"I can't believe myself," she whispered. "I...I think I'm...I'm actually starting to have interest in _another boy_." Thoughts of Ash and Calem raced across her mind. "Yet there's still a huge spark in me, a spark that flares up whenever I see or hear Ash..." The Performer sighed. "I've never gotten anywhere with Ash. And now, I've just started looking at other boys. Calem...and now Hilbert." She approached the mirror and placed her hand over it. "Maybe I should give up on Ash... Maybe I should..."

_**"Never give up till the end!"**_

_**"A****s someone who stuck up for you, I must say, Serena...I'm quite happy for you!"**_

_**"****T-Th-Thanks. For having faith in me."**_

_**"Y-Yo-You're **_**welcome**_**..."**_

"Ash..." Serena whispered longingly. "Calem... Hilbert... I'm in love with Ash, and yet...I think I'm falling in love with Calem and Hilbert too! And to make things even worse, there's about a dozen girls who are all over Ash, who I have to compete with for his attention! But I'm no longer so sure about my love for Ash, because of my commitment to my Pokémon and Pokémon Showcases!" She buried her face in her palms. "Oh, this is so complicated, all of it!"

She then reached into her vest pocket and pulled out the Poké Balls containing Braixen and Pancham. Looking deeply at them, imagining both of her Pokémon tucked inside comfortably, awaiting their Trainer to unleash them and give them an order. She could still remember Floyd's words...

_**"Always hope for the best and don't think about everyone else, because you're the only one in charge of your life."**_

_**"I'm glad you are following by those words to the fullest. Just keep remembering those words, and you'll make it."**_

_"Am I following those words to the fullest, Floyd?"_ Serena asked in her mind. _"Am I making it? Because...Because it feels like I'm not right now..."_

**_"Maybe you're doing it, maybe you're not. Depends on how far you've gotten ever since the incident in the forest."_**

_"Oh. My progress is so unbelievable. It'll blow any other person's progress out of the water."_

_**"What's with the sassy attitude, Serena? You found your calling, which is Pokémon Showcases. You even participated in one, for Arceus's sake!"**_

_"Yeah. And I lost."_

**_"And you will learn from that loss in the next Showcase. Don't put yourself down, Serena."_**

_"But I keep focusing on Ash. I keep worrying over him. I keep getting angry every time another girl puts his hands on him. And what have I been doing to further my progress in the Pokémon Showcases? Nothing. I haven't been training ever since I got to Lumiose City! I haven't even considered whether I should participate in the Showcase for the PWT right away, or give Miette the benefit of the doubt and go participate in a Poké Puff Contest. Some progress..."_

**_"You also caught your first Pokémon, and your Fennekin evolved into Braixen. If that's not progress to you, then what is?"_**

_"Even so, I have nothing to show from those occurrences, no newfound strength of any kind. They're just...there..."_

**_"Then don't make them be 'just there'. If you're so concerned, then give yourself confidence in your progress. Begin training."_**

"Hey, girl who's inside there!" a voice called suddenly, startling Serena.

"Y-Ye-_Yeah_?..." replied Serena, looking back at the locked door. She recognized the voice as belonging to the same girl she met at the doorway earlier.

"Whatever you're doing in there, can you get done a bit faster? I need to go too, you know! And so do the two girls behind me!"

"Yeah!" another voice called. "We don't have time for this nonsense!"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry!" She stuffed her Poké Balls back into her pocket. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Serena ran to the door, unlocked it, and swiftly opened it. Indeed, standing there was the same girl, who had a look of impatience etched on her face. Two other girls were behind this girl, both also impatient. The Performer couldn't recognize one of them, but the second one was easy to identify: Bianca. However, Serena wasn't in a mood to do some socializing, so she rushed past the three girls and went back to the table she shared with Hilbert. There, she found him eating his food.

"Oh, hey Serena," he greeted upon spotting her.

"Can I tell you something, Hilbert?" she asked abruptly, before she could control herself.

Hilbert blinked in curiosity. "Uh...sure." He set down his fork on the plate. "What is it you wanna tell me?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to cut this lunch short. I just remembered I had to begin training."

The president's eyes brightened. "Oh, yeah! For the PWT Pokémon Showcase!"

It was Serena's turn to blink in curiosity. "You knew I was training for the PWT Showcase? H-?"

"Ash told me you were a Pokémon Performer," interrupted Hilbert, sensing her question. "You know, Hilda loves that stuff. Maybe if it weren't for the BW Agency, she would probably be aiming to become a Performer herself." He signed the receipt Mable gave him and stood up. "Alright, let's go."

"Wait, y-you're _coming_?!" Serena exclaimed. "With me?!"

"Yeah, sure."

"But what about-?"

"The food?" Hilbert looked at his and Serena's plates, which were still full of food. "Well, it's not all that different from any other luxury café I've been at. I don't think I'm missing out on anything important, nor did I waste my money. And besides, Serena, after that conversation we had, I thought it's best if I returned the favor."

"Favor? What favor, Hilbert?"

"You showed faith and confidence in my future endeavor as a Trainer." He tipped the cap he was wearing. "I thought I'd help you train for the Showcase, show you my own faith and confidence in your goal. Consider it thanks for the encouragement you gave me. And if there's something good my parents forced on me, it's that good deeds should always be repaid in kind." Hilbert got out of the table and gestured Serena to follow him. "Come on, Serena. Let's start that training, shall we?"

Awed by his speech, Serena looked at Hilbert, who stared back at her with a fiery determination that would've matched Ash's. Realizing he was dead-set on doing this for her, she knew there was no convincing him otherwise. So, the honey-haired girl smiled happily and began walking beside him.

"I'd like that," she replied.

The two approached the café doorway to retrieve Tepig, who was still waiting for them outside.

As they did, Mable spotted them and called, "Have a good day, you two! Mazel tov!"

Serena and Hilbert intentionally ignored the remark as the latter opened the door. Before the two could leave, a young man, almost near their age, stepped inside the café. He had a shady aura about him, with his long, thick black hair and taste of all-black clothing, save for his odd light-blue, thick scarf. Despite the shadiness of the odd Trainer, the two allowed him to pass through the doorway without incident before exiting the building themselves.

Upon stepping outside, Serena recognized Tepig, who was tied to a post outside. The Fire Pig Pokémon lying underneath the shade of a tree frequented by a couple of other Trainers relaxing with their Pokémon. As she and Hilbert approached the tree, they noticed another Trainer petting Tepig. She had chin-length red hair and hazel eyes, and wore mostly all-green clothing consisting of a large cap, a long-sleeved shirt, pants with suspenders, and a scarf. Beside this girl was a Chespin.

"Aren't you a cute one?..." the girl was saying.

"Tepig tepig!" Tepig replied happily, basking in the attention it was receiving. Its tail was wagging furiously, and its eyes were glimmering with wonder.

"Hey, Tepig!" called Hilbert.

"Tepig?" Tepig glanced towards Hilbert and Serena's direction, and smiled at the sight of them. "Tep-tepig! Tepig tepig!"

"Huh?" The red-haired Trainer looked up at Serena and Hilbert, as did her Chespin. "Oh, you must be this Tepig's Trainer!"

"Yeah." The president knelt down and began untying Tepig's rope from the post. "I couldn't bring him inside the café, so I left him out here. I hope he wasn't trouble."

"Oh no, of course not!" exclaimed the girl as she stood up. Serena noticed that the Trainer was much shorter than the both of them, reaching her shoulders. "He was a real sweetie, actually! To be honest, I thought he was abandoned at first, so I thought about capturing him, but I saw how he kept looking at your window and you kept looking back. So, I assumed you had to be his Trainer and decided to keep watch over him, so no one steals him from you."

"And for that, I thank you for your efforts," Hilbert replied, smiling. "Hopefully it wasn't much of a waste of your time."

"No. In fact, a friend of mine went into the café and I'm just waiting for him. Might as well need something to pass the time."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you just follow your friend into the café?" she asked.

"Well, he was on a top-secret meeting. He says I can't afford to overhear anything from it."

"A top-secret meeting? In Lysandre Café?"

"Do you know what exactly they're talking about?" asked Hilbert curiously as he finished untying Tepig.

The girl crossed her arms. "Well, if I knew what they were talking about, it wouldn't be a top-secret meeting, now would it?"

Serena and Hilbert both sweat-dropped nervously.

"Yeah, that's true..." Hilbert replied. Then, he took Tepig in his arms and stood up. "Anyway, thanks again, for watching Tepig for me. We'll be on our way."

"You are welcome!" Then, the girl gestured to herself. "My name's Mairin, and this here is my Chespin, but just call him Chespie!" She pointed at Chespin, who waved at the two Trainers. "We and our friend are challenging the Pokémon World Tournament! Hopefully I see at least one of you over there!"

"Nice to meet you two," Serena replied courteously. "My name's Serena, and this is-"

"Bernard, my name's Bernard," interrupted Hilbert, smiling and shaking Mairin's hand. "We're challenging the PWT too. Hopefully we'll meet again there!"

Mairin smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. "You bet on it!" Then, she surveyed Hilbert more closely. "You know...you look _familiar_..."

"Probably just your imagination! Yeah, probably is!" Hilbert immediately grabbed Serena's hand and began guiding her away. "See you later, Mairin!"

* * *

><p><strong>The battlefield<br>****Eastern Lumiose City  
><strong>**Several hours later**

Serena and Hilbert spent the remainder of their day training for the former's Showcase. Thanks to Hilbert's knowledge on all of the PWT competitions, Serena learned that the Theme Performance activity for the PWT Showcase was grooming one's Pokémon and giving them a medieval-theme makeover. So, the two of them practiced grooming Braixen, Pancham, and even Tepig, who wanted to participate in the training. Then, they rented medieval clothes for Braixen and Pancham to try out, listing which clothes looked good on the Pokémon and which clothes should be ignored. Tepig wound up accidentally burning the clothes and Hilbert had to pay for them.

Finally, Serena began teaching Braixen and Pancham new techniques that she learned from her recent experiences with Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie. Posing as a judge, Hilbert watched the honey-haired girl give a practice Free-Style Performance and gave her feedback on what to do and what not to do. Tepig was amazed by Braixen and Pancham's Performance, which temporarily threw off Pancham's game as she began showing off aggressively to further impress its audience.

By the time their training was done, the Sun was about to set.

"Return, you two," Serena said, recalling Braixen and Pancham back to their Poké Balls. "You guys did really great. You'll blow them away in the Showcase, I know it!"

"Come here, Tepig," added Hilbert as he picked up the Fire Pig Pokémon and cradled it in his arms. "You've been enough trouble for today."

"Tepig tepig!" Tepig exclaimed excitedly. Then, its ears and tail drooped. "Tepig..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but we gotta go home. Hilda will never forgive us if we're not being punctual to our schedule." He looked up at Serena. "Hey, Serena?"

"Yes, Hilbert?" the Performer replied.

"You know, I really enjoyed today."

Serena blinked, then smiled and replied, "So did I." She looked down at the ground shyly. "Thanks for helping me train."

"Hey, no prob. Like I said, good deeds should always be repaid in kind! You encouraged me, so I encouraged you!"

"Yeah. Through training. Which I didn't help you with. That was all Ash."

Hilbert shrugged. "Well, from what I've heard about you from Ash, you're not really the battling type. He's the expert on Pokémon battling, though. It's justified."

The Performer scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. You must think I'm lame, not being into battles and instead preferring flashy, girly performances-"

"Now what guy in their right mind would invite a girl like you to lunch, be encouraged by her in his future endeavors, and then repay the favor by helping her train for something _flashy and girly_, and then call this person lame?" Hilbert approached her and placed his hands on Serena's shoulders, causing her to look up deeply into his brown eyes, her cheeks blushing a bright pink. "Serena, you're NOT lame. You're just being you. And I think you're just as awesome and admirable as Ash."

"Really?" Serena replied, awestruck.

"Really. You know, you and Ash and the others, you guys are my first actual friends. You, _all_ of you actually listened to what I had to say because it was me being me and not someone I did not want to be, a shell, a disguise. Everyone I know through my work in the BW Agency just sees my disguise. Not my true self. To be in your company, it's just as great, if not better than Ash helping me to become a Pokémon Trainer. I would _never_ jeopardize that by calling you or anyone else lame."

The honey-haired girl blinked, absorbing all of Hilbert's words. When she first started her Pokémon journey to reunite with Ash, she had been just like him, something she just realized. Someone who was wearing a disguise for most of her life, someone living a life she secretly didn't want to live but had to because it was forced over her. Everyone she knew before the beginning of her journey only saw her through her disguise. No one saw the real her...

Until Ash, back at that forest...

_Ash_...

_**"Never give up till the end!"**_

_"Never give up till the end..."_ she thought. _"...Ever since I heard those six special words, I knew I should never give up until I shed my disguise and showed the world the person who I really am. I didn't have the resources to do so at the time, but when I saw Ash on TV during that fateful day, I knew I had to show him the true me. And now, all thanks to Ash's influence, I found my true calling...and I am a step closer to being me, not the person my mom hoped I would become. ...Thank you..."_

"Uh, Serena?"

Serena blinked and realized she had been leaning close to Hilbert's face again. Her lips were so close to touching his...

"AGH!" Serena immediately broke away from him and looked away.

"S-Se-Ser-_Serena_..." stuttered Hilbert. "Wh-What was that?..."

The Performer gulped nervously. "I-It was nothing."

"Yeah, nothing. That was definitely _not_ nothing. Serena, if there's something holding you back-"

"Something holding me back?" she repeated. "Something holding me _back_? Something holding me back?!" She twirled around and faced Hilbert with a furious look on her face; her entire frame was trembling. "Something holding me back, you say?! Hilbert...Hilbert, we gotta stop doing this!"

"Stop doing this?" Hilbert replied, his eyes wide. "Stop doing what?"

"This, this, all of this!" Serena clutched locks of her honey-colored hair. "Y-You-You keep d-distracting me! D-Distracting me from m-my...my..."

Hilbert looked down at the ground sadly. "I...I'm sorry you feel that way, Serena... I was just trying to help you-"

Realizing what he meant, Serena instantly added, "Oh, no, no, I appreciate the help, Hilbert, I really do! It's just that...you're distracting me from something else."

"Something else? What do you mean 'something else'?"

"I..." Her blush intensified. "I'd rather not say..."

"Come on, you can tell me."

However, before she could respond...

"Awwwww, isn't that _cute_?" a familiar voice suddenly asked.

Blushing, and shocked by the sudden presence of other people, Serena and Hilbert glanced to the sidelines and saw a couple around their age standing there. Serena immediately recognized the girl as the same one from Lysandre Café. As for the boy, she couldn't recall seeing him before in the café, but judging by how the girl was holding onto his arm, she guessed he would have to be the Khoury boy she was talking to outside the bathroom. He had bluish-green curly hair and dark-brown eyes, and was wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt with a large collar, a green vest, a pair of circular glasses, blue jeans, and a blue backpack.

"Aw, come on, Lyra," the boy named Khoury replied. "We probably shouldn't be interrupting them like that-"

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Serena and Hilbert shouted at once.

"Well," the girl said, smirking, "with the way the both of you deny it at the same time, it's a very big indicator..."

"We're not a couple," snarled Serena.

"Seriously, we're not," Hilbert added.

Lyra winked teasingly. "If you insist, you two-"

"WE'RE SERIOUSLY NOT!"

"C-Co-Come on, L-Lyra," Khoury stuttered warily, nudging his girlfriend's shoulder. "Maybe they're being s-serious..."

"Darn right we're being serious!" Serena snapped. "Now get outta here! We were in the middle of a serious conversation!"

"Alright, alright, we'll leave," replied Lyra. She grabbed Khoury's arm, seemingly tightly. "Come on, Khoury. Let's go do some more _shopping_!"

"Aw, come on, Lyra," Khoury groaned. "Anything _but_ shopping..."

"Then let's go for a little _makeover_! Your clothes are so yesterday, anyway."

"No, no, NO! **NOOOOO!**"

Serena and Hilbert sweat-dropped as they watched Lyra half-drag her helpless boyfriend away from the battlefield. Once the two were gone, Hilbert looked back at his friend, only to realize she was no longer looking at him. Instead, she was looking at Lyra and Khoury as they disappeared into the bushes, hearing them converse like a real couple would. At first, he tried approaching her, but remembered her reaction to them being in close contact with one another and decided against it.

"So..." he piped, catching her attention, "you were saying, Serena?..."

"Saying? Saying what?"

"About what exactly I was distracting you from."

Serena sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Hilbert. I'm really sorry. But I-I can't tell you. It's...It's too embarrassing...and too _girlish_ of me. You probably wouldn't want to hear me pour out all my problems and feelings like some sappy, overemotional teenage girl in a soap-opera. But thank you, for being concerned for me." She glanced at the Sun as it continued to set. "Well, I gotta get back to Meyer's place. The others are probably waiting for me. You should get back too."

"Are...Are you sure you don't wanna tell me what exactly is wrong?" he asked. "If it's got something to do with me, I can improve-"

"No. It's got nothing to do with you. Just be who you are, Hilbert. Just be you." She stretched out her hand, beckoning him. "To being ourselves."

Hilbert looked at Serena's hand, surveying it closely. He really wished she would tell him what was troubling her about their get-together. He sensed it had something to do with him, and he didn't want to feel like a burden to Serena. But if she insisted on keeping it to herself, then...he might as well respect her wish...

He grabbed her hand and shook it. "Yeah. To being us."

As they shook hands, Serena desperately felt as if she wanted to kiss Hilbert already.

_"Never give up till the end, huh? What happens when there's multiple ends to consider?..."_

Suddenly, they heard someone chuckling. Believing it was Lyra and Khoury again, they looked at their side. However, it wasn't them. It was...

"Miette?!" Serena exclaimed.

"Well, then," replied Miette, "I guess I really _do_ have to tell Ash how I feel..."

* * *

><p><strong>At the top of Prism Tower<strong>

Calem knelt to the surface of the top of Prism Tower, running his fingers along the metallic sheet. He then examined his fingertips, which were coated with tiny specks of dust. Eyes narrowed, he sniffed his index finger, his nostrils flaring upon recognizing a distinct odor that wouldn't have been noticed by anyone else.

The Trainer stood up with a soft exhale, just as a soft gust of wind blew in. He held on to his cap as his hair and jacket fluttered with the wind. Glancing off towards a certain direction, he spotted the serpentine shape flying across the sky in the horizon, barely visible in the distance, nearly nothing more than a distant speck. Calem immediately recognized the shape and concluded it had arrived here earlier than expected...and that _he_ had been here, watching it...

Then, his eyes widened in shock as he felt an unknown presence reverberate throughout Lumiose City. He began looking around for the source, but sensed nothing.

And yet, he knew only one thing from this occurrence.

"He's back..."

* * *

><p><strong>The abandoned cabin<br>Route 13  
>Outside Lumiose City<strong>

Numerous wild Pokémon observed the deserted cabin warily from a distance within the confines of the forest, watching as Adam and his cronies set up their quarters. Suddenly, they heard a strange rumbling noise, growing closer and closer, and were forced to flee in multiple directions as a large truck carrying two trailers exploded through the plant-life, plants and debris flying through the air as it did so. Manning the wheel was Cecile, while Burke sat beside her on the passenger seat. Following right behind them was the dark-blue exterminator van, which was being driven by Lloyd, who was more chaotic in his driving than Cecile.

In front of the cabin, Adam, Sid, and the male gangster stood silently on the grassy, clear field, beside a barbecue grill, all waiting for Lloyd and Cecile's return. Adam had his arms crossed and he was tapping his foot impatiently. Then, upon hearing the roaring of the truck's engine, a satisfied grin appeared on his face.

"Ah, here we go..." he said.

The truck and van drove through the forest and onto the field surrounding the cabin. Upon nearing the trio of men, the vehicles lightly stopped in front of the house.

"There's our package!" exclaimed Sid gleefully as he and the other two approached the truck; Cecile, Lloyd, and Burke were stepping out.

"Took you two long enough!" Adam called as he approached the trio. "Did Lloyd give you a hard time the entire drive?"

"Nah, I wouldn't let him," Cecile replied through her teeth as she approached the sliding doors of the two trailers and banged on them twice. Strange electrical noises echoed from inside both trailers, as if in response to the woman's banging. "We got the stuff we asked for. It took some convincing, but we managed to get through."

"Thanks to my influence, of course," the Kalos Power Plant employee said. Lloyd abruptly snickered sadistically as he twiddled with his fingers.

"Excellent," replied Adam, glancing at the employee. "So, you're the person Sid and Cecile mentioned. Burke, right?"

"Yes, that's me alright."

"And they're all in top shape, I'm assuming?"

"Of course the package has gotta be in top shape, otherwise I'd simply be out of a job. And don't worry, I didn't cause a blackout in Lumiose while I was at it."

"He's right, Adam," Cecile added.

Burke nodded. "Yeah, what she said. Now..." He stretched out his hand. "I'd like my money, please."

"Not until we get our payday," Adam replied, frowning at his new accomplice's neediness. "_Then_ you can have your money. Until then, I need you to help exert control over the package." He stuck his chin up and looked away stubbornly. "Not that I think we really _need_ any help supervising it."

"Trust me, Adam," said Cecile, "we need him."

"Really? I'd like to see why."

The woman frowned, then unlocked the doors of both trailers and clutched the handle of one of them. "Here, see for yourself."

Cecile grinned widely as she slid the door open, revealing a large horde of Electric-type Pokémon, consisting of multiple, if not all species belonging to the type. All of them snarled aggressively and let out volts of electricity from their bodies, ripping holes through the metal sheets of the trailer with ease. Everyone's eyes widened in shock and even horror at their hostile natures, and stepped backward cautiously. Soon afterward, the Electric-type Pokémon flooded out from the trailer and into the field, where they began shooting out even more electricity, frying anything within their vicinity. The rampaging volts of electricity struck the handle of the other trailer door, causing it to slide open on its own and release additional Electric-type Pokémon that were being kept inside; these Pokémon joined the rampage.

"These Pokémon pretty aggressive, if you ask me," Adam whispered to Burke, just as a volt of electricity struck and destroyed the barbecue grill.

"Well, you're the one who asked for them to be the most aggressive they can be!" he replied. "So I went over the top with the summoning!"

Upon hearing this, Lloyd giggled in amusement. "Nice going, boss," he snarled.

Adam grunted and took out one of his Poké Balls. "AGGRON, GO!" The Iron Armor Pokémon emerged and roared out. "USE FLASH CANNON!"

Aggron fired a silver, powerful beam of energy from its mouth. It struck the ground beneath some of the Electric-type Pokémon, causing it to explode and send them flying backward, hitting several other Pokémon as they fell down to the ground. Those who weren't hit by the Flash Cannon or their fellow captives immediately halted their rampages. Upon spotting Aggron staring down at them menacingly, they calmed down, having been humbled into obedience.

Adam smirked at this newest development and dusted his hands, as if he had just handled something grimy.

"Now _that's_ more like it..." he noted deviously.

"Heh, knew we could count on you to enforce your authority over the situation, man," the male gangster remarked, looking visibly impressed by Adam's feat.

"Of course I've got authority over the situation, the whole scheme!" Adam stretched out his arms. "Now, let's get going! Plan's not gonna execute itself, you know!"

Just then, Nick stepped out of the cabin, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Then, his eyes widened in horror.

"Ah, no!" he groaned. "My barbecue grill!" He collapsed to his knees in horror and disbelief. "Awwwww... And I paid good bucks for it... Man..."

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown location<strong>

A malicious smile appeared on the unknown girl's face...

**_"It's almost time..."_**

* * *

><p><em>"The force of life cannot be possible without a <strong>heart and soul<strong> to guide it."_

–Author unknown

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next time on "Judgment's Fall"<strong>

**Serena:** I swear to Arceus, if you open your mouth for even an INCH...

**Alain:** It's a very clear day today, isn't it?

**Diancie:** HOORAY! I finally get to go outside for once!

**May:** STOP CALLING ME 'SIS', YA LITTLE TWERP!

**Max:** It's...It's like we don't even _know_ each other anymore...

**Ash: WHO ARE YOU?! _TELL ME_!**

**Hilda:** Time for the fun to start, everyone, so get ready!

**Adam:** Oh, don't worry, sweetie, we're _really_ gonna have a fun time... Heh heh heh...

**Chapter 9: Growing Complications**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just a little point of trivia for y'all, the shipping between Hilbert and Serena is called CafeNoirShipping, and there was an emotional scenario between them in a café, so...yeah. Just thought I'd point that out to you. Rest assured, everyone, this IS still AmourShipping. Remember, the summary says it all!

And we see the return of that unknown X-eyed smiley-face guy from "Separation"! Who, or what, is he? Ooh, mystery... And what's up with Calem too?

I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**Guest reviewer:** At Act IV. Which means somewhere near the end.

**Gyga (guest reviewer):** Yeah, that sickness sucked. But I'm feeling much better now. And yes, it'll get much worse when Miette gets into that mix. XD

**thor94:** Jesus Christ, I can't even read your review; I just quit midway through. So much spelling, punctuation, and grammar errors everywhere! Can you please make it more coherent so I know how to respond to you?

**The Totem:** I'm glad you're loving how the chapter turned out. And yes, I totally reeled you in with that "I love you" declaration. HA HA HA! And you'll see what was up with Calem back there at the party...

**ajani's apprentice:**

1) Yes, I put in Lisia. And she will have a bit of a big role too, so YAY! I've always been intrigued by her character, especially her connection with Wallace.

2) Looks like you were reeled in with misinformation there, buddy. Poor you. XD

3) What do YOU think is up with him?...

4) Yes, yes she does.

5) Oh, we'll be seeing Gary PRETTY soon. Don't worry 'bout that...

Well, hope you enjoyed this late chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out and working on "The Way We Will Be". PEACE!


End file.
